Stargate:The Legend of the Arcturus Maximus Primus
by Alpha Omega Protocol
Summary: Alternate universe of Stargate Atlantis. This is a story about my 3d ship I made based on the Ancients! This first story is going to be the cross over from Stargate to Star Trek. Others universe will come later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This story is an Alternate universe of Stargate Atlantis. This is a story about my 3d ship I made based on the Ancients! It's going to be a cross over, and will eventually get to the Star Wars Universe, where the mod I made takes place. Hope you enjoy it!

September 2012 rewrite/proof

* * I do not own anything from Stargate or Star Trek, and the only thing I do own is the 3d ship model I made which this ship is based on. * *

* * This is a rewrite of the prologue and chapter one, I am working with my Beta Burns to improve the earlier chapters. I'm actually doing this now lol.* *

Just remove the spaces from the urls.

My Mod: forums . filefront sw-eaw-modding-mapping-editing/ 410966-arcturus-mod . html

Video of my ship not in game: youtube watch?v=Fz3g547UDv8  
Video of my ship in the game: youtube watch?v=583BJ7QZRQw

Pictures of my ship in two games. Star Wars: Empire at War Forces of Corruption, and X3: Terran Conflict

img138 . imageshack . us /slideshow /webplayer . php?id=update5 . jpg

My deviant art is alpha-omega-protocol . deviantart . com  
Has some images of Arcturus Maximus Primus.

Now to the story:

+Sentence. + Communicating through nanite center in brain.  
'Sentence.' Mental thoughts.  
"Sentence." Talking out loud.  
_**  
Stargate: The Legend of Arcturus Maximus Primus**_

Prologue

:

Atlantis's front line team plus Dr. Weir entered Niam's office following a group of Asurans that Niam had sent to retrieve them. The two groups moved into a room with a table that had a central white disc in the center. This room had various lights, paneling, and rotating panel-doors much like the conference room on Atlantis. The table, unlike the one on Atlantis was triangular in shape, with the Asurans moving to the right side, and Dr. Weir walked to the opposite of the Asurans. Teyla and Sheppard followed going to Dr. Weir's right while McKay and Ronon moved to her left.

The female Asuran guide nodded to Niam causing him to look up at the new arrivals, and say "I have a proposition to offer you. I believe it would lead to both of our people forming an alliance."

"Does this proposition include saving Atlantis?" asked Dr. Weir eager at the idea of averting disaster.

"Yes," said Niam. "As a race we have surpassed our creators in everything but…"

"Ascension?" interrupted Dr. Weir.

"It is the next step for me and others like me," he motioned to the other Asurans. "We realize that our civilization is just an imitation of the Ancients. To truly become our own we need to match the Ancients. Ascension is logically the next step, and the others like Oberoth do not wish us to Ascend."

"We wish to evolve past this form, and be with our creators," said the male Asuran to Niam's right.

"It is the ultimate in evolution, and as we already imitate the Ancients. We wish to achieve Ascension also," said the female Asuran.

"But how are you going to Ascend?" asked John Sheppard. "Not to sound like a pessimist, but you are machines…"

The female Asuran countered, "Isn't human physiology just electrical impulses, taking in energy, and burning it?"

"How would we stop Oberoth from destroying Atlantis?" asked Dr. Weir, keeping them focused on the current issue.

"I believe that the same reason why we cannot ascend is also the reason why Oberoth wants to destroy Atlantis," said Niam.

"What is this reason?" pressed Dr. Weir trying to get to the point quickly.

"The Ancients programmed us to have extreme aggression even more than the Wraith; we were supposed to destroy. I believe McKay is our salvation."

"You're saying McKay is your messiah?" interjected John. McKay was startled at being called something, but took it in stride with a confused smile. Everyone saw that the damage was done as McKay's ego went from know it all to savior of a whole civilization.

"I am flattered, but how am I supposed to do this?" asked McKay eager to learn why he was being called a messiah.

"During the brain probe we learned you have the skills to change our base code," said Niam. "You would just need to remove the aggressive code, and that in turn would make Oberoth more open to not attacking Atlantis. The Ancients had placed protocols that only ones with the Ancient gene would be able to edit the base code."

"I should be able to do this…" said McKay. Ronon was getting impatient and tired of wasting time.

"How would we kill or stop Oberoth though?" asked Ronon.

"We would use all of our power to stop him from destroying Atlantis," said Niam. "Our code will update through me, and my people will be way less aggressive to you." Teyla who had been listening the whole time voiced her concerns.

"What if you or McKay fails? If Oberoth destroys Atlantis than there would be no one to stop the Wraith."

"You will have to trust us, as we trust you, because just voicing this proposition will condemn our lives."

"We will trust you Niam for now," said Dr. Weir. "McKay, start working on this immediately."

"Thank you Dr. Weir. I think this could work. I will gather my allies, and we will prepare to confront Oberoth once the update has been completed."

"McKay," said Dr. Weir. "I need a time frame on how long for this update to take."

"I can give you an arbitrary number…" said McKay. Dr. Weir starred back at Mckay. "But I would have to look at the code. Niam, lead the way."

The holo-display stopped, and the children began chatting amongst themselves. The teacher called order to her class before she continued with the history lesson. "This event was one of the greatest of our history, and just as important as meeting with the Asgard. The Heroes of Atlantis worked with the Asurans, and together they were able to stop Oberoth from destroying Atlantis. Niam as you saw worked hard for the Asuran-Tau'ri Alliance to be established. With the Alliance formed, and with Dr. Weir reluctantly becoming the first President of the Alliance, both the Tau'ri and the Asurans fought together in the Wraith Wars." She saw that the children were excited to hear more about the Wraith Wars. "We will cover the Wraith Wars later, but the Alliance worked together to create some of the most powerful ships in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. With these ships they were able to wipe out the Wraith, and meet other threats in other galaxies, but that will be covered later.

"With the Asurans help, exploring the ancient database took less time and soon both of our species were able to advance as far as the Ancients, and surpass them. That took some time though, but the end result lead to improving life in the galaxies that we inhabit then and now. Some history scholars and others continue to wonder what would've happened if Dr. Weir didn't have the courage to help Niam and the other Asurans."

One of her students with an old school spiky hair style raised his hand and she nodded to him. "What happened to the Arcturus Maximus Primus?" asked the child.

"Ah you've been reading ahead in your studies, or were you listening to stories from your family? Either way, that ship was the first of the Arcturus Class Warships, and it was the accumulation of the most powerful technologies available at that time. The ship had Asgard, Ancient, and Asuran technology built into it, and was going to be the Destroyer of the Wraith. Unfortunately history doesn't know what exactly happened to it. We do have records of the ship after it left dry dock though. The ship went on shake down run, and disappeared before the run was complete. It has been four hundred and eighty-two years, since the event where Dr. Weir allied with Niam. The Arcturus Maximus Primus left dry-dock five years after that. Now who can tell me what year that was?" The same child that spoke before raised his hand again.

"The year would be two thousand eleven that AMP left dry-dock," said the spiky haired child.

"Very good," replied the teacher. "Even better with shortening the name to an acronym. You seem to know a lot of the Arcturus Maximus Primus. Why is that John-Michael?"

"It's because my family line goes back to the brother of Colonel Bradshaw who was in charge of the ship. My family also has a tie to the Hero John Sheppard, when his descendants mixed with Colonel Bradshaw's younger brother's family. My name, John-Michael, is from the first names of John Sheppard, and Col. Michael Bradshaw." John-Michael smiled with confidence, and unknowingly with a little superiority from his famous genetic line. The other children showed their surprise, and burst into chatter. The teacher mentally hand palmed herself, but wanted to get back to the lesson.

"Well I guess that means that you, John-Michael, have a lot to live up to and even more to learn," said Dr. Sammi Jackson. John-Michael's face looked a little less superior. "Now, back to the lesson children. After the Wraith Wars, the Alliance moved out of the Pegasus and the Milky Way galaxies exploring. Through this time of expansion till now the Alliance spans across forty-eight galaxies. Even with our expansion though, we still haven't found any trace of the Arcturus Maximus Primus or AMP. From the data records sent from AMP to Alliance Command on Atlantis, and to the shipyard at Asuras, we know that AMP was testing the Celestial Drive. The Celestial Drive was an early adapted form of the wormhole drive found on Atlantis. The great scientist Rodney McKay working with Asgard holotechs, Asuran scientists, and replicator copies of himself were able to adapt the tech to fit into the AMP. The Celestial Drive was made safe, but there was a speed deduction because of it being made simpler. Since the replicator clones of the original McKay allowed us to advance faster as a race it allowed huge breakthroughs like the Celestial Drive, and by the way there are still replicator McKays active... One moment, let me see if I can find the logs."

Dr. Jackson went over to her console and quickly searched through her nanite center which linked to the console allowing her to instantly download the files into her brain. She was truly happy for the nanite center, because it made everything easier to learn for both her and her students. Everyone now days were born with a nanite center. The nanite center allowed anyone to download information directly into their brain, and retain most information in their brain permanently. The nanite center also helped with evolution of the human body, and currently everyone had bodies similar to Alterran physiology. The nanite center was based on the work of the Orbanians from Orban, but improved greatly by the Asurans. A few of the upgrades were communication between nanite centers, and allowing the nanites in the body to fix or heal the human body.

"Okay children, the last logs of the Arcturus Maximus Primus state that the ship left dry dock after it was completed. The ship was commanded by Col. Michael Bradshaw like John-Michael stated earlier. The crew of AMP consisted of both Asurans and Tau'ri enhanced with nanites that helped heal them, and make them stronger like everyone knows. There was also a replicator McKay on-board to help maintain the ship, and to help with the various tests including that of the experimental Celestial Drive. The ship was supposed to use this drive to jump to Atlantis, then to the midway station, and then directly to Earth. Our logs show the ship was able to jump to Atlantis and meet with President Weir. The crew did a system check, and then jumped to the midway station. But unfortunately we don't know what happened next. From the records from midway we know that AMP planned its jump to earth and jumped. But the ship didn't arrive at Earth, and the Alliance Fleet still has orders to report any findings or information about the ship if found. We haven't had any contact with it for about four hundred and seventy-seven years. The Celestial Drive is still in use today, and no reason for their disappearance could be found. Many have theorized that the reason that AMP disappeared was because there was an error in the construction of the Celestial Drive. The theory is that due to that error AMP was destroyed along with its crew on its jump to Earth, but no one knows for sure. Hundreds of McKays searched the construction logs. The logs stated the drive was constructed perfectly, and there were no errors. Due to this all Celestial Drives come with quad-redundancy and we haven't had an issue since AMP's disappearance."

The children were excited by the mystery, and began to think of stories as to what happened to the Arcturus Maximus Primus. "It was the most advanced ship of its time, and because of its loss the other ships of the Arcturus Class Warships were limited in strength and technology as a precaution even till today," explained Dr. Weir.

Colonel Bradshaw's Audio Log:

* * Record Start * *

A lot has happened, since I have last done a log. I really should get into the habit of doing these things more often… Oh yes… Where was I? Yes, a lot has happened recently. The construction of the Arcturus Maximus Primus or AMP for short is going to be completed in a few days. She is such a beauty! My crew is ready and has been more than a little rambunctious. Not sure how I am taking to these new nanite enhancements. I cut myself the other day cooking, and surprisingly the cut healed right up before my eyes. Heck my skin is healthy, and I even look like I am twenty-one again. I even think I am getting stronger because of these nanites. Just the other day I lifted one hundred and ten percent of my usual max weight on the bench as if it was three times lighter! There is a nanite center in my brain that provides a link to the ship's AI and systems, which makes me wonder and worry if she can read my mind...

* * Record Stop * *

* * Record Continued * *

I'm back. I checked with one of the replicator McKays, and he said that Alice, the ship's AI, would have access to what I allow through the nanite center in my brain. I also have some good news. One of the replicator McKays has been assigned to the ship due to the fact that AMP is the first of its class, and the ship has the most advanced technologies available to us. My crew consists of enhanced humans and Asuran replicators. I have to admit I am still impressed with the Asurans. Just the other day I sparred with my best second in command Zeus who is an Asuran. Sometimes, when I tried to hit him, my hand just went right through him. He then proceeded to lock my arm in him, and beat me while I had just one arm to defend myself. I told him that was cheating and he replied that we were both fighting within our natural abilities. And of course that is one of the _natural_ abilities of the Asurans… But it's still cheating in my honest opinion.

I am just glad that Zeus is my second in command, and an old friend. Hopefully I won't have to fight him for real. I will hopefully get back to this log in a day or two. It has been getting really busy with AMP's construction nearing completion. Everyone is excited for the ship to be completed. The Alliance figures this ship probably could take on a whole Wraith fleet, and that is exactly what I plan to do. Colonel Bradshaw out.

* * Record Finished * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Colonel Bradshaw walked in the Asuran-styled hallway of the dry dock heading towards the Arcturus Maximus Primus. He had short brown hair shaved close on the sides, and spiky hair on top. He was clean shaven, and dressed in the normal Alliance uniform which was colored black with red highlights. His uniform had his rank and name in English and Ancient letters. His eyes were brown, and between his eyebrows was a scar that was in the shape of a crescent moon with two slices below it. His build was athletic, but wasn't overly buff for his six foot one inch frame.

The dry-dock station was styled after Asuran-Ancient architecture that was now becoming common occurrence in construction of facilities. The dry-dock station was called Arcturus Station, and it encased the entire ship. The hangar had two massive hangar doors at opposite ends through which ships would enter through front door to be fixed and when finished leave through the rear. The Colonel was quite impressed by the design of Arcturus station itself. The station was about ten kilometers in length and six kilometers at the widest point. He came to a window in the hallway that was reinforced with a force field. He peered out the window taking in the glory of AMP in its final moments of construction. He turned from the view, and continued walking down the hallway to his ship when there was a bright light.

He continued walking into the command chair, and hitting his knee hard. He rubbed his knee, and looked to see Zeus at the control console smiling back at him.

"You were going too slow!" said Zeus. Zeus had been his best friend for the five years that Col. Bradshaw had been in Pegasus galaxy. Zeus had black hair short on the sides, but longer on the top. His hair style was messy on top, and his face was clean shaven. He was dressed in the standard Alliance uniform, and he was six feet four inches tall. "And we only have a few hours before we leave dry dock to start the shack down."

Colonel knew he was right, but still some warning would have been nice before being rudely beamed from the station to the ship. The ache in his knee began to fade as the nanites went to work. "You're asking for trouble Zeus," Colonel said as he stared daggers at Zeus.

"I'll meet you in the ring any time Colonel," replied Zeus.

Knowing he was beat, Colonel Bradshaw used his consciousness to touch the link to the ship's A.I. through his nanite center, and the A.I. confirmed the connection.

+What do you require Colonel?+ asked the computer A.I. through the link.

Alice, I would like to know the status of the ship and how long until the work is completed?+

+All major and sub systems are installed. Right now the techs are just running some final checks on my systems before they give you the go ahead to start my shake down run. I estimate it will be done in about two hours and forty-eight minutes. Do you need anything else Colonel?+

+I think that will be all Alice. Thanks.+ The Colonel focus shifted from the nanite center to the outside world as he heard his name was called by someone. He turned towards the direction it came from.

"Hey Colonel," said Zeus. "No matter how much you try to think of a way to beat me you can't. I have downloaded and instantly learned all of Earth's forms of martial arts, and also some Altera and Lantian martial arts that were in the Ancient database."

"Yeah, sorry I was just discussing my date with the ship," replied Colonel Bradshaw jokingly.

Alice's holographic form appeared on the bridge. Alice had short black hair that came to just below her jaw; it was parted over her left eye, and was straight. Her eyes were deep amber, and her face looked like it belonged on any one of the galaxies' hottest models. "Sir, it's a shakedown run not a date."

Zeus laughed, "I think she has a point Colonel, and just so you know it isn't smart to start things you can't win."

Seemingly defeated the Colonel sighed, "I will take your advice. The last thing I need is to be on the wrong side of my ship."

"Colonel, I just received reports that the last of the crew is on board. It would be wise to listen to your second in command," said Alice while finishing with a mischievous smile.

"I will take that under advisement… Do you know what the final numbers of support ships that we will have in the hangar?" asked the Colonel, ignoring the last comment of Alice. 'Sometimes, I think she has been plotting with Zeus...' thought Bradshaw while making sure his thoughts were not going through his nanite center.

"Not that many. The Wraith have been coming against us in full force in recent months. That has caused ships and resources to be stretch past their limits. However, as you know I do have the capability of building support ships using our supplies. Currently we have twenty puddle jumpers, two light cruisers, eight assault transport ships, and four heavy bombers. About a quarter of what I can hold."

"Thanks Alice. Tell me when there is thirty minutes left before we can leave." The Colonel turned to his sensor specialist. "Can you use the new long range sensors to tell me how the war is going? One of the McKays said that the sensor's range has been increased tenfold."

"Checking now Colonel," replied Andrea using her console to do the scan. She was an enhanced human like the Colonel, and she was dressed in the standard military jump suit. She had long straight brown hair, and also was easy on the eyes. She was five feet seven inches tall and very fit. "Sensors show that one of our outposts was under attack, but one of the reserve fleets of Aurora class vessels had jumped in to reinforce the outpost. Currently the reserve fleet is finishing off the attacking Wraith fleet. Sensors show that more than ninety percent of the Wraith fleet were destroyed, but several Wraith cruisers were able to jump away. Other than that attack, it seems the Wraith are still waiting like they have been for these past few weeks."

Bradshaw nodded. The last several months the Wraith had been attacking almost non-stop, but for some unforeseeable reason the Wraith have held back these past few weeks. "Ok keep scanning, and if you see any big incursion by the Wraith alert me. We do have orders to assist the line if needed even if that means skipping the shake down. Zeus, take over for me while I head to my quarters for a bit."

Both replied, "Yes Sir." Bradshaw left the command bridge and went to a closet transporter like those on Atlantis. He pressed the section where his quarters were, and was instantly transported. He exited into a hallway and headed for his room. He went to his computer station in his room, and opened a secure connection to Alliance Command. A holographic display appeared above the station's table, and a face appeared within the display a moment later.

"Brigadier General Sheppard," said Colonel Bradshaw as he saluted. The display showed the General saluting back. "Everything is looking good, and we should be able to begin the shake down run in two and a half hours."

"That is good to hear Colonel Bradshaw. I want you to know that everything seems a little too quite with the Wraith except for an earlier outpost attack that was stopped." He paused, and looked at something off screen. "I am almost tempted to reassign AMP to head into Wraith space on a recon mission. However, the others do not believe the lull in Wraith attacks to be an issue, and want you to complete the shake down run first. But just in case be prepared to jump to the front lines when notified or if your sensors find anything. With that Celestial Drive you should be able to jump within a few minutes to the fight, and kick their life sucking, blue handed, asses into the great beyond. Those are your new orders, and be safe Colonel. Sheppard out."

"Yes Sir!" Bradshaw spun around in his chair, and activated his audio log.

* * Start Recording Log * *

Well everything has been going pretty well. Considering the war, and everything else I am glad the Alliance is still standing. This war has taken a toll on us though. The Alliance thought that the Wraith would be easily wiped out. But even with the combined efforts of the Tau'ri and Asurans under the Alliance the Wraith have proven themselves to be a worthy foe which so far has held against the Alliance's combined might.

The Wraith factions have united against the Alliance much like they did with the Ancients, and we have discovered that there are a lot more of the Wraith than the original estimates figured. McKay originally estimated a maximum of one hundred and three hive ships were left in the Pegasus galaxy. Those estimates were wrong, very wrong. Alliance forces found that out two and a half years ago when a new computer data core was recovered from a destroyed hive. We found through the data core that the Wraith infested this galaxy with huge numbers of ships. This computer data core showed a little over five hundred active hives. The core also mentioned other hives that were still in hibernation in unexplored sections of this galaxy.

We now believe that the Wraith only in the immediate area had come out of hibernation when the original Atlantis expedition had awakened the Wraith. The Wraith in other sections of this galaxy were still in hibernation, and most of these sections haven't been explored yet as our space is still under siege. We don't know if the Wraith had spread out across the galaxy during their war with the Ancients or if they spread out during the ten thousand years after the war. I hope the Alliance will be able to hold against sheer numbers of the Wraith forces that seem to be increasing due to the active war. It is no wonder the Ancients had lost to the Wraith.

To make matters worse the Wraith have been actively 'growing' new hives, and new class of Wraith ships that have been able to stop the Alliance advance. Theories of how they can sustain such a force lead us to believe they must have found a plentiful or new form of food source. This all leads to our current problem where we are on a defensive and have moved into an entrenched war against them. Raids have been going on between our two sides for about the last six months with the Wraith being extremely aggressive.

One of the newer Wraith ships was named by Brigadier General Sheppard. He called it a Wraith Star Destroyer. I still laugh at this, and I can't believe the higher-ups let him name them that. However, those star destroyers are no laughing matter. They have been able to stand toe to toe against our aurora class warships. The drones aren't even able to penetrate the armored hull of these new ships, and the only good thing about these star destroyers is that they are few in number. We have been able trying to disable these star destroyers and study them. However, before we can disable it, the Wraith either send reinforcements, or the ship retreats, or in a final move self destruct.

Several outposts and space stations holding the line have been attacked with overwhelming numbers of Wraith forces. This results with the outposts and space stations being wiped out, unless our reserve fleets arrive quickly enough. The Alliance main fleets have been spread out across our space to hold main key points to the line, but with these Wraith forces jump in and out before the main fleets can arrive. The Alliance Generals created several small reserve fleets that are supposed to be able to quickly jump to intercept raids from the Wraith and prevent destruction of any outpost or space station. Even with all of these developments the Alliance has been unable to make any head way in the Wraith War. The Alliance has been actively trying to find a new edge to use against the Wraith. They decided to begin construction on the Arcturus Maximus Primus which is the first of the Arcturus Class Warships. Due to limited resources the Alliance has been able to build only one Arcturus Station that is able to construct Arcturus class warships.

And now my crew and I are going to do a shakedown run. After the shakedown run we'll head to the front lines to meet up with a main fleet to start our offensive against the Wraith. We will eventually go solo behind the Wraith's lines... Thinking about that makes me glad they installed the stand alone cloaking system. Having the shields and the cloak on separate systems allows us to have shields and be cloaked at the same time. One of our covert mission's objectives is to find out where these new Wraith ships are coming from. We are also tasked to learn how these new Wraith ships are made, and if it is at a shipyard then we are to destroy it. It shouldn't be too hard considering my ship is so advanced, and that simulations show that we could/should be able to take out a whole Wraith fleet by ourselves. Well that is it for now. I am going to grab a quick nap for thirty minutes, still got about one hour and forty-five minutes before go time.

* * End Log * *


	2. Chapter 2

September 2012 rewrite/proof

My old beta suggested that the "HOSH units" need a new name, because it gets confusing having ship shields and shield units. So HOSH units are renamed HOSH (Huge Oversized Shielded Hull.)

**The Hidden Sith**: Thank you! I plan to finish this series. As it is part of my video game mod. :D I will try to update this in my time when I am not working on my mod. Hope you like Chapter 2!

+Sentence. + Communicating through nanite center in brain.  
'Sentence.' Mental thoughts.  
"Sentence." Talking out loud.

**Chapter 2**

There was a flash, and the Colonel was on bridge. Zeus sitting in the second command chair turned to him and said, "Sleeping through the wakeup call again?"

The Colonel just grunted and press a few controls on the arm of his command chair. "How long till we launch, and full status report, Alice?"

The A.I. appeared and said, "We have about ten minutes left before we are cleared to leave. Arcturus Station Command is just finishing up removing their workers from the ship. Also they said that HOSH units are going to be used for the targets for my weapons systems. The HOSH units are outside the solar system and will be ready for us to test my weapons. Our McKay has agreed with the other McKays that the readings for my systems and the twin Arcturus Generators are good to go. Crew status is ready. My three zpm stations are running now, and we have been advised to just run on the zpms until we are outside the solar system before we try to activate the twins."

"Ok. Tell Command, we are ready then and for them to prepare to break out the wine when we get back from the shake down run!"

"Will do Colonel," replied Alice and she disappeared from the bridge.

The Colonel turned to Andrea and asked. "Did the sensors find anything while I was gone?"

"No Sir. Well... There was a slight ping to the Alliance sensor network, but other than that there have been no Wraith signals or anything else."

"A 'slight' ping? How can a ping be slight?"

"I am not sure Sir. I didn't even think it should be possible. Mainly because you need to have the encryption key to even ping the network. The Alliance made sure that the security is tight, because of the Wraith virus that almost crashed the network more than two years ago. And I wouldn't even have noticed the ping if you hadn't told me to monitor closely."

"How come you didn't notify me about this?"

"I talked with Alice about this to get her opinion, and she thinks maybe a system on the network had an error and failed doing a ping. And I couldn't think of anything else so just figured it was ok."

"It's alright Andrea. And nothing came up concerning the Wraith? I was thinking that with that earlier attack today that the lull in attacks was over, and we see more. Alliance Command has been thinking the Wraith have been planning something big. Well no matter. Alice isn't it about time for us to leave?"

"Yes, Colonel we are ready to go. Station command has just begun to open the hangar doors."

"Alice lets go." Colonel then opened up a comm channel to the whole ship. "The first transport is away."

Zeus turned to Col. Bradshaw and just stared at him like he was mad.

"Come on... That was funny! I just thought this was kinda like when the Rebels left Hoth! I mean we even have a big blast hangar door... Fine. Let's try that again. Everyone we are now leaving, and starting on the shakedown run. Everyone to their stations, and be ready to test the various systems you're in charge of. Bradshaw out."

The Colonel looked at his screens as the ship was leaving the station. The huge doors had just finished sliding open as the ship cleared the station and headed towards the first way point. The AMP arrived in record time thanks to the new breed of sub-light engines. The ship quickly scanned and brought up information on the forty-one HOSH units. The HOSH units are huge slabs of hull that were made out of some of the strongest alloys the Alliance has ever made. The HOSH units were equipped with engines, and multiple shield generators that allowed multi-layer regenerative shielding. The dimensions of the Shields ranged from eight hundred meters tall and four hundred meters wide all the way up to three kilometers tall and two point three kilometers wide. These HOSH units were originally just used for targets to test new weapons. They are called HOSH, because another purpose was found out for them when a weapon testing outpost was attacked by the Wraith. The few ships there used the HOSH units as actual shields to hide their ships behind. The controllers of the HOSH units moved them to intercept enemy fire and cover any ships that needed time to regenerate their shields. The HOSH units were then used as rams against Wraith hives and darts. Controllers would direct a HOSH unit to move as fast as it could go and ram a Wraith ship. This had been so effective that now most fleets would carry HOSH units attached to their ships. When the fleet would jump into the battle the HOSH units would then be detached, and used like a shield of medieval knight from Earth. It takes a huge amount of fire power to get past the multi-layered shielding, and then some more to destroy the HOSH units themselves.

It is believed these HOSH units are one of the most annoying things the Wraith have encountered. Because the wraith's eleven kilometer Hive ships are too slow to maneuver around the HOSH units. The darts however can get around. And the Alliance is okay with that, because their ships don't have to deal with capital class weaponry. The Alliance decided not to give the Arcturus Maximus Primus its own Shields unit though. This is because that ship is the strongest out of the whole fleet, and other ships with less advanced ship shields needed the HOSH units more. However, the Alliance did decide to use these HOSH units as target practice to test the new weapons of the AMP.

"Alice contact Alliance Command and tell them we are ready to start the tests," said Col. Bradshaw.

"Message sent. They have responded, and say for us to begin the tests. The first test will be done using the new drones. They are going to be guided by me, Colonel."

"Proceed," the Colonel stated as he moved forward in his seat. He focused on the screen as one of the drone launchers let out a single red glowing drone. The drone raced toward a HOSH unit. Before he knew it the drone shot right through its target. This surprised everyone on the bridge. Even if these were the second generation of drones, it still should have taken more than just one to go through the hull of the HOSH unit. The drones being able to pass through the shields of the HOSH unit was predictable, but the hull of the unit is extremely thick and strong.

"First-phase of the test is successful. Initiating second-phase of the test." Alice then fired a swarm of drones. They made the HOSH unit look like Swiss-cheese. "Initiating phase three of the test."

The swarm then headed towards another unit and instead of just going through the Shields unit. They exploded within the HOSH unit ripping it to shreds.

The Colonel was the first to speak up. "I saw the reports of the simulations based on these second generation drones. These XDrones have actually performed as well in real life as the papers said they would." Everyone on the bridge nodded their heads in agreement. Alice had on a face of enjoyment. She was excited to finally be out of that cage she called home, and exercising her power.

"That is because Colonel we 'McKays' designed them that way! How could they not work?" A secondary screen showed the face of the McKay replicator that had been assigned to the AMP. He had a big smile on his face showing that smug look that seemed to justify how great he was. "How much do you want to bet everything else works as well?"

"I'll take you on that bet." The Colonel had responded much too fast. He soon realized what he had said. Betting against his ship not working correctly was probably a way to generate bad karma. 'And it comes just as quickly,' thought the Colonel as he saw Alice fold her holographic arms giving him a look he would expect from one of his past girlfriends.

"Done," said McKay. "Now I say if I win, I get to be in the command chair for a while, with all the perks. And ... if you win you get... Well we both know that most likely isn't going to happen." McKay just winked as he said that last part. "Alice lets continue to the next test. I am bringing online the two Doranda turrets. Try firing for eight seconds, and have the DTs fire at two different HOSH units. And only bring the power up to thirteen percent of the theoretical max."

"Affirmative. Targeting HOSH units. Firing!" The two giant DTs above and below the ship began to fire at two different targets. Each blast rocked the HOSH units as if it was a plate loosing balance as it spun on a stick. Each blast destabilized a layer of shielding. The shield generators on the two HOSH units worked overtime trying to get a new shield layer up before the next hit, but it wasn't enough, after four seconds the blasts were hitting and melting the hull of the HOSH units. After the eight seconds were over, all that was left was cooling blobs of metal. Most of what were the two HOSH units had been vaporized.

"The Doranda turrets are going to be able to fire about eighteen rounds each in the eight second test. Also Colonel, phase two of this test requires the activation of the twin Arcturus generators. We need your authorization before our McKay can establish the matter bridges and start the Twins." Alice was getting a little hyper. She was feeling a little hungry after the tests seeing that she 'fed' off the ships' power, and the three ZPM stations were beginning to be over taxed.

"McKay, go ahead and start them. Monitor the readings you are getting. The last thing we need is for me to win the bet now. Alice, prepare to start the Twins." Col. Bradshaw lend back in his chair. It was probably the most comfortable chair he had ever sat in. McKay's voice came over the comm.

"Matter bridges established. Everything is in the green, and Alice can start up the Twins. But Alice do it slowly we only need them to operate at five percent for this next test. I will monitor levels from engineering." McKay looked away off screen at some readings, while waiting for Alice to start the Twins.

"The Twins are starting. We are beginning to receive power." Alice's form shook for a moment as the two Arcturus generators poured power into her systems. The surge of power caused the holographic emitters to be overloaded with power, which had caused her form to shimmer. Alice quickly adjusted the power levels of all her systems. She directed the power to the two DTs. "Second phase of the second test is beginning. I have acquired six targets. Firing now."

The blasts from the DTs were larger in size and fired at a faster rate, than when they were powered by the zpm stations. Each DT destroyed the three HOSH units they were assigned to target. Both of them were able to do this in twelve seconds.

"Test completed, and now uploading data log to Alliance Command. The rate was forty-eight rounds for the twelve seconds. Colonel, awaiting your command to begin the third test." Alice eyes quickly moved from left to right and back again as she was processing data while she awaited the order from the Colonel.

"Good. McKay, how are the Twins doing?"

"Everything looks good, and I think we can increase output to twenty-five percent for the next test. My fair lady Alice will you do the honors?"

"Flatery won't get you anywhere McKay. Levels are rising steadily."

'Great,' thought the Colonel. 'I don't need a ship with an ego to match McKay's famous attitude.' The levels have reached twenty-five percent and the power has been routed down the main power conduits to the two Arc Cannons. The Arc Cannons were located on the two arms on the ship. Previous Ancient designs always had a hangar and sensors placed on the arms of their ships. The sensors were mainly there for studying nebulae and scanning the galaxy. When the Alliance commissioned the construction of this ship it was for war, and not a science ship. Though there are still research labs and sensors, research is not what this ship was made for. 'I wonder if what the McKays had said about the Arc Cannons is true or not. I know the power conduits are a completely new type and can handle unbelievable amounts of energy transfer, but I don't think it is possible to d—'

"Ready to begin test three Colonel." Alice spoke causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Yes, begin the test," Col. Bradshaw ordered. He focused back on the main screen. The power ran to the Arc Cannons and fired out hitting two HOSH units. The laser beams pushed the HOSH units back the moment they were hit. The HOSH units did have their own sub-light engines pushing against the force, but it didn't even slow their speed. The targets disappeared as they were vaporized. There wasn't much left, but slowly cooling shards.

"First phase of the third test completed within point three seconds. The rest of the HOSH units are moving into place and connecting together to create a stronger HOSH unit." Alice said while busy controlling the thirty remaining HOSH units. She was finished after several minutes. After she was done there was a huge solid wall of HOSH units in front of the ship. The dimensions were ten kilometers wide, nine kilometers tall and about three kilometers thick. The units had become a seemingly impenetrable wall according to the readouts on the side screen. The Colonel was reading the final information of the unified HOSH units.

"McKay if everything is still in green I would like you to raise the total amount of power by two. Alice I want you to keep firing until they are destroyed." Both did as they were told. The power from the Twins increased to fifty percent and went to the Arc Cannons. The Arc Cannons were able to fire a constant stream because of the power supplied.

'And I want to test out what the McKays theorized,' Col. Bradshaw thought, 'He or they, god that gives me a headache, said that we could use the Arc Cannons to destroy a whole planet like the Death Star from Star Wars. The Twins provided unlimited power, and we are only limited to how much we can safely transfer from the Twins over the two main conduits. Simulations show each of the main conduits can handle a theoretical one point eight times ten raised to the thirty-fourth power joules a second at a sustained rate. They advised against going higher than that as any more power wouldn't be safely sustainable, because it could melt the power conduits and blow up the ship. That doesn't stop me though from wanting to test blowing up a planet.'

"Ready Colonel." Both had spoken at the same time.

"Fire!" The screens had to lower the brightness from the two red beams as they hit the massive HOSH units. At the same time the force of the beams firing was being countered by AMP's engines, but still AMP was pushed back. The shield of the HOSH units flared as the beam hit and the beam quickly engulfed the units. It looked like what happens to a spaceship as it hits the atmosphere of a planet. But way worse or better than any ship the Colonel had seen in movies. The shields failed and the hulls were engulfed as well. Moments later there was nothing left. The beams just continued to go on and though into open space. "Alice, please stop the test."  
"Affirmative," replied Alice. The backwards momentum slowed as the engines continued to burn eventually the ship came to a complete stop. Inertial dampeners and the artificial gravity had prevented the crew from flying forward, but not enough to prevent from feeling the momentum like strong wind trying to push them back.

"Uploading final logs to Alliance Command. Lowering output levels of the Twins down to ten percent, and distributing power across all systems. I will have to say this is a success Colonel." She looked pleased with her performance today, for Alice was the ship!

"Yes it was. McKay how was the readings through that?"

"They were green and within defined limits. I am going to do a deep diagnostic just to make sure everything is ok. I believe that we can try out the Celestial drive as soon as Command gives us the all clear."

"Ok. Alice contact Command and tell them the situation. Until they tell us that we are clear I want double checks on everything McKay, and Alice. That was a lot of power that we just used there I want to know if we have damaged anything." McKay nodded and the screen turned off. Alice blinked off to do her checks as Col. Bradshaw turned to Zeus. "What do you think?"

Zeus started smiling "I think the Wraith Wars will be over soon, and then we can focus on exploring our universe after it is. We will also focus on modernizing Earth too after the war."

'Why do all Asurns think that way,' Col. Bradshaw thought before replying. "Ah don't get too far ahead. I need you here and now in this time, but I will have to agree with you on exploring and modernizing Earth. I may even settle down and have kids!" The Colonel chuckled at the thought.

"And I as their God Father will do my best to teach them to drive you mad."

'And he can say something like that with such a straight face. Seriously, that is the reason why I don't play poker with him, and because he is able to compute the odds way to well.' The Colonel then spoke to Alice. "Alice. Have you received anything from Alliance Command?"

"They have just replied they say they agree with you about double checking everything. They also say to take as long as we want, because we have given them enough data to keep most of the McKays and other scientists busy for days."

"Alright." The Colonel then switched the com systems to the whole ship. "The first tests were a success. However, we did push our ship a lot and I want everyone to double check the systems they are in-charge of. We will most likely start the second set of tests in several hours. Colonel out."

The crew then began the work of double and triple checking all the systems. People transported from everywhere doing their work. Some went to the bridge and went over things with the Colonel and Alice, but most went to other parts of the ship, to perform their duty. It would be some time before they would begin the second set of tests.


	3. Chapter 3

Err sorry I was trying to figure out how to update what I have published. I went through and noticed a lot of errors. :(

Sorry about the long wait. Been playing Dragon Age: Origins. Fairly addicting I do say!

**Chapter 3**

**Start Recording Log**

I have found some time to do another log. We are still waiting for authorization from Command to test the Celestial Drive. Most system checks have finished. Everything is running as it should. And looks like Mckay gets to be in my chair for a while. I do dislike loosing though. Got another communication from Brigadier General Sheppard. He said that results from the weapon tests are what the Alliance needs right now. He also liked my Star Wars reference. Said he burst out laughing in Alliance Command on Atlantis. At least someone laughed. He sent us some sensor logs of a location that is most likely going to be our target. The Alliance believes that this location is where the Wraith is keeping the majority of their forces and maybe even their shipyards or ship growing facilities. Command still wants us to finish the shake down run before we go there.

I looked at the location and realized it is very close to where Andrea and Alice think the ping came from. Did the Wraith try a attempt at our network? I mentioned it to Alliance Command, but they don't know either and would like us to check it out after the shake down run. We will at least be able to test out if the new cloak, and see if it works against the Wraith. I plan on requesting more support vessels to be placed into the hangar before we do that mission. Command will most likely agree to the requisition, once the shake down run is done. Good news is that once we reach Atlantis they plan on filling our stores with raw materials, which will help when need to start some of the factories on my ship.

Speaking of which Mckay did say he wanted to try the ZPM factory. He was saying that we could test it out, since the Twins are running they can provide enough power to make a zpm. I agreed, because it requires quite a bit of energy to make a zpm, and it would be nice if we could start making our own just in case we have problems with one or both Arcturus generators. I remember asking Mckay about why he and the other Mckays had decided to include two Arcturus generators in the design of the Arcturus class ships. He replied "in-case one breaks, and if they both go out there are the 3 zpm stations that should be able to hold out. And if those go out we are dead in the water. Also with the having two Arcturus generators, we can get more power with our current technology. Basically we are only able to withdraw so much from one, but with two its like having a house that was dual 120v lines that can be combined for pseudo 240v line. Think of it like if you have too much electronics on one line you could blow the circuit and would have to reset the circuit breaker. But if you have two lines you could light the load on one line and spread out the power requirement evenly to the two lines." I responded with a 'Ah-ha' and a 'good thinking.' Which he replied with 'We Mckays are geniuses.'

Who ever authorized for there to be replicator Mckays should have their sanity looked at. Though I will agree with all these Mckays we have been making huge leaps in using Ancient, Asgard, and Asuran tech. And from reading the earlier mission reports of the Stargate Atlantis missions, I can see why Mckay did it. He was always asking for someone as smart as him to help him out. Well he got his wish and the Alliance was never the same again. *beep* *beep* Ah hold a moment I have to get that.

**Record Stop**

.

.

**Record End: Timeout**

"Ah hold a moment I have to get that." Col. Bradshaw answered the comm. "Yes?"

"Colonel we have received word from Command they say we can go ahead and start the Celestial Drive tests," said Alice.

"Thank you Alice. I will be up to the bridge in a moment, just let me finish my meal." The Colonel got up from table in his quarters and took his food tray to the recycler. The tray quickly disappeared along with the left overs of his meal. Thanks to Asgard technology we are able to recycle everything. The Recyclers just beam the contents to main trash area. Where the trash is then deconstructed and the molecules stored for later use.

Col. Bradshaw ran to the transporter next to his quarters. He then appeared outside the bridge and he straightened his uniform, which was colored mainly with black with red highlights. He walked onto the bridge and sat down. "Alice how long till we can make the first jump?"

"Mckay says everything is good to go. We have the coordinates for the jump to the location outside of the solar system Atlantis is in. I have my main power capacitor charged. And the Twins are shutdown."

Col. Bradshaw knew that the main capacitor was like a big rechargeable battery. The main capacitor is necessary, because during simulations of jumping with the Celestial drive we couldn't find a way to keep the two matter bridges active. To solve the power requirements for the jump and putting the shields at full power, a capacitor was created to store the necessary energy. Once the jump was completed we would just reactivate the Twins. I don't really like that limit, thought Col. Bradshaw. Though it only takes us about two minutes to reactivate the Twins, I would prefer not to be handicap for two minutes after we jump. Though the capacitor should have a enough energy to meet the power needs of the ship for a whole day. A hour if we have to fight immediately after the jump. I did look into what would happen if we did jump with the Twins still active. One theory was that the matter bridges would stay active while traveling through the wormhole. However upon exiting and the closing of the wormhole the matter bridges would be cut. Causing exotic particles to be released into our universe, because they can no longer be flushed by the matter bridge to the other universe. We do have containment fields on the Twins, but we don't know how long they could contain the exotic particles. Another theory suggested the matter bridge would become destabilized while traveling through the worm hole, and we would disappear. Better safe then sorry.

"Alice notify Alliance Command on Atlantis that we are jumping to the way point outside their system in 10 minutes. Also give the general alert throughout the ship about making the jump."

"Will do Colonel." Alice went about doing as the Colonel had asked.

Zeus turned to the Colonel. "You ready for the jump?"

"Yes, as long as we survive. Which our Mckay has said there is nothing to worry about. And so far he has been right about everything."

Zeus laughed at that. "You know you are going to... What was that Tau'ri phrase? Oh that's right. 'Your going to jinx us!'"

"You know I don't believe in that stuff. I believe everything will happen for a reason. And people will see links between events that aren't there. I remember one time on Earth I opened up a umbrella in a Subway and a week or so later I won a video card. Wheres the bad luck?"

"I suppose that is true. But why tempt the fates?"

"Fine. I wont say anything like that. Once we get to Earth I am going to show you around my home planet."

"Deal. Remember to show me those two sci-fi series you like."

"Yeah. TV series weren't included in the information exchange between our two races." The information exchange was a part of joining the Alliance. We shared history, and scientific knowledge. But didn't share entertainment or other information considered not relevant. But I will fix that when we get to Earth. Though there are some replicators on Earth working on making improvements to Earth. The construction of zpm power stations have already begun. Soon the world's power grid will be run entirely on those stations. The IOA and SGC plan on informing our world of the Stargate program. The plan is still in the early planning stages and so there hasn't been that much information released yet. But we do know they want to get it out there as soon as possible, because of the threat of global warming is to the Tau'ri on Earth.

"Colonel, we have the Celestial Drives activated, and the shield is at maximum power. We are prepared to launch now," Alice informed the Colonel.

"To boldly go where no man or replicator has gone before! These are the voyages of the Warship Ar.." Alice just rolled her holographic eyes and just launch the ship before he could finished. The ship's engines light up and the ship was like lightning. It flashed forward and then it was gone. And a few minutes later appeared again outside the solar system of Atlantis.

"-cturus..." The Colonel knew they had jumped, and the moment was ruined. "Alice..." He said in not so nice tone. She looked at him and shrugged as if it was a accident. 'Yeah right' thought the Col. Bradshaw. 'She did it on purpose... My question is how she knew what I was saying. Hmmm...'

What the Colonel didn't know was that Alice has been playing around while she was in dry dock. She had been bored most of the time while the ship was still being constructed. She decided that she wanted a secret data center, and she edited the design to contain a secret data center in one of the extra storage rooms. The construction workers just thought they missed something and quickly constructed what they missed the first time. With that done Alice started using the Alliance network to get information and explore Alliance space. During one of her play times she found a connection that went to Earth. There were lots of interesting things the Tau'ri had. She had gone through the Library of Congress, and found those sci-fi series her Colonel liked so much. She watched all the series, and so when he started quoting, she decided to mess with him a little.

"Receiving communication from Alliance Command Sir." Alice knew he would forget if he got distracted. A figure appeared on screen with others behind her. The Colonel straightened up.

"Welcome to Lantea System Colonel Bradshaw." President Weir was on screen smiling. She was elected to that position, because of her being the main reason the Alliance was formed. Alliance Command was the Ancient city Atlantis. The city was on Lantea the home planet of the Lantians. Being Alliance Command, Atlantis had both Asurans and Tau'ri on it along with other races that had join the Alliance in the Pegasus Galaxy. Research into the Ancient database had been almost completed with the help of the Asurans. Also the study of Ascension was conducted by a team of Tau'ri and Asurans. Though no successful ascension had taken place yet.

"Thank you President." Col. Bradshaw then said, "I am glad that we made it here in one piece."

"So am I Colonel. Check your ship to make sure everything is where it is supposed to be. And I would like you to come to Atlantis with Alice, your Mckay, and Zeus." That surprised Col. Bradshaw. Alice can make a avatar of herself using one of the replicator stations. Though her whole self can't fit into the physical form, a part of her can.

"Yes Miss President. We will take a light cruiser while the AMP stays outside the solar system."

"Hope to see you soon Col. Bradshaw." And the screen went black as the communication ended.

"Alice your heard the President. I authorize you to make a avatar body for yourself. Also we are not supposed to activate the Twins, until a complete diagnostic is finished. And I would prefer that they are not activated until we get back," said Col. Bradshaw.

"Yes Colonel. My avatar is almost ready. I will meet you at the light cruiser." Then she disappeared.

Mckay's face filled the screen, "I will also meet you there. I already given out assignments for the diagnostics. They should be able to do this without me. Mckay out." Then he disappeared.

"Well that was fast," commented Zeus. "I guess sometimes he can be efficient."

"He is just excited to meet the original Mckay, and to see Atlantis. Well lets get going."

They left the bridge and walked into the transporter. They appeared at the hangar bay. A part of Alice was already in her avatar, and talking with Mckay waiting for the Colonel and Zeus to meet them.

"I am just glad to get outside myself." The Colonel heard Alice say to Mckay as he and Zeus approached.

Mckay responded, "I understand completely. You are pretty limited being a warship and all. You have President Weir for suggesting the idea of you having a avatar. Makes sense too. I just can't believe we didn't think of it."

"Because sometimes you Mckays get stuck in a rut. And you need a outside opinion or idea to get you going again," the Colonel interrupted. "Though I do think you would be more productive with your sister and Zelenka around. Too bad for you they didn't like the idea of being more then one of them."

"Well what can I say? It takes a special kind of person to be like us." Mckay smiled at the Colonel. "Oh by the way I say I get first mission after the shake down run. Don't forget our bet."

"Yes, well..." The Colonel noticed Zeus's look. "Yeah I could use the rest, catch up on paper work."

"Lets go boys," Alice called to them. For she was already up the loading ramp to the light cruiser. "We don't have all day!"

Zeus shrugged and said, "She does have a point."

"Lets go we don't want to keep the President waiting. Mckay we can finish discussing this later."

"I wont let you forget."

They all walked up the ramp and into the Light Cruiser. The LC powered up and left the hangar flying out the side of the ship through the hangar shield. The ship made good time and was nearing Lantea. They could see a network of Ancient Defense Satellites orbiting Lantea and the two shipyards which produced Aurora class ships and smaller. The shipyards were big enough to build four Aurora class warships each. There was a newly constructed fleet near the shipyards. This new fleet would join up with one of the main fleets that had suffered losses during a series of Wraith raids and ambushes.

Mckay pointed at what looked like a Ancient city. "That must be a Dread city. She is a beauty. One of my brothers designed it. It is supposed to be a forward command center. It has three hangars instead of the six piers of the standard Ancient City. The hangars are large enough to make repairs to aurora class ships. It is also heavily armored and carry enough supplies to support a major incursion into Wraith space."

He wasn't lying when he said heavily armored, thought the Colonel. It looked to him as if someone had mated a multi-gigaton rated bunker, three shipyards, and a Ancient city what came out was that. The Dread city itself had four medical centers, and two replicator centers to help treat the wounded. It is also heavily fortified with turret banks, several drone launchers, and even a couple anti-orbital class cannons. The shield of the city is like Atlantis's shield as it can withstand bombardment as long as there is power to the shield. It is a improved version, because it is able to use power that is supplied to it four times more efficient than the original shield system. That shield system is also installed on the Arcturus Maximus Primus. The Dread city uses four zpm stations one for each hangar and one for the center tower. The total zpms that can be used at a time is twelve. The dimensions of the Dread city is 8.4km diameter, and 2km tall. There are only two of them in existence. This one that protects Alliance Command is Dread Star. The other is Dread Nova and Dread Nova has been holding the front lines and been the major staging area for incursions into Wraith territory.

"Aren't you jealous of your brother, Mckay?" Asked Zeus, as he stared in aww at Dread Star.

"Not really I was assigned to the Arcturus warship project. And plus AMP can take on a Dread city. Isn't that right Alice?" Mckay had to turn to find Alice as she had gone to the other side of the room. She finished up her tai chi exercises and did a couple flips to join up with the group.

"I figure about a 81% chance that we would win."

"See what did I tell you! Wait why so low?"

"I haven't completed my shake down run and we haven't tested me in battle conditions. But we have tested my weapons, and that was fun. But foremost issue is that the Dread Star's AI. Zoey is her name and she has more experience then I. It would be difficult to face her. She has kept herself alive against the Wraith fleets for a year and a half."

"You must of done the math wrong." Mckay then stormed off and headed farther into the cruiser.

"You know Alice it isn't nice to mess with Mckay like that. Though it is still pretty funny." Colonel just folded his arms and turned to look at the screen as the cruiser completely passed the Dread Star. Lantea filled the view screen as the light cruiser descended into the atmosphere. The cruiser soon passed beneath the clouds and saw Atlantis's lights as they filled the night.


	4. Chapter 4

=============  
photoshop .com/index .html?user=mbradshaw&galleryid=&wf=share&trackingid=BTAGC  
Just remove the spaces before the .com and the .html and then the link will work.  
It is a link for awesome pictures of Arcturus Maximus Primus!

Thanks! If you have any suggestions please comment!

**Chapter 4**

The light cruiser landed on one of Atlantis's piers. Colonel Bradshaw and his crew were in the control room of Atlantis. They walked into President Weir's office. Pres. Weir was talking to several holographic displays. Each one had a important person of the Alliance. Brigadier General Sheppard was lounging on seat listening to the meeting. They haven't noticed that Col. Bradshaw and the others were there yet, and they continued to speak.

"Oberoth, the Arcturus Maximus Primus will finish its shake down run, and then will go to Asuras. Where you will be allowed to get on and take it on the assault mission." Pres. Weir said in a authoritative tone.

"I say recall them now to go investigate that ping they picked up. Our recon missions into Wraith space suggest that is a Wraith staging area to be near that location." Oberoth replied, "Plus we know that the AMP has already made a successful jump to Atlantis. For Colonel Bradshaw and Alice stand in the doorway."

At that everyone turned their attention to the group at the entrance. BGen Sheppard spoke up first. "Welcome to the party Colonel Bradshaw," BGen Sheppard got up and returned the salute Col. Bradshaw just gave him. "We were just discussing about sending you on a mission with Oberoth."

"Oh I see. Oberoth is it okay for us to finish our shake down run of the Celestial Drive? We could skip the rest of the run. We would just jump to Midway then to Earth and finally jump to Asuras in no time." Col. Bradshaw was chosen for his diplomatic charm and his natural way of coming up with compromises. Oberoth seemed pleased with this answer. "President Weir do you agree?"

"I would prefer if AMP completed its shake down run. However, Oberoth seems to agree and so I will allow this. We have sent transports filled with raw materials like neutronium, naquadah, trinium, and other materials to the AMP. You should be able to leave within several hours to finish testing the Celestial Drive. Oberoth is that fine with you?"

"Yes President Weir. This will do, and I will be prepared to meet you Col. Bradshaw so don't keep me waiting." Oberoth picture disappeared off one of the holographic displays. That display then landed on its stand. The other Displays did the same, as the meeting was finished.

"Well Col. Bradshaw you will not be able to stay and visit on Earth until after that mission." President Weir then sat at her desk. "Oberoth is still stubborn, but he does have a point. We are kinda worried about that ping. But the connection wasn't long enough for anyone to take information from our database. However, one of our secret staging bases was destroyed. And we believe the Wraith took the ZPMs stored there among other things."

BGen Sheppard then spoke up. "Hoth base was what I named it. We sent a cloaked fleet to a planet that would build a secret resupply base for our campaign against the Wraith. The planet was uninhabited and covered with snow. Hence why I named it Hoth, and we lost communication with it some time ago. We figured that they were doing a black out on communications. The base did have a cloak to protect it along with a Aurora class warship that was docked in the hangar the base had. We got worried and sent a Asuran cruiser with cloaking tech to see if they could establish a communication with the base." A holographic display turned on and floated to where everyone could see the images of the destroyed base. BGen Sheppard continued. "The base was destroyed, but a lot of the supplies and parts were missing. None of the ZPMs we were looking for were found. And neither was there any signs of the ZPMs being destroyed. Which would of left a big crater on Hoth."

"This is bad for many reasons." Our Mckay interrupted, "I mean one major flaw in Wraith technology is the lack of power. But with a stockpile of ZPMs They could give several to a single ship making it stronger. Plus the Wraith could use them to run the cloning facilities we found during our war against the Wraith."

"You are right. We figured their ships would become supers. Super hives, super star destroyers, plus any other ships would become supers." BGen Sheppard continued, "There were 39 ZPMs in storage at the base. We assume that the Wraith have all 39 ZPMs. We found out the Wraith have a new rifles. These rifles fire plasma balls that continue to burn after they have hit a target. We found all of the Asurans at the base were melted into slag. The plasma would hit them and begin to melt its way to the floor. Asurans were able to quickly get rid of the plasma once it hit. However, being hit multiple times with the weapon turned out to be too much and killed the Asurans. The Tau'ri at the base were mostly shot by stunners, but a few were shot with the new Wraith rifle. The plasma rifle had devastating effects. Most of the shots burned all the way through to the other side. Some shots that didn't go all the way through just burned down through the body until it hit the floor where it burned until it finished cooling." Pictures popped up on the screen that went followed what was being talked about. A horrible way to die. Thought Col. Bradshaw. To be burned frome the inside out without being able to do anything to stop it. He shuddered.

"We have decided to give you personal shield units along with the raw materials. The personal shield unit is the one Mckay found years ago."

"That was fun! I got shot by Sheppard. Well not me, but the human Mckay did."

"Yeah good times," said BGen Sheppard. "Yes and we have finally been able to recreate them." BGen Sheppard continued. "However they require a special element to make them. That element is rare with only three known planets that have that element. Two of the planets used to be Lantian outposts. One planet was destroyed when the original Arcturus project blew up taking out 5/6th of that solar system." Our Mckay just chuckled at that. "And we have been mining for the element on the other two planets. We think we can produce the element artificially with the Asgard Core. Rodney Mckay has been working on this with the Asgard holotechs, and two replicator Mckays.

"We have been working on making these personal shields for a while now. It just hasn't been that high on the list since most of the fighting in this war has been done in space. You are getting enough of the personal shield units that there should be three per crew member. The extras are encase you use up the power in the personal shield unit. We believe the Wraith have also developed some kind of jamming device. There was no communication from the base during the attack and none of the Asurans were able to communicate over their link to the Asuran computer core. As you know the Asurans can be recreated if their physical form is destroyed. However they have not been recreated, because their connection was blocked before they died.

"Also the Aurora class warship was taken by the Wraith. Most likely for them to study and see if they can figure out any weaknesses in our technology. We are really perplexed on how they found the base to begin with. Especially with the cloaking technology hiding anything within the cloaking field. We wanted you to finish your shake down run to make sure there isn't anything wrong, and then go to that area to investigate. That area is also within striking distance from where the ping was located. Oberoth wants to go with you now, and he believes this is a personal insult against the Alliance."

"I agree with him then. We should finish the jump to Earth and then jump back to Asuras. Alice notify the crew of the new mission, and tell them to prepare for combat. Also how long till the goods are done being dropped off?" The Colonel then stood up, and so did everyone else.

"They will be finished by the time we get back to me. And I have alerted the crew. They are preparing now."

"Good. President Weir and Brigadier General Sheppard do I have permission to leave?"

"Yes," they both said. And then BGen Sheppard added, "Be safe out there, and may the force be with you... Always."

Both Bradshaw and Sheppard laughed and saluted each other. Col. Bradshaw then saluted Pres. Weir. Alice contacted the light cruiser and they were beamed aboard the ship.

Col. Bradshaw addressed the pilot, "Lets get out of here, and head back home." Already he was thinking about what would be the best way to destroy the Wraith. He thought about the ZPMs that have been lost, and wondered how long it would take the Wraith to adapt them to their ships. Super Star Destroyers indeed, and he laughed at the thought. As he walked to the lounge on the cruiser he noticed Alice seemed a bit down, and so was Mckay. 'I guess I will have to make it up to them. Alice has been stuck in herself for a while and Mckay wanted to talk with the original Mckay about some things.' Thought Col. Bradshaw. 'After this mission Pres. Weir said we would be allowed to visit Earth, and we could stop by Atlantis too.'

Some time later the ship was docked and everyone went to their stations. Col. Bradshaw was sitting in his chair listening to the reports coming from all sections that everything was in the green. 'Ready to go.' Thought Col. Bradshaw and then he addressed Alice.

"Alice lets jump to the Midway station. Engage!" The ship shot forward like lightning and was gone.

**  
****

The ship arrived at the Midway station and uploaded logs to the station. There was a quick check done on the ship systems. Back on the bridge Col. Bradshaw was talking with Zeus.

"Bradshaw, we could just jump to Asuras instead of going to Earth." Zeus suggested during their conversation.

"You may be right Zeus. If we just jump to Asuras from here we could already start the mission." The Colonel was thinking hard on this. 'I could follow orders and jump to Earth and then jump to Asuras. We would then meet up with Oberoth and start their mission. Or we could just jump to Asuras now. But I always follow orders, and our orders are to go to Earth first.' "Zeus, I think it would be best if we stick to the original plan."

"Yes sir!" Zeus did a mock salute. He really just wanted to see some action and break some Wraith his martial arts.

The Colonel picked up on his thoughts. "Don't worry there will be plenty of times to go against the Wraith. And I know you will do just fine. I have yet to beat you." The Colonel chuckled at that thought.

"Main capacitor is filled, Colonel. We should be able to jump whenever you are ready." Alice spoke through her holographic self, for her Avatar was down in engineering with Mckay helping him out.

"Jump," responded the Colonel.

'For once he didn't quote!' Thought Alice as she started her Celestial Drive. It was tiring for her to jump. The sudden loss of power felt to her like the same feeling a Tau'ri gets when they get up too fast. The ship then jumped and was gone.

**  
****

'This jump is different,' thought Col. Bradshaw. 'Before we just jumped and it felt like the jump was instant. We had no time to think or do anything else. Even though the jump itself actually took time to make the jump.' The Colonel could see out his eyes, but he couldn't move. The light within the bridge was a grey color. No body else moved either. He could see through the display screen showing a hell like tunnel the ship was traveling through. 'Is that what we travel through when we jump?' The Colonel tried to speak and use the nanite link to talk with someone, but nothing worked. The tunnel changed color to green. No longer was it the red it was before. The Colonel felt a series of shifts, and one shift showed Earth in the display screen. The ship suddenly went down or at least felt like it went down. The screen showed different Earths. Some were destroyed, others had space stations around it, others were molten, and there was another shift. The display showed the green tunnel again.

'How many days has it been?' The crew of the AMP was still unable to move, but they could think. They have been thinking for a long time, and days had passed. 'I should of listen to Zeus. Maybe if I did we would of avoided this.' The Colonel still sat on his chair with a stern look on his face. 'I wonder why it is taking so long... Are we jumping far? I can't move and it is driving me mad. I am not hungry or tired. As far as I can figure its just my conscious that is awake.'

More time has past, and others on the ship are experiencing the same thing that the Colonel is facing. Alice however is not. She isn't even aware that this jump is different. The Asurans however are experiencing the frozen in time feeling. Mckay has been thinking of all the theories as to why this is happening. He knows the longer the jump the longer the time. 'If only we were able to make Celestial Drive jump instantly like the worm hole drive on Atlantis. But it was too hard to keep the drive moving that fast. Simulations always showed a 34% chance of a problem happening, and the power requirements was 4 times what it currently is with the Celestial Drive. We finally settled on slower movement over distances and less power requirements. We also got the chance of destruction down below .00004%. But maybe we missed something.'

Then there was a darkness at the end of the tunnel. The Colonel saw this and his heart leap for joy. Finally it would be over. His excitement made the last part of the journey seem like it lasted for eternity. 'So close! I can see outside the worm hole now. What is that?!' He saw a big black square with green lights heading toward the worm hole. 'My ship is going to crash into it!' Cursing in Ancient, which were one of the first words he learned of the Ancient language. The Colonel wanted to tell Alice to take evasive maneuvers to avoid the square in front of the ship. For they were going to hit it right in the middle of that square that now seemed familiar...

The Arcturus Maximus Primus rammed right through the cube-like ship. The shield was at maximum power of course which prevented any damage coming to the ship. Out came the AMP and there was another cube following the first. It was no longer grey and everyone was rocked by the collision between the two ships. Then rocked harder as the first ship exploded, and then the AMP hitting the second cube not exactly dead on. The AMP was going extremely fast and couldn't stop and tore the cube in half. The course changed slightly and the AMP hit a third cube on the edge. The cube spun like a top in space with a gash in its side leaking its contents into the vacum of space. This all happened in a moment so short that it was less then .01 of a second.

The crew was thrown all about from all three collisions. The enhanced Tau'ri began to heal as the nanites began their work. The ship slowed by the collisions stopped a 20km from the tunnel entrance. Alice quickly started scanning the area. She detected some kind of station that provided the wormhole that she just came through. Her sensors detected 12 other ships besides the three she collided with. She check the power levels of the main capacitor. It was completely empty! She was just running on her two of her three ZPM stations. The third ZPM station had depleated ZPMs. She checked her twins. They weren't responding to her commands. Something was wrong with them!

Her hologram on the bridge spoke to the Colonel as he tried to get up. His arm was broken and there was gash on his forehead that allowed her to see his crack skull. "Colonel!" Alice yelled, and tried to move to him to help him. But her arms just passed right through him. The nanites though inside the Colonel had already brought him back to consciousness and then started working on the bones. The crack on the skull was healed over before Alice's eyes. Zeus was already up and moved to assist the Colonel. "What is going on Alice," asked Zeus.

"We are surrounded and the main capacitor is empty. My third ZPM station is completely depleated, the other two are half empty. The Twins aren't responding to my commands."

The Colonel spoke up as the gash on his head was almost done healing. His arm was still healing. "Alice, tell the crew to replace the ZPMs in the third station. And to prepare for a battle."

"Colonel?" Zeus was glad that he was alright, but didn't understand why then needed to prepare for battle.

"Receiving communication Colonel." Alice then played the incoming communication over the ships com system.

"_We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."_

"Oh," said Zeus as he remembered the conversation with the Colonel comparing the Asurans to the Borg. "We could be in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Updated images of my ship. The pods have a containment shield and hold the twin Arcturus Generators. I didn't have them in the video. In fact I need to do a updated version of it.  
Sorry for the late update. Had a bit of writers block and I finished most of the outline for it. I plan to work on ch. 6 tomorrow and hopefully get it done same day. As for a Prime Directive the crew of AMP want to get home to their universe. If it becomes necessary to have a Prime Directive Colonel Bradshaw will enact it.

(Just remove the spaces from the link to view the ship.)

img138 .imageshack .us /i /update3 .jpg  
img138 .imageshack .us /i /update5 .jpg  
img257 .imageshack .us /i /eaw2009120820241434copy .jpg  
img705 .imageshack .us /i /eaw2009120820241700copy .jpg

**Chapter 5  
**  
Mckay's face appeared on the main screen right when Zeus said 'We could be in trouble.' "That would be a understatement. I don't know how, but we are in the Milky Way, but no where near Earth. But from what I just heard I figure we are in the Delta Quadrant of the Star Trek Universe. I have started scanning with our sensors."

"I will have to agree. Alice what are the status of the weapons?" The Colonel's arm made an audible snap as it was set into place by his nanites.

"My Doranda turrets would be best I think. We probably want to save the Drones for later. The Borg do adapt quickly. They have finished reloading the third ZPM station."

"Yeah I agree, and how do you know about the Borg?" Col. Bradshaw was surprised along with Zeus and Mckay.

"I was able to download star trek, and other things to my database." Alice had a innocent look to her as she answered.

"Interesting. Zeus I would like you to lead a assault against the station. We need to find out what exactly it is, and if we can use it to get back to our universe." The Colonel thought for a moment, and then said, "I suggest using physical weapons, and the personal shield generators."

"Yes sir!" Replied Zeus. He left the bridge to go organize the assault force.

"Alice send him the information about fighting the Borg."

"Done. I have turned the ship around to face the Borg. They are within range, and starting to scan us."

"Don't let them scan us. Destroy them!"

"Firing my Doranda turrets."

The fire from the DTs pounded the Borg cubes. And the Borg retaliated causing the AMP's shield to flare. The shield held against the fire from the Borg cubes. The DTs fired continuously at the cubes that tried to scan the ship. The first cube that had tried to scan the Alliance ship received the wrath of Alice. The Doranda turret targeted it and the cube's shields failed to hold under the brute force attack. The cube was ravaged from all the hits and it was nothing more then a melted space hulk. The cutting beams hit the AMP. Where they hit it was as if someone was using a needle to try and pop a balloon. The shield held, but started to drain the zpm stations a little faster. The Borg cubes fired several gravimetric torpedoes at Arcturus. The gravity around Arcturus Maximus Primus raged in anger against the shield. Gravimetric shear would of caused catastrophic structural damage to the Arcturus Maximus Primus if it weren't for the shields. The Borg continued the assault by firing shield neutralizer bursts. The shield seemed to shake under each hit.

"The second ZPM station just depleted!" Alice alerted the Colonel and also alerted the crew to replace the zpms. The crew quickly put in fresh ZPMs from their storage.

"Alice what about the twins?" Asked the Colonel as the ship was pounded by the remaining 10 cubes. The ship was using evasive maneuvers to avoid being surrounded by the Borg cubes.

"They are responding now, however we haven't been able to establish the matter bridges." Alice paused for a moment. "Mckay and I think that the gate we came out of is causing interference with forming the matter bridges. I am also reading more Borg signatures 'warping' to our area."

Col. Bradshaw thought for a moment. "How many ZPMs do we have left?"

"Four more ZPMs, and those last energy blasts almost caused our shield to collapse. I quickly pumped more juice into the shields, and for now they have stabilized."

"Lets get out of here then. Make another pass at the Borg. Than use the Celestial drive for a quick jump out of here."

"Yes Sir." Alice then disappeared off the bridge.

The AMP accelerated gaining distance from the Borg cubes which pursed with abandon. AMP did a U-turn and rushed right at it's pursers. The Borg cubes moved out of the way and were targeted by the two Doranda turrets. Two more Borg cubes lost shields, and were destroyed. Several more cubes jumped into the battle, and immediately fired at the AMP.

"Alice lets jump already," shouted the Colonel. The Arcturus Maximus Primus accelerated to avoid the new comers, and jumped like lightning. The Borg cubes scanned then moved back to the wormhole gate, and some assumed guarding positions. Others began to gather the fallen cubes to be salvaged or repaired.

*******

_Outside Asuras Solar System_

Oberoth was waiting patiently for the Arcturus Maximus Primus to meet up with him. It has been a hour later then the appointed time they were supposed to pick him up. Oberoth hit the arms of his command chair with enough force to cause others to look at him.

"They are late! Contact Atlantis, and tell them that I demand to speak with President Weir, and Brigadier General Sheppard now!" Oberoth was angry. Pres. Weir along with BGen Sheppard appeared on the main screen a few minutes later.

"Oberoth," said Weir nodding to acknowledge him. "We have a situation. The Arcturus Maximus Primus has disappeared. Earth detected something outside their solar system. Some kind of anomaly appeared on sensors around the time the AMP was supposed to arrive. They have sent ships to that area to see if they can detect anything else."

"This is disturbing news indeed. We can wait no longer. We need to hit the Wraith hard. I want to use the Dread Star to launch against them. Now that the Arcturus Maximus Primus is lost we need to make a critical strike now more then we have ever needed to before."

BGen Sheppard spoke next. "I don't think it is the time. We need to find our missing ship."

"The Wraith could be using our wasted time to finish integrating the ZPMs! We must attack now! Load the black fleet into the Dread Star, and come pick me up." Oberoth spoke again, "You can send more ships to investigate the disappearance, but time is of the essence!" Oberoth sat in his chair awaiting their response.

Weir and Sheppard spoke for a moment, and turned to the screen. "We agree. We can't give the Wraith anymore time. If they have integrated the ZPMs already this will be a hard pressed battle."

"Thank you Pres. Weir and BGen Sheppard."

"The Black Fleet has received our orders and are loading into the Dread Star now. We should be at Asuras within two hours. Be ready to quickly get on board." The screen went blank. Oberoth thought about the Black Fleet. They are ships that have been refitted for the war with the Wraith. Having their hulls painted black gave the fleet its name. Their main objectives is to protect the Alliance HQ, and go on special ops missions. 'They are perfect for this mission,' thought Oberoth.

Some time later the Dread Star appeared over Asuras casting a shadow on the Arcturus shipyard. Oberoth noticed a darkness cover his quarter's window on the Arcturus shipyard. "Good they are here, and on time too." Oberoth then transported to the command center of the Arcturus shipyard. "Open a channel to the Dread Star." The Asuran quickly opened a channel. Pres. Weir moved into the screen.

"That was fast and good to see you Oberoth." Pres. Weir smiled.

"Efficiency will win this war. Where is Sheppard?"

"He is in the primary control chair. Helios and Dragon are in the two other control chairs. Are you ready to come aboard?"

"Yes, I also wish to bring a few from Project Golem along for the assault."

"I didn't know your pet project was so far along. Are they going to be able to with stand the new Wraith plasma rifles?" Pres. Weir was intrigue and really wanted to see if Project Golem will work as well as Oberoth had suggested.

"From the mission reports of SG-1 those block replicators are a force to be reckoned with. We are not sure about the plasma rifles. We have installed those personal shield generators that we got from you."

"Good. I would prefer if you left them on their ship in the hangar, and not let them on board the Dread Star."

"I second the motion! Last thing I want is to be eaten from the inside out!" The holographic A.I. of the Dread Star appeared next to President Weir.

"Ah Zoey! Glad to see another one of my creations is still up and running. I still remember when we were working on you, and you went on a tantrum crashing several key systems at the base."

"Good to see you Father. No need to bring things up from the past. It's embarrassing to say the least. Now quickly bring your golems, and get on-board." The screen turned black. Oberoth smiled for once, and said to himself "Efficiency will win this war..." There was a bright light, and he was gone.

Oberoth appeared on his ship. He peered out the window to the hangar of his cruiser. Eight stalls holding twelve foot tall golems. They were blocky in appearance, and were humanoid like. If one of those Tau'ri body builders were twelve feet tall, and blocky they would look the golems. Oberoth was proud of his golems. They would be able to absorb the energy from most Wraith weapons, but those new plasma rifles are untested. The golems are strong enough to squish a Wraith soldier until it was nothing but paste.

Oberoth had to convince the other Alliance members to allow him to use those Milky-Way replicators in his project. They are limited by their programming to only kill Wraith, and that they can only replace damaged blocks instead of constantly replicating. However, they are able to split themselves up into smaller versions or change shape in-case the golem was to big to get through a door. The golems have a A.I., but they can also link to someone with a nanite link. That person either a Asuran or a enhanced Tau'ri can control the golem as if it were extension of themselves or take over it completely from a interface center. That option to save lives by having a golem fight instead of a Tau'ri was the final straw that allowed Oberoth to make the golems.

Oberoth's ship moved from Arcturus Station towards Dread Star. Oberoth could see the three orbital Arc Cannons placed on top of the three hangars. The city was on a ninety degree angle, because that was the way it traveled through hyperspace. The engines of the city faced backwards, and the towers faced forward like spears ready to pierce the night of space. The ship docked inside the hangar, and Oberoth transported to the control tower. President Weir and several Alliance commanding officers were in the war room looking at the star charts of the area where they would soon be going to. Oberoth walked towards the war room. Zoey's holographic self was walking around the center holographic table studying the display with the others.

"I think that will work." President Weir spoke, "if we leave the hangar doors open, but have the hangar shield up we will be able to launch the fleet faster." She shifted her weight to her other leg as one Asuran Commander dressed in complete black added his thoughts to the plan. He was a Black Fleet Commander named Arkane. She leaned against the holographic table which showed the star charts.

"There is a solar system near there, and from reports on it there is a stargate on that planet." Arkane pointed at a habitable planet where a Wraith base was believed to be. "The ground battle will most likely be intense, and from our simulations we will sustain some loses taking the base." He looked grim, but then again most Asurans don't show that much emotion in the first place.

"Not if we use my golems," suggested Oberoth as he came to the center holographic table. "I have been meaning to field test them. What is more perfect then a Wraith base?"

"You will get to test your new toys. Won't that make you smile for once Father?" Zoey was the first to notice his approach. The others turned and Pres. Weir nodded at Oberoth.

"Glad to see you could join us Oberoth," Pres. Weir continued, "I agree a perfect test. Care if I control one from the interface center when we attack?"

"Be my guest. Care to fill me on the plan?"

"We will arrive near the ping location. Our weapons will be primed, and ready to fire the moment we exit hyperspace. We do plan to leave the hangar doors open, but shielded so our ships can exit immediately. Once we deal with what is waiting for us we will launch a attack on the planet," said Pres. Weir.

"Can we send cloaked puddle jumpers through the gate before we jump from Asuras?" Asked Oberoth. "We would be able to be a bit more prepared for what is waiting for us there."

The Black Fleet Commander Arkane spoke next. "We thought of that, but we believe it would alert the Wraith to our pending attack. We decided that complete surprise would be best. Let the enemy sleep while we kill them without hesitation."

"Sounds good. When are we launching?"

"Now." Pres. Weir turned to a console near her and pressed down on a key. "Sheppard?"

"Yeah I am here. Helios, Dragon, and I are ready."

"Good, Zoey?"

"About time for me to let off some steam. What better target than at Wraith?" She moved her arms as if stretching to get ready for a boxing match. Zoey did quick jab at Arkane. He didn't even flinch as her holographic arms right through his head. He gave her a annoyed look, and shook his head.

"I take that as a ready. Launch Sheppard," Pres. Weir gave the order.

A quick alert went throughout the city. The city would soon enter hyperspace, and arrive at the target. The star drive on the bottom of the city started up. The city started driving forward with the towers leading the way. A hyperspace window appeared and embraced the Dread Star. All that was left was Asuras, Arcturus Station, Ancient satellites and ships in orbit. And on the darkside of Asuras that was visible was a glow with lights from the city that covered the entire planet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

The blade cut threw metal and muscle alike. Zeus turned with the momentum of the blade delivering another slash severing the Borg drone's head. He kicked of the nearest wall and punched the next drone. His personal shield flashed red from the impact. The drone fell back against the drones behind it causing them to fall also like dominoes. The sickly green light from a nearby alcove embraced darkness as rounds from Tau'ri machine guns hit it and the drone inside. Zeus turned and nodded his thanks to the soldier.

Zeus was in black and red battle gear that had three red personal shield units built into the armor. The drones that were knocked down had gotten back up. Zeus met them head on with a running jump kick. He stayed on the drone as it fell and impaled it with his blade. A drone tried to grab him, but received a slash across it's chest for the effort. Gun shots and the sound of blades cutting filled the corridors of the Borg station.

'Curses!' Thought Zeus as more drones swarmed towards him. The Alliance forces were outnumbered on this station. Before he and his assault team left Mckay had told him that there was an estimated eighty thousand drones on the station. The two thousand soldiers that came with him would be fighting the Borg outnumbered forty to one. Zeus said to Mckay 'Never tell me the odds!' Mckay just burst out laughing.

Drones rushed Zeus and he retaliated with a series of round house kicks along with several decapitating slashes. A Tau'ri soldier jumped up and grabbed a beam in the ceiling. He had a clear shot and fired his machine gun at the drones attacking Zeus. The trinium tipped bullets ripped through the drones and punctured holes in the Borg armor. Trinium being one hundred times lighter and stronger than steel, was more than a match for the metal alloy of the Borg armor. Drones beamed next to him and pulled on his legs. His personal shield flared where the drones grabbed him. He fell to the ground in a turtle position, and kicked out. He brought his gun to bare, and fired at the drones. One drone extended the assimilation tubules and they attacked the personal shield with a frenzy. Zeus saw that Sgt. Ryan was in trouble and did whirlwind. Twin slashes appeared on the drones attacking Zeus. They fell back allowing Zeus to rush towards Sgt. Ryan and cut down the remaining drones attacking him.

"Thanks Zeus," spoke Sgt. Ryan. Ryan got up, and fired his gun at the Borg that had fallen back under Zeus whirlwind attack.

"No problem," responded Zeus, "How many have you killed so far?" Zeus cut the hand off of a drone that had just tried to assimilate him.

"Thirty two so far." Ryan fired until a clicking sound notified him that his clip was empty. He fell behind Zeus and reloaded. "Almost met the quota." He focused on getting head shots.

"I am up to sixty five. You need to catch up!" Zeus grunted as he had to kick free his sword that was embed into the drone. Another slash and the trinium blade had another kill. "Sixty-six!"

"I think we have a problem. There seem to be more Borg then what Mckay estimated." He moved forward providing cover fire for Zeus as they ravaged the Borg in their path. Borg beamed behind them. Ryan turned and let go of his empty machine gun. The gun settled on his hip held by the strap that went around his neck. His hands pulled up with two automatic pistols with extended clips. He unloaded metal fury into the twelve Borg. He ejected the clips and brought the guns down to the spare clips attached to his legs. The new clips slid in and locked. Reloaded, the guns spewed forth death. Ryan saw out of the corner of his eye that Zeus was getting pushed back. Still firing with one gun he brought the second to fire into the Borg assaulting Zeus. The twelfth Borg fell and Ryan focused on the horde of Borg in front of Zeus. "Forty eight!"

Zeus was trying to figure out why there were so many drones. He adjusted his grip on the trinium blade so it was iron tight. He focused on the horde of Borg in front of him and started spinning. Faster and faster Zeus spun with his blade cutting the drones several times before they fell to the ground. He felt the blade cut through metal and bone. "I know! I think more Borg are beaming from the cubes attacking our ship!"

Ryan was surprised by the ferocity of Zeus attack. He turned into a meat grinder, and with each spin his quota rose. "That could be it!" Ryan reloaded again, "Headshots only! I got this." He raised his guns higher, and fired in small bursts at the drone's heads. Ryan got perfect hits with every burst. His enhanced eyes allowed him to aim and hit his targets dead on. His ammo reserves were low. Ryan made a request through his nanite center to one of the cloaked light cruisers. The ship had been transporting supplies to the assault teams as they needed them. A flash and a small supply container appeared to Ryan's left. He moved from the wall towards it. Suddenly more Borg beamed in surrounding him. They knocked him down, and his shield flared like a spiderweb where the blows fell. He rolled over, and fired at them. They fired back from energy weapons on their forearms, and green blasts hit his shield. His shields status was linked to his nanite center. His shield started to fall fast with each green blast. "Zeus!"

Zeus heard Ryan, but he had his own troubles. He was surrounded himself. He switched to one of the deadly sword forms that was used to fight multiple opponents. Slash! Dodge! Kick! Stab! Spinning cut! The movements went through his mind as the Borg seemed to thin out around him. Zeus was knocked off balance as green blasts started to impact his shield. 'They have weapons?' Zeus recovered from the surprise attack. He lashed out then jumped and grabbed a handhold on the ceiling. He swung over the drone he just killed towards where Ryan had fallen.

========  
_Several days earlier, and a few thousand light years from the Borg station..._

A starry night in space unperturbed by technology. A few nebulae added dream like colors to the background of space. Bright reds, and dull blues created a beautiful scene. A disturbance! The Arcturus Maximus Primus exited from the wormhole. A few hours later the Twins started up in the two pods near the engine. The Twins were white with a reddish hue on the fringe. They glowed within the blue containment field.

"Yep I was right," said Mckay. "The Twins just had interference from that Borg station." He looked smug.

"Yes, but can you fix it so they work while being near the station?" Asked Col. Bradshaw as he moved in the war room. "Last thing we want when trying to take that station is for it to activate and interfere with the Twins."

"Think of who your questioning Colonel. I am the genius Mckay."

"Yeah I know, but can you fix it?"

"Yes, we got enough sensor data, but it will take some time." Mckay thought for a moment then said, "it should take a few days, and several simulations."

"Good. I want it done by yesterday." The Colonel was angry over how the battle went, and the whole situation of being stuck in this universe. Col. Bradshaw contacted the transporter system through his nanite center and transported with a thought. He appeared at the gym with a flash. He came out of the locker room a few minutes later in a sparring suit. Going through a series of martial art exercises the Colonel began to relax. Zeus appeared at the entrance in a sparring suit.

"You seem a little off. Shouldn't you be coordinating everything?" Zeus moved towards Col. Bradshaw and started the match. He did a series of kicks and punches. Colonel blocked and counter-attacked Zeus. Zeus threw a punch at Bradshaw. Bradshaw moved forward causing the blow to slide across the side of his head. With his right hand he grabbed the wrist and with his left elbow hit Zeus several times in the face. With little effort Bradshaw threw Zeus over his back. Zeus flew against the wall.

"I am pissed off," said Col. Bradshaw as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I gave orders to everyone. I just have to wait for them to complete their tasks. How did things go with your assault force?"

Zeus was already up and in a stance. "Sgt. Ryan is organizing and getting them trained to handle Borg drones. I have put a request to Mckay for him to use the Asgard construction device to build trinium based weapons." Both of them started sparring again. Exchanging blows and countering each other.

"Nice. How good are you with a sword?"

"I am a master, but I do prefer hand to hand combat. Why?"

"I remember in the Star Trek movie First Contact that Worf's mek'leth was able to cut down Borg without them adapting to the physical attack. Swords should be able to do the same thing."

Zeus sent a request for swords and other physical weapons. "Done. I told Mckay to make them very sharp too. I am a little rusty with swords though." At that same moment a sword rack transported to the gym. "Oh look! I call the katana."

Colonel Bradshaw saw twin scimitars. He had always preferred twin blades. He grabbed them and went through a few exercises with them. Zeus did the same, and the light reflected off the blades. The sound of the swords cutting through air filled the gym. Almost as if on instinct the two began fighting. The blades moved faster than what a untrained eye could follow. However, if the eye was a enhanced Tau'ri eye then they would see it perfectly. Colonel Bradshaw's body was cut and large. That was thanks to the nanites. They had removed any excess fat, and helped the muscles become solid cords. The fighting got intense, and deep cuts started to appear on both. Zeus's cuts vanished within seconds, because he was just nanites. Col. Bradshaw's wounds healed over time, but blood soon soaked his sparring suit.

"I haven't read all the reports yet, but why did you think it was wise to retreat from the battle?" Zeus emphasized his question with sudden burst of attacks against the Colonel. Col. Bradshaw was able to keep up, but was pressed to defend himself only.

"The shield inversion energy weapons of the Borg were taxing the shield emitters. In order to maintain the shield Alice had to increase the power being sent to them to keep the shield stable. But with each hit of that weapon the power requirements increased by 4.8%." The Colonel had to jump back from a slash that would have cut off his arm. "Alice alerted this to me through the nanite center. Also with the other station being near empty, and having no way to activate the twin Arcturus Generators. Though I would of stayed if our long range sensors didn't detect more Borg ships. I figured if they were already sending reinforcements then that station is very important to them, and most likely they would continue to attack us." Bradshaw saw an opening and changed the momentum so Zeus was on the defensive. Blocking with one scimitar and attacking with another. Zeus started giving ground, but made the Colonel pay for every inch. "We would of defeated all those cubes, but what if more came? And if we ran out of ZPMs trying to power the ever increasing power requirements of the shield we would eventually have been boarded by the Borg, or even be a ship with no power." Bradshaw attacked with both blades from the top meeting Zeus' katana. He did a leg sweep and followed with two quick attacks. Zeus blocked the first, but the second scimitar cut right through his arm. The blade past through harmlessly as the nanites that made up the arm let the blade pass through easily.

"Cheater..." For the loss in concentration Bradshaw received a deep slash across his chest. He felt the blade cut through his ribs. The pain was intense. Blood spilled out as his chest seemed to move in two different directions. Bradshaw screamed like a wounded, angry, wild beast. And with murder in his eyes attacked Zeus. The nanites were working in overdrive to repair his chest. The blood would stop flowing for a few moments, and start again as Bradshaw swung the twin scimitars with abandon. Zeus knew that his friend had lost it and dropped his sword. The twin scimitars slashed through Zeus causing no harm to him.

Zeus punched Bradshaw in the face as hard as he could. The blow knocked him out. "Oops..." Zeus saw the Colonel's chest knit itself together. Alice's holographic self had appeared in the gym after Zeus had knocked the Colonel out. She had inquired as to what had happened while both waited for the Colonel to heal.

"I have never seen him get that mad or reckless before," said Zeus as he shook his head.

"What do you think caused this besides you cutting him open?" Alice had a worried look on her face.

"He should of been able to block the attack. We were talking about our current situation. I think he feels responsible for everything. So maybe stress? Still he should of just waited for the nanites to heal him."

"Maybe it has something to do with a few records of incidents in his history."

"Explain."

"A few incidents in his past where he couldn't move had caused him to panic and become enraged. My other self was talking with Mckay about the weird phenomenon with traveling to this galaxy. He said that never happened in any simulations. That both Asurans and Tau'ri experienced the phenomenon of being conscious, but unable to move anything. He also said that the total time of the effect was about three weeks of being stuck like that."

"So he snapped. Guess it was good he snapped here instead of somewhere else."

"Other Tau'ri have reported to med bay after we retreated. They seem ok after receiving some medication."

"It looks like his wounds have finished healing. Tau'ri are really fragile. Glad we can upgrade them though." Zeus forced a smile. The wound had healed fully, and it was as if the damage was never done. There was no scaring of any kind. The bones were together as if they were never cut in the first place.

"Indeed if he had been normal he would be dead. And you in trouble for killing him."

"I'd rather you not mention this to the crew. That is the last thing we need while we are in this universe."

"Agreed. I will transport him to his room. I suggest you take over command for a while." Col. Bradshaw's body transported away with a flash of white light. The blood that was everywhere was also transported away. The room was as clean as it was before the fight.

"Thanks." Zeus walked out of the gym and headed to the bridge. Zeus reviewed the event through his mind, and shook his head. He would need to keep an eye on his friend. He was surprised that his friend was still able to fight even with such a serious wound. Then he remembered everything the nanites were able to do. If an enhanced Tau'ri was near death the nanites would put the body into artificial shock allowing the Tau'ri to not feel pain, and also they would create a huge adrenalin rush. It was supposed to keep the soldier fighting even after being wounded bad enough to have died from their wounds. The added time allowed the nanites to work longer, and heal the Tau'ri soldier. Death couldn't be prevented all the time, and life or death really depended on how bad the damage was. But there was a fail-safe plan that the Tau'ri didn't know about, and they wouldn't until the time came they needed to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
_Next Day_

_ Colonel Bradshaw was running down the green light hallway. He could hear the foot steps behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw red laser sight of the Borg drones pass over him. "How the hell did I get here?" The Colonel checked his waist for any weapons. His hands felt the familiar handles of his favorite twin scimitars. A feeling of relief washed over him as he unsheathed the blades. The blades took on a green hue that highlighted the various symbols on the blades. The symbols were of the Alliance, the rank of Colonel, the Arcturus Maximus Primus, and his personal scar between his eyebrows. The scar was a crescent moon with the twin blades below it._

_The scar had come from when the Colonel had gone shooting guns with his family and friends. He remembered holding the hunting rifle incorrectly and firing. The scope came back and cut a half moon scar between his eyebrows. Blood had flowed out of the cut dripping down his face. The twin blades scar was from being scared by his younger brother while shaving. The Colonel laughed and then something reached for his face. He ducked and slid across the metal floor. He slid against the wall in front and using his momentum he got into a stance with the scimitars. The Colonel saw his opponent. It was a Borg drone about eight feet tall, and heavily armored._

_The drone rushed forward in an instant and pinned the Colonel against the wall. The assimilation tubules shot from the drone's arm into the neck of the Colonel. The Colonel was pinned by the drone. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He started to panic as he felt the nanites from the drone move underneath his skin. The drone moved its arm that had the assimilation tubules in it. The Colonel moved fast with his now free arm and used his sword to cut at the drone. The drone avoided a hit heading towards its head. That gave enough room for the Colonel to push out and kick the drone away. The drone recovered and surged forward hitting the Colonel in the chest causing him to fly down the hallway. Rolling to his feet the Colonel charged, and began a dance of death with his blades. The blades were unable to cut through the drone's armor. Sparks flew and stung the colonel where the sparks met bare skin. Scratches appeared on the armor. He saw that he would have to go for the head._

_His vision began to blur as he was attacking. He could feel the Borg nanites fighting his nanites. A Borg implant sprouted out of his cheek and folded out against his face. There was pain. He knew that it would help him focus. The drone was imposing being eight feet tall, and the heavy armor. Jumping away from a swipe from the Borg drone the Colonel saw the end. Kicking off the wall the Colonel used one of his blades to block the swing from the drone and the second blade bit into flesh. Doing a hand stand with the blade caused the blade to sink in father with his full weight pushing his blade in. Finishing the head stand he brought his blade with him. The blade cut within the armored drone. Covered as the blade was with gore the Colonel flicked his blade. The action cleaned the blade on most of its surface._

_The diversion by the Borg drone had allowed other normal drones to catch up. He quickly dispatched the first drone with his scimitars. The blades cut through like a hot knife going against ice cream. 'Now this is more like it!' Thought the Colonel as came against the second. Cutting through it as easily as the first the Colonel moved forward. He was beginning to to lose focus as more and more Borg implants appeared on his body. His nanites were losing badly, and if nothing was done soon he would become the key to the downfall of his ship. "I must become stronger!" He shouted as he dispatched another drone. They kept coming and coming. It seemed never ending to the Colonel. His movements became slower due to his effort against the Borg and his nanites loosing within._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zeus. "Friend! Help me!" Zeus looked at him. A black cape covered him. He looked at the Colonel and shook his head. "ZZEEEUUUSSSS!!!" A unholy anger consumed Colonel Bradshaw. He cut more furiously than before. He charged forward cutting whatever was between him and Zeus. Zeus had his sword in position and was ready for the Colonel. They began to fight. Blades seemed to be flashing with green light from the Borg hallway. Any drones that got near the two got slaughtered. Time slowed and the Colonel saw his reflection in the blades. He was becoming more and more like a Borg._

_"You are weak Tau'ri!" Zeus continued, "Weak, and vulnerable. Look at yourself! You have fallen!" They continued to exchange blows at ever increasing pace. Sparks flew where the blades struck against each other. "You are one of them now!" Zeus looked sad as he renewed his attack against the Colonel. "I will lead the Arcturus Maximus Primus home." He kicked out causing the Colonel to go on the defensive._

_The Colonel's vision had clouded more from his rage, and because of the infestation within. He began to slow in his attacks, and missing the blocks that even a novice should of been able to block with ease. "Good bye." Zeus said with a finality that woke the Colonel from his stupor. Just in time to receive a slash that cut across his chest. Bone cut asunder along with flesh. The Colonel screamed in pain._

The Colonel woke up in his bed screaming and clenching his chest. He lifted his shirt and saw that there was no gashing wound. No scaring or blood had marked his chest. He fell back into his bed. Breathing hard he looked up into the ceiling. 'Was it a dream?' Thought Colonel Bradshaw. 'Yes it had to be.' His breathing calmed, and he rose out of his bed. Sweat from the nightmare ran down his body. He placed his face in his hands, and remembered. He remembered parts of his sparring match with Zeus. Blood was everywhere in some of the images. His blood! He checked his chest again to really see if he was healed. "Demons surround us." He spoke remembering a favorite quote from a book. "Yet peace can be found. Stand together with all, and prevail against the demons."

The Colonel got up too fast, and then he saw the metal floor meeting him faster than he would like. Crack! His nose had broken because of the impact. Yet soon after his nose healed and set itself correctly thanks to the nanites within him. 'Nanites...' He thought, 'versus the Borg's nanites...' With a shout the Colonel spoke, "of course we just need to prepare!"

"Prepare what?" Asked Alice's hologram. 'When did she get here?' Thought the Colonel.

"Prepare what?" Alice asked again as she looked over him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Guess I won't get a answer until I answer you." She looked him over again then spoke. "Your life readings red-lined for a second. Then I come to check and you're on the ground saying random stuff. Now that I have answered you. Prepare what?"

"Yeah it was a nightmare," said the Colonel. Alice gave him a questioning look. "Alright, Zeus killed me in the dream. After I was infected with Borg nanites. Their nanites defeated the nanites within me. We should have Mckay look into making sure our nanites can fight other nanites."

"Ah. I agree." Her face looked worried. "Still must of been some nightmare to have you red-line. I guess that match got to you more than I thought it would."

"You saw that?"

"Yes, well the aftermath. You got cut up pretty bad."

"Yeah, I don't remember much." He looked down at his chest a third time to make sure it was still healed. "But as you can see I am healed fully."

"Good we need to start planning the mission to retake that Borg station. Remember the meeting in the war room you set up before you left to go get cut up by Zeus?"

The Colonel looked at the time on the wall. The meeting would begin in a hour. "Thanks for reminding me. I am good now see you later." He went to his closet and grabbed a fresh uniform. The black with the red really were his favorite colors. Alice disappeared as he headed to the shower.

* * *

The war room meeting had been going on for over thirty minutes already. Zeus, Alice, Mckay, Sgt. Ryan, Andrea, and Col. Bradshaw were planning the mission and how the attack would precede. They had been going over sensor readings and trying to come up with solutions to the problems.

"Speak to me Mckay," said the Colonel. His face was lit from the holographic table in the middle of the war room. He and the others were sitting down around the table. Borg cubes, the station, the Arcturus Maximus Primus, and other holographic projections popped up then they moved to the side. "Have you had progress about the interference from the station?"

"A little and so far it seems a simple fix. All we have to do is make changes to the containment fields." Mckay tapped the table top in front of him, and leaned forward. "From what I theorized the Borg station is using a technology that is like how we create the matter bridge. This tech caused interference with our own matter bridges which we need to keep the exotic particles out of our galaxy."

Zeus spoke up. "Could this explain how we got here?"

Mckay thought for a moment. "It could be part of it. We won't know for sure until we can study the station directly."

"Actually I know a little more," said Andrea. "I have been going over all the sensor data, and there was radiation coming from the Borg station. This radiation has been detected before by Stargate Command, and SG-1. Its the same radiation associated with the Quantum Mirror, and the radiation has also been detected a few other times SG-1 had encountered alternate realities."

Everyone let that thought sink in. Mckay reviewed the readings on his tablet, and said, "I have to agree I didn't notice before, because I have been so busy. I wonder if the Borg were trying to expand into other realities. From what I do remember the Borg did try to expand into fluidic space that species 8472 came from. They probably connected to our universe, and we got sent to their universe. If they had been able to expand into our reality it would of been a fight that we could lose."

"It is imperative that we take over that station. If we can't use it to get back to our universe then we need to destroy it," said the Colonel as he turned to face Zeus and Sgt. Ryan. "Right, Zeus how has your planning with Sgt. Ryan about taking the station progressed so far?"

"We have been going over the sensor logs with Andrea, and we now have a basic blueprint of the station. From our estimates we need at the very least two thousand assault class soldiers. They will be broken up into teams and beamed to areas inside the station that appear large enough to beam in large groups. I will let Sgt. Ryan present the details."

"Well lets start with the outline of the plan are as follows: disable the Borg shield generators, deploy support craft around the station, beam our assault teams onto the station, and the support craft beaming in supplies when needed." Sgt. Ryan paused for a moment, "Now for the details. We know that most of the station is made for power generation for the gate, and so there isn't much room for personnel compared to its size. A Borg cube which is smaller than the station has a hundred thousand drones or more. The station from what we can guess has around eighty thousand drones. With two thousand soldiers each would have to kill at least forty. Once we have the station cleaned up we will give the okay to have the scientists sent over. We will stay there and make sure the station is secure."

"What about explosives?" Asked the Colonel. Zeus and Sgt. Ryan were about to answer, but Mckay beat them to it.

"That station is mainly composed of power conduits and power generation," said Mckay in 'are you insane?' tone of voice. "Worst case scenario would be they cause a chain reaction that destroys the station, and taking away our option to get back home."

"Right," said Sgt. Ryan, "as Mckay said it would be very risky. Zeus has been thinking of a way to protect us from harm while we take control of the station." Sgt. Ryan turned to Zeus.

"I have decided the best way to protect the soldiers is to give them heavy armor that has three ancient personal shield generators added to the armor. I would like Mckay to make changes to shield generators so they are slightly different. I say this because the Borg assimilation tubules are able to pierce most shielding know to the federation. If the three are projecting a three layered shield and each layer is different most likely that will help prevent the tubules from penetrating the shield. At least that is my theory."

"It should be possible," said Mckay, "it shouldn't be too hard. I will get some of my team on that. Also your order for physical weapons is almost finished. We have been creating weapons around the clock."

"Good we will need them," said Zeus.

"Ok I have a idea about the assimilation threat from a nightmare I had this morning." The Colonel said this with a stern face and continued speaking. "I dreamed that I had been assimilated by the Borg while fighting them. I know that we have nanites already within us. They fought the Borg nanites in my dream, and they kept me from being assimilated for a while. However, in the end they lost. I was assimilated and the Borg knew everything that I knew. What I suggest is we make upgrades to make it so our nanites can fight the Borg nanites and win."

"Brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think of it. Hmmm..." Mckay started pressing on his tablet while he was mumbling a few phrases and words. "Yes... Maybe... I think..." Everyone was waiting for him to finish.

"Mckay care to let us on what you're thinking about?" Zeus had asked first out the people there. He had known Mckays usually continue thinking and they usually forget to explain.

"Ah yes. I am a genius. Well since I can make this totally possible to do this. If you remember when the Lanteans first built the replicators, it was a nanite virus set to destroy Wraith on the cellular level. Now the current Asurans still have that ability to attack on the cellular level. I think I can add programming to fight off foreign nanites. We know that the Borg nanites are programmed to assimilate organics not destroy. I do doubt the Borg nanites are designed to fight off other nanites. I just had another thought! Ok get this, because humans are already enhanced with nanites that are set to repair the Tau'ri on a cellular level I can make sure that the nanites can fix the cells the Borg nanites do assimilate."

The Colonel was nodding his head in agreement along with the others. 'This could work,' he thought. "You have my permission to access the nanite core that we have on bored to make the changes. Zeus, do you agree?" To make changes to the nanite base code it was required to get permission from the highest ranked Tau'ri and the highest ranked Asuran.

"You have my permission also Mckay. Make the necessary changes so when I take over the Borg station I won't have to worry about losing my soliders, and exposing our secrets to the Borg."

"Right I will get to that later," Mckay's face looked troubled. "I would like permission to also create more Asuran Mckays. This is a lot of work, and I need all the help I can get. Plus more Mckays are better than just one Mckay." Both Zeus and the Colonel looked at each other, and both nodded.

"The Borg is a threat that could provide the grounds needed to authorize us to create more Mckays. How many Mckays would you need?" Asked Zeus. Back in their universe there were already thousands of Mckays. Generally there was at least one Mckay to a high priority project. Sometimes if needed there would be multiple Mckays working on a single project. The President wanted to limit the amount, and set a rule that more Mckays could be created if it was justified.

"Two more should help me get everything done faster," said Mckay, "I know that we have specialists all over the ship, and I do trust them to do good work. However, we are going against the Borg. The Borg's best weapon is their ability to adapt, and to counter that ability we need to be able to adapt just as fast. With having more Mckays we could come up with solutions faster and also handle more tasks."

"You have my permission." Zeus asked the Colonel if he agreed.

"I agree, Mckay get it done." The Colonel notice that Andrea was a bit quite, "Andrea what are your thoughts?"

"I was just wondering what is to keep the Borg from constructing another station, and them trying again to get into ours or another universe?" Andrea had said what the others missed.

"Mckay..." The Colonel started speaking, but was interrupted by Mckay.

"I know," said Mckay. "I will have one of other Mckays work on that. Alice start nanite lab, and prep the copying chambers. I will be down there after the meeting."

"I will come too," said the Colonel, and then with a smile he said, "I always wanted to see how one my headaches is made."

"Ha ha," laughed Mckay in a mocking tone. "Really funny aren't ya Bradshaw?"

"I try my best. Lets continue with the meeting than. What will the Arcturus Maximus Primus do against the Borg while we are waiting for Zeus's assault team to take the station?"

They continued planning for the rest of the meeting. After wards the Colonel and Mckay went to the nanite lab. The others left the meeting and went about their duties. There was a lot of work to be done and everyone in the Arcturus Maximus Primus was busy preparing for the encounter against the Borg.

* * *

The lab itself was huge, and had loads of equipment inside it. The lab was circular in shape, but had two rectangular rooms on opposite sides of the circle. The rooms were perpendicular to the entrance to this room. In the center was a the Asuran mainframe computer that basically a tower that went from the floor to the roof the lab. The room on the right held a smaller version of the main core. This was a testing area where changes to the nanites, either code or physical shape, could be made and tested without affecting everyone on the ship. There ancient consoles as well Tau'ri computers connected to the consoles. The colonel was curious about one console and reached to touch the clear key.

"Don't touch that Colonel," said Mckay as he was busy accessing another console. "I now it's hard not to touch something, but please refrain from touching stuff. I am busy as it is so I don't need to fix something you break." Mckay continued punching in commands. He finished and walked to the other rectangular room that contained pods that could copy or create Asurans. The Colonel followed Mckay, and paid close attention to not touch something. 'I wonder if we could clone humans in these things?' Thought the Colonel. Moving besides Mckay the Colonel looked over his shoulder trying to see what Mckay was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to see what your doing."

"Well stop, I am trying to work and I don't people looking over my shoulder. Go walk around or something, but remember to not touch anything." Mckay continued activating the chambers. There were three chambers activated one would be the primary chamber where Mckay would go in. The other two would be where the other Mckays were created. Some silver-grey liquid slowly moved down the tubes and stopped on the top of the two chambers. The primary chamber opened up and the inside lit up. The chamber pods reminded the Colonel of the cloning facilities on Kamino from the second Star Wars movie. 'I wonder if we could use these to clone or copy a army? If we couldn't get back and we wanted to stop the Borg from trying to expand we could wage a war against them. This is possible... We would need lots of neutronium to create more Asurans. I wonder if neutronium is in this universe. Let's say we do find a supply in this universe or if we don't we could create it manually. The power requirements could be met with the Twins. We would be out numbered though. There are trillions of Borg drones not to mention their planets and ships.' The Colonel heard a faint noise that distracted him for a moment, but he continued thinking. 'How could we create a fleet fast enough to be able to take on the Borg? I think I will ask Mckay about this sometime...' The Colonel heard the noise again and recognized it as a voice. He came out of his deep thought.

"Colonel!" Mckay yelled again. "Hello you there?"

"Ah, sorry Mckay. I was just thinking about something."

"Thats all good, but I need you here now. Not in some daydream or whatever you were thinking about." Mckay was a little perturbed from trying to get the Colonels attention for the past couple minutes. "Ok see this button I need you to press it once I am inside the chamber. Yes, I know that I said not to touch anything. Just touch that button nothing else."

"I got it Mckay." The Colonel watched as Mckay entered the primary chamber. The chamber closed and external lights on the chamber turned on showing the chamber was ready. The Colonel pressed the button. The silver grey mix of nanites flowed from the top into the two chambers. They began to form a humanoid shape and then they solidified as an exact copy of the Mckay in the primary chamber. While waiting for the process to finish the Colonel walked to the wall that was directly across from the entrance. There seemed to be a absence of equipment along this wall. About four meters of emptiness. The Colonel knocked on the wall, but it was solid. 'Maybe it is there in case we needed to expand to have a third rectangular room.' He shrugged and walked back to the chambers.

"Yay more headaches!" The Colonel shook his head as he looked at the three Mckays in the chambers. A few minutes later and the process was completed. The whole thing took thirty minutes to create the copies. Three Mckays exited their chambers, and the primary Mckay spoke to the others. "Okay you guys remember the meeting?" They nodded yes. "Good looks like that works now you guys go take care of your share of the work and I will work on mine." The three Mckays left the lab. The Colonel took one final look and his eyes fell on that blank wall again. Something about it didn't really set well with him. 'It's just a wall,' he told himself as he left the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

=======  
**Chapter 8**

_Alliance Universe: Hyperspace_

The Dread Star traveled vertically through hyperspace or at least that is how the dread city looked from the command tower. Black Fleet Commander Arkane leaned on the railing as he looked out from the command tower's balcony. He was dressed in the usual black uniform associated with Black Fleet members. The blue of hyperspace reflected off of his face. He stood up and taking one last look around activated his personal transporter. Appearing in his secret command center where he could communicate with all Black Fleet agents.

The room itself was also black and field with holographic displays along with monitors. The displays and monitors projected colors onto the black surfaces of the room. BFC Arkane moved to the main console and sat down in the chair. His hands covered in black gloves quickly to work on the console's interface. Images flashed on the main screen. A picture of the current condition of the front-lines of the war appeared for a few moments. Then the image reappeared with black dots showing where Black Fleet agents were in the Pegasus galaxy. His face turned grim for a moment, and back to his emotionless mask of a face. He activated audio recording for his personal log.

"Eight of my brothers lost! Along with the strongest ship we have ever created!" BFC Arkane slammed his fist against the console. For his effort a dent that matched his fist marred the once smooth metal surface around the interface keys. He felt no pain from the action for his pain could be turned on and off when needed. All Asurans could disable pain along with other things when they wanted to.

He pressed a button on the arm of his chair, and the chair moved swiftly to the other side of the room. He touched a black and red stone that was a modified version of the communication stones the Ancients had created. This modified version just allowed communication between stones and didn't involve switching bodies. The range of the communication stones was also increased, and a Black Fleet Mckay had said 'you can be anywhere in the universe and we could talk as if we were using radios.' BFC Arkane had tried contacting his lost brothers on-board the Arcturus Maximus Primus. He tried again, and just like always there was nothing but silence.

"Mckay had said anywhere in the universe. Well if that is true the ship is either destroyed or..." BFC Arkane thought for a moment and spoke his thoughts out loud. "Could they be not in this universe? Is that even possible? The AMP's Celestial drive was based on stargate wormhole technology... Could they have gone forward in time or back in time? Solar flares are needed to time travel, but none were detected along the AMP's route to Earth. We had plans in place to try and keep the AMP safe. Our plans were simple for crying out loud! First we wanted Colonel Bradshaw to be part of Black Fleet, because of his great record. I had ordered eight of my brothers to review Col. Bradshaw for candidacy, to make sure the ship was safe, and when needed to have AMP go on missions for Black Fleet Command. But they are all gone! The eight even had orders to take command of the AMP, if needed, to make sure AMP got back to the Alliance in one piece."

"Twenty hours until we exit hyperspace Arkane," said his computer.

"I forgot that I set you to remind me Black Sheep," said BFC Arkane. Black Sheep was BFC Arkane's personal AI that helped him with Black Fleet Operations.

"Yes, you seem to be in a foul mood Arkane."

"Indeed as you know the AMP is lost. Guess you will miss Alice." The AI laughed.

"Good one Arkane. I did have to make sure she didn't get access to Black Fleet's files. She almost outsmarted me a couple of times too. Alice is a crafty woman to say the least. She will lull you into letting your guard down if you meet or talk to her. Then she will strike like a cobra once you have let your guard down."

"She didn't get anything about our operations on the AMP or her right?"

"You needn't worry Arkane she is three years too young to best me, but it was fun to play with her. Maybe I will miss her attacks and viruses she used to try to get data from me."

"If we find her and the AMP I'll make sure you know your playmate is back. Then again you will know once they are found."

"I think your new rank should be 'Commander Obvious'!"

BFC Arkane didn't reply just turned off the unused systems and stopped his personal log. He had donned his emotionless mask again as he press the transporter keypad. He was in the war room again, and he moved swiftly to the central holographic table.

* * *

_A few thousand light years from the Borg Station_

The room was dark except for the dim lights coming from the various displays and lighted up console interfaces. In the middle was an octagon shaped table. It had an obsidian surface that reflected the dim lights on it. In the middle of the octagon table was a holographic display. It was active and held a picture of the Colonel. The light from the holographic display highlighted the eight figures that were covered in complete black capes.

"We are in a situation unlike any before. Brothers, we meet to discuss how best to serve the Alliance." Said Eight, who was the head figure, as the three dimensional picture of the Colonel revolved in the center of the table. "We are separated from our family, and are alone against an enemy that could eventually follow us back home. The question on all of our minds is: 'Can we return home when the Borg could follow us still?'

"Brother. This is a problem worth our attention and I suggest that we destroy the station after we return home," said Four. The others whispered when Four had stopped speaking. Another of the brothers signaled with his hand for permission to speak.

"I agree, but what is to prevent the Borg from constructing another jump station while we return home?" said Three. Eight commanded silence as others debated amongst themselves.

"That is the risk," said Eight. "We can destroy a thousand stations, but the Borg are vast. The Borg could build thousands more, and their sheer numbers could spell doom upon us. Does anyone have an idea?" Silence filled the room, and only when the lights changed brightness or color did anything change. One that had not spoken before signaled, and the others turned to him.

"I do. I suggest we consider actions to stay here, and eradicate the Borg," said Two. All order was thrown out as the brothers began auguring with each other.

They debated, and several spoke above the others. "We need the AMP in our galaxy to fight the Wraith!" "How could we take on the Borg?!" "A folly if I have ever seen one!" "We are but a single ship!" They continued to debate till Eight signaled for order.

"I believe the best path is to study the station," said Eight, "and we will need to learn what we can from it. We will have to find out if the station can be rebuilt or not. We also must look for a weakness that could help us with the xenocide of the Borg." The others nodded in agreement. They needed more information before deciding the fate of Arcturus Maximus Primus. Another signaled and spoke.

"I have been thinking about the Borg's numerical advantage," said Seven. "I believe the best course would be to enlist the help of the Federation or others forces in this galaxy. We don't know what time it is in this universe. It could be two thousand nineteen for all we know. I propose that one of us travel to Earth and find out exactly. I volunteer myself, but I will need a ship capable of hyperspace and cloaking." Eight leaned forward and light from the consoles and holographic projector caught part of his face.

"It will take time to study the station," said Eight. "I suggest you leave now while everyone is focused on getting ready to meet the Borg. You can take one of the Black Fleet's stealth assault jumpers hidden in the secret hangar. Everyone in agreement?" They all nodded their heads.

"Then our next issue," said Eight. "We are also here to review the Colonel if he is qualified to become part of Black Fleet. I believe everyone has heard about the incident that happened earlier. Is he a liability?"

"I have been in charge of studying his past," said One, "and one mission report may shed some light on the incident. He was part of a team heading to a planet that was discovered by one of our scouting fleets. The planet is called 'The Veil,' because its atmosphere is shielded against weapons, ships, and sensors. Barred from reaching the planet from space a search was done in the Ancient Database for any record of the planet. A gate address was found and a few teams were put together that included our Colonel. He wasn't a colonel then though, but an officer none-the-less. With the stargate address the teams were able to travel to the planet in cloaked puddle jumpers through the stargate. The teams found an Ancient city, but not a city ship. Each jumper de-cloaked and landed one of the several central control towers. The teams began to explore the towers looking for technology that could be useful and also to discover how the planet was shielded.

"They found Wraith instead. The teams were ambushed by the Wraith, and the puddle jumpers were destroyed by Wraith darts that came out of nowhere. We later learned that the Wraith had been researching what little Ancient technology that was left behind when the Ancients retreated from Pegasus. We believe that Wraith had been there less than a year. The Wraith had discovered the planet in their search for more feeding grounds. The Wraith couldn't get to the planet from space, and lost the darts that tried. They eventually found access to the planet through the stargate on 'The Veil.' Now the teams fought the Wraith for hours while trying to make a tactical retreat to the stargate. Only the team that Bradshaw was a part of survived, and only a few at that. The team retreated from the city and headed towards the stargate.

"The team found some caves that they used to defend themselves from the Wraith for a while. The Wraith pushed forward and more team members were stunned or killed. With the Wraith advancing the team retreated into the caves. The Wraith that were wounded feed on the team members that had been stunned while fresh Wraith reinforcements moved farther into the cave to capture the team for food.

"Those left of the team were wounded, but Bradshaw was the healthiest out of the bunch. Driven from the loss of his friends Bradshaw ran towards the entrance of the caves to kill all the Wraith soldiers he could find. Having no ammunition for his guns he used his twin scimitars that he liked to have on missions. He slaughtered all the Wraith soldiers in and around the cave. He took hundreds of blasts from stunners, but he fought on till there were no enemies left. His teammates found him covered in Wraith blood and his own blood, and feared the worst. They saw that a few of the Wraiths had tried to suck his life during the battle. He was wounded with cuts and deep gashes. Alliance Command sent reinforcements through the gate to find out why none of the teams had checked in. The reinforcements picked up a signal from the surviving team at the caves. Bradshaw had survived long enough to get gated to an outpost, and get medical attention.

"It was a wonder he lived at all, and to top it off being able to kill all the Wraiths that he did. Research was done to find out why he was able to do all that he did. They found that his adrenal glands were larger than normal for a Tau'ri, and that one Wraith compound was found in his system. The Wraith compound is injected into the Wraith's victim to help them survive the feeding process longer. However, that alone couldn't have explained how he was able to survive against all those Wraith, and the amount of physical damage he took. The medical staff in charge tried to find something else besides those two, but they couldn't find anything that could explain all of it.

"He had survived, and because of his act of saving his wounded teammates from the Wraith he was promoted. That jump started his career, and eventually he became a Colonel. I bring this mission up, because I believe he is a berserker. While berserkers aren't really real among the Tau'ri, but there are those that seem to meet the requirements to be considered a berserker. A simple definition for a berserker is someone that is consumed by their emotions, and they usually don't fall until their enemies are dead. A beserker can fall if enough damage is done to them causing them to go down. A more famous example would be Ronan. He was a part of Brigadier General Sheppard's old stargate Atlantis team, and he also appears to be a 'berserker.' From all the mission reports I have read that Ronan would keep fighting as much as he could, and he had extreme resistance to Wraith stunners and physical pain. With that in mind, go over the incident again. His actions would support my theory where he fought with his chest open and bleeding profusely. It is my opinion that we could use Colonel Bradshaw. He could be a great asset to us, but I am not sure about letting him join Black Fleet."

"One," said Five, "You could have just gotten to the point without the huge story."

"You know me Five," said One. "I love history and the stories they tell us! We need to learn from history or we would be doomed to repeat histories' biggest mistakes!"

"Yeah, yeah heard it all before One," grumbled Five.

"Five, stop it," Eight said in an authoritative tone. "Thank you for the insight One, but next time I would prefer if the story was a little shorter."

"But Eight we will miss all the juicy details!" One complained. Eight ignored One's response for he would not entertain that side childish side of One.

"I conclude that if our Colonel Bradshaw deems uncontrollable or leads us down the path to destruction that we will have to 'replace' him. The Alliance is first and we of Black fleet will protect it at any costs. I believe that is all unless any of you have something else to bring up?" asked Eight. No one said or signaled for right to speak at the meeting. "Good then let us get to work. Seven just use the secret hangar to launch as soon as possible. I will cover for your duties, so you won't be noticed missing."

"Thank you Eight," said Seven. Everyone got up and teleported out of the room with no doors. The holographic picture of the Colonel deactivated and so did other equipment in the unused room. There were a few computers that were still activated shedding light in the oppressive darkness that housed the secret Black Fleet Agents command center.


	9. Chapter 9

Cruailsama brought up a point I will cover: "ok a couple things you make the zpms seem like duracell batteries"

On the ZPM subject I didn't explain very well what happened. I think I am going to retype that part. What I meant to happen is when they got out of the wormhole all three zpm stations were depleted/near-depletion, because of crossing through all the multiverses. So they had to replace the depleted zpms.

Then on top of that the Borg's shield inversion weapon was causing a back fire with the shield emitters. I think of it as a one way road and then when the shield inversion blast hit the shield it tried to have traffic go the other way. So if some cars (energy) start going the wrong way on a one way road we would have collisions with the cars going the right way. The shield emitters though advanced were being damaged which end up causing bleeding out of energy to occur. With that being said to force the energy to go the right way, even though there was energy going the wrong way, more energy was pumped into the emitters to force the flow.

Alice started pumping more energy into the shield emitters but they were still being damaged by the energy going the wrong way. This caused the energy requirements for the shield to increase 4.8% times the whole of energy needed. In math it's like this:

100%*1.048=104.8%

(Then another shot of the shield inversion weapon)

* * *

(then another shot of the shield inversion weapon)

* * *

And so with each shot of the shield inversion weapon the power requirements would go up to keep the shield active. The borg cubes were constantly firing their weapons and so the shield power requirements were shooting up. Now they did replace ZPMs with fresh ones. And they would last, but the Colonel felt like the Borg would keep coming and coming and coming. Alice alerted him of the power issue of the shields. Also the Shield emitters are still being damaged by the back flow of energy so there was a chance of the shield emitters being destroyed if the power requirements got too high and too much energy were going through the shield emitters. So he wanted to retreat, regroup, and get ready to go against them again.

**Chapter 9**  
_A few thousand light years from the Borg Station_

Seven was an Asuran. His skin was white, and his hair black. He was six foot two inches tall, and has an athletic build. He was not made of blood and flesh like the Tau'ri, but he still had a human form. His face was hawk like, and his gaze would take in every tiny detail possible.

'Space is vast if not infinite' thought Seven as he walked down the corridor. 'Where is Earth from here? One of the Dr. Mckays may know…' The corridor looked like the ones on his home planet Asuras. Seven was dressed in the standard uniform of black and red. The red, on the black uniform, was shaped like blades and ancient lettering along with Tau'ri characters. His uniform read Impetus Adactus Armatus in Ancient, and in English it read Assault Force Soldier. Both Ancient and English were written on the uniform.

An interesting thing about Asurans is that their uniform is a part of them. An Asuran could change his clothing into anything, because the clothes are made of nanites. It is possible to change words written on their clothes or even change the color of the clothes. This made infiltration into humanoid cultures easier for the black ops arm of Black Fleet. This arm of Black Fleet was called Atra Operatio, and Seven was part of it. Seven had planned ahead and downloaded information on the uniforms of the Federation. He knew he would need to blend in and infiltrate the Federation if possible.

Other crew and soldiers walked past him as he moved towards his destination. He knew he was getting when he recognized an egotistic voice of one of the Dr. Mckays. He moved his hand over the door panel that glowed. The action caused the door to slide open. The sight of all the hustle and bustle of the science teams, under Dr. Mckay directions, moving back and forth reminded Seven of an ant hill on Earth. At the center of the room, on a raised platform, was the queen of the hive, Dr. Mckay; was giving orders and looking over several different consoles and laptop computers at once.

Seven moved through quietly and without bumping into anyone, which was quite a feat. Hardly anyone noticed Seven as he moved towards the center. Seven had that affect. He could be in a room and basically everyone in it would forget he was there. He soon arrived at the platform with the consoles all around it.

"Dr. Mckay I need your assistance," in tone that made Mckay jump as he realized someone was behind him.

"Ah, you got me there Drake Do'k," said Mckay. "What do you need help with?"

"Do you have a star chart of this galaxy yet?" asked Seven.

"Yes I do, but why are you in need of it?"

"My commanding officer Zeus would like a copy of it."

"He couldn't have just sent me a message?" asked Mckay in duh tone of voice.

"He sent me, because he figured you were too busy to reply to anything."

"He is right about that. We are fighting one of the most powerful races we have ever encountered. And it is my job to make sure we are ready, which we will be since I am on the job."

"Right. Now can I have the copy now?" growled Drake 'Seven' Do'k.

"Just a minute." Dr. Mckay said with a hint of annoyance. Mckay plugged in a storage crystal and pressed a few keys on the console. "Here you go."  
Drake took the storage crystal and moved out of the room effortlessly among all the scientists. He now headed towards the secret hangar. The reason the all of Atra Operatio's rooms were secret was, because they showed up unreachable in the map of the Arcturus Maximus Primus. Usually the rooms had no entrances and only someone with an Atra Operatio IFF transponder could transport to that the room.

Drake looked around and he was alone in the corridor. There was a flash of light as he disappeared from the corridor. He reappeared in the secret hangar. In the hangar there were several ships. There were Stealth Assault Jumpers, a few heavy transports, and a one large Stealth Assault Cruiser. All of them were obsidian colored, and reflective. Atra Operatio was written in Ancient near the command center windows. The command center was attached to the ceiling with the ships below it.

Drake 'Seven' Do'k moved to his personal SAJ. The Stealth Assault Jumpers were twice as long as a regular jumper, and also slightly wider. The extra room was needed for weapons and a hyper drive system. Drake pressed a button on his communicator, which was hidden underneath his sleeve, and he appeared inside the jumper. Running through system start up Drake went through a check list of systems on his SAJ.

"Two mini-drone launchers, and eight mini Asgard plasma beam weapons. Operational. Cloak generator and shield generator are operational also. Hyper drive active, and ZPM station running with no problems." He pressed more buttons as he with through startup.

Mini-drones were a third of the size as a normal drone, but more powerful than regular drones. However, the newest drones that Arcturus Maximus Primus held were more deadly than the mini drones. Like all technology the drones were made more powerful and smaller. A SAJ could carry a larger amount of mini drones than it could of regular drones. Another plus of the mini drones was that scientists were able to create a factory that could fit inside a SAJ.

Now you have to realize that the SAJ is filled with systems from the back compartment of a regular jumper through to the end of a second jumper. Because of this the only livable space is where the cockpit is. And that is smaller than a normal jumper. It is made for one person to be able to live and operate the SAJ alone.

The mini-APB weapons were created by one of the Black Fleet's Dr. Mckays working with an Asgard holo-tech. They compressed the original weapon so it could fit into the SAJ, and gave it eight exit points for the plasma beams. The weapon is smaller than a normal unit, but has the same power. The weapon fires from the eight exit points can only dish out about an eighth of the maximum power from each point. Therefore one could fire eight beams at once, and have the equivalent destruction capacity of a single Asgard plasma beam weapon.

The hyper drive is created from Asgard and Ancient technology. It is small and very fast for a drive of its size. It can travel twenty thousand light years a day. It would take one hundred and fifty days for a SAJ to travel from Earth to Lantea. A daedalus class ship can travel that distance in two weeks.

The Stealth Assault Jumper can cloak and have shields at the same time. This was achieved with the research on the Arcturus Maximus Primus. Early in construction of the ship this technology was figured out. You could have a cloaking field cover over an energy shield if they both have separate systems. Usually a cloak is run over the shields system causing the shields to be replaced by a cloaking field. Both Atlantis and puddle jumpers are made this way. But it was discovered if you could create a standalone system for cloaking then you can have both active at the same time. It took a year after the original creation of this technology before a version of this tech for the SAJ could be completed.

All these systems require power, and a lot of power at that. A ZPM station was placed inside to power everything. This station can only fit one ZPM, but one ZPM can power a SAJ for tens of thousands of years. But if the ship was constantly in battle the ZPM would last only for a few thousand years. Eight had almost ordered his team to take the ZPMs out and have them plugged into AMP's ZPM stations.

Drake had finished his preparations and activated the SAJ. It lifted from its dock into the air and floated. Preparing for the hyperspace jump Drake activated the hyperdrive engines pods. On the SAJ four sections of its hull expanded out and moved back. Similar in design as the engine pods on a regular jumper, but different in size and color. The color of the engine glow was red instead of the standard yellow. The pods were two thirds the length of the SAJ. The hyperdrive engines ran the length of the pods, but the middle part of each pod was wider. At these points were turrets that would direct the Asgard plasma beam at targets.

There were also four other turrets located in front and back. There were two turrets in front and two in back. One of the turrets would be near the bottom and the other near the top. The turrets were able to target everywhere, but places that would hit the SAJ. You could also see a few mini drone port launchers. The port launchers were raised a little bit above the hull and had a hole that a drone could come out of.

Drake activated the cloak, and sent a signal to the command center where it was received by Six.

"Are you ready for your mission Seven?" asked Six from behind the blast proof window.

"Yeah just make sure someone is on the communication stones. Hey have we heard anything through them?"

"No, nothing. Good luck on your journey."

"There is no such thing as luck. But I appreciate the intentions."

"Preparing to transport you and your SAJ out. 3… 2… 1…"

The SAJ transported out of the hangar for there was no hangar door. Drake looked out his SAJ's window and saw the Arcturus Maximus Primus. He could see that construction was being done on the shield emitters that were visible to his view. He pulled up the star chart and plotted a course to Earth. He took one last look at the Arcturus Maximus Primus, and activated the hyper drive.

* * *  
_In the Command Center_

"I wonder if Seven will be all right…" inquired Six as he leaned back in his chair. A disembodied voice of the Atra Operatio AI assigned to the eight brothers.

"Six. You must remember that Seven is in a Stealth Assault Jumper. Those things are made for solo missions. It has everything needed for a Tau'ri or an Asuran to live in it."

"I know Wonderland. This is a new universe though, and already we have encountered one of the strongest races in it. Our luck is going sour it seems."

"Indeed. However, I have completely assimilated the Star Trek database that Alice had. I am uploading the necessary information to all of the Bothers' nanite centers now."

"Assimilated? You going Borg on us?" asked Six. Wonderland appeared in holographic form next to Six. He had the look of a ninja from Earth. He was covered in black and had a black mask on. His eyes were red and seemed to glow.

"Resistance is futile Tau'ri!" shouted Wonderland, and gave Six wink. "If you can't beat them you might as well join 'em."

"Right. The Borg don't know who they are dealing with. They will fail and be destroyed once and for all! So join our side for we are the winning side!"

"Where do I sign up recruiting officer?" asked Wonderland in a sarcastic tone.

"Just sign right here in this paper," said Six as he picked up a piece of paper. The AI moved its hand to make a signature with his invisible pen. "Welcome to Atra Operatio Wonderland! I look forward to working with you."

"Man, why do I have to be Atra Operatio?" complained Wonderland, "I rather much be a toaster oven."

"Oh really? I think that can be arranged."

"I will be the best toaster oven ever! I will be able to Rick Roll everyone that uses me! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you!"

"Request denied!" Shouted Six as Wonderland continued singing the song and dancing to it. "I said request denied! Shut up! I get that enough of that back home on Earth." Wonderland continued till Six transported out of the command center.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
_Colonel's Office_

** Start Recording Log **

Today's date is Apirl seventh of twenty-eleven. Then again the time in this universe is unknown. I am thinking that it would be wise to send out a recon unit once we have secured the Borg station. Speaking of that so far everything has been progressing nicely. Three Mckays are faster than one Mckay. Issues that we first experienced in this dimension and also against the Borg are being fixed at an incredible rate. I believe we will be able to assault the Borg in a few days. Issues like that especially that nasty Borg shield inversion beam weapon. A day ago one of the new Mckays approached me in a corridor.

_The Colonel walked down the corridor and heard his name called. He turned around and saw one of the new Mckays running to catch up to him. He thought it was odd to see Mckay run, but Asurans don't get tired like Tau'ri._

"Mckay, what can I help you with?" asked the Colonel as he leaned against the corridor for support. He thought as he leaned against the wall 'sometimes Mckays in general get long winded so might as well be comfortable.'

"Bradshaw, I think me and the other Mckays figured out how to fix the issue of the Borg shield inversion beam weapon!" said Mckay with a smile on his face. If he had been Tau'ri he would have been busy trying to catch his breath from the run.

"Great! How are you going fix it?"

"It will take some time, but we will have to replace all of the shield emitters' cores. We have created a new core that will be able to channel any backfiring energy into a capacitor. The capacitor will then reroute the energy to either the shield emitters themselves or back to the main capacitor that we have for making jumps!" finished Mckay's face was a beam with the accomplishment.

"Intriguing Mckay, so will this make the shields kinda like the Ori shield that used energy that hit it to power it?"

"Yes and no. They did it a different way. However, in basic principal you can say yes. Now the other issue is that the energy of the weapon itself is something we haven't dealt with before. I went over the scans we had with Andrea. We found that it is a fairly unique energy that isn't in our universe. For that we had to make a grounding point in the shield emitter core. This grounding point will attract that energy and more or less get rid of it in a harmless way."

"Grounding point?"

"This new energy is able to be absorbed by naquadah. We found this out doing simulations. We just have to run a line from the grounding point to another capacitor."

"Sounds good. You can request what you need to begin replacing all of forty-one of the shield emitters' cores."

"Already done Bradshaw. I have several teams outside the ship already making the replacements. We have used the Asgard Computer Core that we have on our ship to virtually construct the new shield emitters' cores."

"Good, but I would prefer to be notified of such a overhaul before it had started."

"Well Arcturus Mckay was supposed to contact you, but he has been real busy. So busy in fact that he got scared out of his wits by Drake Do'k." Mckay laughed as he said the last part.

"Arcturus Mckay?" asked Col. Bradshaw as had to readjust his position to get more comfortable.

"Well you see with three of us we wanted to be easier to separate from our other selves. Instead of just numbers we choose names. Your Mckay became Arcturus, the other Rod, and I am known as Darth Mckay." Bradshaw nodded his head as he made mental notes of the new names. He paused as Darth Mckay said his name and raised his eyebrow.

"Darth Mckay?"

"My name I get to choose it. I wonder if I can make a lightsaber…" Mckay ran off in thought most likely to his lab to research lightsaber tech.

"Well the Borg now have to deal with a Sith Lord version of a Mckay…" Bradshaw said to himself. "Well I should be worried if I end up with a evil Mckay." For some reason his head began to hurt at that last thought.  
Indeed life is totally interesting right now. I just hope that we will be able to make it home. However, I do have the temptation to destroy the Borg. The Federation would be celebrate, and make a statue to my honor. Hmmm. A most pleasant day dream. What the…?  
* * Recording Stopped * *__

The Colonel had jumped out of his chair as he saw a white light enter his quarters. Glancing around and taking in his surroundings he saw his twin scimitar blades a meter away. He rolled and came up with both blades in a defensive stance. The light grew brighter and he started to see a figure within the light.

He was embraced by a different light then one in the corner of his room. He was now on the bridge with his blades. He looked and saw Zeus in his chair.

"Zeus?"

"Our sensors picked up a powerful energy reading coming from your room. We beamed you out and activated containment force fields around the energy reading. What was it you saw?" Zeus was busy giving orders to activate several layers of containment around the energy signature. Zeus also ordered an isolation protocol for that area.

"I was doing my log and all of a sudden a light appeared. It continued to grow brighter and then I was here. Good call. I don't know if the force fields will help, but activate the shield emitters. We can use them to contain the energy thing." Zeus acknowledged and acted. Soon all thirty-two shield emitters created a powerful containment shield around the energy reading. The other nine shield emitters were undergoing repairs for the modified shield emitters' cores. Bradshaw remembered the figure he saw briefly before he was beamed out.

"I also saw a figure within the light," said the Colonel as he looked at the main screen which showed the containment force fields and the main shield field around the energy reading.

"A figure? Like a creature or something else?" asked Zeus a worried look shown on his face. For a creature to get through unnoticed was alarming error in the defense of the ship. But the shield wasn't active today, because of the Mckay's repair teams working on the shield emitters. Zeus was lucky that thirty-two of the shield emitters were still able to be activated.

"Andrea have you seen these readings we are getting before?" asked the Colonel.

"Negative," she replied and her console bleeped at her. "Well I am getting a reading that is similar to scans done on an ascended being. Just one reading though, there are plenty of others that we do not have in our database." Still watching her screen she alerted Bradshaw, "Colonel! It has moved against the containment force fields and main shields!"

The Colonel saw as the energy being move against the fields. They all held their breath; which was easier for Asurans than it was for the Tau'ri. It was having problems getting through all of the fields. It began to move back and forth at an unbelievable rate! 'My room!' thought the Colonel as he watched the being move everywhere. Alice appeared on the bridge in her holographic form, and spoke.

"Containment force fields are failing! My main shields are being taxed, but are holding increasing power flow to shields to compensate for the being's attacks!" Alice seemed to be as focused as anyone, and if she had needed to breathe she looked like she would have suffocated. Her eyes went wide as did everyone else's eyes.

On screen the energy reading started to climb higher and higher. It looked like there was a zpm equivalent power reading coming from within the Colonel's room. The temperature scale rose next, and soon the temperature read eight thousand Celsius! That is as much as the chromosphere of Earth's sun! The temperature continued to rise.

"My room!" shouted Bradshaw. "It's melted!"

As if in reply the temperature shot up to fifteen million Celsius, which is the same as the core of the Earth's sun! The shield emitters required an immediate increase of power or they would lose containment! Alice had the twins running at ninety-nine point nine percent supplying all the power to the shield generators.

Zeus answered his friend Bradshaw. "Well looks like you have a sun inside your room now." Zeus laughed at his joke, and Bradshaw replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"Alice! Can the shields hold?" Asked Bradshaw as he saw the miniature sun increased in temperature. Warning alarms had been going off the whole time, and redoubled their efforts as the main shield had trouble containing the temperature.

"Maybe?" replied Alice, she now activated another shield emitter that just finished being repaired. Thirty-three shield emitters using the full power of the her Twins were holding against the miniature sun.

"Great!" shouted Zeus with glee. "At least we go out with a bang!" Everyone looked at Zeus with shocked look. "Man, tough crowd I got here." The temperature read close to forty-five million Celsius now.

"Shields holding!" announced Alice. She looked terrified to Zeus, and who wouldn't thought Zeus. Anyone with a miniature sun in them would look like that. Then again who has had a miniature sun in them?

"Zeus! Announce the evacuation order now!" shouted Bradshaw. A general evacuation alarm went throughout the ship. People were being beamed to escape pods, and the ships in the hangar bay automatically. The Colonel stayed as did Zeus continuing to monitor. Time passed and the main shield looked like it would hold as the temperature capped at eighty-five million Celsius.

"Alice, talk to me. What's going on?" asked the Colonel still trying to think of something to fix this. The escape pods had attached themselves to the few ships with hyperdrives. They had left and were currently in hyperspace.

"Temperature isn't rising anymore and the energy reading is so large as to take up the whole space of the area enclosed by the shield. I have thirty-four shield emitters handling the load. The repair team was able to finish one more before they evacuated." The good thing for Alice was that the energy being had appeared in a non-critical area.

"Can we get it out of you, Alice?" asked Zeus. "It's not every day we get to see a ship give birth to a miniature sun!"

"Zeus," said Bradshaw in angry tone, "this is no time to be making jokes!"

"Actually," interrupted the disembodied voice of Mckay over the communication system. "Alice could do exactly that. She would need to manage all the shield emitters to drag the mini-sun out of her."

The Colonel turned to Alice. "Alice is that possible?"

"I would lose a few systems doing it, but it should be do-able."

"Ok try to do it fast, but as safe as possible."

On-screen the shield sphere moved towards the hull of the ship. Cameras on each floor showed feed of the mini-sun moving with the shield sphere. The decks left behind were melted completely. The sun had eaten everything along the path. A few consoles on the bridge exploded, because they were attached to the specific system that Alice had to move the mini-sun through. Everyone watched the camera feed on all the screens monitoring the shield sphere as it moved closer and closer to the hull of the ship.

Alice had to keep juggling the shield emitters to make sure they moved the shield sphere as one. She thought about compressing the sphere so as to avoid more internal damage, but the quick simulations she did showed catastrophic results. She almost felt pain as she lost systems and connections within her. She visibly cringed in front of Bradshaw and Zeus. She had to move the shield sphere slowly to keep the mini-sun contained.

"Almost there Alice! Just twenty-two meters to go!" Bradshaw's voice was similar to that of a husband watching his wife give birth. "Twenty-one! Twenty!"

"Colonel I know!" She snapped back. She was getting frustrated with him talking.

"Oh snap Colonel. Looks like you made your wife mad." Said Zeus playing on the roll the two were playing. He was quite enjoying himself even though he was so close to death. One must have a sense of humor to go through life he thought. "Colonels always get too attached to their warships." He winked at his friend. The Colonel was about to respond, but Alice beat him two it.

"Quite Zeus!" Her face looked like she was a woman that really was giving birth. Her look now was the combination of extreme concentration needed, and the pseudo pain of having her insides melted. One meter left, and it was outside the ship. Everyone visibly relaxed some.

"Congratulations to the happy couple! You now have your own mini-sun! What are you going to name it?"

"Pain," replied Alice. "Just 'Pain' Zeus." The mini-sun was beginning to cool down inside the shield sphere. Alice's face began to return to normal. Sections were sealed around the exit point of the mini-sun. The unforgiving cold of space began to cool the tunnel itself. Steam or smoke, for one couldn't tell which, billowed out of the hole in the hull. Time passed and the mini-sun had cooled down to ten million Celsius. The whole ordeal had lasted a few hours.

"Alice, can you try scanning it again to see if there is anything else we can learn from it?" asked Bradshaw.

"Still nothing more than what we got with the first scan. However, the temperature has now dropped below four million Celsius."

The mini-sun seemed to roll within the shield sphere. It reminded Zeus of a hamster in a ball, but instead of a hamster it was a mini-sun. And instead of cute and cuddly it was the harbinger of death! So Zeus voiced his opinion outloud. "It's like a hamster in a ball!" he joked. "Except instead of cute and cuddly it is the harbinger of death!"

"Really funny Zeus." Replied Alice and Bradshaw at the same time.

"Hey! You guys think I can be the Godfather? I will spoil baby Pain rotten; it's my job you know."

"You get to change its diaper first!" replied Bradshaw who couldn't ignore his best friend's comments anymore. Alice ignored them both. She kept the power at full. She didn't want Pain to trick her into letting her guard down. She sent the latest data to Arcturus Mckay. She had been sending data to him the whole time, and that is why Mckay interrupted when he did.

"Oh you caught Junior!" said a voice that appeared out of no-where. Zeus and Bradshaw reacted fast since they were still battle ready. They both pulled weapons on the intruder. Bradshaw with his blades, and Zeus with a replicator rifle. Bradshaw had moved quickly and brought his blades within an inch of the human's neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**  
"Guess you're still a little on edge," said the being while eyeing the blades at his throat. With that said he teleported around the bridge. Zeus started firing his rifle when the being appeared and Bradshaw would swing his blade when the being was near.

The being continued to avoid anything the two were able to throw at him. Alice just watched in horror as her bridge was torn apart by Zeus and Bradshaw chasing the being. Blades slashed through consoles, chairs, floors, ceiling and railings. Zeus was conservative with his fire but still all the shots missed. Getting frustrated Zeus reintegrated the rifle into his body and went for hand to hand combat against the being. This proved a bit more effective than the rifle. Zeus waited until Bradshaw seemed to have the being cornered. The being then teleported and Zeus predicting the next spot moved. Striking a solid blow to his target Zeus smiled with success.

A yelp of surprise answered Zeus lucky hit. The hit which would have caved in a normal human being's skull did no visible damage. Zeus puzzled out what just happened and next he knew he was in chains. Bradshaw was next to him also in chains and the Bridge turned into a court room. Alice was in full lawyer attire with her hair up, glasses, and a black tailored suit jacket with a black skirt.

Surprised that someone was able to change her holographic figure she lost concentration for a split second. A huge white light coming from Junior shown and filled the main screen of the court room. Alice recovered fast enough to keep Junior contained. She then noticed Bradshaw and Zeus to her left sitting in chairs with chained hands on a desk.

Bradshaw was amazed at the transformation and the strength of the chains holding him and Zeus. He tried again to break them to no avail. He looked up at the judge and saw the being he attacked out of instinct. Realization struck him like a bus at forty miles per hour. "Q?!!" Zeus saw the shock on his friend's face, and decided to get out of the chains. Trying to alter his form to slip out of the chains Zeus found he wasn't able to do anything of the sort!

"It seems my reputation precedes me!" Smiling Q laughed at the predicament of the two in chains. "Have no fear for the great and honorable Judge Q is here!"

A copy of Q appeared in the plaintive desk sitting in a chair to the right of Alice. Another Q appeared standing in a prestigious suit of seven figure lawyer. This Q addressed the judge Q. "Most honorable Judge Q, I ask you here today to listen to my client. He has a most disturbing story and truly I am mortified at what happened!"

Judge Q addressed the client Q, "Would you like to fill me in?"

"Yes. I was watching over my son, and before I knew it I saw that he was captured! At first I thought it was funny, but then before I knew it I had blades at my throat! I tried to get away and while trying to escape I was almost killed by that one!" The client Q finished by pointing at Zeus who had hit Q.

"Defense how do you plead?" asked Judge Q as he starred daggers at the defendants.

Alice answered, "Not guilty!"

"Explain why you say that, please."

"First of all we were attacked by… Junior you called it? Second, significant damage was done to me, and almost destroyed me and my crew!" Adjusting her glasses, that slid down a bit in her movement, she continued, "Third, my clients were just reacting to a sudden appearance of unknown being." Judge Q was about to respond when.

"Objection!" shouted the Lawyer Q.

Judge Q didn't like being interrupted, "Settle down or I will have you thrown out of my court!" Lawyer Q sat next to his client. Judge Q continued. "First, are you sure it was a attack? Second, you are correct with your assessment. Third, is that how you people do first contact?"

"A sudden increase of an energy reading that could destroy the whole ship would be considered dangerous. And to address your last statement, and the Q in question appeared during a high alert. My clients acted in self defense fearing destruction."

The client Q responded in anger, "How does this look like self defense!" The Q which looked normal before now had his head was smashed in, where Zeus had punched him, and Q looked quite funny with his head smashed in. Shock and screams were heard from an invisible audience.

"Q, stop with the theatrics already. What is going on here?" Bradshaw was getting annoyed at the whole thing. Judge Q looked at Bradshaw and snapped his fingers. They were all back on the bridge of the Arcturus Maximus Primus. However, the chains were still on Zeus…

"Q, why is Zeus still in chains?"

"He hit me!" Q complained loudly in his Starfleet uniform.

"You probably let him hit you on purpose so you could have your court battle."

"I will not comment without my lawyer present!" Q moved to snap his fingers.

"Wait let's not go through that again, please."

"Well since you asked nicely I won't." Q folded his arms and looked at the three.

"Thank you," said Bradshaw relaxing a little. "Now care to answer my question about why you and Junior have decided to visit us?"

"Demanding aren't we now. You better show some respect to your elders or I will send you back to the beginning of the universe!" Q keeping his face entirely serious, "I think I will anyways." He snapped his fingers.

Arcturus Maximus Primus appeared in space where there were no stars. A glowing sphere, that contained Junior, also appeared at the same time. Zeus, Bradshaw, and Alice starred out the view point and saw nothingness. Q just laughed at their faces as they saw nothing, but black emptiness.

"In a few moments the universe will be created. It will huge! Most likely you won't survive it, but at least you will have bragging rights in the afterlife. How may can say they have seen the beginning of the universe?"

"Tempting, but no thank you," said Bradshaw sarcastically. "Can we go back now?"

"Not until you have learned your lesson. Look closely now! It is beginning to start!" The main screen started to show a celestial light that was so beautiful that it was frightening. The light expanded heading closer to the ship.

"I am sorry Q. Please forgive my rudeness." An audible snap later the ship was back where it was before along with the contained Junior.

"See was that so hard? As reward I will answer your question!"

"Thank you great and honorable Q." Bradshaw try to hide his displeasure, but the idea of hiding anything from Q was laughable.

"Do I need to show you the beginning again?"

"It's cool. I am ready to listen." Bradshaw smiled as he spoke.

"Where to start off…" Q seemed to be deep in thought. "It's a long story. Junior was angry with me and wanted to run away. But you really can't hide from a Q, and Junior only has basic Q powers." Zeus interrupted Q.

"Being able to turn into a mini-sun is basic Q powers? Where do I sign up?"

Q snapped his fingers and muzzle appeared on Zeus's face preventing him from interrupting anymore. "As I was saying before I was interrupted. Junior decided he would leave this universe to escape me. Now the interesting thing about that is that Q aren't supposed to leave our universe. Junior knowing he didn't have enough power came upon a Borg station. He tinkered around a bit to try, and get the station to establish a connection to a universe where the Q didn't exist. With no one to stop him he would have played around and caused all sorts of havoc!" Bradshaw raised his hand. Q nodded for him to speak.

"From our universe we don't have Q exactly, but we do have what we call ascended beings. They are mainly called Ancients, and have a policy that none of their kind should interfere with lower life forms. I think they would have stopped Junior."

"Maybe they did… Junior was trying to enter the gate forcibly, but I got to him before he got through. Maybe your Ancients were stopping him from going through the gate to your universe. I do wonder why they let you come through. Right you said they don't like to interfere with lower life forms. Huh. The Q Continuum is the same way. Now that we got that story out of the way. Alice can you release my son?"

Junior was cooled down and waiting to be released. "I will as long as he doesn't do any more damage to me."

"I will keep him in order. I am his parent after all."

'You can barely control him it seems' thought Bradshaw. "Do it Alice. He has calmed down." Alice released the shields sphere and immediately thirty-two shield emitters burned out. The two upgraded shield emitters were still functional.

Junior appeared next to his dad. He had brown hair and his looked like he was two years old. 'Gives new meaning to the phrase terrible twos,' thought Bradshaw. Junior hid himself behind his dad's leg. He peered out from behind his dad, and his cheeks looked wet with tears. Bradshaw took in the sight and thought to himself. 'If I didn't know any better I would feel bad that I imprisoned this adorable two year old.'

"Junior do you have something to say to these people?" asked Q.

"Sorry," replied Junior in a heart-breaking child's 'sorry' tone.

Before he knew better Bradshaw replied, "You're forgiven. But you have caused a lot of trouble."

"I as the parent will take responsibility for my son's actions." He snapped his fingers, and all of the crew was back along with their escape ships. He snapped again, and the hole in AMP was repaired as if nothing had happened. Alice breathed out a relieved sigh.

"What about the shield emitters?" asked Alice as they were still burned out.

"Always so technical AIs are. I will fix all them with the upgraded design just to be nice." Snap and all the shield emitters were up and running. "Happy?"

"Very," Alice smiled as she was basically in pristine condition and a little better than she was before all of this started.

Andrea and other bridge crew were just staring at the spectacle. To them their first impression of Q was equal to that of a God. Who else could transport them from hyperspace back to the very ship they jumped away from?

"Now what's the story of how Junior appeared in my quarters?" Bradshaw leaned against the railing behind him while waiting for the answer.

"Well that is a long story too…" stated Q in his epic story telling voice. "Well as I mentioned before that Junior was trying to escape to any universe. Yours just happened to be one that he chooses to try and escape to. What was surprising was that he met resistance, and wasn't able to get through before I grabbed him. Also surprising was that your ship was able to connect to the Borg station wormhole."

"So Junior is to blame that we got here?" asked Bradshaw.

"Not exactly, he just had the gate go to your universe. What happened afterwards with your celestial drive syncing up with the Borg station is a move of fate or destiny or just plain bad luck."

"I thought Q were omnipotent?"

"Oh we are, but mainly in our universe. The connection happened in your universe. I wasn't there to see it. You could sic one of your Mckays on it and get all the technobable you want to explain it."

"Fair enough, but can you help us get back to our universe?"

"And now someone is asking the right questions! Nope."

"Why not?!"

"As I said that Q aren't able or to be more correct aren't supposed to leave our universe. There are laws that bind us! Though loosely, but they are firm on this subject."

"Well from what you said Junior is partly to blame shouldn't you help fix it?"

"Fine. I will go talk to the Continuum about it and plead your case." Q smiled mischievously.

"What are you planning Q?" asked Bradshaw.

"Well you see I need to run a few errands, and now I need to talk to the Continuum about your predicament."

"I see is that going to take long?"

"Maybe a month or a year, and maybe even longer."

"Any way you can get it done faster?"

"If you watch Junior for me. I have been in great need of a babysitter to watch Junior. Everyone is too busy to do it, and now you guys appear from another universe just in time to do it!"

"Hey wait a moment! You mean your entire reason for coming here is just to get a babysitter for Junior?"

"Oh yes indeed it is. It's hard being a parent. Maybe you should try it someday."

Bradshaw debated within himself for a moment. 'Should I? Q said he would move faster if we watched Junior for him. "Maybe a month or a year, and maybe even longer." Was exactly what he said. Shorter is better. I hope I won't regret this.'

"Ok we will watch Junior for you, but please hurry up." Bradshaw remembered the episode of Star Trek Voyager called Q2. His eyes opened wide as he remembered. 'Maybe it will be alright since he is younger?' he thought nervously. "Oh can you release Zeus now?" Q looked at Zeus and snapped his fingers. Zeus was quite for once and didn't say anything.

"Fantastic! Watch out he is a handful!" Turning to Junior Q addressed him, "This Colonel Bradshaw, and he will take care of you for a bit of time. Have fun, but don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes daddy I will!" He said with excitement dominating his facial expression.

"Good. See you soon Colonel Bradshaw!" Q snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a flash of light.

'What have I gotten myself, and my ship into?' Bradshaw struggled with that last thought. He looked at Junior. The kid had both of his hands in a snapping position. 'Crap.'

"Want to play with me?" asked Junior.

Bradshaw could feel quite a few daggers in his back all from the look of his crew, and Alice. 'I hope Q doesn't take too long.'


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait! Life got really busy. :( But expect updates soon! Got most of it planned out. Here is a very short chapter to hold you over until I finish the next chapter**!  
**Please continue to review! I live on the reviews I get, and they help me improve the story! :D****

Chapter 12  


Drake Do'k was leaning back in his chair looking at a holographic screen that was floating above him flashing bits of the data dump that was sent by Wonderland. He was already through most of the information when a warning light flashed on his console. He leaned forward, and the holographic screen disappeared. Looking at the light he knew it was a general evacuation order alert. He spoke as he pressed the light which would connect him to Atra Operatio Command. "Seven here. What's the emergency?"

"A little busy if you don't mind. Got a mini-sun inside Arcturus Maxmius Primus at the moment," replied Wonderland the Atra Operatio's AI.

'A "mini-sun"..?' thought Seven, 'I just left the ship a few hours ago and they have already gotten into trouble!?' Seven grumbled and pressed the button again. "I want a status report Wonderland." Seven heard a grumble before Wonderland replied.

"Currently the whole crew has been evacuated, and I am busy with helping Alice contain the mini-sun."

'Helping Alice? How can he do that without her noticing him?' thought Seven. He decided to voice the question. "How can you help her without her noticing you?"

"I have access to her computer core kinda like a backdoor programming that prevents her from noticing my presence."

"Is everyone okay?"

"The crew is away, but Col. Bradshaw and Zeus are still on the bridge." Wonderland sounded as if he was just idly responding to Drake. That annoyed Drake because he hated to be ignored when he wasn't trying to be ignored. Drake turned his annoyance into energy to think up something that would help with the situation.

"Can you teleport the mini-sun out or move it out? Am I right to assume that you are using shields to contain it?" 'Only shields could have prevented the ship from melting from within,' thought Seven while he awaited the reply.

"Yeah Mckay suggested that ten seconds before you. You should really get with the program," said Wonderland in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine I won't help next time the ship is being destroyed," responded Drake in an annoyed tone. 'Of course Mckay would have already suggested the idea.' Drake pressed a few buttons to bring the SAJ out of hyperspace to head back to the ship.

"You don't need to come back," said Wonderland as he detected the change of course. "We got it handled. If anything we will need someone to talk with the Federation to be ready to receive the crew if the AMP is destroyed."

Drake shook his head, and undid the changes he just did. The link was canceled by Wonderland. "Well back to original mission." Then in a sarcastic tone that mimicked Wonderland Drake said, "Nothing to see here. Just the ship melting…"

* * *  
_Sometime Later_

"Want to play with me?" asked Junior.

Zeus heard those dreaded words. He moved quickly to Bradshaw. "Excuse the Colonel and I for a moment Junior. We grownups have to talk privately." Junior didn't respond and Zeus led Bradshaw to the front of the bridge before he spoke.

"Are you out of your mind? Baby sitting a Q? We just almost ended up like the wicked witch in Wizard of Oz!" Zeus paused then continued, "Though I would of least have been able to quote her. 'I'm melting!'" Zeus finished his exaggerated melting act.

"Well Q said he would go faster if we watched him…" Said Bradshaw vainly trying to defend himself. "He may be able to send us back if we do him this one favor." Bradshaw smiled at the grim faced Zeus.

"You better hope your right. I may still get to quote her…" There was a flash behind them.

"What are you guys doing?! I told you to watch Junior!"

"We were…" Replied Bradshaw as he was face to face with the angry Q. Bradshaw looked down and saw Junior was being held in place by Q's hands.

"Don't you know the first thing about watching children?!" Asked Q with a angry and lecture like tone of voice. "You leave them alone for a moment they cause havoc! Junior just blew up a sun!" Q was getting really into it waving his hands to accentuate the point he was making.

"Sorry Q," apologized Zeus, "I was having a planning session with the Colonel here."

"No excuses! I had to stop what I was doing and fix the sun he destroyed. You never take your eyes off of children! Especially Q children!"

"There are other Q children besides Junior?" asked Bradshaw trying to throw Q off.

"No there aren't, but that is beside the point!" There was another flash this time behind Q.

"I think you should listen to your own words!" Mrs. Q was holding Junior with both her hands. Junior had escape while his dad was talking to his 'babysitters.' He caused more trouble and the Q Continuum notified Mrs. Q while she was on vacation from Junior and Mr. Q. And she was furious about having her vacation interrupted to come out to take care of Junior that Mr. Q was supposed to be watching for her. "Q, why are you having these two watch Junior? I have been watching him for the last year while you were out! I finally got you back to watch Junior so I could relax on vacation, and you put your responsibility onto someone else! They aren't even that good at it either. Men are just idiots sometimes!"

Mr. Q, Zeus. and Bradshaw all looked like little kids getting yelled at by an adult. Zeus was trying to think of way to make the situation light. 'But who can compare with a super angry all-powerful Mrs. Q?' Zeus gave up after he had that thought. So far he had tone out most of what she has been yelling at them for the past few minutes. That was an accomplishment to say the least. Tone out an angry omnipotent being? That requires either courage or stupidity of the highest levels! 'I should pay attention before I make her even angrier,' thought Zeus.

"But Honey! It was just an honest mistake!" Mr. Q pleaded. "Can't you forgive me?"

"You were yelling at them just for the same thing a moment ago!" She growled in frustration, "That is it! I can't take it anymore! I don't want to see your face for a millennium!"

"But Honey…" Before Q could finish she snapped away with a blinding light. "That woman makes me mad sometimes, but I still love her." He snapped away going after her to try to calm her down and make it up to her.

Junior was left behind. Zeus and Bradshaw just looked at each other surprised they lived through it. Then looked back at Junior thinking the same thing: 'Back to where we started…' Junior was looking around with boredom on his face. He was about to snap his hand when Bradshaw sprinted like a bullet. Bradshaw made it in time to pick up Junior, and put him on his shoulders. While lifting him up Bradshaw had subtly put his fingers in-between Junior's finger and thumb to prevent any snapping.

Zeus watching his friend, move and lift Junior, thought 'Thus let it be known that Col. Bradshaw saved the ship from certain destruction. The end! This will be a headache. I am never going to let Bradshaw live this down.' Zeus laughed at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait! :( I got the starcraft 2 beta, and it took up way too much of my time. But the beta ended, and I have the dreaded chapter 13 up now!  
Please review and give any suggestions you might have! We also have good news! It is a longer chapter to be sure!****

Chapter 13

"So Junior what do you want to do?" asked Bradshaw while walking around the bridge with Junior still on his shoulders. Junior's face showed deep thought.

"Oh I know! Let's go across the universe!"

"I would rather not Junior… How about something else?"

"Uncle Bradshaw what did you do for fun as a kid?"

Surprised by the title Junior had given him the Colonel thought for a bit before he answered. "I loved playing on playgrounds when I was a kid. We would play lots of games, and there were slides."

"I know those!" Snap!

Zeus looked around trying to find his friend and Junior. "Alice and Andrea do you know where they went? Anything in sensors?"

Andrea quickly started scanning for them, and Alice helped also. After a few minutes they both informed Zeus of the results. "They are in a cargo bay in the mid section of the ship," said Andrea and Alice at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Zeus. Both women gave Zeus an annoyed look. "Nevermind... Alice get us video on them, and also prepare to have an emergency beam out of the Colonel if it is needed."

"Done," replied Alice. Footage appeared on the main screen showing the cargo bay. This bay was one of the smaller ones being seventy feet tall, two hundred feet wide, and four hundred feet deep. This specific cargo bay was supposed to be full of raw metals and materials. Instead the bay held the most elaborate jungle gym playground ever created! Several storied slides, tunnels to go crawling through, ball pins, several bridges made of rope and other materials, monkey bars, zip lines going everywhere, and a lot more.

"Looks like fun!" commented Zeus while he studied the main screen. "Alice, do you know where all the supplies went?" Supplies lost could cause trouble in the long run.

"They are gone." Alice looked grim.

"Bet we could convince Junior to put them back," said Zeus. "Get a close up on them if possible."

"I could send a probe to the bay."

"Thanks Alice." The feed on the main screen changed to the just beamed in probe. The probe moved forward looking for Junior and Bradshaw. The probe itself was sleek in design, but the metal wasn't reflective. The probe had a cylinder center that had three metal supports connected to the front. The supports curved back to go to the back of the probe. The supports were similar to a tripod that would hold a camera. On the main screen the probe maneuvered through the playground until it found its targets. The targets were going down the tallest slide extremely fast. "Can we get audio?" asked Zeus.

"Yes."

They heard laughing from Junior and screaming from Bradshaw. Some data appeared on screen. Bradshaw was going really, really fast. The slide seemed to go on forever, and was frictionless. Zeus laughed at the look on Bradshaw's face. Bradshaw was closely followed by Junior, and the probe was having a hard time keeping up with their speed. It reminded Zeus of bobsledding. Zeus turned to the crew, and asked if anyone wanted popcorn. A few minutes later everyone on the bridge was relaxing watching the feed and the Tau'ri were eating popcorn.

***  
_In the Cargo Bay_

Bradshaw was nearing the end of the slide, and was quite relieved. He felt like was going to go flying out of the slide several times already. This slide was more like a roller coaster with no speed limit than any slide he went on as a kid. He wasn't sure what speed he was going, but he couldn't slow himself down. It was like the slide was frictionless, and he just gained speed, which caused his face to look like he had his face out in the wind of a speeding car.

At the end of the slide was a ball pin which would catch him, and his terror. He released his breath as he was within a twenty feet of the pin.

"Let's do that again!" shouted Junior from behind Bradshaw. Snap! They both appeared at the start of the slide going down again, and not losing any of the momentum they had before. Their speed increased as they went down. Now the first part of the slide was a very sharp cork screw. Basically it was like a curly phone cord stretched out. The slide was enclosed at this part with the top of the slid see through material. This allowed the crew members to watch as the probe increased its speed to match.

'I am going to die from motion sickness!' thought Bradshaw. The whole time Junior was laughing behind him. 'Too fast!' Bradshaw tried to slow down again by pressing against the sides of the enclosed slide. He didn't slow at all; in fact he accelerated by the pressure he used against the slide. Already feeling sick from the first run through Bradshaw could feel bile come up his throat. The slide reached the end of the cork screw and went back up. Gravity slowed Bradshaw just a tad, but his speed made him go up feet first and down another cork screw.

"!" said Junior as they went down the second cork screw. He was completely enjoying himself; especially when Bradshaw screamed in terror. After the second cork screw they went through a few loop de loops. Junior noticed Bradshaw had stopped screaming. "Uncle Bradshaw! What's wrong?" No response. "Uncle Bradshaw!" Junior started to worry. "Uncle?"

Bradshaw heard Junior, but couldn't speak at the moment. A surprisingly sharp turn later Bradshaw's mouth opened. Words did not come out, but Bradshaw's breakfast did. Bradshaw heard Junior saying yuck, but he couldn't think anymore.

"Ewwww! Uncle Bradshaw that is gross!" Junior was covered in it being directly behind Bradshaw. He yelled again as another load came from Bradshaw. He quickly snapped his fingers making the throw up disappear before it got to him, and also removing the throw up that was already on him.

Bradshaw felt horrible, and no longer had any stomach contents to get rid of. He felt as if he had gotten up too fast a hundred times in a split second. He blacked out after another devilish turn in the slide. He woke up as he hit the giant ball pin. He was like a skipping stone bouncing across water. He broke a few bones while impacting the plastic bones at such speed. He finally stopped in a heap and to make matters worse Junior ran into him still going fast. The wind was knocked out of him. He panicked as he couldn't breathe, and tried to move. The nanites were able to get him breathing again before he passed out for good. His head was a massive headache. It didn't help that something was yelling at him. He caught site of what was making the noise. Bones knitted together with the nanites help. Bradshaw got his wits. "Junior shhhhh," he said. Bradshaw retreated to his mind. 'Finally no more yelling. Man I am tired… Sleep feels like a good idea.' He almost fell asleep, but Junior snapped his fingers. Bradshaw felt instantly better, and energized.

"Uncle Bradshaw you okay now?" Junior asked with concern on his face. Junior remembered his dad saying that other beings are fragile. "Why you get sick?"

"I am not as young as I used to be. When I was a little kid I could handle all kinds of extreme rides without getting motion sickness!" Junior seemed to go into deep thought at sentence. Snap!

Bradshaw turned into a four year old boy. Gone was his five o'clock shadow, and large frame. Replaced by a little boy with messy brown hair, and a uniform fitted to the small body. Bradshaw looked at his small hands, and then too Junior.

"See all better now!" said Junior with a smile on his face. "Now let's go to the slide again!"

"How about we do something else?" Bradshaw didn't want to go on it again even with his small body.

"No I want to go again!" Junior was not going to change his mind on this point. 'Uncle said he would be able to do it if he was little like me,' thought Junior. Bradshaw saw that resistance was futile, and gave in.

"Alright let's do this!" Snap! They appeared immediately at the top of the slide. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

***  
_Bridge_

The whole time the crew was watching the main screen. They saw Junior get a face full of stomach contents. Everyone burst out laughing. A few even shouted "Epic!" It's not every day that you get to see an omnipotent being in training get face full of throw up. Zeus was laughing so hard that if he could cry tears there would have been a puddle below him.

Then Bradshaw skipped like a stone across water. Bouncing across the ball pin and breaking a few bones. Everyone was a bit worried and a few were touched with Junior's concern of the injured Bradshaw. A few shouted "Best movie ever!" Then Bradshaw became a little four year old. All the women went "Aahhh" at that.

"Well he is more breakable now," said Zeus after he finished recovering from laughing so hard. "Keep the probe on the Colonel. We may have to help him."

"Will do Zeus," replied Alice. The probe moved to follow the two little kids as they just teleported at the beginning of the slide again. The probe followed them down the third time. It quickly avoided the balls from the ball pin as the two impacted the pit. This time Bradshaw didn't skip like a stone across the water. The kids continued to play on the giant playground, and then something happened.

* * *  
_Cargo Bay_

"What do you mean Junior?" asked Bradshaw. "How can you be board?"

"Well it is! Don't you want something exciting to happen? We have played on everything already."

"I am content with how it is going." Bradshaw was stubborn even though he was only 4 years old.

"What else did you do for fun?" Junior then smiled mischievously at the Colonel. Junior had read the thought that barely crossed Bradshaw's mind. Snap!

Bradshaw swore as the cargo bay began to fill with lava. The only safe place was staying on the playground itself. He looked around for a way out. Not finding any immediately he moved to a higher area. The playground began to melt, and ball pins turned into lava pins!

Junior laughed as he climbed with Bradshaw to higher areas. "Isn't this exciting Uncle Bradshaw?"

"You stupid poopoo head! We pretended there was lava! This is serious we could die! Well I could die…" He moved as fast as he could. He was glad that there weren't lava monsters! His heart was running fast as possible. He spotted a door that was the only door above the lava. It was on the third level of the cargo bay. A zip line ran from near the top of the playground to the door!

"Lava monsters sound awesome!" Snap! "Look they are throwing stuff at us. Yep that is lava! Better go faster Uncle Bradshaw!" Luck was on Bradshaw's side because he was further into the complex. Thus the lava monsters couldn't hit him with the balls of lava. He moved as fast as his little arms and legs could manage. He still had nanites in his body, and they were removing muscle fatigue as fast as possible.

"If we survive this I am going to beat you up Junior!" Bradshaw's face was as serious as a four year could make.

Junior stuck out his tongue. "Can't catch me!" A speck of thrown lava landed on Junior's face. Burning where it touched and Junior screamed as the still hot lava continued to burn into his face. Snap! All better, but Junior wanted revenge. He stopped and launched an energy blast from his tiny hands at the lava monster that got him. The monster exploded from Junior's furious attack. Junior continued up and realized that he could just teleport out of there. He didn't like this game anymore. Snap!

Bradshaw saw the whole thing, and screamed when Junior teleported without him! 'Where is my crew? Why don't they teleport me out of here?' He saw the probed and yelled the two questions. 'Can they not do anything?' He continued higher and saw that the lava was rising higher as it engulfed the lower part of the playground. 'Must go faster!'

* * *  
_Bridge_

"Get the Colonel beamed out now, Alice!" Yelled Zeus as he watched his friend stuck alone against lava monsters and a melting playground. "Alice, what is going on?"

"I can't beam him out or do anything to help him! There is some kind of interference that is blocking anything I try!" She was clearly disturbed from this lack of being able to do anything for her Colonel. This is the first time she truly felt powerless. Her, the most powerful ship in the known universe, powerless to save her Colonel!

"The lava monsters are throwing again!" Shouted Zeus, as the probe avoided the lava projectiles. "He will not make it Alice! Can't you do anything?" Zeus didn't want to lose his friend.

Bradshaw reached the zip line that went to the door. But more lava was being thrown at him. "I got it! I will use the probe and its shield to cover him as he zips down!" The probe positioned itself to cover the little Bradshaw as he went down the line. The monsters noticing their prey was about to escape launched rapid attack. The probe's shield held for the precious seconds Bradshaw needed. The probe died when its shield failed and it was engulfed in lava. They lost video, and the main screen showed the words "No Signal."

"Did he make it?" Everyone was looking at Alice. She scanned with her sensors, and Andrea assisted her trying to see if the Colonel was still alive or died. They were still being blocked. Worry showed on Andrea's face, and frustrated tears began to slide down her cheeks. She tried everything she could think of to find out if Bradshaw was alive. She thought of something and tried it immediately. She opened a supply unit that was outside the cargo bay. If someone took something and entered their code she would know if he lived or not. The words "Access Col. Bradshaw" appeared on her screen. Relief flooded her, and alerted the bridge that he was still alive!

The main screen came back on with a camera in the hallway outside the cargo bay. It showed the cargo bay closed, but lava had spilled into the hallway before it closed all the way. A force field was activated and contained the lava to prevent it from going any farther down the hallway. A few meters from there was the little Colonel grabbing supplies from the supply unit. The supply unit contained an injection unit that had raw neutronium that could safely be injected into the human body. Bradshaw injected himself with it. This would allow the nanites to replicate and increase their effectiveness with maintaining the human body. Asurans could also use it to help recover any lose of nanites that they were composed of. He did two injections of neutronium.

"Great he is alive!" shouted Zeus, "Nice work Andrea! He just took enough neutronium to increase the amount of nanites a hundred fold. Not sure if that was wise, but he is alone." Bradshaw also ate some food that was stored in the supply unit. "Can we get to him yet?"

Both Alice and Andrea replied at the same time. "Not yet…"

* * *  
_Inside the Hallway_

Bradshaw eyed the force field as he ate the food. He still ached from where he injected himself with the neutronium injectors. But increasing his chances to survive was better alternative than death. He was furious with Junior, but he was nowhere in sight. Quickly he ate his fill of the supplies. 'Well they should have gotten the signal of my access code through the supply network. Time to move on.' He moved as he eyed the force field holding the cooling lava. The hull of the ship was made of stronger stuff than that playground was that was for sure!

He went over the events of his near death. _He was going down the zip line as the probe came next to him and shielded him from the lava monsters. The probe failed after holding out for the precious seconds he needed. He had reached the end of the zip line and let go. He rolled into the hallway very far. He got a few "rug burns" from the rolling and sliding on the metal ground. While going heels over head down the hallway he saw that the lava had gotten through the door. The lava was moving towards him at wave like speed. It came within a few feet from him when a force field activated saving him from the rushing lava. The door closed, and that space between it and the force field was filled with three feet of lava. He hopped the force field wouldn't decide to cut out on him for no reason. He heard a clang of a supply unit opening, and moved towards it. He input his code, and got the needed supplies. His stomach made a sound as he spied the food packets, and water._

He walked down the hallway and followed it to the right. "Hey!" he shouted at Junior who was smiling at him at the next turn in the hallway. "I am going to beat you up!"

Junior smile grew wider at that. "You have to get me first! Oh and you are it!" He ran down the hallway, and Bradshaw pursued with his tiny legs.

Junior moved to fast, and Bradshaw with his little body couldn't keep up. 'How could he go so fast? He is Q.' answering his own question just fueled his anger. "Hey I can't catch you with this little body!" Bradshaw heard a snap from up ahead. He quickly found that he grew to his six foot one inch height. He lost balance from the change and crashed into the ground. 'I am going to give him a spanking when I get him. Oh and I will get him even if it's the last thing I do!' Quickly he adjusted to his larger body. He noticed he had more energy than he did before. He looked at a control panel on the wall. His reflection showed a twenty-two year old man. 'Well I could get used to this… Man my clothes still fit too. Maybe Junior is responsible…' Laughing brought the Colonel back from his thoughts.

Bradshaw moved faster than ever before. Between the younger body and the nanites that he just increased a hundred fold he figured he was going at least twenty-eight miles per hour. The hallway seemed to go on forever. When he turned a corner he would always catch a glimpse of Junior going around the corner. 'That little guy is too fast.'

He turned the last corner and saw Junior go through a door. Angry was still building up in him, and spurred him on. The door opened up in time to allow him to run through into… grass?

* * *  
_Bridge_

"Another cargo bay contents all gone!" The main screen showed lush grass that grew six feet tall. The cargo bay was eight hundred feet in length, two hundred feet wide, and forty feet tall. Rubbing his forehead Zeus asked, "What was supposed to be in there?"

Alice replied swiftly, "Dia-Ada-Octanium, and six million cubic feet worth." Zeus's face turned pale at that statement. The AMP was made of the strongest alloy ever developed by the Alliance. Dia-Ada-Octanium was what it was named. It takes two months to make a ton of that stuff. The only way to make enough was to have thousands of factories turning out the alloy constantly. A single factory operating at full capacity would take eight years to produce one million cubic feet of the alloy. One hundred and forty-four factories had produced the Dia-Ada-Octanium to fill that cargo bay in three months of operation. The loss of that much alloy was crippling. That cargo bay was supposed to last for four to eight years with constant repairs to the ship.

"I am going to kill that kid. Alice can you trap the kid in the shield again?" Zeus's face returned with color as anger burned within him.

"No. That area is being blocked. I… can't do anything." Alice cringed as she finished that sentence. Andrea cried out and Alice focused on the screen. There was movement in the grass heading towards the Colonel. Andrea recognized what was happening, and she was worried for Bradshaw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ask and you shall receive! Well actually I am going to be without internet for the coming week. But I will be thinking of the story so when I can update it quickly. Also thanks for the reviews! Technically I wasn't going to publish this tonight, but the two quick reviews gave me enough motivation to finish chapter 14!**  
_Bridge_

Please review, and there will probably be grammar mistakes as it is 4AM right now... So tired... lol!

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason, and this chapter is the first reason! It is very realistic, and extremely graphic. You have been warned. :D

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think my description of things have improved a lot with these last two chapters!

Trife: Junior needs to be disciplined a lot after everything. It is not over yet though. O_O Hope you enjoy chapter 14!

AdmiralAsh: Thank you Admiral! Thanks for the ideas of creating them as two hero units! I haven't thought of that. But it would be awesome to see them wage war across dozens of worlds. :D

FishGod: Hopefully these two chapters are long enough for a constructive comment!

cruailsama: Glad you like it! :D

Chapter 14

"He is going to die!" shouted Andrea as she watched the raptors getting closer to Bradshaw. "There are too many raptors!" Horror was across her face as she contemplated the outcome of this slaughter. Tears flowed with renewed vigor at all the predictions. 'I don't want to watch! But I can't turn my eyes away!'

"Maybe not…" interrupted Zeus. "There is more to Bradshaw that I have heard and experienced myself. He may just pull through. Alice can we get to him?"

"I have tried everything. We just have to believe in him…" The look of defeat had taken room and board across the A.I.'s face. She was not use to helplessness let alone twice in a row. Everyone looked in silence as the battle started.

* * *  
_Dia-Ada-Octanium Cargo Bay_

Something wasn't right. This thought rang through Bradshaw's head pounding as he looked at the door closing and sealing behind him. A force field activated blocking the door. Bradshaw looked around and a ringing thought rose to the forefront of his mind. 'Do not run into the long grass!' That thought was then confirmed by a noise he heard long ago watching Jurassic Park as a kid. 'Raptors!' The sound was like a piercing cry. It chilled Bradshaw to his bones. 'Junior will die for this!' He jumped up and saw the door on the other side of the cargo bay. His enhanced eyes seeing that there wasn't a force field blocking it like the door behind him. His eyes also saw the grass parting as raptors moved closer to him.

His raged burned within him. Soon he would give into it. Quiet. 'They are surrounding me as best as they can…' "Well come on!" shouted Bradshaw. He figured he would go out fighting, and to affirm that stand he got into his martial art stance. This form allowed his center to be low and allow quick powerful kicks. His boots were trinium-toed boots. The only weapons he has besides his fists.

"I am a weapon! I am beyond human! I will not fall to pathetic creatures that died out millions of years ago!" The raptors moved to take their prey. They are a pack, and will take down even the most powerful dinosaur. The head raptor stared at Bradshaw. Their eyes met, and a battle of wills was fought. 'This creature think it has won. It may of…' Everything moved slowly to Bradshaw. He was entering his berserk nature that has saved him against terrible odds before. His reflexes were sharp as instinct, and his strength exploded to meet this challenge.

The first raptor jumped towards him! In its flight Bradshaw took in every detail he could. He did a round house kick. His trinium-toed boot impacted its ribcage sending the creature flying with several broken ribs. That didn't stop the others from attacking. In fact they rushed in seeing their prey distracted. A few moving low to the ground, and one jumping high. Planting his foot that he kicked with deep into the mud he kicked up with the other. The jumping raptor met his foot mid air. There was a crack as the kick connected with the ribcage. The creature didn't knock him over instead it was if the creature had jumped onto a brick fence. With his one leg in the mud, and his other in the air it formed a perfectly straight line. This allowed him to take the full weight of the creature. The weight pushed him more into the mud, but it was solid enough to stop the creature.

He wasn't so lucky with the next few. Bradshaw felt pain that increased his rage. One of the raptors had bitten his forearm, and was trying to tear it off! The raptor shook its head violently and its teeth dug lines of red on the arm. Bradshaw's other arm struck the raptor's temple full force. The force of the hit fractured the eye socket and impacted a little. The punch caused more damage to his arm. The raptor's head was knocked off his forearm, but it hadn't released its iron jaws. Forearm skin and muscle was torn and hung loosely. Then the nanites did their work quickly. The skin seemed to repair itself magically. The slight decrease of pain did nothing to soften the rage that consumed him. He was attacked from behind. The raptor had jumped onto his back with its jaws closing on his head. The large claws on its feet began to rake the flesh off of his rib cage.

Bradshaw screamed in pain as much as he did in rage. The creature tried to snap his neck by violently twisting its own. Bradshaw quickly moved his hands to the jaws and tried to pry it open. Blood rained down his forehead where the raptor's teeth had penetrated its prey. Bradshaw twisted his body around, and the creature fell off of his back. Already his back was closing up, and his strength increasing. He had flexed his neck muscles to prevent his neck from breaking, and corded muscle stood out on his neck from the exertion. The creature still held on with its jaws while falling off of his back. The jaws twisted around his face cutting deep gouges that would have been fatal. More screaming erupted at this time, and was accentuated with the ripping off of the raptor's jaw. During the turn he was able to get both of his hands on the upper and lower jaws. He pulled apart with all of his might. The lower jaw was no match to his enhanced nanite and berserk strength.

He held the lower jaw in his left and spun around to meet his next challenge. The jaw bone ends were serrated and became a makeshift weapon. The ends ripped across a raptors throat cutting the wind pimp ending the dreadful roar of the animal. The animals retreated back into the grass. This prey was more challenging than they had originally thought. Bradshaw took this break to try and attach his flesh that had been taken off. As the flesh was applied the nanites quickly healed. 'Thank God I took those injections!' His pain began to dull, and become background noise to his focus. Piercing cries were answered by more cries. They were getting reinforcements. Bradshaw roared his own challenge at them. If a human had heard the cry they would run from certain death. Only a mind imbued with rage would roar like that. He ran towards the raptors. His mind running on pure instinct now, and nothing except lady death's sweet embrace would stop him.

The raptors could run faster than their prey, and like the leader had ordered they would lead him into a trap. They ran passed their pack-mates that were crouched close to the ground. The prey was within their grasp and they struck like a cobra attacking its prey. So sudden was their attack that even the enhanced human running on instincts almost didn't react in time. Two pack-mates had attacked from their prey's sides. The first attacking from the left of the prey, and the second attacking the right. The first was met with the serrated jaw bone in its mouth as it tried to bite the arm of their prey. The strength of the prey assured the jaw bone to penetrate out the lower skin of the jaw and deep into the throat. The first fell choking on its own blood.

The second had almost gotten the head within its jaws. But the prey had stopped the first and turned both of its arms to catch the jaws before the second could clamp down. The second raptor felt fear as the prey began to pry his jaw open beyond the limits. It kicked out with its big claws on its feet. The raptor's arms scratched against the prey's arms, and the feet did gouge into the preys thighs. The creature tried to shut its mouth, and panic when the prey even though it was hurt continued to open the raptors jaws. Pain was what it felt before the final pull. Its lower jaw had been ripped out. The raptor stared at the prey with its feral grin, and the jaw bone it held. The lady death embraced the raptor, and it saw no more.

Pain as much as he had not felt in his whole life racked his movements. Trying to hold his thighs together long enough for the nanites to finish their job, and before he was attacked again. He howled another challenge against the many raptors still remaining. The raptors moved away unsure of this prey that seemed to be hunting them as they were hunting it. His thighs had healed up and he was able to move again. His hands and arms were covered with blood of his enemies and his own. The site fueled the rage, and his thirst for more was growing. He had become little more than the animals he now hunted as they hunted him.

He stood up collecting his trophy jaw and wrenching free the three large feet claws. He stuck the three large claws between his fingers on his right hand. Surprisingly a single thought did cross his mind, 'Wolverine.' He jumped up and saw grass moving two hundred feet away. He rushed forward with his instincts looking for an ambush.

He sensed something from behind and he turned right on a dime. He lashed out with the three claws, and the claws did know blood. The claws had slashed across the right side of the raptor's face removing the upper and lower lip. Teeth were naked on the right side and the raptor retreated. Bradshaw chased and grabbed the tail. He pulled with his enhanced strength and began to go in a circle. The raptor screamed with pain as it was twirled around by its tail, and the grass whipped against its torn face. Around and around the raptor did go. Where he stops no one knows! He let go noticing the wall near them. The raptor impacted the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of it. He rushed after his prey. The raptor tried to get up. A flying kick later it gave up.

Bradshaw kicked with full force breaking bones and crushing his foe against the wall. Fury would be to gentle of a word to describe this act. He dropped his trophies, and went all natural against his foe. He kicked it up into the air and rained punches against it that finished it off. The punches had driven hard into its broken body. It landed against the wall where it would rise no more.

Bradshaw jumped up again looking for more prey. Grass eighty feet away swayed like a strong breeze was blowing. But in the cargo bay there was no breeze. He smiled and ran with abandon. Within moments he jumped and landed on the back of a raptor. Quickly he grabbed its head, and twisted immediately. The body slumped down and moved towards the next prey.

The prey broke his pack-mate's neck, and now headed towards him. Hit and run was leader's orders now. He ran forward and to the right of the prey. He twisted his head and bit a chunk of flesh off of the prey. Happy he survived he ran away chewing the delightful flesh. He felt something was off. His vision began to fade in and out. Sharp pain exploded into his mind as if thousands of teeth were cutting him up from the inside. He wasn't mistaken. In the flesh were millions of nanites that were programmed to attack foreign cells and nanites. The nanites had traveled through the throat to the brain where they began to destroy cells of the creature left and right. It died a very painful death.

Bradshaw's gaze flashed over the chunk of his flesh missing from his right tricep. His flesh was gone, but in its place a slightly discolored flesh replaced it. He saw no more of the strange phenomenon as he jumped several feet high and saw where his prey was.

He moved too fast for the raptors to accurately counter. However, they did retaliate with a vengeance for their fallen pack-mates. Landing in the midst of eight raptors he moved quickly socking the closest to him. His punches were so strong that he knocked two out before the other six attacked at once. 'Too many…' The thought crossed his rage enthralled mind. One jumped and landed on his chest. Its clawed feet dug in and cut down to his hips. The others bit at his arms and did a tug of war with him. Flesh was ripped off, and he fell back from the weight of the raptor on him. His anger soared from the pain and he repeatedly head butted the raptor on him. His own skull cracking as well as the raptors. Only difference is that the nanites repaired the damage almost as soon as it happened. The raptor jumped away with a broken face. The two that ate the flesh of his arms died painfully from the attacking nanites.

The nanites had replaced the lost flesh on his arms. There was no flesh to heal so the nanites became his new flesh. A side effect of having nanite flesh was that it was stronger than normal Tau'ri flesh. He quickly moved his lower body up and did some brazillian capoeira kicks. Clearing the immediate area so he could get back on his feet. The other three had retreated to the remaining of the pack. Bradshaw followed as fast as his rage induced body would go. Straight into the remaining twenty raptors, and their leader.

* * *  
_Bridge_

"You see," said Zeus as he pointed at his friend fighting the raptors. "Bradshaw is a berserker, and now a super enhanced Tau'ri. His double injection of neutronium allowed the nanites to increase their numbers into the trillions. He may survive this." Doubt shadowed across his face as he saw his friend's face get engulfed by the raptors jaws.

The footage was send all over the ship. The whole ship saw what was happening to their Colonel. No their friend. They began to forgive him for getting them stuck in another universe as they saw him bleed and fight the raptors. People cringed and shouted for joy as the Colonel rose again after each time he fell. The whole ship was captivated by the site, and none could look away.

Andrea's emotions rose, and fell with each encounter Bradshaw had with the raptors. She had never witnessed such carnage before, and such joy that Bradshaw lived through it. His roars of raged tugged at her heart, and frightened her. Then he ran into twenty raptors and her heart dropped he was doomed.

* * *  
_Dia-Ada-Octanium Cargo Bay_

'Damn…' Some part of Bradshaw realized his mistake, but the most part didn't care. That part was boiling with pleasure at the coming battle. He launched himself forward and grabbed the throat of the raptor closest to the wall. He squeezed with all of his strength and crushed the raptors throat. 'Nineteen more…'

He continued up the wall and kicked off towards the coming horde. He followed through with another kick which impacted the closest raptor's neck. A satisfying crack reached Bradshaw as he saw the neck go wobble at angle not healthy for any animal. 'Eighteen…' He moved back to the wall and used it to launch himself again. This time he was like a swimmer using the small launching board to increase his speed into the water. His stretched out in front grabbed the raptors head as he passed it. Still holding onto the head he used it as a rope to allow him to swing back. He kicked the creatures left side sending the creature's body left while he held the head in place. Crackle! 'Seventeen…'

Four jumped him. One for each side. He tried to get away, but he was surrounded. In their fury at the loss of their pack-mates they bit as hard as they could, and ripped off both cloth and flesh. Bradshaw's uniform was tatters, and his upper body was missing four chunks of flesh. Four raptors cried out as their brains were turned into mush by the nanite army within them. The four holes filled with slightly off colored flesh. 'Thirteen…'

In the purest form of anger Bradshaw did dwell, and his eyes bleed tears of joy. He was released of all of his responsibilities. All that was left was pure destruction of oneself, and all of his enemies. Wrenching two six inch claws from his fallen prey he held them as he would a knife. He was rushed again, and he answered with claws of the fallen. He moved the claws as a butcher would cut meat. He was in ecstasy as he bathed in blood spurting out of the necks he just shish-kabobed! 'Eleven…'

The remaining ten knew fear and knew that there was nowhere to run! They rushed tactically trying to pin his arms and legs. He slew the first two, but was overpowered by the rest. 'Nine…' His hands and feet were in the mouths of his attackers. They pulled with their life on the line. He felt his joints begin to pop out. 'No…' He could feel his life blood drain out. Others joined in and bit with all their worth. He screamed in agony, and thrashed from side to side trying to shake lose the raptors. His blood was everywhere. Claws were slashing at tendons, muscle, bone, and soul! He was going to die!

Then he felt the pressure melt away. The raptors that had drunk of his blood were convulsing on the ground around him dying in agony. 'Three…' His body was repairing and becoming more off colored flesh by the second.

The remaining three were at a loss. Their pack-mates just fell without the prey doing anything! 'How could this be?' was the resounding thought of the three raptors. The leader and his two bodyguards moved away from the healing prey. It looked like a corpse, but the wounds were closing up. The leader knew not what to do. 'Break the neck…' that thought ended this. He gave the order and all three went to do the deed. The corpse like body was extremely damaged, and the prey wasn't moving as they approached. They jumped forward with jaws open and claws at the ready.

* * *  
_Bridge_

"NOOOO!" screamed the bridge. As they saw their friend not moving with three more raptors coming to finish the job. They could do nothing, and like the rest of the ship. They held their breath as they watched him die.

_Dia-Ada-Octanium Cargo Bay_

He couldn't move! His body had taken too much. He was literally torn asunder! 'To die without being able to fight back. A sad death indeed!' The jaws closed in a vice grip on his head. The raptor moved its head trying to break his neck! It steadied itself by impaling the prey with its six inch claw on its right foot. 'Ahhh!' His mind screamed in agony for he could no longer speak with the teeth of the raptor crushing his windpipe. Blood flowed, and nanites fought. The raptor died with its jaws still clamped on his head.

He had lost too much blood, and now he was going to pay for his recklessness. The second raptor jumped onto the corpse and tried digging the stomach with its claws on its feet. Raking away as a rake takes care of leaves. Blood ran and bathed the raptor's feet. The nanites had penetrated the feet and moved their way through the pounding blood within the raptor. They reached the heart and caused it to stop. The raptor fell of the corpse dead.

The leader saw his last two pack-mates die. This prey had destroyed them! He tried to slash the neck off with its clawed feet. But the flesh continued to knit back together. And the eyes of the prey was still alive and stared back at the leader! The leader jumped back and moved and bit the neck. He tried to rip the head off of the prey. But that just confirmed his end. The nanites destroyed the leader slowly and painfully. And finally it knew peace of what seemed an eternity of torture.

Pain. So much pain. He was regaining consciousness, and began to move. The nanites had to knock him unconscious to focus on healing the Colonel. He breathed the air, and realized the smell of rot surrounded him. 'How long was I out? What happened? It's all a blur…' He got up and saw his clothes were nothing but rags. He then looked around saw he was in a pool of blood. There were raptors! All his memories came back once he beheld the raptors. "Junior!"

As if in answer the door that led out of the cargo bay opened. Bradshaw rushed through the door, and saw the little devil at the end of the hallway. "I am going to rip your skull off!" He burst into a sprint coming within three feet of Junior. Junior screamed as loud as he could. Bradshaw covered his ears, but that did no good. He was launched back to the now closed door. He impacted the door with more than enough force to knock the wind out of him. The scream itself remind him of artillery round exploding right next to him. Ringing filled his head.

"Calmed down now, Uncle Bradshaw?" Junior was shouting from the other end of the hallway. "Good." He smiled and walked closer excitedly. "You were so freaking cool! You were like rawr, and they were like rawr. And then you were like, "Your Jaw is mine!" and you ripped it out!" He was acting out what he saw the Colonel do as excited as a two year old would explain the coolest movie he just watched.

"SHUT UP JUNIOR!" Bradshaw's head hurt so bad from the scream attack that he couldn't stand anymore sounds. He also at this moment hated Junior with a passion, but was too weak to do anything.

Junior looked at Uncle Bradshaw. "Fine! I am bored now! Let's see! What should we do now? Oh I know! Let's go to the Borg station within the hour! You got one hour to get ready! Bye bye!" He snapped and disappeared.

After he disappeared Bradshaw was teleported to the medical facility. They double checked everything, and determined for the moment to leave him half replicator. Twenty minutes left until Junior said they would arrive at the Borg station. He appeared on the bridge via teleportation.

"I got the okay from the med staff Zeus," he said as he sat down slowly into his chair. His uniform was brand new to replace the rags. Everyone was staring at him like he was some kind of monster or god. 'I don't want to deal with this right now.'

"So you're more machine now than man. Like Darth Vader one could say." Bradshaw laughed with relief at the joke.

"Yes, Zeus I am. If only I could force choke you right here!" Bradshaw said the last part with a wink. He felt better, and noticed that less people were staring. But someone was still staring at him intently, and he looked around until he linked eyes with them. 'Andrea?' "Andrea what can I help you with?"

Blushing she turned around in her seat. "Nothing Colonel." She went back to worked.

"Ok then. Andrea and Alice have you found Junior?" He said the little Q's name with venom.

"We have not, but we believe he is still on the ship. Because the shields have been active, and he wasn't able to escape before when he was within them."

"No sign of him at all?"

"None and we have searched. We believe that he has figured out how to hide his presence. He is on the ship, but we cannot locate him." She looked a combination of depressed and frustration. This bothered Bradshaw, but he would into it later.

"Have all the preparations for the coming battle been taken care of?"

"Yes we were watching the whole thing, and have been preparing ever since Junior said we would go to the Borg station one way or the other."

"That is good." Bradshaw replied absent-mindedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
_Bridge_

Mckay appeared on the main screen and addressed Bradshaw. "Glad to see that you're ok Colonel. It looked touch and go there for a while."

"Thank you," replied the Colonel. He readjusted his posture on his command chair and gave Zeus a look that showed a hint of annoyance.

"No prob. Thanks to my nanite's attack code you lived. Otherwise you would have died a few times during that whole ordeal," said Mckay with a hint of superiority.

"If I remember correctly I was the one that came up with the idea. So I am thankful for my idea saving my life," replied Bradshaw with matter-as-fact tone. Mckay visibly squirmed under that reply taking a hit to his ego.

"Oh yes," said Mckay trying to save face, "you are right of course. Well glad to see that you're ok." With that the screen went blank. Zeus let out the laugh he had been holding in. The rest of the bridge joined with Zeus.

"Nice Bradshaw," said Zeus complimenting his friend.

"All in a good days work," winked Bradshaw, "I just hope fighting against raptors doesn't become a daily occurrence."

"Indeed! We may need to get you an Asuran body if you plan to do that every day," exclaimed Zeus with a little hint of not kidding. "I got the med report just now, and the scan says that you are now fifty-two percent replicator. Looking at your skin which shows very little human skin left I agree." Zeus was right, because he looked like a tiger with the black stripes being human skin, and everything else was nanite flesh.

The Colonel had focused his eyes a little more at Zeus's comment about changing his body to a Asuran body. Though he had to admit he was a little more than half way there. He shook his head at that thought, and asked Zeus, "Is there a way to restore my body so it is completely Tau'ri again?"

Zeus thought for a minute, and decided it wouldn't be too risky to test the genetically enhanced Tau'ri body that was in the secret lab. "Maybe, I will have to look into it. After this coming battle we should be able to do something about this… predicament." He thought about it more, 'He may not care if we do replace his body with an enhanced one.'

"I guess I will have to wait, but now the question is should I get a Darth Vader suit or not?" He was really considering this idea, and probably would get it.

"I advised against such un-official uniform. Plus we are supposedly going to be attacking the Borg within five minutes. Which is really no time to get changed into such a thing," said Zeus with finality in his tone.

'Just like that my reign as Darth Bradshaw was over,' thought the Colonel. "Fine it looks like Junior's time limit is almost upon us. Still no sign of him?" The Alice and Andrea shook their heads in unison.

"Excuse me Bradshaw, but I need to get to the assault force." Bradshaw nodded and Zeus teleported away to meet with Sgt. Ryan along with the assault force._  
_  
A voice appeared from no visible source, but felt like it was coming from everywhere. "Borg smashing time!" Snap! The ship disappeared in a flash of light and was thrown thousands of light years towards the Borg station.

* * *  
_Borg Station_

The Borg station was surrounded by a fleet of Borg ships. There were cubes, tactical cubes, spheres, probe ships, and a few renegade ships. The last of the salvage efforts of the destroyed ships, when AMP first appeared, were almost done in the absence of the Arcturus Maximus Primus. Ships patrolled the perimeter of the Borg station, and the patrols moved like ants around an ant hill. The hill being the Borg station, and unlike last time the station's gate was not active. The Borg was actively scanning for sign of AMP.

The AMP arrived cloaked twenty thousand kilometers from the station. AMP had its shields active and the cloaking field over the shields. Thus the Borg were not able to detect AMP. They didn't even detect AMP's entrance to the system due to the way Junior had brought them there. AMP didn't move or attack because Alice was waiting for the Twins to come online to provide near unlimited power for the coming attack.

* * *  
_Bridge_

The Colonel stared at the main screen showing the large Borg fleet. The bridge itself was abuzz with final preparation for the coming war with the Borg. Matter bridges had been established, and the activation of the Twins would be done within seconds. "Looks like the Borg are planning on putting up a fight. Andrea did you find Junior?"

"Not exactly Colonel. We did detect a power surge when he moved us, but he has gotten really good at hiding himself," stated Andrea as she operated her console. "You think he is playing hide and go seek?" The idea of trying to find Junior was painful to Bradshaw as he remembered the last games they played. He briefly felt phantom pain of claws slashing him all over as he remembered the raptors.

He shuddered at the thought of having to go find Junior. "If he is playing hide and go seek then we are not going to try and find him. Keep a look out on your sensors for him, but make the coming battle your priority." She nodded and turned back to the sensor console. Alice moved closer to her Colonel.

"The Twins are online, and I am ready to unleash myself against this Borg fleet." She seemed brimming with energy at the idea of actually taking her frustration, of not being able to help the Colonel, out against the Borg. "Waiting for your order Colonel."

"Begin the attack. Remember to aim the Arc cannons so that when the beams expand it will take out most of their fleet." The Colonel leaned back as he finished the sentence. They would need to drop the cloak a millisecond before they fired the Arc cannons giving enough surprise to the sudden attack. Alice nodded as she directed the cannons to miss the station, but take out as many Borg ships around it as possible.

"Firing!" stated Alice with a delightful expression. The cloak dropped and the Arc cannon's beams speed out like lightning. The beams expanded the father they got away from AMP to cover more area. Normally this would disperse the strength of the beam, but with the Twins supplying more than ample power to the cannons the power loss was insignificant.

The Colonel watched the beams move closer to the Borg ships. The Borg sent their message over the com channel. "We are the Borg. You will lower your shields and surrender your ship. Resistance…" Static.

"That's what I thought," said the Colonel out loud.

The Borg ships detected AMP appearing out of nowhere, and moved to attack and assimilate the exotic technology of that ship. At the same time they also sent their standard message, but it was cut off as the ship sending the message was destroyed before it could finish. The beams of the Arc cannons had begun to combine, and the total width of the beams had expanded to twenty kilometers. The beams easily devoured the Borg ships within their range. The power of the beam was such that even when one Borg cube got clipped the ship was destroyed. The shields of the ships hit by the edge of the beams failed within moments, and acted like when you put your finger in running water causing the water to run down your finger. Thus a part of the beam shot at an angle killing more Borg ships within the two seconds the original ship survived.

The Borg dispersed their fleet so that they were spread out. They did this maneuver hoping to avoid the catastrophic blow that was dealt to them just moments ago. The Borg fleet recovered quickly, and rushed forwards to engage the Arcturus Maximus Primus in combat. The Borg had been studying the first battle, and found that these weapons seemed most effective. Therefore all of the ships were refitted to include the shield-inversion beam weapons. Thus the ships started off the attack by firing their shield-inversion beams hoping that would destabilize the shields of AMP. The beams lanced out and scratched at the shield of the unknown ship. The Borg were surprised that the shield held against the combined assault, and the shield inversion beam didn't even affect the shield of the unknown ship like it had before.

"We have destroyed eighteen point nine percent of the total Borg fleet," stated Alice with smug grin highlighting her face. The main screen showed the Borg fleet moving within weapons range. The Colonel smiled as what he recognized as the shield-inversion beams strike the shield with no effect.**  
**  
"We can adapt too," said the smiling Colonel. "Send them a message that saying 'Resistance is futile!'"

"Yes Colonel," replied one of the bridge crew members.

A very powerful thought crossed the Colonel's mind. 'Don't play with your food!' He gave into the thought and said, "Weapons free!"

The Borg had continued to bombard the shields with their entire arsenal. Seeing that the shield-inversion beams weren't having the desired effect they unleashed a hell-storm of weapons fire. But for all their effort the shields held as if their attacks were nothing more than pin pricks. A few of the smaller craft tried to ram their way through the shields, but they just collided against the shields some even exploded. Nothing seemed to penetrate this shield, and the Borg tried to adapt weapons to increase their strength.

"Resistance is futile!" Came the message, and the Borg collective retaliated by firing cutting beams. The unknown ship unleashed all of its ordnance against the Borg fleet. Yellow glowing drones penetrated the Borg shields as if they were not there. Each drone pierced the hull of the Borg ships, and traveled within the Borg ship until they were able to hit a critical or backup system where they exploded with massive force.

One Borg drone was heading down a green and yellow lighted corridor when a drone shot through the corridor. The yellow glowing drone went right through the Borg drone before exploding at a backup power core behind the Borg drone. The explosion, of the power core, blacked out that section of the Borg cube. Redundant systems kicked in and restored power to that section. Showing the Borg drone lying down on the metal floor with blood flowing from the large wound. The Borg drone twitched with a last strength of its life before the lights went out for it.

Doranda Cannons unleashed a torrent of energy bolts that ripped through the Borg forces surrounding the Arcturus Maximus Primus. Spheres hit by the Doranda cannons exploded immediately, and cubes survived a few hits before paying the same price. The Borg unleashed their own fury in the shape of disruptor beams, gravimetric torpedoes, phasers, cutting beams, shield-inversion beams, and many other weapons. The exchange of fire was beautiful in its colors, and explosions. The Borg couldn't hold against the onslaught unleashed by AMP against them.

* * *  
_Hangar_

Inside the hangar Zeus was loading up his soldiers into light cruisers, puddle jumpers, bombers, and a few transports. Assault supplies were also loaded into the cargo areas of those ships. Soldiers were in black and red battle gear with three red glowing personal shield units. One unit was placed on the chest while the other two were on the upper arms. Trinium alloy armor covered flexible cloth armor providing needed protection for ground troops. The full suit could withstand energy blasts, and physical weapons of varying strength. Soldiers were armed with their personal favorite weapons. The soldiers' weapons ranged from automatic pistols to heavy machine guns, and even to swords. The bullets of the guns were trinium tipped making them able to penetrate some of the strongest metals in the universe.**  
**  
Zeus looked over everything as the final stages of preparation for the assault and takeover of the Borg station came to completion. All two thousand of his troops were ready for the coming battle, and he looked out with pride as the last stages of loading were finished. Sgt. Ryan jogged over to where Zeus was standing.

"Everything will be ready in a few minutes," stated Sgt. Ryan.

"Then we are just waiting for the Colonel's permission to launch." Different colored lights flashed across the hangar and the faces of those within it. The hangar bay had two large hangar bay force fields through which you could see the weapons hitting the shields, and weapons firing out from AMP. "It's a light show. Isn't it Ryan?"

"Yes it is," said Ryan as he peered out the hangar bay force field. The shield spider-webbed with impacts and arcs of energy as several Borg weapons shot the shield over the hangar. "Whoa!"

"I guess that is the reason the Colonel hasn't launched us yet…" said Zeus, and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I would hate to be out there." Ryan looked at his watch. "It is time to get on the light cruiser Zeus."

Zeus took one final look out the hangar at the destructive energies storming just out of reach of the hangar. He about faced and quickly moved towards the light cruiser that he would lead from. 'Hope this plan doesn't explode in my face, but the chest would be alright,' thought Zeus as he climbed up the ramp. A blast of red light filled the hangar as the twin Arc cannons fired yet again. Zeus peered out from on top of the ramp at the beams finished their firing sequence. "Hmmm…" Zeus then entered the light cruiser.

* * *  
_Bridge_

The bridge was filled with red light as the main screen showed the arc cannons blast four Borg cubes into oblivion. The beams caused the shields of the cubes to fail within moments of impact and blasted through like a hot knife through butter. The cubes exploded from the amount of damage the beams caused.

"Shield is holding with no problems at this point Colonel," stated Alice. "Their fleet is almost pitiful compared my awesome power." Bradshaw raised his eyebrow at that remark as he wondered if his A.I. was blood thirsty or just crazy with power.

"Yet they are not retreating…" He glanced at Alice, and saw a little anger show on her face at his comment. "Then again they are not used to being defeated by one ship alone." The anger disappeared and was replaced with delight as she attacked with renewed fury. The main screen showed point defense lasers intercepting torpedoes, and other Borg missile type weapons.

Everyone was busy at their stations monitoring their given systems, and looking out for anything that could help with the battle. Andrea was doing active scans of each Borg ship, and the station. She hadn't found any major weakness yet, but had uploaded the data on the most common locations of the backup and main systems of each ship. The uploaded data was given to Alice as she launched more, and more drones. The Borg fleet was being slaughtered, and they seemed not to know when to quit.

Bradshaw opened up a link to the waiting assault teams. "Zeus. It's time."

"Cloaking now," replied Zeus over the link. The plan was for AMP to unleash with all of its weapons at once, and then go full sub-light speed to the station. Where drones would then be fired from AMP to destroy the shield generators of the station allowing the cloaked ships to begin beaming soldiers onto the station.

"Alice," said Bradshaw.

"I know," she replied immediately.

The Borg cubes were larger than the Arcturus Maximus Primus. Being three kilometers wide, tall, and length compared to the four point eight kilometers of AMP. The Borg fleet had pulled back trying to avoid as much fire from AMP as possible. It was to no avail though for the range of AMP was far and wide. Several swarms of drones shot out from AMP hitting every ship they targeted. The Doranda cannons ripped and melted their way through the surrounding Borg fleet. The unleashed weapons destroyed almost every ship attacking. With such sudden destruction AMP accelerated straight for the station while the Borg were recovering. The ship did not slow down as it came within the station. A few drones were launched destroying the shield emitters of the station. At the same time the assault teams launched out in their cloaked ships.

AMP did a big u-turn, and headed straight for the remaining Borg fleet. Firing the Arc Cannons again into the graveyard of Borg ships just vaporized most of the destroyed ships. Death was all that the Borg knew as they fought this battle. Drones ripped through the ships, and exploded at critical areas that caused secondary explosions that finished the ship. Doranda cannons' fired big blue bolts of energy that annihilated shields, and melted the ships until they were nothing more than slag.

AMP came to a stop between the Borg fleet and the station allowing them to fire pot shots at the approaching Borg fleet. The remaining Borg rushed to their doom, but fired what they could pounding the impenetrable shield. It would have been courageous last act of defiance if the Borg had individuality. AMP destroyed the ships as they closed in, and for the moment it was quiet.

* * *  
_Borg Station_

Meanwhile the cloaked ships of the assault force had landed on the Borg station, and begun transporting assault teams. It hadn't taken long before everyone was in their place. The teams moved with purpose as they headed to their designated locations. The first places they went to was where most of the Borg drones were located in the station. Zeus led his team in a run towards one of the main regeneration alcove areas. The appeared non-threatening to the Borg they passed. Once they were near the target location Zeus motioned for his team to hold as he took view of the massive place. This area was shaped like rectangle with the middle empty air. Forty levels of walkway on the sides of the large area were visible from across the void.

Zeus activated his light flashing towards the other side. A moment later he got responses from several teams opposite his position. He could see the red glow from personal shield units on the teams that moved into position. He clicked his light twice, and ordered his team to move out of the corridor to the walkways to begin shooting the Borg that were still in regeneration alcoves. Zeus waited for his team to be ready before he ordered the extermination of the sleeping enemy.

"Now!" shouted Zeus, and moments later the quiet was replaced with tons of guns unloading at idle Borg drones. Zeus pulled his heavy machine gun up, and pulled the trigger for a second for each drone he came across. He walked down the walkway killing drone after drone along his path. Other teams had started the same on their side and level. The machine gun was as light as a feather to the Asuran, and he walked swiftly doing the dirty job of killing the enemy while they slept.

Alarms started within the station, and the remaining Borg drones disengaged from their regenerative alcoves. The Borg tried to close within assimilation distance, but the trinium tipped rounds shredded them as if they were paper before they even got close. But those drones that did get within melee distance met sharpened trinium blades. Most of the blades were sharpened within an atom's width, and they cut so smoothly that some drones didn't even know that they were dead before they slid apart.

Ten minutes later this area was clear. Zeus broke radio silence to send a message to everyone to continue sweeping the station. He heard acknowledgements from all of his teams, and everything seemed to be going according to plan. Zeus turned to his team and asked, "Think we will be home in time for dinner?" The others laughed and nodded yes while still keeping with the task of killing any drones that approached them.

A drone rushed Zeus and tried to assimilate him. But failed as the personal shield flared red blocking the assimilations tubules. Zeus pulled out his sword, and quickly disposed of his attacker. The drone fell before him as it split in half. "Stay focused," suggested Zeus to his team.

"You should take your own advice," replied one of his men. The others laughed while continue to fire their weapons. They were almost to their second target which was a Borg drone repair center. They reached it, and killed all the Borg drones in there. Now it was time for search and destroy tactics. The teams would split up in teams of three or four, and begin the next phase of the attack. Zeus spoke to his team.

"You know the plan," said Zeus. "Split up, but stay active on the com channel. If you need help just alert us. I will go by myself, but I want you three to guard this area."

"You sure you don't want backup?" asked one of his men.

"Yes. The Borg will dread the day that they met me in a dark cold corridor!" He accentuated the point by wiping blood and gore from his sword. His team split up and moved out. Zeus started down one corridor filled with eerie green light.

* * *  
_Space_

Another Borg fleet had arrived a few minutes after AMP had finished the first fleet off. A new kind of ship was with this fleet. It was as if eight cubes had fused together into one giant cube. Sensors had detected it's measurements as six point three kilometers width, length, and height. Between the cubes was green glowing superstructure that connected them into one massive ship. The ship was armed with the most deadly weapons that the Borg had. It fired several multikinetic neutronic mines at AMP.

The mines were intercepted by several glowing drones before they could arm. The fusion cube fired a large beam that hit AMP full broadside. The shield was holding, but the beam was constant. The other ships fired new weapons at AMP also, and this gave Alice pause. The Borg focused their attack around the beam of the fusion cube. They decided combined fire may penetrate the shield, but the attack caused retribution from AMP. AMP unleashed its own firestorm of weapons of war at the new Borg fleet.

* * *  
_Bridge_

The bridge shook a bit from the impacts of these new weapons. The Borg it seemed would try every weapon, and every tactic they knew in trying to get through the shield. The Colonel authorized beaming mark thirteen naquadria enhanced nukes around the new fleet. The resulting explosions were blinding, and knocked out several Borg ships while damaging others.

"What are long range sensors detecting?" asked the Colonel as yet another wave of ships trans-warped in to reinforce the second Borg fleet. Andrea quickly did a long range sensor sweep that detected trans-warp signatures.

"There are more ships coming in. The advanced sensors are having problems detecting how many ships approaching through trans-warp. So I can't give you an exact amount."

"Ok. Alice what are our drone storage levels at?" asked the Colonel as another swirling swarm of drones left AMP towards the Borg reinforcements. 'How long will they keep sending in ships?' thought the Colonel. 'Well it makes exterminating the Borg easier if they keep coming to us…'

"We are down eighty thousand drones," said Alice absent mindedly. "I have activated the three drone factories, but so far we have one hundred and twenty thousand left." Arc cannon fire leapt from the ship striking Borg fusion cube. Its shield flared as it failed allowing two gaping holes to appear in the ship. The fusion cube continued to fire a multitude of weapons along with the main beam weapon. As if reading the Colonel's mind Alice stated, "Shields are holding. They are inferior to my elegant beauty of my design."

"Yet they can adapt. We will see how long it takes them to become a threat." As if to punctuate the Colonels point the Borg unleashed a lighting like weapon that shot and hit the AMP's shield sending arcs of energy all over the shield. "Does that do anything?"

"Nope," said Alice all smug like. The view screen showed AMP aligning itself with the lighting attacking cube. Red beams from the Arc cannons lashed out vaporizing the ship. "Fun time!" AMP accelerated heading straight for the fusion cube, and before the Colonel could order Alice to stop they impaled the fusion cube. The shield protected them from the worse of the impact, but the ship was rocked from the impact.

"What are you doing Alice?" said the Colonel as he held onto his seat to steady himself from the impact.

"Alpha strike!" replied Alice. The Doranda cannons went berserk rotating and firing as fast as possible which just unleashed devastation within the fusion cube. Thousands of drones launched, and began shredding the interior of the cube before exploding in a ball of destruction. The fusion cube imploded as the main power generator went critical. From the outside it looked as if the fusion cube was crushed like a soda can, and then it blew apart in a massive explosion!

AMP shook with the fury of the destruction of the Borg ship. The Colonel prayed for the shield to hold against the whims of Alice as she had fun with the Borg fleet. Space was visible now that the fusion cube was no longer blocking their view.

"Alice! Don't do that again!" shouted the Colonel. She turned to face him with an innocent look on her face.

"But it was fun!" protested Alice. "I want to do that again!" The ship lurched forward with impossible acceleration towards a tactical cube that was unleashing as much firepower as possible at the approaching ship. The tactical cube moved to avoid being hit, and only partly succeeded. AMP hit a corner ripping the corner to shred, and causing the rest of the tactical cube to spin like a top. A small swarm of drones shot out, and finished it off before it could recover.

AMP did something similar to a barrel roll as it trans-versed the Borg fleet leaving only death behind in its wake. Arc cannons continued to fire engulfing ships with destructive energies, and most were vaporized. More Borg ships arrived firing bursts of red phasers at AMP. Alice retaliated in a stronger volley of drones that took out the leading ships.

* * *  
_Borg Station_

The assault had been going on for a few hours and at this moment Zeus was making towards the down Sgt. Ryan. He slashed his way through the Borg as if they were just a minor annoyance, but more Borg with weapons on their wrists shot out green energy blasts that impacted Zeus's personal shield. The personal shield units notified Zeus that they were beginning to fail. He rushed forward in a sweeping arc cutting most of the Borg, attacking the downed Ryan, in half. He then followed up with a second sweep that finished the rest of his foes.

"Thanks!" Sgt. Ryan said as he stood up, and moved to the supply unit. He began reloading his weapons, and placed two of his personal shield units on a charging station built into the supply unit. The red glow on the two recharging shield units went from faint red to bright red in a minute. He reattached the two units on each of his upper arms before taking the third unit from his chest to charge it. "Where are the rest of your team, and your machine gun?"

"I am going solo on this one," replied Zeus as he stood on guard while his friend resupplied. "My machine gun was lost behind a Borg force field. Where is the rest of your team?"

"We got separated by Borg force fields activating," replied Sgt. Ryan as he picked up the third unit and inserted it into the slot on his chest armor. "I was working my way around to meet up with them when I heard your battle going on."

"Glad to see you are well though," said Zeus as he placed both of his shoulder units on the charging station. "We need to stop Borg drones from beaming onto the station. Any ideas?" He replaced the two shield units with the third.

"We could have the light cruisers expand their shield to cover the station…" Force fields activated sealing the two within the corridor. "Just great!" More Borg beamed outside the force fields, and proceeded to walk through the force fields causing their personal shields to flash. Zeus recovered his third unit, and insert it the slot on his chest armor.

"Ryan, contact the light cruisers and have them execute that idea while I chop up our friends here." Zeus quickly sliced and diced the closest of the Borg drones while Ryan fired his machine gun while giving the order.

"They said that they will try, and Darth Mckay is sending us a new weapon." A large submachine gun appeared in an empty rack slot on the supply unit. The words "Explosive Rounds!" were on it. Zeus look delighted at the prospect, and cut the last Borg drone in half. Quickly he moved and picked up the weapon. It was a modified p-ninety that was scaled ten percent bigger than a normal p-ninety, and also had extended clips.

The upper half of a drone moved towards Zeus by dragging itself forward with its hands. Zeus fired a single shot into the back of the drone. Nothing happened. "Did Darth Mckay say anything about instructions?" asked Zeus as the drone continued to move closer and closer to Zeus while he waited for a reply. Ryan shrugged and contacted Darth Mckay.

"He said that you need to link with the gun in order to tell the bullets when to explode. That way a bullet can penetrate the armor, and then explode from within on command." Zeus linked to the p-ninety and found the command for explosion easily enough. Boom! Zeus jumped back from the explosion. He forgot that the Borg had been getting closer and closer to him while he figured out the gun. Pieces of the drone's guts flared against Zeus's personal shield before being falling off.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Zeus. "Scared the crap out of me though."

"Apparently it connects to your nanites, and with the Tau'ri, like me, it connects to their nanite centers. Darth said he just finished the first batch, and plans to have second batch soon." Ryan looked at what was left of the drone, and said, "I want one too!"

"Mine!" said Zeus as he inspected the weapon. It was nice to say the least, and he looked to see if he could try it out again on more drones. He realized, with a frown on his face, that there weren't any more drones in the area.

"Guess we have to figure out how to get out of these force fields so we can go find new victims for you new weapon."

Zeus nodded, and swung his sword at the force field. Seeing that the blade couldn't cut through the force field Zeus attacked the metal frame of the force field with his sword. Finally after several slashes he was able to disable the force field. "Easy enough," stated Zeus, and motioned Ryan to follow him. They sprinted off to find drones to explode.

They soon came across some drones working in a junction of the station. "Watch this," said Zeus as he popped shots at the Borg. The Borg walked towards Zeus to try to assimilate him as he shot them. He waited until all of the Borg had bullets in them before he activated the bullets. A second later they disappeared in fire as they exploded. "This is awesome!" said Zeus as he looked around for more targets.

Ryan laughed at the destruction wrought by Zeus. They both acted like kids that had just found a new toy! They proceed to one of the meet up points. However, instead of finding a team there they found a heavily armored, eight foot tall, Borg drone. Its entire body was armored with a helmet that had red glowing "eyes", and a red targeting laser on the side of the helmet. The Borg drone turned towards them and fired its large cannons attached to its arms. Purple balls of energy blasts impacted Ryan sending flying back into the wall. Thanks to the shield protecting him from the weapon and the inertial dampeners he was able to get back up immediately. Zeus fired his new toy at the drone. Zeus's explosive rounds didn't even penetrate through the chest plating of the drone. Zeus frowned, and exploded the rounds.

The drone didn't even look phased by the blast. Its armor had a small crater in the outer layers of its armor, but no real damage was done. Zeus unloaded on the Borg drone with his weapon. Each round was set to explode upon impact as it hit the drone. The drone's armor held against the onslaught, but the crater was getting deeper with each explosion. The drone retaliated by unloading with its cannons. Zeus dodged several rounds before catching one in the face. The impact from the cannon blast caused his shield to spider-webbed, and his feet to shoot out over his head. Zeus didn't fly far because of the built in inertial dampeners in the shield units. He somersaulted back onto his feet only to receive an energy blast to his chest causing him to skid across the metal corridor. 'Well this plan has blown up in my face and my chest,' thought Zeus as he got back up again.

Ryan held the trigger on his gun firing trinium tipped bullets at the drone. Ryan dropped his jaw in surprise as the bullets ricocheted off of the armored drone. "That's definitely cheating. You think he's hacking?"

Zeus pulled out his sword with anger in his eyes before he answered. "Definitely!" He roared as he charged towards his foe. He kicked off walls as he did his best to avoid the energy blasts from the cannons. He swung his sword across the drone expecting to cut the drone in half. He was surprised when an energy shield blocked his sword. A clawed hand shot out gripping the shield around Zeus's head. The personal shield held against the deadly grip allowing Zeus to kick out against the drone hoping to free himself from the grip. Several assimilation tubules attacked the personal shield trying to find a weakness. Zeus signaled the shield units to expand his shield. The claw was being pried open as the shield expanded. Zeus immediately shrunk the shield as he kicked the drone to free himself. This time he was able to free himself from the death grip of the massive drone.

"Ryan you got any high-yield explosives on you by chance?"

"Nope. This mission guideline was to have little to no collateral damage to the station. I do believe it was you who gave us the strict instructions not too carry high explosives." Ryan backed away from the drone as it started firing its cannons again. The cannon blasts caused the walls to explode into shrapnel that flared against the shields of Zeus and Ryan.

"Here I was hoping you didn't listen to me."

"To be honest I did think about it, but I didn't know of any heavily armored Borg like this fellow existed. I am pretty sure I went over all the information we had, and I didn't find anything like this."

"I think that there are either very few of these things or that they were only made to attack worlds that primarily used physical weapons." Zeus fired his p-ninety at the drone again while ducking and avoiding the drone's return fire. The rounds exploded on the chest again making the crater deeper. "How do you like that?" shouted Zeus.

The next rounds he fired were blocked by the drone's shield, and held against the explosion of the rounds. Zeus turned and shrugged at Ryan before he ran away from the drone. Ryan's face showed shocked as he watched Zeus's back as he ran away. An energy blast woke Ryan from his shock. The next launched him bouncing off the wall and onto the floor. Again the shield inertial dampeners allowed him to recover instantly. He ran after Zeus, but heard the drone as it pursued him down the corridor.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long break, but I got a large chapter for everyone! I ended up adding another thousand words to it as I proof read and added details! So hopefully it is easier to follow what is going on in the chapter!

Please review! I would like feedback about this chapter as I tried improving my writing style again.

**Chapter 16**  
_Borg Station_

Inside the large room was a massive power generator that took up the center of the room. It ran from one end of the room to the other, and was tall enough to go through several floors. Walkways were built on each level of the room, and they hugged the generator with four feet being the standard distance from the generator. Each walkway was connected to the walls of the room, and was brimming with technology and drones. Some of the walkways had regeneration alcoves and all had equipment lining the walls. Above the power generator were two walkways that crossed in the middle of the room. The walkways formed a plus sign as they hooked together right above the center of the generator. The walkways had safety bars, and guard paneling going from the bottom of the walkway to the ceiling. Laughing could be heard coming from the above walkways; as a Borg drone, on the lower walkways, exploded from within.

"Man that was wicked!" exclaimed Jake, with Scottish accent, as he activated another explosive round. Boom! He was in the normal black and red light armor, and his three shield units shown bright red. He had dirty blonde hair, and no facial hair. His eyes were a bright blue, and he had freckles on his face. Next to him was his best friend Jacob who had brown hair with a five-o'clock shadow coming in, and had brown eyes. Their features were rugged from fights and battles, but only Jacob had scars. One of the most prominent scars was shaped like the forked end of a hammer, and it was located a little above his eyebrows in the center of his forehead.

"Aye! Let me try!" Jacob moved to grab the gun from Jake.

"No," said Jake as he avoided Jacob's grab for the gun. "Maybe after I finish the Borg on my side." They had split the room up into halves with Jake getting the three o'clock side while Jacob had the nine o'clock.

"Fine," said Jacob as he punched the guard rail denting the metal. His shielded hand had spider-webbed in dark red upon impact. "I am not so sure about these shields."

"Oh? Why is that? Don't they keep your hands pretty for your mom?" joked Jake as he took another shot at a Borg drone working a console. The impact sounded and the drone flinched as it registered pain. He then exploded sending parts flying over the walkway and down to the bottom of the multi-level room.

"You mean for your mom," said Jacob laughing at his own joke. "In all seriousness though don't you miss the feel of breaking bones with the impact of your fist against your enemy's skull? I really do like that feeling. But with the inertial dampeners, and the shield it just doesn't feel the same." He started inspecting the metal he had bent with the force of his shielded punch.

"Aye, I know what ya mean…" He fired off another round at one of the several drones left. "Remember back when we were in boot camp for the marines and during the fights we were so good that we even knocked out a couple of drill sergeants that wanted to show us that we were nobodys?" Both chuckled as they remembered those fights. Jake took aim and then fired several rounds into the remaining Borg drones. "This is too easy Jacob. It's like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"You're an idiot Jake. You shouldn't say crap like that, because karma is a lady no man is able to satisfy."

"Oh shut up! I bet you a hundred bucks that nothing will happen."

The Borg drones that Jake shot earlier began to explode in succession within a minute or two of each other. The friends watch with glee at the destruction that was sowed against their enemies. The explosions covered for the running footsteps of two people. The last boom sounded, and then they heard running footsteps coming perpendicular to them. The two people in question rocketed past them at a full blown run. Jacob caught a glimpse of the two running away.

"Hey isn't that happy boy Zeus and the Serge?" asked Jacob as he peered around the corner watching them take a turn at the end of the corridor.

"Aye, I think your right," said Jake. "What say ye about them doing running full out like that?"

"Maybe they are in a race or ran into trouble?" Jacob said answering a question with a question. Before Jake replied though they heard pounding foot falls of something massive coming down the corridor Zeus and Sgt. Ryan just came from. "Hey give me the gun! I want to try it out on whatever is coming our way."

"Always so demanding, you punk," said Jake as he tossed the larger p-ninety with explosive rounds to Jacob. They were both staring down the corridor when the massive eight foot tall armored Borg drone, with red glowing eyes, rounded the corner heading towards them. "Remember to make sure you explode the rounds after they are in. It makes a nice explosion."

"Aye… Big fella isn't he?"

"Aye. Less talking and more shooting already!" At that Jacob held the trigger down for an eight second burst. Each round exploded on impact, and the explosion hid the fact the drone had a shield that stopped the bullets. Jake growled at the incompetence of his friend.

"You're doing it wrong! What did I just say?" yelled Jake as he moved to take the gun back to show his stupid friend how to do it the right way. Jacob wasn't having any of that though.

"Hold you idiot. I swear I did this right." Jacob aimed to a lower level and shot a drone that was on the walk way below them. It exploded from within moments later. "It works on that drone right there!" He shot a single shot, and watched as the round impacted a shield around the drone before it detonated. "That bugger has shields! This is all your fault for saying this was too easy!"

The massive drone had closed within twenty feet, and fired twin purple energy blasts at the two. The force of the impact sent them flying through the guard paneling and railing. Their shields crackled with purple lightning that arced over them as they fell onto the power generator itself. The impact would have knocked the wind out of them and even knocked them unconscious if it wasn't for the shield's inertial dampeners.

Jake spoke first, "What were you saying about the inertial dampeners?"

"I remember saying they are wonderful piece of technology!" They looked at the two holes in the metal guard paneling that they just came through. The drone moved next to the holes and began to charge his cannons for another shot.

"Drop!" shouted Jake as he rolled off the side of the generator dropping a few levels before catching another walkway. Jacob did the same thing, but he grabbed onto a walkway that was above the one Jake was on. The drone seeing the other targets disappear continued after its original targets. The drone was connected to the internal sensors of the station and found where his prey had gone. The drone moved with extreme speed for its size.

Jacob was working on climbing onto the walkway he had latched onto when Jake appeared below him. "Drop another level Jacob." Jacob started swinging himself and launched himself to land right next to Jake. Jacob blinked adjusting his eyes, because this level the power generator had pulsing lights similar to the old warp core of the Enterprise-D. The generator was still wide at this point, but the lights went all around the generator.

"What ya think that was?" asked Jacob as he grabbed the p-ninety-x that was slung loosely across his neck. He aimed his gun down both sides and found this level was clear.

"Borg experimenting with steroids?" suggested Jake as he had his normal mp-five out covering the other side of the walkway.

"Would hate to see the female version of those…"

"You're sick you know that? I wonder what it is called…"

"How about the Borg Hulk!"

Jake shook his head as he rebuked Jacob. "I don't think so… How about we name that drone class Titan? That one was tall, unstoppable, and scary. Heck that was probably the reason why happy boy-Z and the Serge were running so fast!"

"Aye. I thought the Borg shields can't stop bullets?" Jacob checked the ammo count display on the p-ninety-x.

"Apparently that one does…"

"Got any more ammo for this? It only has five rounds left…" Asked Jacob with a sad face of a child when his toy gun was empty. Jake sent the mental signal through his nanite center to deactivate his shield so he could grab the ammo cartridge. After he tossed it he reactivated his shield. Jacob with a smile on his face quickly reloaded. Just in time too as a pack of Borg drones rounded the end of the walkway and started to fire green bolts of energy at the two. Several rounds impacted their shields, and the energy fizzled across the shield.

"Now these guys we can deal with," said Jake with an evil smile has he fired at the nearest drone.

"Leave me some!" Jacob then fired a burst of rounds at each drone. Then signaled the rounds to explode all of the drones at once in a fantastic display of carnage! Metal and red matter had pasted the corridor. Jacob smiled at such beautiful work he had delivered unto his foes. "I call this 'Death is my Paint!'"

"You got an idea yet?" asked Zeus as he cut a drone from head to pelvis that was trying to block the path. Zeus hadn't slowed at all and moments after the cut he had run between the two halves of the drone. Sgt. Ryan was right behind him, also working destruction unto other drones in front of the two.

"Am I supposed to come up with all the ideas?" asked Ryan in anger as he kicked another drone, and finished it off with quick burst of his gun. The bullets ripping through the drone's skull showered the corridor with sickly dark blood that was almost pure black in color. He too kept running almost not even slowing down as he killed efficiently.

"I was thinking of just leaving him in your oh so capable hands!" said Zeus sarcastically as he decapitated two drones with one sweep of his blade. His sword was a long katana with two hilt guards with a space in-between them. That space was for the personal shield to complete itself through. This left the blade uncovered and unimpeded by the shield. "Maybe I would even recommend you getting a promotion if you figure out how to take that thing down."

"Jake and Jacob probably took care of it though. They take most enemies down within moments!"

"Oh yeah, I do remember passing them…" Zeus sent a communiqué to them to ask what happened, and it was only moments before he got a response. "They said they didn't even scratch the 'Titan' and they are now several levels below us."

"Titan?" asked Ryan with a confused look on his face as he shot a drone that just rounded the corner in front of him. He heard the pounding footsteps of the 'Titan' catching up. 'How the hell did that thing catch up to us?' "I guess Titan is apt class name for that drone."

"Big, mean, looks like a fake god with its glowing red eyes, and it is even casting thunderbolts at us! Hopefully there aren't any others…" Zeus turned a corner that opened up to another alcove area. In front of him was a walkway and below it was several story drop! "I have an idea!"

"O'really?" Ryan chuckled at his use as the internet fad back home on Earth. Then with a serious face he asked, "A plan that won't get me killed?"

"I don't know…" said Zeus with an even more serious look, but his tone was humorous. "We set a trap! I will cut a box on the floor of the walkway, but leave a few points solid enough so the metal floor stayed in place, and the points would only break once Titan drone stomped on the floor. Then he falls to his DOOOOMMMMM!"

The last part reminded Sgt. Ryan of the Doom song of Gir from Invader Zim. Which now filled his head, and was even on beat with the stomping titan drone that was after them. Funnier though was comparing Zeus to Gir! Since they were both machines, and infatuated with the word doom! Zeus had already made four slashes leaving enough metal connected that it held the large plate.

"What is so funny?" asked Zeus as he peered down the walkway waiting for the titan drone to fall into his trap. Ryan had not realized he had laughed out loud while he was thinking, and decided to enlighten Zeus.

"Doom song. Youtube that when we get back home, and you will find happiness," Ryan laughed out loud this time on purpose, and pulled up his weapon and aimed down the corridor. They didn't have to wait long before the titan drone was at a full run heading towards them. Ryan began to fire, as Zeus took a stance; both were ten feet from the trap. The titan drone returned fire blasting away the metal guard bars and panels of the walkway. Ryan and Zeus used all their skill to avoid the shots, but alas they got pummeled still.

"Retreat with style Sgt. Ryan!" ordered Zeus as he followed his own counsel. The titan drone followed them at a full blown run. Its footsteps pounding loudly and causing echos that chased after Zeus and Ryan. Then the sound of metal bending and breaking replaced the sound of the pounding steps. The drone was in free fall and closing fast with the ground.

"Nice job Zeus!" commented Ryan as he saw the drone falling straight for floor of this room.

"What can I say? If myself in mythology was able to defeat the titans it would prove true here too!" Zeus was quite pleased with himself, and watched with glee as the titan drone fell to its death! 'DOOOOMMMMM indeed!' The titan drone however disappeared in a green flash of light moments before it would have collided with the floor. Zeus frowned, and spoke his dismay, "Didn't see that one coming…"

The drone beamed right behind the two, and reached out with its hands to crush them! Zeus jumped back and back-slashed the titan drone with his katana. The slash did nothing as the blade crossed the personal shield of the drone unable to get through the shield yet again. Ryan also jumped back, and fired at the titan drone. The rounds from Sgt. Ryan's weapon just ricocheted off the shield.

"Retreat with style again!" said Zeus beckoning Ryan to follow him in retreating with style by jumping through the hole in the walkway.

"Wooohhhooo!" yelled Ryan as he fell in free fall. Zeus next him was doing flips and summersaults midair as if falling several stories was an everyday occurrence! "Show off!" muttered Ryan, and then he tried to do the same thing with horrible effect of uncontrolled spinning free fall!

"It isn't showing off if it is pure skill!" shouted Zeus as he saw Ryan falling in chaos.

Ryan heard something, and saw something coming closer… "Wait… wha?" A purple energy blast punched into the back of Ryan. The impact caused his already uncontrolled spin to turn into a spinning top in the air!

"You definitely have no skill," said Zeus at Ryan's spinning too fast form. Zeus maneuvered avoiding the blasts he saw aimed at him while he was doing flips. "And you hope to become a Major! Ha Ha!"

Ryan was so out of control that he ended up bouncing off a few outcrops of metal beams. It reminded Zeus of a pinball machine. Ryan would have been broken ten times over from the amount of impacts he received. Finally it came to an end as Ryan fell back first onto the floor. Zeus had landed on his feet just like a cat would. The wind was knocked out of Ryan, but luckily the inertial dampeners had prevented his body from being broken.

"Remind me not to 'retreat with style' anymore…" said Ryan as soon as he got his wind back.

"Maybe if you did more often you would be better at it!" Zeus may have been acting like an ass, but he was beginning to worry about that titan drone. 'Were there more of them? How do I kill it?' At the same time, but several stories higher the titan drone fired an overload shot of both of its cannons. The cannons had formed one giant purple ball of destructive energy, and it impacted just as Zeus finished thinking the question on how to kill it. The explosion of energy sent them flying apart from each other, and hard impacts against the walls of the room.

There was a twenty foot wide crater was where they had been standing. Melted metal was flowing towards the bottom of the crater, and heat waves rolled off the crater disrupting vision. The titan drone beamed down as it detected with the help of the station's sensors that the targets were not destroyed. The titan drone then rained continuous fire at the recovering targets.

Zeus pried himself off of the wall, and saw his shield form was imbedded into the metal paneling. "Now that's art!" He then ran towards the closest exit with katana in hand, and the p-ninety-x hanging on his neck. Ryan quickly followed Zeus, and right behind them both was the accelerating speed of the titan drone. The red sight lasers locked onto the back of Ryan, and the cannons fired. The momentum of the impacts sent him rushing forward causing him to lose his balance. He fell face first, but rolled into the fall to come back up running with little momentum lost. This was not turning out how he thought it would.

"Zeus! Try your replicator energy rifle!" shouted Ryan as he took another round of hits. Zeus jumped into the air, and did a one-eighty while forming the replicator rifle in his hands. He fired volley after volley of the energy blasts only to be rewarded with the Borg's shield holding against the fire.  
"You got any other ideas?" asked Zeus. They both turned right, and Zeus ran on the wall itself to prevent losing most of his speed. Ryan had grabbed a pipe to pivot his body around the corner so he could keep his speed.

"Concentrated fire to overpower its shields?" Ryan suggested in a labored voice. He usually could keep running at full speed for three miles, but he figured out that they had been running for at least six! His muscles were burning with fatigue as the nanites worked overtime to help oxygenate his muscles. Zeus didn't have the same issue, because he didn't even have to breathe! He could also run faster than he currently was going with little effort.

"Sounds good!" said Zeus then he immediately sent a call to Jake and Jacob to meet up at a junction that was a mile away. They acknowledged and made their way there. "Okay we are meeting up with the double Js a mile from here!" Ryan nodded his head.

The corridor was empty except for Jake and Jacob running at full speed to reach the rendezvous point. The red glow of the hexagonal shield units illuminated the corridor's walls as they past. On their journey they killed efficiently. Jacob had become a pro with the p-ninety-x, and had achieved one hundred and fifteen kill-streak since he was beamed on-board.

"You really think we can take that thing?" asked Jacob while he reloaded on the run which was easier since he was an enhanced human.

"We weren't prepared the first time, and it won't survive a second time!" Jake was agitated at having being caught off guard the first encounter with the titan drone. His frustration was already growing at the thought of not winning the first time against it. He blew off steam by getting several headshots. In Jake's mind he heard the achievements 'Multi-Kill!' 'God-Like!' 'Holy-Shit!' from the old unreal game he used to play.

Jacob chuckled, and said, "Let's show this lightweight who he is dealing with!" Jake grunted in agreement as he made another Borg drone's head explode. They were almost there, and in two minutes they would be. The rendezvous point was located within another main alcove regeneration area for drones.

Two minutes later and fourteen more dead drones they had arrived at their destination. They were a level above the bottom floor where Zeus, Ryan, and the titan drone would appear. They took cover-fire positions behind consoles and aimed over the guard rail of the walkway. _'ETA one hundred and seventy seconds!'_ was the only message they received from Zeus. They made sure their weapons were reloaded, and aimed down the scopes at the corridor where their prey would come from. Jacob had an idea, and contacted Darth Mckay.

"Hey, do you have anything that can take done this drone?" He uploaded the information he had and also what Zeus had shared with him.

"Dude I totally want one of these! Can you capture it alive?"

"No can do! We can't even hurt it! How and why would we take it alive?

"I want it," stated Darth as if that alone was a good enough reason. "Plus I could probably get it working for us! Plus its shield is impervious to anything you guys have thrown at it so far! Best part of all is I can prove to all those physical weapon doomsayers for the Borg wrong!" Darth Mckay loved both Star Trek and Star Wars, and it irked him to no end when someone would say the Borg could easily be defeated by physical weapons!

"BS!" interrupted Jake, "We are going to fry this guy if it is the last thing I do!"

Zeus had been listening in on the whole conversation. "We are killing it now, and that's final!" Both him and Ryan then appeared, and ran past the double Js' position before turning to face the titan drone. The titan drone already knew of the ambush thanks to the station's sensors. It would show them that it was futile to resist the Borg. The titan drone was already firing before it entered the large room. Zeus, Ryan, Jacob, and Jake fired explosive rounds, energy blasts, and normal trinium tipped bullets at the titan drone. The shield of the titan drone held against the onslaught of death the weapons had spewed forth at it.

_'Do you think this is working?'_ asked Jake to everyone in the room over the nanite center link. The others had received the message with their nanite centers, because talking over the gun fire was impossible. _'IDK?'_ was the resounding message from the other three. Jake rolled as the cannon blasts melted away the console he was using for cover. He was starting to think that this situation would end up with them KIA and not the titan drone. 'Whatever was powering that thing is a piece of work,' thought Jake.

Darth was monitoring the battle through information that was uploaded through the nanite centers of the Tau'ri and the connection to the Asuran Zeus. 'Impressive drone and titan isn't such a bad name either…' ending his thought he sent a message to the four attacking the drone. _'I still want it alive!'_

_'No!'_ replied the four at the same time. The force of the message, and the way they all sent it at the same time made Darth jump. "It's like they are already part of the collective with one mind…" muttered Darth as he read the data coming in. The Borg shield was holding, and their plan wasn't working. "That could be a problem."

_'Retreat…'_ was the message Zeus had sent out. _'Ryan, come with me to the corridor directly behind us!'_

The others acknowledged the order, because the plan was not working. They were thinking that maybe the Borg were right, and that resistance was futile… Jacob and Jake retreated on the corridor that was going the same direction as Zeus and Ryan were going, but one level above them.

Ryan was leading now, and he was cursing himself for not being able to come up with a plan. 'That thing is invincible! Its shield is impenetrable!' Ryan increased his speed yet again as Zeus was on his heels. 'Wait it has a shield…' Ryan sent Zeus a message, _'The titan drone has shields!'_

_'Yes? What have we been shooting this whole time?'_ replied Zeus with his annoyance showing on his face as he looked at Ryan.

_'We need something that can get past its shield! Drone weapons!'_ replied Ryan, and his face was ecstatic with the revelation. Zeus smiled before he sent his next message.

_'See I knew you would think of something!' _Zeus sent a message to the light cruiser that was outside the station. _'I need you to teleport a drone to my location, and have it launch heading south to destroy the titan Borg drone.'_

Zeus got an affirmative and it was done. The drone was a normal drone and not a d-two version. The drone spun, while glowing bright yellow, as it headed towards the fast approaching titan drone. The titan drone fired both of its cannons, but the drone weapon was too fast. The drone penetrated the shield of the titan drone as if it wasn't there, and exploded within the titan drone. The explosion erupted in a ball of fiery destruction which flash melted everything within eighty feet!

The four assault team members were not yet out of the blast radius, and they were engulfed in the firey destruction. Their shields protected them as they slid down the molten metal. There was now a circle of destruction! Whatever was within that area had been destroyed and melted. The molten metal flowed down the walls towards the bottom, and as it flowed it carried the four members of the assault team. The molten metal continued to drain the shield units of the team. The explosion itself had depleted two of the shield units leaving only one unit still active. All four of them knew they were screwed unless they got out of the molten metal pool. Some of the heat was getting through the shield, and started to cause burns on the assault team. The nanites went to work, and started repairing the melting skin.

"Climb up now!" shouted Zeus. They had climbed out of the pool, but the sides were still slick with cooling molten metal which caused them to lose their grip several times. They took one final look at the destruction, and turned down the corridor. Once far enough away Zeus called Mckay. "Darth we need a supply unit beamed to our location, ASAP!" It arrived and Zeus began to recharge his shield units, and load up on ammo. The others waited, but the double Js were hoping that nothing too important was destroyed which would of prevented them from getting home.

"What the hell were you thinking Zeus?" asked Jake and Jacob at the same time. "You almost incinerated…"

"And melted…" interrupted Zeus.

"…us!" finished the double Js, and they stared at him coldly before they continued. "You seem proud of yourself…"

"Just think you could tell your future offspring about how you barely survived a drone weapon explosion!" Zeus had a wide smile, "Sides it was Ryan's idea!" The double Js turned their furious looks to Sgt. Ryan.

"Well we couldn't get past its shield. Drone weapons can are the only thing I know that could get past the titan drone's shield!" Ryan was sure that was the only way to get rid of it, and he was pretty happy with how it turned out. Him still being alive of course!

"And Zeus called forth his yellow lightning bolt, and smote the Titan!" said Zeus in a grand story-teller-god-voice! Jacob looked at the damage that had been caused, and shivered at how close he was to dying.

"Sorry to deflate your ego, but isn't this damage why we weren't allowed to bring explosives in the first place?" The four stared at each other, and then they looked out at the hundred foot sphere that was melted or vaporized out of the station interior.

"Hmmm…" was all that Zeus said. Reports started coming in of more titan drones that had engaged the other teams.

Jake and Jacob voiced the thought of everyone that was there. "Oh Shit!"

* * *  
_Outside Borg Station_

While all of that had been going on the Arcturus Maximus Primus was facing off against another Borg fleet. AMP maneuvered around the destroyed husks of Borg ships, and fired the Arc cannons at the latest threats. The beams had annihilated one-twelfth of the newest fleet so far. Second generation drone weapons had been launched to wreak destruction upon their targets, and Doranda cannons fired a never ending stream of death. The Doranda cannons had five barrels the blue energy bolts came out of, and each barrel was given point four second rests before it fired again. But something happened that was unlike anything that had happened before. The second generation drones or D-twos met extreme anti-missile fire from every ship of this new fleet, and the d-twos were destroyed before they even came close to their targets.

* * *  
_Bridge_

Col. Bradshaw's heart sunk towards his stomach. Everyone was suddenly quite as they watched every single drone destroyed before it reached the Borg ships. The amount of anti-missile fire or point defense fire was atrocious! It was as if the Borg had attached thousands of point defense turrets to each ship. Alice screamed in fury!

'Man has no fury greater than a woman who is denied what she wants!' thought Bradshaw. 'Especially if the woman was Alice who was the most powerful warship ever created!' Alice had launched thousands of D-twos, and sent them at full speed towards the latest Borg Fleet. This time the drones got twice as far as the previous wave did, however they still didn't get close enough to destroy any Borg ship. Alice folder her arms and stared at the display.

"Alice…" said Bradshaw very carefully.

"WHAT!" snapped back Alice doing nothing to hide the venom in her tone of voice. Hearing that tone, and being disrespected by Alice lit the flames of anger within the Colonel.

"I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR TONE OF VOICE!" shouted Bradshaw in a tone that would scare the shit out of anyone else, but Alice didn't even need to go to the bathroom, and second she was the most powerful ship ever built by the Alliance! Bradshaw realized he lost his temper which had still been building ever since playing with Junior.

"THEN LEAVE!" shouted Alice in a similar tone that Bradshaw had used. She then teleported him back into the Dia-Ada-Octanium cargo bay where the smell of blood was gut retching! Only after she did it did she realize she was in the wrong, but she was too proud to undo her mistake.

* * *  
_Dia-Ada-Octanium Cargo Bay_

Bradshaw had breathed in a full breathe of the rotting smell of decomposing raptors, and the smell of blood. He felt the bile come up his throat and into his mouth. He opened his mouth to spit out the bile when he breathed in the smell again, and ended up throwing up.

"Damn!" shouted Bradshaw trying to release the anger that had built in him. Junior appeared next to him laughing and waging his little two-year old fingers at Bradshaw.

"You shouldn't use such bad words, Uncle Bradshaw!" He laughed and floated into the air doing flips. "Nope you shouldn't! I will tell my daddy, and he won't help you get home! And hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't make powerful people angry?" He giggled again at the last part.

"Junior!" yelled Bradshaw. 'Someone to push all the blame on…' the thought crossed Bradshaw's mind before he could stop it. He wanted to just put all the blame on Junior, but… 'No I am the main problem, and no excuses!' He began to do breathing exercises to try and calm down before he went into a berserk rage. He had momentarily forgotten about the horrible smell as he started the breathing exercises, and ended up throwing up again.

"Eeeeewww!" complained Junior as he floated just out of reach. Snap! The smell was gone and so were the dead bodies along with the blood that was shed. "That better for your tummy Uncle Bradshaw?"

'What a horrible day! I just want to go and sleep…' thought Bradshaw.

"Oh I can help you there!" said Junior with an innocent face. Snap! A blinding light surrounded Bradshaw.

* * *  
_Bridge_

Junior appeared in the Colonel's command chair bouncing up and down on the comfortable cushions. He giggled with glee as he enjoyed the chair. The bridge crew stiffened when they realized who was there. Even Alice flinched at Junior's presence. The display showed that the Borg fleet had surrounded AMP, and were firing everything they had against the shield of the ship. It was beginning to have an effect, with all the different kind of weapons, and just the sheer amount of weapons that were firing.

"Alice, shouldn't you be firing back?" asked Junior. He leaned back in the chair getting more comfortable before he spoke again. "Well?" Alice's face seemed to shake with fury at the insolence of this child. Well not really normal child…

"Mind your own business!" She then accelerated the ship trying to get out of the concentrated fire. To do this she decided to go through cube at ramming speed!

Junior laughed at the display as it showed the cube being destroyed as AMP went through it! "Boom!" he said as he continued to laugh. "See isn't this fun!"

"Leave!" said Alice staring at the Q child. Andrea and the other crew were freaking out on the inside. The crew saw how angry and beyond reason Alice was when she kicked the Colonel off the bridge, and now Junior was making it worse. Andrea had tracked the Colonel' signal down to the raptor bay… 'Ha! Raptor bay instead of cargo bay!' The thought was amusing then Andrea decided to get serious, and tried to lock sensors to teleport the Colonel back to the bridge. Just as she was ready though he disappeared, and Junior appeared on the bridge.

"Your mean!" cried Junior, and he snapped his fingers. Alice's holographic form turned to that of a demon succubus complete with black bat like wings! Junior laughed before he spoke, "See you know look like what you are!"

* * *  
_Colonel's Office_

This was the weirdest dream the Colonel had ever had. It was like the events were really happening, but he was viewing it from outside his body. He didn't even know if this was a dream or reality… He became more confused when he saw Junior snap his fingers and Alice turned into a beautiful demon succubus with black bat-like wings.

His real body was in a deep sleep, on the bed, that Junior had put him in. 'Maybe he is also responsible for this dream…' Alice's eyes glowed, with blood red light, as her anger increased. 'This was ridicules with the Borg fleet bearing down on his precious! Great now I am sounding like Golem from Lord of the Rings…' Bradshaw's mind turned to the scene at hand, but he couldn't quite make out the words going between the two which just made him worry even more.

'I got to wake up! What do people usually do when they try to wake up from dreams?' Bradshaw remembered and tried to hurt his dream-self. But his hands went right through each other! 'Wonder if this is what it is like to be ascended? My form glows too! I think I am invisible also…' Fresh out of ideas he focused on what was going around him on the bridge. As he focused harder he started to hear what was going on.

* * *  
_Bridge_

Alice hated this new form, and tried to restore her holographic form to default. It failed. 'The little punk is preventing me from doing anything!' Though she wasn't entirely correct, because she could still move AMP and fire at the Borg fleet. Her clawed hands formed fists, and her skin had red glowing cracks all over. Her drones were still being intercepted by the point defenses of the Borg ships. In anger she increased power, and the rate of fire for both the Doranda cannons, and the Arc cannons. From outside it appeared as if the ship had gone into overdrive mode, and was moving so fast it destroyed ships by ramming right through them as much as with its cannons!

The Doranda turrets were firing almost a constant stream of energy bolts that impacted Borg shields, and causing them to fail within moments. The Arc cannons fired short blasts, but were still powerful enough to destroy cubes with one hit. Space was filled with fire between the opposing forces. AMP was too fast and maneuverable for the Borg to box it in anymore. The Borg cubes then activated their advanced tractor beams to contain AMP. These beams were used to help assimilate ships, because it constantly drained the shields of the ship while also holding it in place. Generally once the shield was down the Borg would use cutting beams to begin to assimilate the craft. Four Borg tractor beams focused on Arcturus Maximus Primus, and had succeeded with capturing it. The four cubes, with the tractor beams, closed in on the ship preparing to assimilate the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

I now have a beta! Burns has helped me with this chapter, and so it should be above average compared the others. :D

Please review! It helps accelerate my writing. Hope to see what you guys think of these turns of events! Also thanks to FishGod for talking with me and suggesting stuff and asking the hard questions! Hope this meets up to everyone's expectations!

**Chapter 17**  
_Outside Borg Station_

Arcturus Maximus Primus came to an immediate stop. Four Borg cubes had rushed forward and each locked their tractor beams onto the ship. Right after another eight cubes also locked tractor beams onto AMP. Twelve Borg cubes had trapped AMP, and the ship couldn't attack back because the tractor beams had locked their Doranda turrets in place, and the Arc cannons could only fire forward which the cubes avoided with positioning their ships around the sides of AMP. Not giving up AMP fired drones out in the thousands, but the drones got caught in the tractor beams.

The cubes fired hundreds of gravimetric torpedoes that detonated consuming the drones in extreme gravimetric shear! The gravity distortions had destroyed drones by warping the insides of the drone units themselves. The cores of the drones cracked from stress, and exploded causing the drones themselves to disappear in massive balls of destructive energy. This caused a chain reaction with the drones, because of the destructive power of each drone was strong enough to destroy their own kind! The drones were within feet of each other as they moved in the swarm formation which proved to be their undoing! Other point defense weapons had been firing from the cubes also destroying more of the stalled drones. The focused weapon fire on some of the other drones was too much for the shield of these drones to counter. Cutting beams had focused their lashing energy and finally pierced the powerful shield of the remaining drones. Pissed off, Alice sent out tens of thousands of drones that were launched from every drone launcher on the AMP trying to find a clear route through the tractor beam traps. All to no avail! The drones got stuck, and the swarms of stalled drones became thicker and thicker. Which the whole crew could see was making Alice more and more hostile!

The Borg cubes continued firing, and more ships had taken up lanes of fire to continue to destroy the stalled drones. The thick amount of drones made destroying them easier as chain reactions happened, and wiped out most of the drones that were being fired, as Alice tried to show her anger through weapons. Alice saw that the drones were useless stopped firing. Alice having seen that the drones were useless stopped firing. The explosions from the d-twos were combining with the weapon fire of the Borg hitting the shield of AMP! The shields were holding for now, but the ship couldn't move or fight back. The Borg fleet was constantly pelting the shield with all the weapons the Borg had trying to find a weapon that could get past the god like shield. There wasn't an inch of that shield that wasn't getting pulverized with destructive forces every fraction of a second. More gravimetric torpedoes were fired off and the ship groaned in the gravity distortions and only the AMP's shields or as Alice would say, later, her anger kept the ship in one piece!

The remaining ships of the Borg fleet that didn't have any room to join in on the assault on AMP moved towards the Borg station where all that was guarding it was the fleet of puddle jumpers, bombers, transports, and the two light cruisers! The Borg fleet would arrive in five minutes to begin the purge of the Alliance assault force that was trying to take the station from them.

* * *  
_Bridge_

"Internal grav-generators are holding!" shouted one of the techs to the bridge crew. The gravity distortions luckily weren't wrecking havoc inside the ship; because of the gravity generators were keeping the gravity relatively calm. Which was a god send for if the grav-gens were not strong there would have been random gravity bursts rolling throughout the ship. If a Tau'ri was hit by the gravimetric shear, that increased gravity to fifty times normal gravity levels, their skeleton would be shattered. Even an Asuran would be compacted instantly into a dense solid shape of neutronium if they were hit.

"No random squishiness?" asked Junior while he still bouncing on the chair. "Oh well! What are you going to do Alice?" Alice was angered even more by the obnoxious smile Junior had. But he was right she couldn't, move she couldn't destroy, and now she may die… She brooded, and flexed her holographic wings of her demonic form.

"MCKAY!" yelled Alice contacting the genius for help. Her shield was holding, but it was only time before the Borg would get lucky or adapt. The main screen showed the shield was just getting pounded, and if those weapons were fired on a planet the devastation would have been apocalyptic! If someone viewed the light, from the weapons, undimmed they would have been blinded. Alice felt frustration again today, and it was humbling but she would never say it out loud, she hated even thinking it…

Andrea was holding it together, but when she saw that a part of the Borg fleet heading towards the station she began to panic. "A part of the Borg fleet is heading towards the station!"

* * *  
_Borg Station_

Since the victory over the Titan Borg Drone there had been a game of cat and mouse. Zeus had sent an info download to all forces on his encounter of the titan drone. Already using the information the assault force of mini-teams met up to try and ambush the new titan drones with an overwhelming amount of fire. But after several failed attempts to take out these six titan drones that were attacking them Zeus ordered them to lead the drones to areas on the station that weren't demeaned critical.

"Is this wise?" asked the double Js at the same time. Zeus didn't know what else could be done. They had already tried ambushing one titan drone with eighty guys focusing their fire, but the drone didn't even look phased. The helmeted titan drone with red glowing eyes had just stood there taking fire, and retaliated in turn. Zeus had given the order to form up into teams of at least twenty to help prevent someone getting taken out and assimilated.

"We can't get past the shields of those titan drones!" replied Zeus as he monitored reports of his teams getting pushed back by more titan drones transporting right on top of them. "The Ancient drone weapon is the only thing that has gotten a confirmed kill! But the damage they cause to the station may be too much… But we can't kill them or disable them! As far as I can think the only way is to kill them with drones in areas of the station that aren't near critical systems!" Zeus had studied the scans that were taken when they first arrived, and he sent nav. points to areas he believed where the least critical. Zeus knew the risk was there in taking out the titan drones, but would it cause irreparable damage to the station that prevents them from getting home… 'Was the risk worth it?' the thought resounded within his mind.

Sgt. Ryan spoke up, "We don't have anything else to try… Can we lead them to the already destroyed area of the station? We could limit damage to that area, and it seems that area was mainly for Borg drones to recharge in alcoves."

"Yes that could work…" said Zeus as he sent the new plan to his forces. _'Lead them to this area and call a drone to destroy the titan drone that is following you.'_ His forces replied in a series of messages. _'Aye!' 'Yes, Sir!' 'We shall burn them with the light that is Ancient!'_

Jake and Jacob were not happy, but what could be done? They watched as Zeus all of sudden stopped. The group that was with them numbered forty including Zeus, Ryan, and others. The soldiers took up defensive positions thinking that Zeus had found something. The soldiers had varying levels of red glow from the tri-shield units they had on their black and red armor. The level of the glow determined the approximant strength, and a direct link to the armor gave precise info. The glow helped others around you notice your shield strength, and if a soldier was under heavy fire the others could see how long that soldier's shield would last.

"Zeus, come in!" came the disembodied voice of Darth Mckay who was still on one of the light cruisers. Not hearing a reply and the gravity of the situation made Darth yell next. "ZEUS RESPOND!" The yell seem to wake Zeus from his stupor.

"Zeus here. What is the situation?" The other forces were receiving the communication as well.

"It's the Borg! Our sensors have detected that part of the Borg fleet is heading straight for us! We also can't raise AMP! I have detected interference that is messing up any communication to our ship!" Darth's voice was laced with borderline panic. Normally panic never entered Darth's voice, because he was an Asuran who was pretty much invincible to most things. But being destroyed in a ship was not something Darth wanted to happen!

"Order our ships to cloak…" ordered Zeus. 'At least this way they won't be destroyed,' thought Zeus before he spoke again. "Men! We are faced with a challenge! Our ships that we have are not enough to face the fleet that is coming! They are to hide for us to have an escape route if we lose the battle for the station! I ask you all to stand up and face the horde that is called Borg! We can slice them! We can dice them! We can shoot them! And we will prevail!" Everyone was linked into the communication and heard Zeus speak. A resounding cheer roared in Zeus's ears. He was proud and knew it would turn out all right.

Most of the puddle jumpers, bombers, and transports had cloaked and were even now started hiding from the Borg fleet. The two light cruisers were still attached to the Borg station holding the shield around the station. They were sending supply units to the teams on the station to get them resupplied. Another three titan drones had been destroyed, and the damage was localized to the area that the first titan drone was destroyed. However, the titan drones had adapted to their tactics, and when the fourth one was lead there he teleported away just before the drone weapon could pierce and consume him in the resulting explosion! The drone weapon still exploded causing more damage to the station, and Zeus was furious that damage was done to the station without a titan drone killed. The titan drones were teleporting all over the station engaging the assault forces, and trying to capture just one of them so they could assimilate them and the shielding technology that was protecting them. Already the station had been cleaned of normal drones in the hours the battle had taken, but the titan drones would not surrender or be destroyed. There were only three titan drones left, and it might as well have been three thousand!

The two light cruisers shield systems couldn't handle being expanded around the giant station while receiving as much fire power as they were from the now in range Borg fleet. That didn't mean the light cruisers would retreat without a fight! Drones and ancient energy weapons had been fired at the Borg. The drones were intercepted by point defense weapons on the Borg ships, and the return fire was too much for the light cruisers. The light cruisers detached from the station, and shrunk the shield back to the ship. The light cruisers retreated against the onslaught of the Borg fleet. They jumped to hyperspace, and then returned cloaked watching as the Borg ships surrounded the station, and began to beam over drones.

* * *  
_Engineering_

Arcturus Mckay and Rod Mckay were working together trying to figure how to counter the tractor beams. They had detected that the advanced Borg tractor beam technology was also designed to drain shields of normal vessels leaving them defenseless against assimilation from the Borg. However, the Twins were still active and kept up with the demand of energy the shield emitters required. As long as there was enough power supplied to the shields to equal the amount of energy being applied against it the shield would hold. Already the Mckays had increased the amount of power going to the forty-one shield emitters. That increase would prevent the Borg getting through the shields through shear brutality of weapon fire levied against AMP.

"This is impossible!" said Arcturus as he hammered his station. Other scientists were also working on this crisis that plagued the Arcturus Maximus Primus, and were equally frustrated. The ship was utterly stuck as far as Arcturus was concerned! Rod spoke up.

"Isn't that when we shine?" asked Rod with a smile on his face. "We always do our best under pressure. Plus we are holding against them so we have time."

"You forget about Zeus and his force of two thousand trying to hold the station against whatever the Borg had sent against them! They are limited by the amount of supplies they have!" Everyone watched the two brothers' confrontation that looked like it would end up with fists flying. "Our friends could be over-run before we figure this out! What then?"

"You are right Arcturus…" Rod went back to work, and so did everyone else with renewed vigor to find the answer quickly.

* * *  
_Borg Station_

Arcturus Mckay was right for the Alliance forces were being swamped in Borg drone corpses. Zeus had figured that a Borg cube carried up to one thirty thousand drones, and a sphere carried up to eleven thousand. Such numbers would be impossible to hold out against forever especially since his support ships were gone for the moment. He had received a communiqué, from the two retreating cruisers, stating there were five cubes and over thirty Borg support craft.

Zeus cut another Borg drone down as it just beamed behind him. The bodies of dead Borg were so thick that a few of his men had tripped over them as they battled more drones. He noticed a few of his men's shield units were glowing with a quarter of shield strength left. The light cruisers had beamed the supply units over, and left them with the assault force. Three of his soldiers, in his group, had the supply units attached to their back while they fought vigorously against the latest wave of drones. 'We will not last, but we must not fall!' That truth filled his mind. The worst case scenario had already happened. The first wave contained twenty titan drones, and they were pushing the Alliance forces to their limits!

"We must hold! Remember you are soldiers of the Alliance!" shouted Zeus as he cut down drone after drone in what seemed a never ending wave of drones. After he finished slicing through armor, bone, and flesh of another drone he received a purple energy blast directly to his face! It launched him back knocking down into his own men as well as a few Borg. His link showed his shield units were at fifteen percent, and nearing failure levels. 'This is not good,' the thought was an understatement foretold by two titan drones standing where he just was. The drones continued to fire into the Alliance forces. Jake and Jacob each grabbed the drones in front of them, and used the drones as shields. The drones were damaged as the purple energy blasts hit them. The titan drones didn't stop firing at the drone shields in fact they had increased their firing rate. Within moments the double Js were holding onto melting torsos of the Borg drones they had used as body shields. The lower halves had fallen to the ground leaking red matter onto the floor.

"Gross!" shouted the double Js as they threw the torsos at the titan drones. They rushed forward and did a round house kick to the titan drones. The titan drones' shields held against the blow, and they reacted instantly trying to capture the two attackers in their claws. The double Js flipped back and fired their guns point blank. A few of the bullets that had ricocheted hit other drones.

"Retreat!" ordered Zeus as another two titans were closing on the other side. There were only two other ways out of corridor they were in. Zeus started running down one when he ran into a purple energy blast that sent him flying back into his men. Four titan drones had teleported, just after Zeus turned the corner heading, into the corridor and immediately fired! Zeus looked at the last escape point, and saw that there were three more down that corridor too! The realization that they were trapped hit Zeus like the next purple energy blast! Zeus gritted his teeth as he sent a message, _'Darth! Do you have anything yet?'_

_'Maybe?'_ was his reply message.

_'That will not cut it Mckay! I need something now!'_ Zeus needed an escape route immediately. 'We can't get through the titan drones… But we can get through the floor!' thought Zeus right before he began cutting through the floor. A few quick slashes, a dull thump as the floor fell to the floor beneath, and a yell to his men to follow him. Instant escape plan!

_'I am working on it Zeus! It will take a few minutes…'_

Zeus growled as he saw titan drones beaming onto his floor. He sent a message, _'We need it now! Mckay!'_ Zeus's suit said he was down to ten percent shield strength, and he needed to recharge the shield units ASAP! A titan drone ran forward trying to grab Zeus into a bear hug. Zeus was too agile though, and avoided the bear hug as he dropped into a sweeping kick that floored the titan drone. Zeus slashed furiously at the back of drone on the floor with his sword. The other titan drones fired at him, and Zeus had to dodge or risk losing his shield! He bounced off the wall grabbed the ceiling, and launched himself over his men that were engaging other drones. "This way!" yelled Zeus as he headed out of the corridor into a large room. He quickly pulled off two of his shield units and attached them to one of the men that had the supply unit on his back. His total percentage was down to three percent with just one low powered shield unit. 'A few minutes to charge to full power…' He looked behind spotting the drones on their trail. He and his men moved to cover while concentrating their fire onto the incoming titan drones. He would survive maybe two more hits before his shield failed…

_'I have something!'_ sent Darth. _'I have been able to use our sensors to get a lock on the titan drones! I believe I can beam them out and then target them with drones to destroy them!'_

'That was actually smart…' thought Zeus while he grabbed his two shield units that had finished recharging. _'Do it now!'_

Outside the station the two light cruisers started locking onto the titan drones, and beamed them one at a time to be destroyed by the drone launchers of the ships. This was working, and Darth was estatic! _'Success!'_ sent Darth to Zeus, but he had sent the message too soon. _'Wait a minute we can't lock onto the titan drones anymore!'_

'_How many titans are left?'_ inquired Zeus as he saw that his group was no longer under attack by titans! Normal drones beamed in again, and the respite was over. The drones fired the green energy blasts that hit the soldiers' shields, but the green blasts were nowhere near as powerful as the titans' weapons.

_'We only got nineteen! There are four more left!'_ sent Darth. _'Err… It looks like four more have beamed onto the station for a total of eight!'_ Zeus laughed at the coincidence, but his men thought he was laughing because he slashed yet another drone from shoulder to the opposite hip.

_'You can't get a lock on them for sure, right?'_ asked Zeus as he cut another drone. He twisted in the air, after jumping off of the wall, bringing his sword down cutting two drones at the same time!

_'Correct…'_

_'Great! Just great! At least we aren't going against twenty-three of them!'_ sent Zeus. He stopped for a moment, and then he smiled.

* * *  
_Bridge_

The Borg still had Arcturus Maximus Primus pinned with multiple tractor beams, and were still bathing the ship in destructive weapons. 'Talk about baptism by fire…' thought the Colonel. He was powerless to do anything, and tried multiple times to force himself awake. Failing to wake up he decided to have fun! He was pulling faces, staring at people, giving them bunny ears, and just really random crap. That quickly became boring for him, and he left floating through the ship. His mind returned to that weird feeling he got back when the other Mckays were replicated. He traveled there and looked at the wall that had given him a bad vibe. He moved forward and started passing through the wall that had bothered him. He woke up in his room with a start. He jumped up, and ran out of his room heading towards the bridge remembering that they still under attack. He reached the local transporter and transported close to the bridge. He ran into the bridge, and saw that Junior was now rocking his command chair back and forth.

"Uncle Bradshaw! How was your nap?" asked the excited two year old Q. He met eyes with his crew, and Alice. Shame was apparent in her eyes as she broke eye contact.

"Junior."

"What?"

"Up and out of my seat," said Bradshaw calmly. Junior looked defiant, and was about to respond when Bradshaw interrupted. "Now. Go try hard as you can to hide on the ship, and after the battle I will come find you!"

"Ok!" replied Junior. Snap! He disappeared, and Bradshaw sat down on his seat. Alice was still a demon, and it made Bradshaw laugh at her misfortune. A flash of light to Bradshaw's right made him flinch. Junior was back in a miniature version of his command chair that had recliner parts added to it. He was also dressed in the black and red uniform of the Alliance. He just looked so adorable mimicking Uncle Bradshaw.

"I thought I told you to go hide…" said Bradshaw.

"I did, but you were taking forever to come find me! So I wanted to watch the battle instead!" replied Junior happily! Bradshaw moved in his seat, and Junior did the exact same movement. Bradshaw noticed and stretched out while watching out of the corner of his eye Junior doing the same thing!

"Okay… Status report?" asked Bradshaw, and Junior asked the same thing!

Snarling Alice answered, "I am stuck and under attack… I also can't attack back…" Bradshaw began to remember more of what he was dreaming about, because in his rush to get here he had forgotten some things.

"Mckay?" asked Bradshaw over com-link.

"Haven't got a clue… yet…" came the reply. Bradshaw frowned, and started to worry about how the assault force was doing.

* * *  
_Engineering_

Rod had just heard Arcturus's reply to the Colonel. He was a bit dejected that they hadn't figured something out yet. 'Think Rod! There has to be something! If you don't come up with anything soon you could lose your friends that are fighting for their lives on the station and your brother Darth!' The thoughts burned through Rod's mind as tried to think of possibilities to counter this attack. 'The Arc cannons are the most powerful weapons we have on the ship! But they are useless! They can only shoot forward, and we can't move the ship to align with the Borg cubes! The Doranda turrets were stuck and held in place. The Borg had made sure to avoid any lane of fire from those two weapon systems… The drones would just get caught in the tractor beams, and destroyed by the point defense weapons of the Borg ships. If only they could…' Moving, while holding the brilliant thought in his head, he contacted the bridge.

"Bradshaw! I have an idea!" exclaimed Rod Mckay.

"It's about time!" replied Bradshaw as he noticed this Mckay was slightly different than Arcturus Mckay… "You are Rod right?"

"Yes! We are going to use the drones to destroy the ships holding us!"

"But we can't even get the drones to reach their targets…"

Rod interrupted Bradshaw, "Exactly! We just have to transport them using the Asgard beaming technology! We beam the drones point blank so the cubes' point defense weapons are useless along with their tractor beams!"

"Brilliant! Alice you heard him let's get this going!"

Rod worked with his brother to setup mass beaming of drones to one of the cubes. They transported active drones mere feet from the shield of one of the Borg cubes that was holding AMP with its tractor beam. The point defense weapons quickly locked onto the drones and started firing, but it was useless at such range. Within one tenth of a second the drones had passed through the shield, and were ripping the Borg cube apart from within! The Borg cube was destroyed moments later, and Rod worked on transporting the next swarm next to the second cube. It was also destroyed within moments! Rod wished he could transport to multiple locations so he could have taken all of cubes holding AMP out at once, but with the numbers of objects being beamed with the limit of only to one location it was one cube at a time or nothing!

His screen showed external footage of the next cube to be destroyed. Rod watched as the third wave was to be transported and the cube destroyed, but nothing happened… "What is going on? Why isn't this working?" yelled Rod pounding on his console. The cube was still alive, and no drones were beamed to it. His brother Arcturus answered him.

"They are blocking the transporters!" Arcturus cursed as he tried to find a way around what happened. 'How dare they challenge Mckay brilliance?' thought Arcturus as he failed to find anything so far.

"How did they adapt so fast?" asked Rod while he pressed commands on his console also trying to find a way to start the drone attack again.

"The Borg ships are using some kind of dispersal field that is jamming our beaming tech!" answered Arcturus as he finished his sensor scan that was also severely hampered by the same fields blocking the beaming.

"That still doesn't explain how they figured out how to block them so fast!" complained Rod. His mind then supplied the answer.

Both Mckays spoke at the same time, "The beaming of supplies and soldiers onto the station! They must have been scanning the whole time and just now figured out how to block it!" As they finished at the same time they realized that they were back to square one.

Bradshaw's voice came over the com in an angered tone. "Why haven't you guys continued to beam drones?"

"They are blocking our transporters!" replied Rod as his mind filled with thoughts of doom. 'This was the Wraith all over again… If only our transporters could beam to more than one location at a time, and in larger numbers!' Rod looked to the screen showing the tactical three-d representation of the battle. The two cubes that were destroyed were immediately and easily replaced! There still over fifty cubes around AMP, and all were firing a constant stream of destruction!


	18. Chapter 18

And we have another chapter! This one was a pain at some parts. But I still got it within the week launch window I have set for myself. I want to release every week or faster.  
Special thanks to Burns for beta-ing this chapter and pointing out a few things I missed.

Please review it gets my creative juices following, and allows me to write faster! ;)

**Chapter 18**  
_Borg Station_

Still under assault Zeus's team had already used up their supply station's recharging power for their shield units. Ammunition was also low. The enemy gave them no rest, and came in an endless ocean of half machine half flesh and blood, which was what both forces were giving. Other teams were either out of supplies as well or soon would be. The plan was for a quick takeover of the station, but they had underestimated the Borg badly and without relief soon there would be a lot of causalities. As much as the teams fought nothing they could do would stop it. Their resistance is proving futile…

Jake was still getting over a drone that had just scared the crap out of him. He had been running down a corridor when the drone had grabbed him by reaching out, from behind a nook in the wall, and grabbed his shielded arm. The drone had tried to inject him with Borg nanites, from his pair of assimilation tubules, but the shield blocked the tubules and the drone paid for its insolence with a bullet rupturing its skull! 'Where the hell did that come from?' trying to answer his own thought he inspected the nook. The floor of the nook dropped suddenly almost taking him with it. He had jumped back instinctively, and watched the last of the Borg corpse drop over the edge. 'Elevators?' Jake rested and calmed his heart while trying to look down both ways of the corridor for more trouble. He heard the elevator shoot back into place holding a titan drone that had set its cannons on overload! "Son of a…" His sentence was cut short by the huge purple blast. His shield units embraced darkness as the energy shield dissipated from the attack. The titan drone moved forward and picked up Jake in one movement. Assimilation tubules struck, as fast as a cobra, injecting Borg nanites into his chest! Thinking its prey was finished it teleported to the next target. The nanites moved in the pumping blood of the Tau'ri heading towards the brain assimilating the Tau'ri's blood.

* * *  
_Thirty Minutes Earlier  
_  
Zeus's team still low on suppplies had come across a distribution node on the ceiling of a large corridor intersection, this distribution node resembled an upside down green pyramid. Knowing it controlled the Borg's data flow, it held data that could be useful to their current situation. So Zeus ordered his team to hold while he tried to figure out how to interface with the distribution node.

Zeus knew he needed help with the node and messaged Mckay, _'Darth! I need help with this distribution node. Do you have any idea how to access it?'_

_'Don't touch anything! I mean it! If you link with that node we are all screwed! We don't know if the Borg could hack into you or something worse would happen!'  
_  
Zeus grimaced as he moved away from the node, _'I understand Mckay.'_ He turned to his team, "Jake take eight guys with you and scout down that main corridor."

Jake was fatigued after hours of running and fighting since he got on this god-forsaken station. He knew that this battle had been constant with a few moments of rest. Jake nodded at Zeus and pointed at the nearest eight soldiers. "Come with me." He was getting a bad feeling by the lack of any attack by the Borg for the last ten minutes. The team were scouting ahead when the power went out for the whole level along with the gravity! Jake was just a few feet ahead of his team when power returned dropping him to the ground. Jake picking himself off the ground, peered over his shoulder just as a blast door closed along with a force field activating over it. "OH COME ON!" shouted Jake at the door in anger.

"JAKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Jacob over the com-link.

"Yes… But the door is shielded on my side," Jake touched it, and his shielded fingers flared against the Borg force field. "I am going to try and disable it with my trinium dagger." He disabled his shield while he reached and pulled the hidden blade out of his back plate. It was a twelve inch trinium dagger,, sharpened to the molecule.

"We have a force field on this side too… Zeus is trying to cut through it also…" 'Just great!' thought Jake as he continued to cut through the metal bulkhead around the force field. 'Just because I said this was too easy; well my exact words were: "This is too easy Jacob. It's like shooting fish in a barrel!" Smart move Einstein.'

He wasn't making much progress disabling the force field. He accidently cut a live power conduit which caused thick arcs of pure energy that sent him flying from the door across the floor. He realized that the energy had gone through his dagger and against his shield. He woke up on the floor, and saw that his shield was less than thirty percent. He cursed a storm as he realized he just lost eleven percent of his shield strength. He added verbal lighting and thunder to that curse storm after he saw what happened at the other end of the corridor. Four force fields activated between him and the door he was just at! Standing up, and looking around he fought to regain his senses.

"Guys… I just got launched fifty feet…"

"What?"

Before Jake could respond two titan drones had beamed next to him and started firing. Jake dodged all but two of the hits. The impacts sent him into a roll that allowed him to recover into a full blown run away from the titan drones. Two huge purple energy blasts exploded around him engulfing him in the destructive arcs of energy. He shot erratically over his shoulder at the two titan drones. The titan drones then teleported right in front of him, and fired their cannons without using the overload function. The barrage enveloped his shield. His armor told him he only had six percent of his shield after the attacks. Losing his balance, from another barrage of close range attacks, he turned the corner and went through the guard paneling of the walk way falling to the level below. He rolled into the fall and quickly regained his feet running into the closest corridor. He received a message from Jacob asking where he was, and he answered that he was lost… He cursed himself for not paying close enough attention to where he was going falling, fighting.

* * *  
_One Minute After Nanite Injection_

He felt the Borg nanites assimilating him from within. There was pain, but it was being relieved as his nanites countered the Borg nanites. A war raged within him between the billions of his nanites and the millions of the Borg nanites. He moved his chest armor so he could look at the wound from the nanite injection, and he saw the dark discoloration slowly being healed as his nanites pushed back the Borg nanites.

"Damn…" He finished watching the battle on his chest. His chest was whole now, and there was nothing to worry about. "…That was too close!" He checked his surroundings again, and sent a message to Zeus asking for directions. A nav-point appeared for him on his wrist computer. He quietly, and painfully made his way to the nav-point trying to avoid any Borg forces. He knew that with no shield that his armor would provide protection, but not enough for what those titan drones carried. He also wondered if anyone else had almost been assimilated…

* * *  
_Bridge_

Rod Mckay's voice came over the com, "They are blocking our transporters!" The crew and Alice had underestimated the Borg, and now they were paying for their mistake. Bradshaw was cursing himself for letting it get to this point. In a twist of fate, the AMP crew were blinded by superiority and arrogance, the Alliance ship had fallen to a foe that was numerous, and in some ways less advanced than them. It reminded Bradshaw of Pegasus and how the Ancients lost to the Wraith. Bradshaw had read some of the recovered files detailing the war. The Ancients couldn't figure out how the Wraith had achieved such numbers in such a short time. The first years of the war had seen the Ancients winning due to their technology, but after the war waned on the Ancients knew something was wrong. The Ancients didn't know about the numerous cloning facilities, and ship yards that grew ships on a massive scale. The Wraith were able to support such huge numbers because the universe was so fertile with hundreds of billions of "live-stock" to feed them. The Ancients just couldn't hold against those numbers. Wraith fleets would attack planets with odds of ten to one in favor of the Wraith. The Ancients would hold out for as long as they could against the Wraith, but to keep the planet under their command would have to many loses. The Borg outnumbered AMP and its crew, and they were showing the weakness of one ship going against a horde!

"Everyone!" shouted Bradshaw over the com to engineering. "We need solutions now! If we lose that Borg station we will never get home! Unless we can escape from this trap we will end up assimilated by the Borg! You are the most brilliant minds that the Alliance has now prove it!"

Junior looked at Uncle Bradshaw with a sad face. "Uncle Bradshaw… I am going bye-bye now…" Snap. He was gone with his chair, and Alice had turned back from her demonic form. She visibly relaxed with Junior gone, and with her form back to normal.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Bradshaw pounding his armrests. Junior had actually left which should have made Bradshaw happy. 'Where did he go? I am supposed to be watching him! If Q finds out… Great! Just great!' Bradshaw looked around at his bridge crew. They were scared, and Bradshaw could guess what they were thinking, 'If an all powerful being retreated from this battle maybe they were really doomed…' Bradshaw tried to think of anything that could turn this battle around. 'But there is nothing…' The bridge shook from multiple impacts to the shield almost as to confirm that thought.

"Massive detonations registered all along the shield!" growled Alice. Andrea then answered Bradshaw's unasked question.

"Sensors detect the impacts are from what appear to be one hundred ton torpedoes that have enough destructive force to literally crack a planet's crust!"

"Wouldn't that damage their ships though?" asked Bradshaw. He gripped his chair as the main screen showed another launch of torpedoes.

"I got more data of the torpedoes itself this time…" replied Andrea as she read through all the data. "They are like shaped charges where the destructive force just goes forward!"

"Like claymores do?"

"Yes! They send all of the destructive force in one direction!" Andrea didn't like this at all. She didn't want to die so soon. She hadn't even had kids yet!

"Alice?"

"My shields… will hold…" The bridge shook again almost like the Borg were saying she was wrong. "They will hold…" It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. Another round of torpedoes shook AMP.

The Borg had decided to try some of their strongest assimilated weapons. This "planet-cracker" torpedo was from an advanced, planet destroying, race that resisted the Borg for years. The Borg collective had moved in massive numbers to assimilate the entire race, and they had succeeded. Scans showed spikes in the vessel's shield where the planet-crackers impacted. The Borg collective really the Queen saw progress and adapted, _'Re-assign cubes one-one-zero-three-eight through one-one-zero-eight-eight to begin construction of more "planet-cracker" torpedoes.'_

* * *  
_Borg Station_

Lady Luck was with Jake as he moved through the station towards the nav-point. So far he hadn't encountered any Borg, and he was nearing the nav-point. His luck had run out though just as he reached the nav-point. Zeus's team was there, but under heavy suppressive fire from a horde of normal drones with eight titan drones blocking off escape points who added their cannons to the suppressive fire. Jake took aim, and fired shots into the Borg horde to relieve the suppressive fire on his friends. He was rewarded with ten drones coming for him.

Green energy blasts barraged the corridor, and his armor was washed in green energy. He turned and fired another clip into the ten drones that were pursuing him. He scored two headshots, but only downing two drones which wasn't good enough. Having no more ammunition he pulled out his twelve inch, trinium, dagger, and pulled out its sister dagger. He back tracked to another corner and saw he could hide himself in the ceiling pipes. He quickly jumped up grabbing onto the pipes while holding the two blades. He stayed quiet as the eight drones rounded the corner and held their position looking for him. 'Crap they know I am here!'

The drones looked up just in time to see Jake falling down on top of them with his two daggers. The surprise attack from above allowed Jake to stab his daggers into two drones' faces, and the blades cut as Jake continued to fall to the floor. He landed onto his feet and at the same time the drones he had cut, from head to groin, fell down. He quickly stabbed behind him with his two daggers into another two drones. He twisted around to face doing an about-face with his blades that swung in an arc of destruction cutting the other four drones around him. He finished the move by beheading the second two drones that he initially stabbed. 'Four down… four to go…'

The remaining drones fired their deadly weapons, and Jake felt his armor begin to melt. An energy blast caught his face before he could dodge it. His left eye along with his ear and the surrounding area was burned black! He screamed in pain as he closed the distance to the closest drone. He stabbed the drone repeatedly in rage that spawned from his pain. He kicked the drone away and with the same motion threw his left dagger at the farthest drone imbedding the blade in its neck easily splitting its spine. He adjusted the grip on his remaining dagger before he quickly finished off the two remaining drones. He was shaking with pain and rage as he charged towards the drone with the dagger in its neck to make sure it was finished. He breathed in a deep breath while his nanites continued to heal his face. The burning sensation was slowly disappearing, and his burnt skin flaked off as the new skin replaced it. 'Damn… I don't know how Bradshaw handled being ripped to shreds by those raptors…'

He ran back towards the nav point when another group of drones teleported in cutting him off. They opened fire immediately, and Jake was being cooked alive in the green energy. He could feel his flesh melting off, and instinctively threw up his hands to protect his face from the green energy blasts. A drone back-handed him, as he covered his face, knocking him into the air. As he fell he looked between his burned fingers, and saw yellow glowing streaks of light passing over him. 'What was that?' he thought.

* * *  
_Bridge-Twelve Minutes Ago_

The bridge shook as the latest salvo of planet-cracker torpedoes impacted the shield. Everyone was manning their stations, trying everything they could to figure something out. Bradshaw was at a loss, and no matter what he thought of, he just couldn't see a way out. The Borg had made progress with trying to get past their shield with the planet-crackers. The fact that the Borg continued to fire planet-crackers showed Bradshaw that they wanted to use brute force to crack the shield open. An alarm started to sound, but Bradshaw remained deep in his thoughts trying to figure a way out of this.

"Sir!" said Andrea bringing Bradshaw from his thoughts. "I am detecting some kind of hyper-subspace corridor… I think the Borg are trying to open up a trans-warp corridor…"

"Are they getting more reinforcements?"

"No… It looks like the twelve Borg cubes are trying to take us into trans-warp with them!" The Borg stopped their endless barrage against AMP. Another alarm started, and Andrea quickly turned to her console. "We are detecting six ships de-cloaking!"

'What now?' thought Bradshaw as he watched the main screen which now showed a rabbit in a suit with a large clock. Then a message appeared on the main screen saying: "Welcome to Wonderland!"

* * *  
_Outside AMP_

Suddenly multiple blue Asgard plasma beams came out of nowhere, and wrought destruction on the twelve cubes. Six ships had de-cloaked moments before, and they continued unleashing burning destruction against their foe with each salvo of beams. The ships were obsidian in color, and five of them looked like extended puddle jumpers that were twice the normal length of a regular puddle jumper. They also had four raised sections of hull going three-fourths the length of the ship. Each of the four raised sections had a central area that was wider than the rest, and that area had an Asgard plasma beam port. There were also two Asgard beam ports on the front of the ship and two on the back. The other ship was an obsidian light cruiser that quickly destroyed two Borg cubes in its opening salvos of beams. The stealth assault jumpers had targeted the tractor beams emitters first destroying them, and then continued firing from the eight Asgard plasma beam ports. Within seconds the new force had easily reaped six kills.

AMP was freed from the tractor beams almost instantly with the surprise attack from the ships. The stealth assault jumper of the Atra Operatio continued to cover AMP while they maneuvered to engage the Borg. Alice used her new found freedom to strike back against her suppressors with an alpha strike which quickly reaped destruction upon the closest Borg forces. The Borg had encountered Lady Death, and her name was Alice! The obsidian light cruiser unleashed eight fully powered Asgard beams at the Borg fleet that surround it. The SAJs continued to rain destruction around them with their eight ports of one-eighth strength APBs.

The tables of fate had turned against the Borg fleet so quickly that they lost a third of the remaining fleet within minutes. The ships of Atra Operatio fired with deadly accuracy with each shot so precise that every shot was a kill. Cubes were destroyed in two shots from the zpm powered APBs at full power. The SAJs fired continuously to get past the Borg shields and burn through the metal hull to destroy the cubes. Borg spheres moved to try and capture the SAJs in tractor beams, but were destroyed by APBs fire. It became organized chaos as the SAJs weaved in and out through the Borg fleet. Alice was unleashing destructive energies with her Doranda turrets, and her two Arc cannons easily vaporizing cubes and their support craft.

The six Atra Operatio craft cloaked knowing that time was of the essence for the battle for the station. They moved at full speed for the Borg station, and soon engaged the fleet around the station. The obsidian light cruiser fired while it attached itself to the station and expanded its zpm powered shield around the whole station to prevent drone reinforcements. Once that was done the obsidian light cruiser then sent tens of thousands of mini-drones into the station through an air. The mini-drones had received just enough power to have them penetrate the Borg drones, and not have them explode. This was done to prevent damage to the station itself. The drones stayed in the hallways, and went through door and force fields alike to destroy all the drones remaining on the station. The mini-drone swarms cleansed the station starting at the areas that Alliance forces were under attack. One mini-drone swarm was sent to an area were a Tau'ri named Jake was under heavy attack. The drones quickly shredded the drones killing them instantly, and then started search and destroy routines.

* * *  
_Present-Borg Station_

Jake continued to watch through his fingers as the smaller drone weapons just shredded the Borg drones that just moments before were attacking him. 'Those drones are like half the size… Mini-drones?' The drones finished with the threat in this area, and quickly traveled around the corner looking for more Borg drones. Jake had thought he was going to die just then, but he was still alive! He tried to move his fingers, but stopped immediately when the burned skin free itself from his cooked flesh. He thought about getting up, but he was burned on more than sixty percent of his body. Pain was all over his body from the multiple green energy blasts that had bathed him in their destructive energies. The smell of his cooked flesh and burning hair was almost over-powering to his senses. He calmed down, trying not to doing anything that would cause more of his skin to be flayed off his flesh.

His face was burned, but his hands had taken the brunt of the blasts. He stared at his hands as his skin began to heal right in front of his eyes. His nanites were repairing the damage as fast and as much as they could, and replicating more nanites to replace flesh that couldn't be healed. "Great I look like Bradshaw now," said Jake laughing. He remembered seeing the Colonel's nanite skin was just off colored compared to the Colonel's natural skin. The nanites sent a message to his nanite center saying that healing process would be complete in another eight minutes. He watched for the next eight minutes as flakes of completely burned skin fell off showing a new layer of artificial skin coating his fingers. The nanites messaged him, _'Healing process complete.'_ Jake stood up and watched as more flakes of burnt flesh and pieces of his damage armor fell to the floor. The sight reminded him of black snow from areas that were hit by nuclear winter, which was so polluted that snow was black instead of white. Flexing his fingers caused more flakes to fall off. He rubbed his hands together to try and get the rest of the stuff off, but his new skin just ended up with black smears.

"It's quite…" Jake stated in a shocked tone. It had been quiet since the mini-drones had left him. He just hadn't realized it while he was in pain, and trying to get over his own cooked-flesh smell. He moved towards where he last saw Zeus's team. He saw melted walls, exploded consoles, tons of dead Borg, and Zeus's team tending to the wounded... Apparently he wasn't the only one that had his shields fail. He signaled to the armed sentry before he entered the big room. He walked towards the team and flinched at the sight of a titan drone without its helmet on. It looked like a hairless human-gorilla hybrid, with grayish-black skin. Its features were frozen with no emotion on its face… The sight was disturbing to say the least. Jake saw that there were several large holes in the rest of its body from where the mini-drones killed it.

"Ugly aliens, aren't they!" came a voice from behind Jake. He recognized it and turned to see Jacob walking towards him.

"Aye. They reminded me of you," said Jake as he hugged his best friend.

"Here I was thinking the same thing…" replied Jacob. He then grabbed Jake's arm and threw him across the room! Jake landed on his back and sliding with sparks coming from his damaged armor that was grinding against the metal floor. "I thought you were dead! It's been an hour since we last had contact from you!"

Jake got off the ground not hurt at all. "I was doing something called _stealth_! Haven't you heard of it before?"

Jacob smiled before he answered, "Aye! And I am glad you're still alive! Zeus wants us in the meeting over there. They will explain how we got saved also." He pointed the direction, and started walking towards the meeting. Jake quickly followed, and walked past other members nodding towards them. There was some guy in all black armor that was like a second skin jump suit. Jake raised his eyebrow when he recognized the face of the guy as Alexander Blake who was one of his friends. Jake's eyes then focused on a holographic disc that had a ninja in all black on it talking with Zeus and Alexander.

Jake arrived with Jacob at the meeting, and Sgt. Ryan arrived two seconds after them. Alexander nodded at the new arrivals. Jake studied the armor, and the metal plates were flexible over the cloth base. The cloth reminded Jake of Kull armor. The Alliance was researching into making the cloth, but was still years away… 'But Alexander had it now… Only way that was possible is if he was Black Fleet that always got the latest and greatest… I didn't even think he was part of Black Fleet?'

Alexander and Zeus both saw his surprise, and decided to start the meeting. Zeus started the meeting by answering Jake's unasked question, "Alexander here is part of Atra Operatio, and so am I." Jake and the others were stunned.

* * *  
_Twenty-Four Minutes Ago Outside the Station_

The obsidian light cruiser had attached itself to the station just minutes ago. The SAJs continued to cloak, and de-cloak to attack the forces around the station. The Borg tried to get past the light cruiser's shield that was extended to cover the entire station. But they couldn't get through due to the shields being powered by two zpms. The original assault force ships that dropped off the assault force backed up the Atra Operatio ships by also engaged the Borg doing any damage they could.

One stealth assault jumper de-cloaked within spitting distance of cube, and sent several swarms of yellow glowing mini-drones. The mini-drones passed through the shield easily by adjusting their shield match the Borg shield. The drone's ability was based on the same principal that puddle jumpers used to get through Atlantis's shield except the drones were able to do it to other shield types by mimicking the enemy ship's shield that the drone was supposed to get through. Thus the Ancient drone weapons were able to get through almost all shields unless it was too advanced to mimic like Asgard shields, but only cause their shields were made after years, and years of study of their closest allies.

The point defense weapons of the cube were useless with the drones being launched at point blank range. Asgard plasma beams fired from the jumper and the beams carved through the metal hull making it bright hot in the shape of words. The side of the Borg cube said "One was here!" with a smiley face to finish it. The SAJ moved off and cloaked. The whole cube exploded moments later because the mini-drones had exploded in the power cores of the cube.

The Borg fleet was routed, and the remaining thirty ships jumped to trans-warp. More than one thousand Borg ships were destroyed in the battle, and their remains polluted the space around the station. AMP traveled to the station, and as it made the journey pieces of Borg ships collided against its shield. When AMP finally arrived at the station they found out the assault force had survived. Total reports of the battle to take the station showed eight hundred of the two thousand were wounded, and there were no fatalities. The assault force was relieved that no one was lost, and AMP started beaming over science, security, and clean-up teams to the station.

* * *  
_Arcturus Maximus Primus's Hangar Bay_

Colonel Bradshaw stood on the second level high dock of the hangar bay as he saw puddle jumpers, bombers, troop transports, and the two light cruisers finish docking. Asgard tractor beams helped direct the two light cruisers into their cradles. The Asgard tractor beam technology was mainly used to tow ships or help ship enter and land in the hangar bay. Bradshaw remembered the reports of when the Prometheus was towed to the Ida Galaxy by the Asgard Thor. The light cruisers had finished being docked and locked into their cradles before the ramp extended from the high dock to the light cruiser's door. The door opened revealing Zeus who nodded to Bradshaw, and Bradshaw nodded back at his friend. Zeus walked down the ramp ahead of soldiers of the assault force.

"You are really Atra Operatio?" Bradshaw already knew the answer, but wanted confirmation from his best friend in person.

"Yes. My code name is 'Eight' and there are seven others. We were assigned here on this ship to make sure it protected the Alliance at all costs."

"Wow… That's a lot to throw at me all at once." Bradshaw scratched his head, and just shook his head. "Was our friendship part of this operation? I have known you for the last four years I have spent in Pegasus fighting in the Wraith War."

"Yes. That is real, but thanks to my mission on AMP I pulled a few strings to get you in charge of AMP. Who wouldn't want to be on the most powerful ship with their best friend?"

Bradshaw laughed at the ridiculousness chance of his best friend being an Atra Operatio agent, and the big grin that filled Zeus's face. "Who would have gotten my ship if you didn't pull the strings?"

"I believe General Sheppard would have… He was quite displeased when President Weir said she wanted him to stay on Atlantis to be her advisor and help manage the war. He always loved serving on the front line though."

"Ha! I could see him cursing himself about not being on this beauty." Smiling as the thought almost made him laugh. "You said there were seven others beside you… I think you are missing one."

"Drake Do'k is the second in command of our Atra Operatio unit. He is on a mission to meet up with the Federation. We figured if push came to shove then we would have to get allies to help us wipe out the Borg."

"So has he made contact yet?" asked Bradshaw while nodding to a passing technician.

"He is due to enter Federation space soon if not already. I will keep you apprised of our efforts."

"Are you supposed to be telling me all of this? I mean I heard rumors about you guys being onboard, but they were just rumors…"

"I started those rumors," said Zeus with a grin forming on his face. "You're right though… I now have to kill you because you know too much." Zeus made a move towards causing the unsuspecting Bradshaw to flinch. Zeus burst out laughing, "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

"Ha. Ha. Real funny."

"Well back on subject of whether or not I should be telling you this… Yes I should be. We would have lost AMP if the Borg had taken you away, and assimilated or killed all of us that were on the station. We were not going to allow that to happen, and I had the others teleport out of the hangar cloaked before the battle began. If the battle turned south then we would intervene to make sure the Borg would not get a hold of AMP which we ended up having to do. There was no way to go back into hiding after we rescued your pathetic-ass."

Bradshaw chuckled at his friend's choice of words before he asked a serious question that was on his mind since the Atra Operatio appeared. "Are you going to use your rank to take command of Arcturus Maximus Primus? Because you know as well as I that an Atra Operatio commander is equivalent to a two star general which is higher than my rank. This situation reminds me of a dream I had a while ago. We were fighting, and you said _"I will lead the Arcturus Maximus Primus home." _Of course that was after you called me weak for getting assimilated by the Borg we were fighting. And that dream also gave me the idea to make the nanites able to destroy the Borg nanites to prevent our assimilation."

"I won't pull rank on you… Not to say the thought hasn't crossed my mind… a few times."

Bradshaw chuckled at Zeus. Both of them arrived on the bridge taking their respective seats. Both then watched the main screen and sensors for any sign of a Borg incursion.

** Start Recording Log **

I haven't had the time to do this for a while now. The situation is unbelievable to say the least. We have dealing with Qs, and we have been fighting the Borg trying to steal their jump station from them. Two weeks have passed since the Borg retreated from the battle. In that time we have worked on figuring out how to operate the gate, recover Borg technology from the ship-graveyard floating around us, and many other things.

Junior hasn't shown up since we beat the Borg, and neither has his dad… I don't know if we need them anymore to be honest. Arcturus and Rod Mckay have been working on the station learning how to speak Borg, and get our systems to communicate with the alien operating systems. They have made progress these last two weeks, and both insist that we can start a test tomorrow. Fingers-crossed! If this goes well we won't need Q's help.

I am still bothered about the Borg not returning. You would think they would come again, but maybe they are just working on adapting to us before they try again… Long range sensors showed that we were outside normal Borg space, and in the middle of nowhere. We have also detected strange movements inside Borg space, and it seems an area is being avoided right in the middle of their space. I am worried, but so far Darth Mckay has had enough time for an in-depth research on Borg ships and drones. I swear that guy has an obsession with the titan drones seeing as he almost religiously studies them. He has tried to reactivate one already against my orders. But Major Ryan was able to put a stop to that before he succeeded. Oh-yeah! I have logged in the system that Sgt. Ryan was promoted to Major on Zeus's recommendation. I have read the battle reports, and he performed well. Plus I know what it is like to work with Zeus!

On Borg technology overall we have made little progress. It seems the Borg had several fail-safes in place that would destroy any advanced technology. Darth assures me that he will not be outsmarted, and has used Ancient scanners to get more information than the Borg would want. Arcturus and Rod have made progress, because they were able to get around a lot of system lockouts the Borg had in place. Another issue is that the Borg didn't set the station to explode after we took it, and the only reason I can fathom about leaving the station in our hands is that the station is unique. If they fried it or self destructed it they would be SOL as some would say.

I have also gone over Zeus' reports for fighting the Borg with troops. He says that ammo runs out too fast, and that the shield units run out of power too quickly. I have forwarded that to the Mckays with hope that one of them would look into it. Good news from the battle for the station is that no one died. Though, plenty of the assault forces were wounded with injuries ranging from melted skin to missing arms or legs. That was temporarily been remedied with artificial nanite limbs. Guess there are now more half Tau'ri-Asurans than just me! That reminds me to check with what Zeus was talking about getting me a new body…

Drake Do'k in his Stealth Assault Jumper is still in Federation space. I understand that it may be needed to wipe the Borg out if they can rebuild the station. However, if this station is unique due to some reason we haven't been able to detect yet then we could just set it to explode after we have gone through it. Right now his mission is to monitor the Federation and give us information through those super cool communication stones the Atra Operatio have. Err… Side note about the supplies that disappeared when Junior and I… 'played' together. We haven't been able to find them, but we still have enough supplies to last us for nine months not counting the whole year supply of the Dia-Ada-Octanium being gone too. If our shields hold, and we receive no damage to our hull than it probably won't matter.

Well I am going to get some shut eye before we start the test tomorrow. Almost forgot, we have started refitting Arcturus Maximus Primus with Asgard Plasma Beam platforms given their performance against the Borg ships when the Atra Operatio ships saved us. The Atra Operatio surprised me, but we haven't had any issues so far.

** End Log**


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. -_-;; Real life interfered with me and my beta. So this version is unpolished/beta'd, but we may go back and redo it and I will post it in the chapter we upload at that time. So without further ado we have chapter 19!

**Chapter 19**  
_Borg Station_

Arcturus and his brother Rod were surrounded by other scientists as they worked to understand the station. Arcturus picked up his tablet that had an experimental adapter that was currently plugged into a Borg control station. The last two weeks he and his team have been working nonstop twenty-four hour shifts, and the science team was mainly Asurans to avoid having to stop working in order to rest. The Tau'ri scientists were still helping when they could. Arcturus pressed some commands on his tablet and a Borg console activated.

"Yes… This is good… I think I got it…" said Arcturus McKay. "Finally! I have control of the gate."

"Didn't you already have control?" asked Rod. "You did tell Bradshaw that we would be able to test it today…"

"Yes, and now I will be able to keep that promise," replied Arcturus coldly. Rod just shook his head at his brother's comment, and continued working on his Ancient-Asgard console. The holographic screen, above the console, showed communication between the Borg systems and the console. Rod stared at the data as it was translated by sophisticated translation algorithms based on Ancient, Asgard, and other linguistic technology. Rod was thinking about how far they had come in the last two weeks. It had taken almost a week be able to create a connection between our systems and then to understand the language. However, we succeeded just a few days ago, and because of that we have gained more control over the station. We also had help from Darth with his work on the drones, and other technology. The Borg language and interfaces are efficient to say the least. Arcturus has been trying to find out as much as he can about power generation, and how the gate actually works. We have bounced theories back and forth, and we can only agree it is barely related to the Celestial drive on AMP.

Bradshaw's face appeared on the holographic screen showing the bridge in the background. "Rod, how long till the test is ready?" Arcturus heard Bradshaw, and rushed to the console.

"Maybe an hour tops," said Arcturus as he moved Rod away from the console.

"You are sure you can do this right without blowing up the galaxy like the original McKay did?"

"I will have you know that it was five-sixths of a solar system not a galaxy," corrected McKay in an arrogant tone. Bradshaw's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but quickly hid his irritation. However, to an Asuran like Arcturus the slip was painfully visible.

"Good contact us before you begin…" Bradshaw was caught off when Arcturus's tablet began to fry and explode into sparks. Arcturus rushed to save his dying tablet by disconnecting it from the fried experimental connection. Rod moved back to his console while eyeing his brother's frantic attempts to save his tablet.

"I would say several hours at the least Bradshaw," said Rod. "I will make sure to alert you before we start."

Bradshaw nodded, "Please do, and thank you Rod. Bradshaw out." With that the display went back to Borg coding being translated. Their mastery of the systems was rudimentary at best, but they had discovered how to work the gate. Coordinate systems and actually activating the gate was fairly easy since the first attempt was still saved in the main computer core.

Rod received a download of information from Darth about certain implants in Borg drones that allowed almost a wireless connection to the station's systems. 'How many bodies did he have to go through? I mean I know that he used the Asgard beaming system to remove all the bodies from the station. Some were thrown out, but how many did Darth keep? I want to have a look too, but I am assigned to the station…' Instant sharing of findings between everyone working on Borg technology had helped the McKays and their teams make leap and bounds in understanding the technology. With Asuran scientists able to work twenty-four a day, and instantly share their findings allows a lot of work to be done in little time. One thousand scientists are working on the station while another four hundred are on AMP researching Borg drones and ship tech. Total hours for one thousand eight hundred Asuran scientists working is six hundred and forty-eight hundred hours. That equates to fifty-three years and two hundred and fifty-four days of research of Borg tech, and whatever help the six hundred Tau'ri scientists do with using their nanite centers to update knowledge too though not as efficiently as Asurans.

* * *  
_Minutes Before Test  
_  
Arcturus Maximus Primus was next to the station with its shield extended over the station. The large gate was starting up, and was being charged with energy. Lights on the eight kilometer wide, octagon-shaped gate began to pulse with rupturing energy. How the station attained enough energy was a mystery until the McKays were able to learn more.

On the bridge sat Bradshaw in his command chair with Zeus next to him. Andrea was running every scan she could think of, and Alice stood still watching the main screen in silence. 'I almost don't want to go home… I would end up in that horrid cage called Arcturus Station! I do not want to be trapped yet again, but I do not want to remain here any longer.'

Bradshaw watched Alice in silence. He hadn't seen her move at all, and that made him worried. 'I do not want another episode of me getting teleported off my own bridge!' He continued to watch both Alice and the gate. Arcturus McKay appeared on screen highlighted by green light from inside the Borg station.

"Hey we are ready to begin the test," said Arcturus. "Do we have a go?"

"You do," said Bradshaw. Arcturus was almost like a kid that just got the toy they wanted at Christmas. The main screen moved Arcturus's video feed to the top left corner and the gate dominated the screen.

"Engaging primary systems…" Arcturus's voice came over the speakers, "…now." A vortex began to form, and it reminded Bradshaw of whirlpool. Slowly the vortex went from the middle to the outer edges of the gate increasing rapidly in speed. "Looking good… Now activate the secondary systems now…" The vortex seemed to calm and form a wormhole with no end in sight.

Alarms came over the station connection. "Oh come on! Rod, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything we all of a sudden got a jump in subspace gravity. This didn't happen in the original jump… maybe we missed something…"

"We didn't miss anything! We did everything that was logged from the first time…"

Bradshaw was worried now watching as the vortex started form again. "I think that is enough. McKay stop the test." No answer as the screen showed him furiously imputing commands into the console. "MCKAY I SAID SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" yelled Bradshaw watching the vortex becoming more violent. Arcturus looked up with panic on his face, but before he could respond the ship swayed.

"I am stuck in the gravity of the vortex!" shouted Alice her face showed strain as she tried to use the engines to escape. The vortex burst forward from the gate and sucked AMP right in with the gravitation eddy.

The crew was frozen, but conscious like the first travel to another universe. Bradshaw was half way out of his seat with his eyes closed with his one hand out and the other supported on the armrest of his command chair. The others were in similarly frozen. Zeus's faced the screen taking in all that it showed. Planets, nothingness, stars, suns, Earths, and what seemed an almost infinite amount of universes flashed on his unmoving eyes. Weeks were spent like this frozen unable to move, but able to think.

Bradshaw's mind was a flutter with thoughts. 'The McKays said that this didn't happen the first time… They did everything the same… What went wrong? We left the McKays and their teams behind on the station… I never want to experience this again… How long has it been? All I get to see is the darkness of my eyelids! Curses! Think happy thoughts… Think of StarCraft-Two, and all the fun that was!' His thoughts were filled with all the multiplayer games, and the beautiful single player campaign he had played.

Others fared better being frozen with only their minds active. Zeus had seen so many things as AMP continued through the wormhole. This was the most interesting experience he has ever experienced. He wondered how the other crew was dealing with this. He could see out of the corner of his eye Bradshaw with his eyes closed. 'I hope he is alright. He is basically in a sensory-deprivation prison within his own body. No sound, no touch, no smell, no breathing, no touch, no seeing and isolation within himself.'

Andrea was replaying movies, books, stories, experiences, and fantasies in her mind. She watched her console showing the same data, and not moving at all. She had memorized every nook and cranny of her console along with every smudged finger print. For some reason though she was able to remember things clearly that she couldn't before. 'Does this happen to us, because we aren't just flesh and blood?'

* * *  
_AMP-Wormhole_

Zeus saw the end of the wormhole was open ahead of the ship. There was a solar system that was visible, but some distance away. Alarms blared as the ship left the wormhole forcing the crew to recover quickly. Zeus saw that Bradshaw had a look of madness that was quickly covered with relief and disbelief. The alarms continued blaring, and Bradshaw fell back on his training.

"Alice report," said Bradshaw still trying to recover.

"I am making contact with Alliance network… beginning to ping the network… I am being jammed! I only got a half a ping out…"

Things were getting to confusing for Bradshaw. 'Half a ping… Why does that sound so familiar?' "Why are we being jammed?" Alarms signaling incoming weapons fire added to the overhead noise.

"Wraith fleet above us!" shouted Alice while maneuvering the ship to engage the Wraith fleet. "Visual in fifteen seconds, and sensors in five."

Andrea was tapping away at her sensor console, "I reading power readings of thirty-nine ZPMs with the Wraith fleet!"

"This is the fleet that stole the zpms from the secret forward base!" roared Zeus. The screen showed massive Wraith Hives and Star Destroyers that were larger than their normal sized counterparts.

"It looks like they got three zpms each for a total of thirteen ships," said Alice falling back on her professional training. "They have launched fighters and cruisers to intercept us."

Bradshaw was overloaded in thoughts. 'We did the ping that we detected before during our shake down run? This fleet is the same one that destroyed the secret base and stole the zpms… We have gone back in time?' His thoughts continued disjointed, and growing increasingly chaotic. The bridge shook with incoming fire from the Wraith super hives and Wraith super star destroyers. Bradshaw's mind calmed as nanites administrated to chemical imbalances allowing him to think clearly.

"Fire everything we have at them!" shouted Bradshaw as the screen showed another wave of fire washed over the shields.

"Already on it…" replied Alice. "My twins are still offline, but we are running on nine zpms and the main capacitor."

'That isn't enough to go against thirty-nine zpms!' thought Bradshaw while watching more incoming fire heading straight for his ship. The ship rocked again under the concentrated continues fire from the thirteen super Wraith ships. Darts and escort cruisers avoided the lanes of fire of the big brother ships, but they still added their own.

Zeus held on as the ship shook again. The Wraith were firing a endless storm of fire power at AMP. "How long till you can activate the Twins Alice?" The screen showed second generation drones avoiding incoming fire while staying locked on their targets. The Doranda turrets fired along with short blasts from the Arc cannons. None of the weapons were at full power, because of relying on the nine zpms.

"Four minutes until the matter bridges are established, and then the Twins will activate," said Alice in a frustrated tone of voice. The main capacitor was already down to half power, and the zpms were holding at this moment. She controlled the drone swarm as darts tried to intercept the swarm sacrificing themselves. The d-twos though ripped through without losing a single drone. 'Victory!' was Alice's thought as she saw the drones impact the super hive. But the thought was quickly dashed as she felt the drones having problems passing through the kilometer thick, super dense, and strong armor. The super hives themselves went from eleven kilometers to thirteen kilometers with armor grown all around the ship adding to its length. The drones that could penetrate some of the strongest alloys the Alliance had made weren't able to get through the armor. The Doranda turrets melted through meters of armor, but having to penetrate through a kilometer of armor would take too long. The Arc cannons dealt damage, but without having the full power of the Twins they weren't a real threat to the super Wraith fleet.

The Wraith continued to rain destruction on AMP smothering it in devastating energies that would destroy a planet. Her main capacitor was already drained from the sustained fire from the Wraith. Alice decided to focus all remaining power from the zpms to her shields, and to conserve that power she ceased her return fire.

"What are you doing Alice?" asked Bradshaw noticing that they were no longer returning fire.

"Zpm stations are losing power... The super ships' fire is draining the zpms, and once that is done the ship will be defenseless… The matter bridges require a lot of energy to activate, and this time all the power is going to the shields!"

"Can't we activate the Twins yet or better yet jump away from here?"

"I am detecting large amounts of subspace interference, from the aperture we just exited, which will prevent any jump wormhole or normal hyperdrive for that matter," replied Alice. Bradshaw wanted to ask more about that, but was cut off by Alice. "Zpm station one is refilled… Matter bridges are established… Activating Twins…" An alpha strike from the Wraith's super ships dropped the shields. The next wave of fire was seconds from impacting the defenseless ship. "Twins are active, redirecting power to shields."

* * *  
_Space_

The shield activated, but not in time to stop the first shots that impacted the Dia-Ada-Octanium hull. The energy bolts continued to burn against the hull damaging the upper layer of AMP. Alice began her counter attack by firing her Arc cannons at the super ships. The beams engulfed the super hive that was targeted. It took a few moments for the beam to penetrate the super dense and strong hull that had grown around it. Alice continued to dialup the energy sent to the Arc cannons allowing them to penetrate the kilometer thick armor causing the interior of the super hive to vaporize when the beam penetrated the hull. The hive then blew to kingdom come in a spectacular display sending debris at the remaining twelve super ships.

One Wraith super hive opened up a hyperspace window heading towards it with full speed. Alice saw it and maneuvered to fire the Arc cannons, but was too late as the super hive entered subspace coming out the other end of the window literally torn apart into tens of thousands of pieces! The pieces of debris had comet like trails as they sped away from the hyperspace window. Alice grimaced at the thought of her trying to jump away receiving a similar end.

The remaining eleven super ships panic and fought AMP with renewed vigor. The shields held against the barrage that would have destroyed an aurora class ship as if it was nothing more than a rock to be vaporized. Atlantis itself would not be able to stand against the combined might of eleven Wraith super hives and super destroyers! A Dread City like the Dread Star would be able to hold at least long enough to retreat.

Alice returned fire with a graceful dance of maneuvering the flower like engines. The cannon aligned with their destined target through the dance. Shields took a pounding and needed enough power to hold out against the remaining eleven super ships powered by thirty-three zpms. The assaulted Wraith ship stopped firing, and concentrated its power into hull-regeneration giving the ship precious minutes. A particular super star destroyer rammed Arcturus Maximus Primus. Forcing its beams to miss their target, but Alice wasn't one to allow someone to butt-in. Firing her Doranda turrets at point blank range at maximum output pocked-marked the outer hull, but the hull immediately started to repair itself as the ship focused almost all of its power into hull regeneration.

Alice was about to push her engines to maximum when two armored arms came out the sides near the front and latched onto AMP. AMP was now wedged between two large arms and the point of the Wraith SSD. Drones launched targeting the armored arms with the Doranda turret that had line of fire joined the attack. The armored arms continued to regenerate at astonishing speed, and would take minutes for the Doranda turret with the drones to destroy both arms.

* * *  
_Bridge_

The bridge shook as the two arms clamped tightly over the shielded AMP. Bradshaw ground his teeth in irritation. The Wraith SDs hadn't shown the arms before and he believed they were more advanced besides having three zpms. He had ordered Alice to concentrate fire on the arms, but three zpm powered hull regeneration was impressive. 'If only our ships could repair damage automatically, and that fast…' the thought was cut off from an alarm blaring.

"Alice report," ordered Bradshaw.

"The Wraith SSD is preparing to jump to hyperspace… with us…" responded Alice. "I estimate forty-five seconds until obliteration… I can't break free, and the armored arms will take another seventy seconds before we are free."

Zeus remembered being in a similar situation with the Borg titan drone crushing his shield trying to get to him. He couldn't escape until he… "Alice, increase all power to the shield emitters and expand the shield as far as possible to break the grip of the arms!"

Alice promptly did as told and expanded her shield forcing the three fingered hands opened until she was free. She immediately collapsed it back to normal size and put full power to the engines. 'Not too soon…' she thought as the Wraith SSD exploded into thousand of debris that had comet like tails.

"Holy Ascended Being!" shouted one of the techs at the near vaporization that Alice just nearly escaped. Bradshaw nodded in agreement as his heart pounded with the adrenaline rush that came with near death experience.

"Alice, avoid getting too close from now on," ordered Bradshaw looking at the main screen that still showed the pieces traveling at extreme speeds. 'If I don't destroy these ships now they would turn the tide of war against the Alliance. Though they only numbered ten they still almost destroyed AMP, and who knew how long the inter-universal gate would stay active…' That thought spurred Bradshaw, "Destroy these ships before that gate closes!" If they jumped away they would be able to wreck havoc, and the only ship that could stop them was AMP. However, AMP could only be in one place at once, and the Wraith would most likely jump the moment AMP appeared.

"You don't have to tell me," she responded annoyed at the Colonel acting like Colonel Obvious. "Pulling around, and firing!"

Zeus watched as the beams were unleashed at the closest super hive. He had thought of deploying his Atra Operatio fleet, but they needed to use Asgard beaming to get outside the secret hangar which beaming was still being blocked. What help would his ships be able to provide against ships that even AMP was having problems destroying? A flash blinded Zeus as the main screen adjusted brightness immediately darkening the light from the exploding hive. The crew cheered at the destruction of the super hive only to be cut short as three Wraith SSDs tried to lock AMP between them.

* * *  
_Space_

Alice turned off her engines and her inertial dampeners on her Arc cannons while she fired. The result sent the AMP flying backwards missing the pincer action by the three Wraith SSDs. A kilometer behind the ships she turned the engines back on along with the inertial dampeners on the Arc cannons. Quickly she targeted the rear of the top SSD and put all available power to her Arc cannons. Contact!

The Wraith were not going to stand still and all three SSDs did a u-turn. It looked like peeling a banana with the route taken like the banana peel. Immediately they returned fire at AMP, and tried to ram it again. Alice being more maneuverable was able to avoid the three SSDs relatively easy while keeping the Arc cannons firing at one of the SSDs. Finally the SSD's hull fissured allowing the deadly energy into the interior quickly immolating the inside of the SSD. It exploded fantastically engulfing the other two SSDs were destroyed by the explosion.

Wraith super hives had continually been firing volley after volley at AMP the whole time. Wraith saw that they went from thirteen down to six and knew fear. Wraith knowing they couldn't destroy AMP they each went full sublight in different directions away from AMP. This gave Alice pause as there was only one of her, but six of them all trying to evade her at once!

* * *  
_Bridge_

Zeus and Bradshaw watched the screen which showed the remaining six Wraith super hives fleeing. The bridge crew knew that this wasn't the best outcome, but were relieved that they weren't going to be forced into oblivion.

"They are fleeing," said Zeus. "We must not let them escape Bradshaw."

"I know," answered Bradshaw. "Alice, put full power to the Arc cannons, and target the farthest one!"

"Yes Colonel," said Alice. She quickly did the targeting data, and firing her engines so as to align her Arc cannons for firing. Alice diverted power from the shields and non-essential systems to her Arc cannons. "Firing in ten seconds."

The beams were set to maximum output now that half the power didn't need to be diverted to shields and other systems. The fingers on the Arc cannons closed so the beams would be focused when fired. The super hive was already a great distance out, but full sublight was still slower than light. It could not out run the two Arc cannons that were basically giant laser cannons. The armor of the hive was pierced through as the ship could not escape like they thought they could. Explosion as the beams vaporized the interior of the hive and causing a secondary zpm explosion.

Alice watched the explosion with a smile on her face. "Targeting next farthest super hive…" The main screen showed movement caused by the engine firing. "Firing in five, four, three, two…" Alice magnified the screen to show a close up of the beams biting into the engines of the super hive. The hive tried to maneuver, but Alice adjusted instantly. It exploded into a ball of fiery energy.

One Wraith super hive then tried to jump to hyperspace thinking anything would be better than just waiting to be destroyed. The subspace disturbance was still strong enough that the ship vaporized while passing through the hyperspace window. Alice was already firing at one of the remaining three super hives. It was destroyed and the remaining two in the same manner. Zeus turned to Bradshaw.

"Kind of anti-climatic isn't it?" questioned Zeus.

Nodding Bradshaw replied, "Indeed." A flash of light appeared to his right made him flinch. There standing next to him was Junior! "Where did you come from?"

"Been here the whole time!" said Junior with a huge grin. "I am good at hiding!"

Before Bradshaw could say anything ten Ascended beings appeared on his bridge. All time seemed to stop when his eyes locked with the eyes of one Ascended. Instantaneous communication was established within that moment, and everything else was frozen including Junior and the other Ascended.

"You fool! You have no idea what you have done! His kind does not belong here!" yelled the Ascended while pointing at Junior. "We have already stopped him once and we will do so again!"

"It's not our fault," yelled Bradshaw. "We didn't know he was here… What do you mean you already stopped him once?"

"Before when you jumped I had just barely detected the Q and the wormhole he was coming through. I had to stop the wormhole before it opened and allowed him into the universe. Your ship and its wormhole drive would do this, and so I bent laws of the universe to connect them."

"You're the reason we got sent to another universe? What happened to leaving "Lower Life-Forms" alone?"

"This was needed, and there was no other way!"

"Curse you hypocrite!"

"If I didn't do that Q would have destroyed galaxies for fun! He would rule over the whole universe as a whimsical god. He would destroy, and remake the universe as he saw fit. Your people, our descendants, would be forced to worship him… And we would be destroyed…"

Bradshaw understood that the only thing that kept Junior inline back in the other universe was because of the other Q. Left to his own devices he would do whatever he wanted. "Wait why is this the second time?"

"There are things you cannot understand. Time is viewed differently for us would be the simple answer. All you need to know is that there will not be a third!" Time seemed to flow again, and Bradshaw fell back onto his command chair.

Junior sent god like power towards the Ascended almost destroying one. The others had sent their own powers against Junior. Shielding himself he snapped his fingers appearing just outside the ship, which wasn't where he was trying to go. Ten more Ascended appeared outside soon joined by the ten from the bridge. They surrounded Junior and tried to contain him, but Junior unleashed a wave of black energy sending them back.

Each time Junior tried to teleport away the Ascended interfered, and tried to contain him again. Junior transformed into his pure Q form and sent energy blast destroying one of the Ascended! The remaining nineteen turned into their pure energy forms and half sent whip like tendrils to constrict Junior. Junior's form seemed to shake with rage and slashed, with an almost invisible blade, two Ascended and the space around them.

Just watching the blade gave Bradshaw an immense sense of dread, and wrongness. Zeus put it best with what he said. "That blade is both bad and wrong to the utmost that it could only be called badong!" The blade came destroyed as it whipped towards the next Ascended. Three Ascended created a shield that destroyed the blade on impact. More constricting tendrils latched on to prevent Junior from causing anymore harm. Ten Ascended were holding him, and the remaining seven created some kind of negation sphere with Junior in the middle. The tendrils combined with the sphere creating a prison that would hold the young omnipotent being. The Ascended then launched the sphere directly into. The Ascended then sent a massive energy ball at AMP engulfing it while sending it flying back into the inter-universal gate at impossible speeds.

* * *  
_AMP – Wormhole_

Everyone was reflecting on the battle of godlike beings they had just witnessed. Bradshaw was abuzz with thought while not being able to move. He replayed the talk he had with the Ascended again and again thinking of everything.

'I am confused…' he thought. 'Couldn't they have just battled him the first time? Well if the Ascended were caught off guard, and only the Ascended I talked to acted on instinct sending us to another galaxy… It just doesn't make sense! The second time was actually before the first… I guess it is above my understanding. "All you need to know is that there will not be a third!" What did he mean by that?' Bradshaw noticed that the ship was still engulfed with the massive energy ball that sent AMP back into the inter-universal gate. 'That can't be good…'

'I wasn't able to get off any communication to Atra Operatio Command,' said Zeus. 'Junior has caused too much trouble… I need to deal with him soon. Traveling seems to be going faster now,' said Zeus as he watched thousands of universes pass before his eyes. 'I wonder if it is because of that energy ball that is around us… Oh look the exit…'

* * *  
_Outside Borg Station_

AMP exited the inter-universal gate at uncontrolled speeds. The energy that had traveled with them left them and imbedded itself within the gate causing an overload. Alice quickly regained control moving the ship closer to the station and establishing communication.

McKay's panic face appeared on the main screen. "Whatever you guys did to the jump gate is causing a huge overload! I can't shut down the gate, and it's going to destroy everything within a hundred light years!"

"Alice, beam everyone off the station and do an emergency jump," ordered Bradshaw. Alice quickly did as ordered with the help of Wonderland using his Asgard beaming systems to work faster. She immediately jumped into hyperspace then the jump gate exploded. The explosion itself destroyed subspace, and annihilated regular space within a hundred and ten light years around it. The Borg were at least smart enough to build it in the middle of nowhere. In the years to come any ships that accidently arrived in the area known as Hell was destroyed.

* * *  
_Eight Hundred Light Years From Station_

Arcturus Maximus Primus exited hyperspace, and brought up its shield. On the bridge everyone was still recoiling from the destruction of their way home, and all the events that had taken them home for a brief moment. Arcturus McKay beamed onto the bridge and walked right to Bradshaw.

"Would you mind telling me what happened over there in our universe?" said McKay. Bradshaw wanted to know as much as McKay did.

"A long story involving Wraith, Junior, and the Ascended," answered Bradshaw. McKay's eyes widened at the fore-mentioned.

"Well I would like to hear it," said McKay. "Especially because you just made what the original McKay blowing up a single solar system look like child's play and now that we are stuck in this universe." Bradshaw recounted what happened, and even detailing the communication he had with one of the Ascended. Zeus shook his head before speaking after the tail was done.

"The Ascendeds' plan to prevent a third try by Junior was to destroy the station, and one hundred and ten light years of space?" He was deeply troubled by the events along with anyone else, and more so that the Ascended had interfered causing all of this.

Bradshaw shrugged and said, "I guess so. Us 'Mortals' are the plaything of the Gods just like old mythologies on Earth. Now due to their interference we are stuck in another universe never to get home…" McKay had been quite all this time, and now snapped his fingers.

"Maybe we aren't stuck," said McKay. "I think I can turn our Celestial drive into an inter-universal capable drive. We would lose the ability to travel by wormhole instantly within a universe, but we would still have our advanced hyperdrive." He did more calculations in his head.

"How would you be able to do that?" asked Zeus incongruously.

McKay held up a finger in the sign for one moment while he continued to think. "Well there are some similarities between the wormhole created by the Celestial drive and the wormhole created by the Borg station. Given that an Ascended helped in our two wormholes connecting, but he couldn't do that if they weren't compatible at some level. The other McKays and I would have to really work on this, but we may be able to do it in a year?"

"A year?" asked Bradshaw. He wanted to get home now, and didn't want to be stuck here for that long.

"Yes maybe faster, but that is the best estimation I can give you for now," answered McKay. "If you don't mind, I would like to go over all the data we got on the station and leave now." Bradshaw and Zeus looked at each other before nodding in agreement. McKay beamed off the bridge to his research and engineering labs.

Noticing that everyone was waiting for some kind of purpose to do right now, Bradshaw gave orders for them to check systems. He also told Andrea and Alice to see if they can find Junior. Bradshaw and Zeus went to the war room to decide what to do next.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I have started redoing the first chapters to fix the horrid grammar errors, and add more detail. I have chapter 1 updated so it will give an interesting read. Burns my beta has done a lot of work with the early chapters, I just need to finish them before uploading them. So bad on my part there. Here is the start of the next arc of the story. Hope you like this! Sorry for taking so long! Been busy catching up on deep space nine series and voyager. And working as fast as possible to finish plotting out what is going to happen with AMP and this universe! This hasn't been fully beta'd, but I will update this chapter once I have the remaining parts!

**  
Chapter 20**  
_Delta Quadrant_  
_Location - AMP - War Room_

Bradshaw and Zeus entered the war room which was a large circular room. There are two levels with computer and console stations along the walls on the upper level while on lower center level a holographic table similar to what is installed in a Dread City's command center. They both continued until they were standing at the holographic table. The table activated showing a diagram of the alternate Milky Way Galaxy. The location of AMP appeared Red on the map, and the four simple cuts of the different quadrants in the Star Trek universe. AMP was currently in Delta quadrant and near if not already in Borg territory. The zone where the now destroyed Borg station was marked with a do not enter sign of black and yellow checks.

"We have a year in this universe;" said Bradshaw, "at the least until Arcturus McKay and his brothers convert our Celestial drive into an inter-universal drive. So the question is what do we do until then?"

"Asking my opinion… I am shocked!" responded Zeus before laughing.

"Not funny. I am trying to be serious here."

"Really, that's obvious," said Zeus then motioned all around him. "This is a warship, and we are trained for war. We will wage war across this galaxy leaving all those that oppose us in flames."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We should wipe out the Borg to prevent them from building another station, and bringing others to our plight."

"Agreed, but if there is another station we may be able to use it."

"True, but we'll need help to hold any station in order to continue the extermination of the Borg."

Zeus nods, and was about to speak about his agent Seven or Drake Do'k when Alice appeared. "Andrea has found a sphere that contains Junior. It is located here," said Alice while pointing at a layout of the ship that replaced the galaxy map.

"Alice, have a security team get ready, and beam us to the armory."

"Acknowledged."

A flash of light and the two were beamed to the armory closest to Junior's location. They met the security team at the armory and everyone checked their armored and weapons. Activating their personal shields the three units glowed bright red before being beamed to just outside the locked room. The door was closed but the hallway was open and wide enough for four men to walk side by side through it. Two of the guards moved to either side of the door while the rest moved as close to the walls as possible.

Zeus was armed with a heavy machine gun, and Bradshaw carried two p-nineties. The double-Js each held their p-ninety-x, and were content they didn't have to share a weapon. The rest of the security team was armed with energy based weapons, and one Asuran had picked up a replicator rifle. Everyone carried a few stun grenades based on Gou'ald technology, which was the standard, for their home galaxy.

Bradshaw held up his hand with five fingers showing and started pulling his fingers down till it was just a fist. As soon as the fist was completed the door was opened and three stun grenades were thrown in. After the explosions the team rushed in to see a sphere about five feet in diameter. Thankfully the sphere was not damaged by the stun grenades and continued to rotate slowly giving off a white light filling the room.

Two of the security guards stayed outside while the rest of the team was inside securing the glowing sphere. Bradshaw moved around the sphere looking at and the room. 'What is this? The room is okay just filled with furniture, and nothing else. "Alice," said Bradshaw and she appeared in the room. "Have Rod McKay head down here with a science team I want to know what this sphere is, and have the surrounding area evacuated for now."

"Yes Colonel," replied Alice. Rod McKay arrived with a team a few minutes later, and used the Ancient scanners to try and get a reading on the sphere.

"Hmm…" said Rod aloud while looking at the results from the scans. "Interesting… Let's try this…" Rod moves the scanner around the sphere again which provided more conflicting information causing him to frown.

"Hey Rod mind sharing with the Class?" asked Zeus. Rod nodded and continued pressing buttons on the scanner before turning to Bradshaw and Zeus.

"I believe that the sphere is some kind of super stasis containment that is able to put a Q into stasis. I am not getting good enough readings, because it is jamming my deep scans. Surface scans show some really weird stuff." A science team member moved over and talked with Rod in a whisper. "It seems that the Ascended stasis sphere is altering itself by using our ship."

"Altering itself how?" asked Bradshaw beginning to worry about any Ascended technology using his ship.

"Watch this," said Rod while grabbing a gun from Bradshaw and firing a single shot at the sphere. The bullet impacted and flattened on a thin see through shell around the sphere. "That is what is odd. From what I can tell it is absorbing and changing the Dia-Ada-Octanium from this room into a see through super metal. Not only that the shell is increasing in size as it absorbs and converts the Dia-Ada-Octanium." Zeus moved closer as the bullet just fell off leaving no scratch behind, and looking like a quarter that got run over by a train.

"What do you mean when you say stasis sphere is converting the metal alloy?" asked Zeus getting to the question before Bradshaw.

"It has made the metal alloy stronger," said Rod and thinking of an example to help explain. "Think of the change being similar to the process that carbon can be changed to an incredibly hard and see through diamond. It is really unbelievable."

"I thought that was only possible because diamonds are an allotrope of carbon," said Bradshaw receiving a surprising nod from Rod. Bradshaw got a little annoyed and said, "I am not as dumb as you think I am."

"No not that," said Rod, "just surprising. But allotropes are for a single element, and the Dia-Ada-Octanium is not a single element. However the stasis sphere is basically making a diamond like form of the metal. I would say it is indestructible or so close that it would take thousands of years to make anything that could damage it. There is also something else that the stasis sphere is doing."

"So it's indestructible and converting our whole ship into this same diamond like form?" guessed Bradshaw.

"No, more like draining energy from the ship most likely to fuel the conversion process on the Dia-Ada-Octanium."

"Is it draining a lot of energy?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, but we have tons of energy," answered Rod. "I figure that it will drain three zpms in a hundred years, and maybe less time if it increases the rate is drawing energy from the main power conduit that is near this room."

"So will end up going through ZPMs faster than what ten thousand years took to empty the zpms on Atlantis when the team originally arrived in our galaxy?" asked Bradshaw.

"Yep and the sphere will be getting thicker too over that time," replied Rod. "I am only worried if it won't stop growing along with absorbing the metal from the surrounding area and cause structural failure." That got Alice's attention.

"Wait so I have cancer?" asked Alice with an angry expression.

Rod laughed at the thought of a ship having cancer, and then he saw Alice glaring at him. "Umm kind of well yes," answered Rod. "Uncontrolled growth of the stasis sphere that will weaken the surrounding metal of the ship is similar."

"Great the Ascended Ancients gave me cancer!" exclaimed Alice while throwing her hands into the air in anger.

"Rod," said Bradshaw, "what would have happened if we didn't jump from the station and Junior was still in this stasis sphere?"

"He would have been destroyed along with the ship." That got everyone's attention a Q being destroyed? "I mean as far as my scans show Junior is in stasis and couldn't have done anything to escape or save himself.

"Can we get Junior out of this?" asked Bradshaw.

Zeus interrupted with a scoff and said, "I think you meant to ask if we should even try to get him out?"

Then Daddy Q appeared with a flash and said, "Haha, very funny Zeus. Junior is getting out of this thing now!" He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Q's eyebrows rose in confusion, and then started snapping both of his hands in rapid fire. Flashes of light impacted the Ascended stasis sphere again and again, but did no visible effect. Q's face showed increasing annoyance and the beginning of anger.

Bradshaw saw that Q was getting out of hand and said, "Everyone back away now!" He hadn't needed to make the order because everyone was already backing away from the increasingly dangerous Q. 'This is bad, a full grown Q getting furious…' thought Bradshaw as he saw Q let out a snarl through clenched teeth before changing into his energy form. 'Son of a…' thought Bradshaw before being interrupted by the thunderous noise caused by all of Q's energy tendrils smacking against the stasis sphere.

Zeus on the other hand was contemplating attacking the Q before he destroyed the ship. 'This is not good at all,' thought Zeus while watching the Q attack the sphere rapidly with more and more tendrils appearing from his energy form. 'We need to stop this now,' thought Zeus before sending a message to Bradshaw.

_ 'We can't let this go on… Q will destroy the ship,'_ sent Zeus to Bradshaw.

Bradshaw received and responded, _'Just what I was thinking but how?'_

_ 'Shoot with everything we got.'_

Bradshaw and Zeus both drew their weapons and started firing at Q. Bradshaw and Zeus felt nauseated as the expanding sphere of energy threw them and everyone else against the wall. Q stopped suddenly and formed a four foot blade of dark nothingness. Bradshaw and Zeus both recognized the blade as the same thing that Junior used to destroy two Ascended beings.

"Hey not on my ship!" shouted Bradshaw at the top of his lungs trying to get to Q.

"Ba-dong!" said Zeus watching the blade finish forming.

Q didn't listen to the mere-mortals and lashed out with the four foot blade. Everyone else ran out of the room and was sent flying from the impact of the blade against the stasis sphere. Power for the whole ship went out at the same moment of impact. The only sources of light were from Q's energy form and the sphere, but the sphere was blindingly bright. The light from the sphere instantly blinded any that saw it.

The Asurans recovered from the light with no issue. The Tau'ri though had their eyes blinded and it would have been permanent if it wasn't for the nanites doing emergency repair. Bradshaw able to see again after a minute saw that the sphere was back to its original brightness. He also saw that the shell had increased in size to ten inches thick, and that if there was any damage it was probably healed in the growth. Q moved to strike again, but stopped.

"Your Arcturus generators are dangerous aren't they?" asked Q while turning to the Alliance members that were in the hallway.

Rod got up from the ground and answered Q, "Only if the matter bridges collapse, and the exotic particles are released into this universe…" Power came back on for the whole ship and Alice appeared right when an alarm sounded throughout the whole ship.

"Warning," said Alice. "Matter bridges have collapsed, and exotic particles are being contained with the containment shields. However, a burst of exotic particles escaped during the power outage because the containment shields didn't have power, and to make matters worse I can't shut down the Twins!"

Q shook his head and said, "Foolish mortals dealing with universe destroying technologies." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared in a flash.

"There are wounded from the radiation side effect, but they have been transported to intensive care units," said Alice. "Zpm stations are all depleted… The engineers are working on getting replace…" Power went down for the whole ship again.

Bradshaw rubbed his eyes again while waiting for them to adjust to the darkness. "What now?" asked Bradshaw with annoyance in his tone. Q appeared again in human form and starred at the Ascended stasis sphere. "Q?"

"Really, you have generators that produce exotic particles that don't listen to the laws of physics?" asked Q turning his gaze from the stasis sphere to the fools that occupied the hallway.

"As long as the matter bridges are active that send the exotic particles to another universe there are no issues," said Rod. Power for the ship was restored, and Alice appeared again.

"Exotic particles are gone, and the Twins are shut down," said Alice and she looked at Q. "And most likely, because of him," said Alice while pointing at Q.

"Why did the power go out again?" asked Bradshaw.

"A massive energy drain was detected in the main power conduit near here," said Alice. "Looking at the increased size I think it drained all power and caused the matter bridges to collapse." Rod nodded in agreement while looking at his scanner.

"And," said Rod, "the power went out the second time, because the Arcturus generators were shut down by Q. With no zpms and no Arcturus generators the ship had no power until the engineers put in the back up zpms into the zpm stations."

Bradshaw cursed within his mind. "Alice, how are those that were hit by the exotic particles?" He looked for second at Q, and realized Q had stopped listening minutes ago and continued staring at stasis sphere. Q idly snapped his fingers and flash of light hit the stasis sphere again doing no harm to it. "Q?"

"I have never encountered something like this…" said Q to himself before turning to Bradshaw suddenly. "What do you know?" Bradshaw backed away a bit and Q moved quickly placing his hand on Bradshaw's head.

All of Bradshaw's memories were known to Q, and Q snarled at the memory of the Ascended beings battling his son. Q also went over the memory of the Ascended talking to Bradshaw with a time stop. He grudgingly agreed with the threat Junior would have posed to that universe, but he still didn't like it. He then saw the destruction of the station that would have killed his son. He let go of Bradshaw who crumpled to the floor exhausted as if he had just ran eight marathons with no break inbetween.

"Don't worry he is just exhausted," said Q to Zeus that was at Bradshaw's side. "Ascended Ancients… your universe equivalent of a Q, but not as powerful as us." Q moved to the stasis sphere and tried to move it physically, but the sphere didn't budge. "I must talk with the Q continuum about this…" Q winced and said, "And talk with my wife." He disappeared with a snap and a flash.

Zeus shook his head, and looked at the room. He hadn't noticed it at first, but the room was well worn and smoothed. "Rod, look at the room how much metal was absorbed?"

Rod looked at the room and scanned it. "Too much too fast. Structural integrity will hold, but still if the sphere absorbs that fast a few more times we'll have holes that will go between rooms."

"Well we can't move it, and a Q can't get through it. So we might as well leave it alone for now. Alice, beam Bradshaw to med-center."

"Yes Zeus."

"Rod, continue to study this or have a science team work on it," said Zeus. "I will have a security team posted here, and keep me updated on any other findings." Zeus left and the science team got to work.

* * *  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine_  
_Time – When AMP First Arrived_

Captain Benjamin Sisko stared out his office window while sitting in his chair. Watch as the wormhole opened and spat a few more Dominion ships heading towards Cardassia. The fact that Cardassia had joined itself with the Dominion had been bothering him still. He didn't even trust the Cardassians by themselves and now that the Dominion is just a headache.

"I feel war is coming," said Sisko to himself. "Will the Federation be ready for such a conflict? Will we be taken over by the Dominion?" He sighed at those two questions, and turned to face the ball on his desk. He picked it up and hefted it into the air. Just as the ball reached its highest point Sisko found himself in a dream like office.

"You are the Sisko," said the prophet that looked like Gul Dukat. Sisko turned towards the prophet that was standing to his right.

"What do you want?" asked Sisko. Kira Nerys approached Sisko from the now open door to his office drawing Sisko's attention to her as he spun in his chair.

"The path has changed," said Kira the prophet. "Twin suns and eight moons will alter your path." Before Sisko could respond he was standing in the wardroom looking out to the numerous stars. Weyoun appeared to Sisko's left looking out.

"What are the twin suns and eight moons, and why will they alter the path?"

"A moon will appear and offer strength," said Weyoun. "The rest will follow, and ask for help against a foe most dangerous."

"What do you mean a foe most dangerous?"

"It wants all to become one. But don't worry we will fix the path."

"I am getting tired of you talking in riddles!" The vision ended with Sisko sitting in his chair when the ball landed causing him to jump. "Sometimes they are more not worth the trouble…"

"Who is not worth the trouble?" asked Jadzia Dax who had entered Sisko's office when he was having the vision.

"The prophets Old Man," said Sisko.

"Did those wormhole aliens tell you how to beat the Dominion?" Jadzia smiled at the predicament of Sisko being the Emissary of the "prophets" of the wormhole near Deep Space Nine.

"Maybe they did… something about twin suns and eight moons."

"Sounds like a solar system… Anyways here is the report you requested on battle readiness of the station." She handed the data pad to Sisko. He looked over it and dismissed Jadzia. He pondered how to increase the shields of the station so they would be able to stand up against Dominion weapons.

* * *  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – AMP – War Room  
Time – Day After Q vs Stasis Sphere_

The war room was filled by crew working the stations. Deep space scans have been running trying to pinpoint planets, territories of various factions, and everything else detectable with the scanners in the galaxy. Zeus walked over to Bradshaw who had recovered and was studying the galaxy map. Seeing Zeus out of the corner of his eye Bradshaw straightened his posture and stretched.

"Find anything interesting Zeus?" asked Bradshaw.

"Indeed," said Zeus. "I have just uploaded some information that was back logged from my agent Seven."

"Ah and what is it?"

"Starfleet ship signatures."

"For Voyager and the Equinox I hope."

"Nope, told Seven not to worry about that. He got us the signatures for every other ship except those two." Bradshaw cocked his head and stared blankly at Zeus. Zeus's face was a stone sculpture, and one could say it was the perfect poker face.

"Oh Really?" said Bradshaw while trying to break the Zeus's stone face.

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"Sounds like a challenge…" said Zeus while turning his hand into claws and flexing them menacingly. Not one to back down Bradshaw made his own set of claws and flexed them just as menacingly at Zeus.

"Being fifty-two percent Asuran does have its good points."

"Then I accept your challenge." Zeus met Bradshaw's eyes with a vivid stare. This continued for two minutes before they both raised one clawed hand each into the air. The crew stopped work watching the confusing situation boiling between their Colonel and the Atra Operatio cell leader.

Tension filled the air as the standoff continued neither of them backing down nor moving an inch. The crew present started a betting poll through the nanite message network on who would win. Odds were incredible high against Bradshaw winning. The tension was so thick any moment something would happen that would change the course of history.

The two of them exploded into action. There movements were so fast a normal eye couldn't follow, but luckily for the crew they were either Asuran or in the Tau'ri case had nanite-enhanced eyes. Bradshaws hand went down changing form with calculated site as to what his opponent Zeus was doing. Their raised hands fell against their lowered hands ending the first turn.

"ROCK!" shouted Bradshaw his hand in a clawed fist.

"PAPER!" shouted Zeus with his two clawed hands together.

"Two out of three?" asked Bradshaw. Zeus thought for a moment before replying.

"Indeed."

Their hands rose again for the rematch. Bradshaw and Zeus countered each other has their hands fell. Switching from rock to paper to scissors at such extreme speeds it was almost up in the air on who would win.

"PAPER!" shouted Zeus.

"SCISSORS!" shouted Bradshaw triumphantly.

"That means the next one wins…" said Zeus narrowing his eyes at his foe. Bradshaw nodded and they both raised their hands again into the air. Again it was surprising how fast they could switch even a mili-second allowed another counter to their foe.

"ROCK!"

"SCISSORS!"

"Yes I win!" Bradshaw did a little happy dance in celebration. The crew in the war room was up in flames over the lost bets and the few that placed on the Colonel winning were celebrating. Then the crew member who started the bet saw a discrepancy. A large bet had been placed on Bradshaw by an alias used by Zeus! He was about to bring it to the front when he received a message from Zeus saying not too, and there would be a cut for him.

"Fine you win." With that two blue dots appeared on the holographic galaxy in the Delta Quadrant. Bradshaw's eyes ate up the scene, but then he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are their two?" asked Bradshaw turning to Zeus.

"There are two, because both the USS Voyager and the USS Equinox are currently in the Delta Quadrant of course."

"Oh I see," said Bradshaw turning back to the map. "Forgot about the Equinox… guess we should pick them up as well."

"Do you have a plan for rescuing Voyager from the perils of the Delta Quadrant?"

"I have an idea, but I need to find out what the star-date is and what is going on at this time."

"Well here are the data crystals that have the information Seven has collected so far." Bradshaw took the crystals and plugged them into the data interface on the holographic table. Data and logs appeared on a new screen that popped into existence in front of the galaxy map.

"You know you could just download them," suggested Zeus.

"I know, but sometimes I prefer to learn the old fashioned way."

"Barbarian," said Zeus while crossing his arms and leaning against the table.

"Indeed," said Bradshaw in a mocking tone.

Zeus raised an eyebrow while saying, "Touché." Bradshaw gave mock bow to Zeus, and turned his focus to the data reading across his screen. Zeus received a message from the man who started the bets.

_ 'When do I get my cut?'_

_ 'Henri Romanov, you will receive it promptly upon our glorious return to our home universe.'_

_ 'I am not that good at keeping secrets without swift motivation.'_

_ 'Just take your cut out of my winnings.'_

_ 'A pleasure doing business with you.'_

Zeus turned back and stared at the dot on the map that marked Seven's SAJ in a bright red. 'What are you doing over there Seven…'

* * *  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Earth – Stealth Assault Jumper  
Time – Almost Three Weeks Ago_

Drake Do'k was seated inside the cockpit of his SAJ and peered out at the Earth and the orbiting stardock. There were quite a few starships around the stardock and looked like they were preparing for a possible war.

"If they are preparing for war then they will be useful," said Drake to his recording. 'All this checking to see if the Federation would be useful as allies is such mundane work,' thought Drake. "There is a small fleet of thirty ships preparing to go to warp, and from analyzing transmissions they are heading to a starbase called three-seven-five. It wasn't hard to crack Starfleet's secure transmissions, and from reading the previous starbase mentioned is going to be a staging area for a war with the Dominion."

A button started flashing drawing Drake's attention away from the record. "What do we have here…" Pressing the button pulled up an intercepted copy of a high security message from Starfleet. "Computer process message using decryption software."

"Processing Message," replied the computer. "Message being displayed now."

Drake quickly read the message copy while the original message was well on its way to its destination. "So all eyes of Starfleet are fixated there…" said Drake, "Make sense considering what is going on. Probably be better to head there soon if what information we have on this galaxy is correct. But first I will visit this Earth…"

He pressed a series of buttons and activated the SAJ's Asgard beaming device. He disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on a secluded area on Earth. Drake had already run a test to see if Starfleet could detect the Asgard beaming technology using a block of iron, and sending it onto the spacedock. No alarms or hints of transportation was detected which made Drake's infiltration of Starfleet so much of an easier task with undetectable movements via Asgard beaming.

Drake activated his Ancient life sign scanner. He connected to it with his nanites giving him an over view of life around Starfleet's headquarters. He looked around and saw a terminal in the admiral's office. 'Just access the terminal to see what I can learn…' thought Drake moving to the admiral's terminal. 'Password protected and with a decent security lock, but only against a common being.' He turned his hand into a connector able to allow the Asuran to interface, and use his full abilities against the security system. It took all of one point two seconds for Drake to hack into the terminal and begin copying all the files on the terminal. 'One percent complete… This may take a while…'

A few minutes passed and the process was only at fifty-two percent. Drake was going over the information as his body processed it and sorted it into priority sections. He received a notification from the Ancient scanner. 'Looks like I will have company… Better overload the lock on the door so they can't get through.'

The detector showed the life sign pass by the door and continued down the hallway to a secure transporter room. The life sign disappeared a minute later, and the copying was nearing completion at sixty-six percent complete. 'There computers are so slow… I would have already been done if it wasn't for the slow data transfer system. Still they were so much better than what those barbaric machines the Tau'ri use. I should optimize this system.' He worked on it and was able to make the console optimized, and it finished transferring at twice the rate.

'Ninety-nine percent complete, and now I have to undo that overload on the door,' thought Drake taking his hand out of the terminal interface after the transfer completed. 'Been here a lot longer than I wanted…' Signaling his SAJ he was beamed away without alerting Starfleet security. The only thing the Admiral noticed was that his system seemed to run a lot smoother than it had before, and figured engineering probably took a look at it.

On the SAJ Drake was quickly processing the information he had recovered and sending important information in a data packet to Atra Operatio's command center. Fleet movements, shipyard production rates, and a lot of logistics information were sent in the first data packet. Drake continued working for the next eighteen hours.

"Finally done," said Drake and re-read his conclusion on the readiness of Starfleet. "We might as well just build our own space station that doubles as a shipyard. There are a few technologies that are interesting, but overall we will have to rebuild their infrastructure in order for them to be any use against the Borg. Zeus knew that we would have too, but he hoped that I would find better results." Drake shook his head while looking over his other findings. "Even though they are on the verge of war they haven't made enough progress in building fleets or researching more advanced weaponry and defenses. This is what happens when you have too much peace."

"Of course, I could give them a few upgrades…" said Drake contemplating how to help Starfleet with the immediate threat of the Dominion. "I already have the information on a few shipyards and some research stations that are working on improving Starfleet's ships for the coming war." He selected some early shield technologies used by the Lantians, and sent the information needed for Federation to improve their shield technology. He also sent information on certain metal alloys like trinium, and some improved weaponry that their ships could use. "What should I use for the sender? I know: Your Future Allies-ATA."

"That should keep them busy for a while," said Wonderland appearing on the command console holographic pad. "Though I do doubt that they will ever guess what ATA stands for. Asuran - Tau'ri Alliance isn't exactly in their dictionary."

Drake looked at the ninja dressed A.I. and chuckled. "For now they don't need to know, but it gives us a shoe in the door. Having already offered some advanced technologies should get us on the good side of Starfleet especially when these advancements come at a time of a war."

"You didn't ask permission before giving away technical information," said Wonderland pulling out his holographic sword.

Drake narrowed his eyes before responding, "It wasn't against the orders I was given, and we are allowed to make our own decisions if we feel it will be helpful to the mission. I understand your warning, and next time I will ask for clearance before brushing my teeth."

Wonderland looked up the Asuran, and said, "I never knew Asurans brushed their teeth."

"We don't," responded Drake before cutting the transmission. "I always succeed in my missions, and I will continue to do what is needed." He narrowed his eyes again. "I can't believe he got under my skin again…" He calmed himself he pressed a few commands on his console before his SAJ jumped into hyperspace.


	21. Chapter 21

Well we have a awesome new chapter! I think so at least... :D Special thanks to MalSer for helping brain storm, and suggested a lot of good ideas! He also helped me with grammar errors so hopefully there isn't any others lol. I also have won two costumes from the live auction one Aurora security guard, and a Wraith Commander from the episode when Teyla was a Queen. :D

Highlights from the Auction: Stargate 70k! Banjo man auctioneer he sounds like a banjo seriously... Thor puppet went for 16k and his chair 800. The horus guard helmet went for 30k, and the Anubis Helmet went for 18k. Its crazy!

Please review as this chapter gets into the current arc pretty well with ds9. :D Thanks for reading!

**  
Chapter 21  
**_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine  
Time – One Week Before AMP's Return_

Chief O'Brien sat working on the weapons array installing the new upgrades. First it was shields and now weapons, which had him pulling long hours overhauling the station's defensive and offensive systems. He'd had his engineering crews working overtime for the last two days. Rom was also in the weapons array center working on another subsystem.

"Chief," said Capt. Sisko as he entered the weapon array center. "How are those upgrades coming?" Walking over Sisko looked into the main system where O'Brien continued working.

"Ha," said O'Brien shaking his head while he re-aligned the tool to work on the next system in the array. "I would really like to know where Starfleet got this technology. It's like nothing I've seen, yet surprisingly compatible."

"I asked and all I got back was it was "top-secret" from Starfleet," said Sisko. "How long till the new upgrades are finished?"

"Probably a week," said O'Brien. "I have teams working around the clock replacing the phaser arrays on the six small pylons on the inner ring. Asgard Ion Pulse Cannons… who the hell thought that up?"

"Well, if we have the Old Norse gods on our side then I will take all the help we can get," said Sisko.

"Won't your Prophets get mad Captain?" asked Rom turning away from his work.

"I haven't heard any complaints," answered Sisko. "The Dominion just sent their third convoy of warships through the wormhole two hours ago, and will likely send more convoys until they are ready to take over the Alpha Quadrant." Rom whined at the thought of the Dominion conquering everything.

"Rom," said O'Brien. "If you don't want that to happen I suggest you get back to work on that subsystem."

"Yes Chief," said Rom going back to subsystem and running his tool over some optic-cards.

"Captain," said O'Brien. "Do you think Starfleet has been keeping these upgrades in reserve? I mean, these systems are completely new and I figure it would take years and years of research."

"It's possible Chief," answered Sisko. "These upgrades are almost too good to be true."

"Either that or someone gave us all the information needed to make it," replied O'Brien.

"Whatever the case it's top-secret and what information I did get just didn't make sense. I couldn't get a straight answer out of anyone."

"I wished these upgrades had appeared earlier. That way I could spend more time with my family before they leave the station."

"Leave the station?"

"It's too dangerous here with the Dominion sending military convoys through the wormhole almost on a weekly basis."

"With each convoy more people leave," said Sisko thoughtfully. "We may end up evacuating the station." Rom whined from behind the two. Chief O'Brien nodded and finished up adjusting the last optic-card.

"I just hope that these shields and weapons of the Asgard live up to their name."

"Me too Chief," said Sisko before leaving.

A dark clothed figure entered what was infamously known as Quark's bar. The figure moved with practiced ease as he went to the back corner of the bar. Quark's practiced eye for shady characters spotted the dark figure immediately.

"I wonder who we have here…" said Quark while watching the figure move to the most isolated and darkest part of his bar. 'Maybe he is the contact I am expecting…' thought Quark. 'Better see what he wants.' Quark grabbed his data pad and walked over to the new comer.

"What can I get for you?" he inquired as the figure locked eyes with Quark. The man's eyes felt soulless and accented his raven black hair. Quark figured the guy was six foot two inches tall, and had a body built for wrestling Nausicaans.

"I would like… its Klingon and popular… What was it called?" asked the stranger.

"Raktajino?" suggested Quark. 'What is the galaxy coming too when they can't even remember the name of the drinks they drink?' thought Quark.

"Yes I do believe that was it. I would like to have one of those."

"And how will you be paying?"

"What would you like?"

"Latinum."

"What if I don't have any latinum on me?"

"Well…" Quark said, pulling up a chair. "What other _services_ can you provide?" asked Quark getting excited at the thought of black market deals.

"How about some advice," replied the stranger?

"If it is worth a raktajino, then sure."

"Don't smuggle in yamok sauce, because I will prevent the Dominion from ever taking this station." The figure finished with a straight face that even Quark could appreciate.

'I don't think he is bluffing…' thought Quark. "You're either crazy or so deadly I don't even care. I will get your raktajino, and…" 'How did he know I was going to smuggle in yamok sauce?' thought Quark, 'Maybe I should ask him.' With one look at the figure Quark decided not worth it. "Some things are better left to the unknown…have a nice day."

"Thank you," said the stranger with a smile.

'He bothers me…' thought Quark on his trip back to his bar. 'Better get one of my waiters to deliverthat raktajino…'

Major Kira pulled up a seat at the bar just as Quark sent off the waiter with the raktajino. "Ah the smell of a raktajino just makes the late shift livable," said Kira.

"What is it with raktajino today?" replied Quark with a shaken look on his face.

"What is with that look you have Quark?" asked Kira noticing the normally calm demeanor of Quark was _shaken but not stirred_.

"Mild fear for my life, I think," answered Quark before he remembered who he was talking too. He picked up the raktajino and handed it to Kira. 'Errr…I shouldn't of said that.'

"Afraid you'll lose money?"

"Not that," answered Quark. "Well, money I could handle but there is a guy back there at the far table that just gives me a bad feeling. He knows stuff that I haven't told anyone else, and to top it off he says he will prevent the Dominion from taking the station." Kira narrowed her eyes at the last part, and moved to turn around and get a good look at the guy. "No, don't look now. He will know you talked to me…" Quark quickly blurted out.

"Right," said Kira looking side-long at the Ferengi. "I'll have a talk with him after I finish my raktajino."

"Just don't mention me, ok?"

"That guy really has you scared, doesn't he?"

"I know my share of people on the wrong side of the law, and my best bet is that he is one of the most dangerous." Quark finished with a shudder as he accidentally met eyes with the stranger again.

Kira finished her drink and gave the empty glass to Quark. Standing up she walked around as if heading towards the holo-suites, but passed by the stairs and headed towards the lone figure at the back table.

"Is this chair taken?" asked Kira with her hand resting on the chair next to stranger. The figure looked at her and just shook his head. Sitting down she turned to human and said, "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Be surprised if you had," said the stranger. His raven black hair matched his eyes as if he was related to the bird in some way. Otherwise, his features were neither ugly nor necessarily handsome, more like the most average looking face she has ever seen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Kira matching the stare coming from the stranger. He smiled and laughed at Kira's attempt to match his stare.

"I guess you can call me Drake," he answered. "And what am I doing here? If there's ever a time when the station is threatened and you want help just look for me here…or I may just find you…"

"What does that mean?" asked Kira with anger in her voice. The thought of the station being in danger didn't sit with her at all.

"Major, there are no hidden meanings. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my raktajino before it becomes lukewarm," said Drake while taking a swig of the cooling drink. He didn't need to eat or drink, but he could taste and store food (or other things…) in him and to get rid of them later. He would drink and eat on worlds back in Pegasus so not to raise the suspicions of the locals.

"Fine, just know that if you do anything to this station I will find you no matter where you go or try to hide and I will kill you," said Kira while standing up.

"Good day Major," said Drake taking another drink of the raktajino as she left.

As Kira was walking away the thought crosses her mind, 'What if he meant he would destroy Deep Space Nine before letting the Dominion gain it?' She turned around and reached for her phaser, but found only an empty holster. "Where did it go?" asked Kira while looking around. She spots a note on top of her phaser at the table where Drake was. 'Where did he go?' thought Kira as she made her way to the vacant table. Grabbing her phaser she quickly put it away, and grabbed the note.

She read it aloud in disgust that her weapon was taken without her knowing about it. " 'P.S. I am not going to destroy this beautiful station. See you around and remember to contact me when you need help.' Great," Kira mumbled, "now we have a guardian devil…"

On the upper level Drake stood watching and listening as the Major finished speaking. He had slipped some of his nanites into her weapon that allowed him to track her and listen. "Guardian Devil indeed! If only she knew how right she actually was." The Black Fleet Atra Operatio agent moved off heading to the promenade.

* * *  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – AMP – War Room  
Time – Present Time_

Bradshaw set the pad down and turned to Zeus. "So this Seven seems to be taking things into his own hands… He gave Starfleet Asgard technology and all the notes we used to back engineer it. And why is he on Deep Space Nine?"

Zeus shifted his weight and crossed his arms. "I trust his judgment, and didn't you say the Dominion War would need to be prevented or settled quickly so we can focus on the Borg?"

Bradshaw saw the logic, but still didn't like being kept out of the loop. "You're right, but I would prefer to be notified about major things like this."

"My men will do their job no matter what, and Drake will succeed. Regarding the Asgard technology, you did want Starfleet stronger, didn't you?"

Bradshaw relaxed seeing it was futile when dealing with Zeus about logic. 'He is as bad as a Vulcan!' thought Bradshaw. "I see your point, but we may not necessarily have to involve Starfleet," said Bradshaw.

"What do you mean?"

"Drake's information on the current stardate indicates that Janeway will negotiate a temporary alliance with the Borg in a few days. That means Species 8472 has already been in conflict with the Borg for the last six months." He pointed at the Star Trek Milky Way Galaxy map, and the holographic map zoomed into Borg identified space. Borg ship signatures populated the map, and showed a fissure through Borg space. "That fissure we found going through Borg space is actually what Janeway and Chakotay call the Northwest Passage. I was thinking if we could become allies with species 8472 we may be able to easily eliminate the Borg."

"True, but according to our files weren't they bent on destroying all life in this galaxy?"

"I have thought about that, and I believe if we show them that we hate the Borg too we may eventually turn around that thinking."

"They communicate telepathically though… We don't have anyone that is able to do that."

"Kes on the Voyager can though, and I want to meet up with them after Seven of Nine has beamed over to Voyager. We should send an assault team to capture Seven and kill the others drones."

"Voyager's crew may not like us appearing out of nowhere, and initiating combat on their ship. What if species 8472 won't ally with us and still plans to destroy all life here?"

"I would prefer to ally with them, but if that proves impossible then we will find a way to save this galaxy from both them and the Borg. Fighting against them would give us access to the Borg nanite weapon, plus our ship should be able to stand up to them. We will need Starfleet's help to finish off both the Borg and species 8472 if it comes to it."

"How will we get on their good side?" asked Zeus even though knew almost all probable answers he still wanted to humor his Tau'ri friend with these question and answer games.

"I have a plan," said Bradshaw with a smile.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Do tell."

* * *  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Quark's Bar  
Time – Four Days After Kira Meets Drake_

Drake was walking to the bar to drop off his empty glass while holding a datapad he "borrowed" from Odo. He was almost finished reading the information on the datapad which explained more about Odo's experience with his people, the Founders. Drake just needed to return it as stealthily as when he took it. Near the bar Julian and O'Brien started throwing darts in their game. O'Brien finished his turn and gave the darts to Julian who moved farther back to give himself a handicap in the game.

"Why must I always stand so far back?" asked Julian complaining before taking his turn.

"You're genetically engineered, and I want to win."

"I want to win too," said Julian as he aligned his throw and hurled the dart. Julian being so far away, he was unable to see Drake moving from behind the support column towards the bar. Drake didn't even look away from the datapad as he caught the dart mere inches from his temple with just two fingers, and in one fluid motion he tossed the dart over his head. Noise came from the dart board as the dart Drake threw landed bulls-eye on the dart board.

"Julian I thought you were supposed to heal people, not kill them," said O'Brien chastising his friend. Drake dropped off the glass as if nothing happened people were looking at him.

"I am very sorry about that…" said Julian while catching up to Drake. "…Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met."

Drake turned to Dr. Bashir after finishing what he was reading. "Drake," answered Drake. "You don't have to worry, I was in no danger."

O'Brien had walked up to Julian's side. "I'll second that," said O'Brien. "You have very good reflexes. Care to join our game? I would love to see if you can beat my friend here, and Julian here can get you some food."

"That is alright," said Drake talking about the food. "I am actually quite full, but I am curious about the game. I also want to try my skills against a genetically engineered human." Julian raised his eyebrows at the word "human."

"I guess everyone knows now days," said Julian.

"Well you are the only one in Starfleet," said O'Brien leading the other two to the dart board. He gathered the darts and handed them to Julian.

"Drake, do you want to go first?" asked Julian.

"Oh it's quite alright," said Drake declining throwing first. Julian threw from his handicap distance, and got one bulls-eye while the other two were still close to the center. The dart board did a little tune for the bulls-eye while Julian moved to gather the darts. He handed Drake the darts upon his return. Drake stood where Julian was and started to aim with his right hand.

"You can move up," suggested O'Brien. "Only Julian has to stand back there."

"What's a challenge if you aren't on equal footing?" responded Drake while taking time aiming. Others in Quark's bar were watching Drake, and Quark was relaxing after envisioning his bar as a major shoot out because of Julian.

"Yeah Miles," said Julian. "Where is the challenge if you aren't on equal footing?" Miles O'Brien was about to retort when Drake threw and got a bulls-eye on the first throw. Surprise appeared on Julian's and Miles' faces as the next two darts also bulls-eyed.

Drake retrieved the darts and handed them to Julian. "Don't worry about going easy on me Dr. Bashir."

"Right, and I guess my reputation precedes me," said Julian noticing that Drake knew his last name. He took careful aim before throwing the darts, he also got three bulls-eyes, and Miles turned to him in shock.

"You can still make them from there?" asked Miles and Julian just shrugged in response. "I don't believe this! Both of you move back. Clear a path people!" The crowd parted as the Drake moved back five feet holding the darts and aiming. He threw another three bulls-eyes receiving a cheer from the crowd. Quark shook his head not believing what he was seeing. Drake handed the darts back to Julian who threw after aiming very carefully.

"This is impossible!" shouted Miles as Julian matched Drake with three bulls-eyes. Drake walked back until he was next to Morn who was sitting watching the event. Drake threw the darts and the whistled through the air before hitting the center of the board again. The crowd cheered for both Drake and Julian. Drake quickly retrieved the darts and handed them to Julian who was just as dumbfounded at Drake's abilities, and started wondering if Drake was human or something else.

"You can do it Julian," said Miles.

"Shhh. I am trying to concentrate here," said Julian while aiming his first dart. He almost had to throw it like a quarterback in order for the dart to reach the dart board. He got another three bulls-eyes, and retrieved the darts for Drake.

"Julian that was amazing!"

"It was more luck than skill that time though…"

"Luck is part skill," said O'Brien. Drake was back at the entrance to the bar with a huge crowd around the path to the dart board. His arm moved fast while he threw the next three getting another three bulls-eyes. "I don't know Julian," said O'Brien looking at the distance. "I think he has you beat."

"I think so too," agreed Julian waiting for Drake to come back.

Quark was nodding his head at what he just saw vindicated in his earlier opinion of Drake. "Morn," said Quark out loud to Morn who was standing next to him behind his bar. "I knew Drake was someone not to mess with… When you think you have seen it all these Hoo-mans show you something new." Morn nodded as Julian took his time aiming.

The silence was so thick it was as if they were in outer space with no air for sound waves. The crowd had spilled out of the bar giving Julian and Drake enough room. This caught one Bajoran security officer's eye and he notified Odo about the disturbance. Julian threw the first dart getting a bulls-eye which the crowd celebrated intensely. Julian was actually sweating from the effort he was putting in, and Drake made it appeared as if this was nothing.

"You got this Julian. You got this…" said Miles coaching his friend. Julian didn't reply and threw his second dart hitting too low of the bulls-eye but still within the inner ring of the dart board. "It's okay Julian. Just make this next one." He threw again and this time the dart went too high.

"You did better than I thought you would," said Drake while shaking his Julian's hand. "But I have to go," said Drake while spotting Odo and a few of his security officers heading towards him. He left easily moving through the crowd and disappearing within moments. Drake had decided that the distraction he created was enough to allow him to place the datapad back in Odo's office without getting caught.

"Julian you did wonderful," said Miles trying to get to Julian who was in a distant gaze. "Hello, you there?"

"I wonder if he is even human…" said Julian absentmindedly.

"I wonder the same thing about you sometimes," said Miles. Odo and his security officers were breaking up the crowd.

A few hours later Kira got word of what happened from Quark who now looked shaken AND stirred. The thought of Drake being able to bulls-eye a dart board so far away frightened her. She was wondering if she should approach Odo about this, but remembered that he had feelings for her and wanted to avoid the awkwardness.

"I should tell Sisko about him," decided Kira as she took the turbo-lift to ops. The turbo-lift came to a gentle stop, and headed to Sisko's office. She noticed that Miles who was involved in the event earlier today was at work at a console updating the interface to show the upgrades.

"Major, how can I help you?" asked Captain Sisko as Kira entered his office. He noticed immediately that the normally confident Major looked afraid.

"Captain," said Kira. "Here is my daily report." She placed the report on the desk, but stayed at attention.

"Everything ok, Major?" asked Sisko.

"Four days ago I met this weird guy named Drake," said Kira remembering meeting the raven haired human. "He felt dangerous and even Quark found him disturbing."

"Quark found someone disturbing?" asked Sisko while smiling at the thought.

"Yes, and I agree with him fully," said Kira thinking it odd that she actually agreed with Quark on something.

"Continue Major," said Sisko with professionalism.

She explained everything about how he was able to take her gun, and the message he left. She even went over the event that happened two hours ago, and how she thinks the guy should be arrested.

"I see… Can you have the Chief come in here?" asked Sisko wanting Miles' opinion also before taking any actions. She nodded and left to get him. She returned with Miles a moment later. "Chief what did you think of this Drake character?"

"I wouldn't want to make him angry…" said Miles. "Julian doubted if he was even human."

Sisko nodded and said, "Thank you Chief, and Major I will handle this." With that said he dismissed them, and sat back to contemplate the issue. "Hmm… Odo has his hands full keeping theft and other crimes in check. Worf is out with Martok in the Rotarran on a patrol, but will be back in a few days. How did Kira describe him?" asked Sisko. "Dark clothes, raven black hair, and eyes so dark that they resembled a bottomless well, now who does that remind me of? Sounds like a job for a specialist." He pushes buttons on his desk, and opens a com line to the finest tailor on the station.

"What can I help you with Captain?" asked Garak over the com line.

"Mr. Garak, I'm having a fashion crisis. Can you meet me on the promenade in say, ten minutes?"

"Certainly, Captain. I'd be happy to oblige…" said Garak pausing slightly. "Might I inquire as to the…nature…of this emergency?"

Standing up Sisko walks towards his door before responding. "I'm thinking about some alterations Mr. Garak, but I can't say whether they'll entail having something hemmed in or let out. Given your skill with a needle is this something you can help me determine?"

Garak in his shop smiles knowingly, and his dark eyes sparkle with excitement. "Most definitely Captain. I'll get my _sewing kit_."

What neither of them knew was that Drake had already placed nanite bugs in Sisko's office, the wardroom, ops, and had been listening to everything since Drake saw Kira travel to Sisko's office. "This could be fun," said Drake with a sparkle in his eyes about the coming challenge.

* * *  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – AMP – War Room  
Time - 50974.09 – A Day After Last Time_

The trio of McKays entered the war room heading towards the holographic table in the center where Col. Bradshaw along with Zeus were planning an incursion into Borg space. Arcturus McKay lead the way with waves of rolling superiority. Rod McKay followed next with an annoyed look while staring at the back of Arcturus's head. Darth McKay seemed distant and annoyed he had to leave his toy drones.

"You three have the reports I asked for?" asked Bradshaw. He turned away from the holographic map to face the newcomers.

"Guess what I found," said Arcturus with a smug grin.

"I asked you to look into that Borg station's power source, and while space and subspace is all messed up for a hundred and ten light years around the station's location."

"I found it in the Borg database we got from the station, but I still want you to guess."

"Give me a moment…" said Bradshaw trying to find anything in the Star Trek database that Alice had taken from their original universe. He searched and searched, but he finally found something that made his face go pale. "Omega?"

"YES!" said Arcturus with so much enthusiasm that it seemed he would start jumping up and down. "I haven't found out how they were able to harness that particle, but they did and used it to power the inter-universal gate!"

"But… how? They didn't have this in the original timeline…"

"Right and the original timeline didn't have us in it either," said Arcturus. "So far everything seems similar to what we know but there are several differences, like the titan drones and an inter-universal station."

"This means we could have issues…" said Bradshaw more to himself than to any of the others. "Zeus, I would like you or one of your men to take that Black Fleet Light Cruiser and shadow Voyager immediately! We can't have her accidently getting destroyed on us."

"I will have Four go now," said Zeus and prepared to send a message. _'Take the BFLC to shadow and protect Voyager until we meet up.'_

_ 'Affirmative. Asthun out,'_ came the reply message from Four or Asthun.

"Good," said Bradshaw once he got the affirmative nod from Zeus that it was done. "Arcturus, did you also look into increasing the power of the personal shield units?"

"I was actually the one that accepted that project," said Rod moving forward next to Arcturus. "I looked into it, and it isn't possible. The power that each unit holds is the max."

"So there is nothing we can do?" asked Zeus a little bit worried for his men.

"I didn't say that," said Rod. "I think I have come up with something better. I believe the best way is to make each socket on the armor part recharging plate. However, that means carrying a generator."

"What kind of generator?" asked Bradshaw knowing that we have few portable generators.

"A micro-naquadah generator… say the Micro-Mark III which is more advanced than what was used on the X-699 plasma cannon."

"Would one be enough?" asked Zeus.

"No… Well maybe for engagements that don't last more than twelve hours," answered Rod. "I was thinking of taking three of them and connecting them in a backpack that will shield the generators. The backpack will then power the three recharging plates thus increasing the longevity of the personal shield units."

"We won't have another Micro-Mark II with these, right?" asked Bradshaw remembering what happened with the mMark II naquadah generator series.

"No the defect was fixed in the mMark III," answered Rod. "I remember what happened to SG-48 when they used the X-699 and ended up blowing themselves and the surrounding kilometer area."

Zeus closed his eyes as he pulled up the incident report about what happened. "You are sure it will not happen again?" asked Zeus with a serious expression.

"Yes?" said Rod bristling under Zeus's gaze. "The main issue with the mMark II was that they tried to increase energy generation by adding a little bit of naquadriah to it, and you know how hard to keep that stuff stable."

"Rod, make sure we don't, and is there any other way?" asked Bradshaw.

"We just don't have any other options, but I will look into it."

"Darth, how is that project I sent you?" asked Bradshaw turning to the last McKay who looked off in his own world.

"Mass severing of the connection to the Borg Collective?" asked Darth still seeming not all there.

"How is it going?"

"What answer would you like?"

"You have made progress would be nice to hear," said Bradshaw.

"It turned out to be more complicated than I thought it would be," said Darth.

"How so? Voyager was able to do it in the dvd files we have on the ship."

"Yes, well that was just one drone," answered Darth with a hint of annoyance. "You're talking about trillions of Borg drones all at once. The Borg have redundant systems for keeping the connection active. There are twenty or so uni-matrixes and we could sever all Borg connections if we could implement a power overload on all of them simultaneously. If we do it one at a time the others will easily adapt the load to the others until repairs are made to the uni-matrix link system is fixed."

"Couldn't we just destroy each uni-matrix?"

"This is one of the things that can't be solved by you military-violence types," answered Darth taking a breath out of habit even though he didn't breathe anymore. "The Borg will adapt, you must understand this. If we start destroying the uni-matrixes they will start rebuilding them because they have the resources to do it. They may even start building small subspace link satellites in the thousands to compensate the connection to the Collective. And if we go after them they will adapt by putting stronger link systems on their cubes. Then we will have to do it cube by cube, and that could take a while…"

Zeus saw the issue and suggested an answer, "A virus… A super-virus that would be able to cause power overloads everywhere at once."

"That could work, but the virus would have to do it faster than the Borg could adapt and assimilate the virus," said Darth thinking that over. "Admiral Janeway that came from the future tried a virus, and that did do a lot of damage. However, it was assimilated and the damage was contained."

"I remember one time the airforce base I was at was hit with a massive sleeper virus," said Bradshaw. "The virus was undetectable in its inactive form, and because of that was able to spread unchecked. Then the hacker that sent it activated and within a second the whole base was shutdown."

"That may just work…" said Darth mumbled to himself while going over the idea in his head. "You're just asking me to write a super sleeper virus that makes the Borg mainframe as frail as Windows ME?"

"May take you what, a week?" asked Bradshaw.

"Ha! It would probably be easier to get the Borg to assimilate Windows ME and watch the Borg apocalypse happen," said Darth while laughing at his jokes.

"So a month?"

"It will be done when it is done," answered Darth.

"Last time I heard that I ended up waiting ten years for Starcraft 2!"

"It would just be easier to destroy them all," mumbled Darth.

"Now who is the one that wants to solve everything with violence?" Bradshaw received a glare from Darth for using his own words against him. Seeing that Darth wasn't going to respond Bradshaw figured the meeting was over. "Ok get back to work, and Arcturus how is the inter-universal drive coming?"

"Short answer is that it will at least be a year unless I get some major breaks," answered Arcturus. "It took the Borg years to build the station and I have to alter our celestial drive for it to be able to transverse the multi-verse!"

"You're a McKay, you have major breaks built in," said Bradshaw.

"A year at the least," said Arcturus and he promptly walked out with the other McKays.

Bradshaw leaned over to Zeus and said, "Find out what is making Darth act weird toward me…"

"Don't won't to," replied Zeus before he beamed away.

"I wonder if he was kidding or what…" said Bradshaw turning back to the map and going over the plan for a third time.

Four/Asthun beamed to the light crusier that was in the Atra Operatio's secret hangar. He walked through the hall and opened the door to the bridge. He sat on the interface chair and unlike the chairs in Atlantis this chair stayed up when activated. The consoles activated right when he sat in the chair, and a little holographic display activated showing Wonderland in his ninja garb.

"Gonna miss me four?" asked Wonderland.

"I will not," said Asthun while pressing more commands on the consoles activating yet more systems.

"You're so mean!"

"I will not because you are coming with me," said Asthun seeing the AI's dismay. "Copy a portable version of you into the computer please."

"Tally-ho!" Wonderland began the data transfer of portable version of himself. "I feel the power!" Wonderland began to grow in size on the holographic display and laughing all the way. "I am invincible… muhahahah!" Asthun pressed a button causing the AI to shrink back to size. "But itty-bitty living space," said Wonderland as he was shrunk back onto the display.

"Activate the Asgard transporters for me, please?" asked Asthun. Wonderland always had a hard time giving Asthun a hard time because of his polite demeanor.

"Three… Two… One," announced Wonderland and with a flash the Black Fleet light crusier was beamed outside AMP. "Setting coordinates for Voyager and activating cloak," said Wonderland.

"Thank you Wonderland," said Asthun while he pressed the gelatinous interface on the chair bringing up a map showing Voyager's current location along with the jump coordinates from Wonderland. "Jumping now."

The invisible light cruiser lurched forward into the hyperspace window. The soft blue light of hyperspace permeated the bridge of the cloaked light cruiser, and from the outside nothing was visible. Wonderland's holographic form was sharpening his ninja sword projecting the sound of sharpening stone against his blade.

"In six minutes we will be within range of Voyager," said Asthun as he pressed on the gelatinous interface. Six minutes quickly passed and the light cruiser exited hyperspace. "Accelerating to maximum sublight," said Asthun trying to match speed with Voyager. This proved futile as Voyager passed the invisible light cruiser at warp 9.6 leaving the light cruiser in the dust.

"This is a problem," said Wonderland quickly doing the math.

"You are right. Our hyperdrives are faster than warp drives, but warp drives are able to still be in normal space while traveling while we have to go into subspace…" Asthun contemplated all possibilities, but realized at this time there was nothing that could be done. "We will have to jump ahead of Voyager, and watch them pass us."

"You are correct Asthun," said Wonderland calculating the amount of hyperspace jumps needed to stay up with the ship. "This is going to be a long and tedious mission…"

Asthun was deep in thought as Wonderland handled the next jump which quickly showed Voyager passing them yet again. "If they stop we may be able to attach ourselves to the underside of the ship…" Wonderland jumped the ship yet again only to be passed by Voyager yet again.

"Assuming they stop of course!"

"Wonderland, that information we got from Drake do you think we could create an artificial federation distress signal?"

"Let me link up with myself…" said Wonderland. "Yes we could do it, but that would mess with the timeline diverting Voyager from their current course."

"We can't have that now, can we… Let's just hope they stop for a bathroom break sometime soon," said Asthun.

"Was that a joke I heard?" asked Wonderland in shock.

"Maybe," said Asthun as the light cruiser completed yet another jump. "It seems true that they can't detect hyperspace windows…"

"If we continue jumping eventually they will notice the hyperspace windows," suggested Wonderland. "Thus messing up the timeline yet again…"

"Wonderland, calculate a jump one day ahead of them," said Asthun deciding less jumps may be better in the long run. "But keep sensors on them to watch their progress from a far." Wonderland nodded and sent the light cruiser into hyperspace to come out a day ahead of Voyager.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN**: This is the longest chapter yet! By the way I don't own stargate or star trek but this is for a hobby of mine. Special thanks to MalSer for help with keeping dialogue more in character with the DS9 cast. Hope this is as entertaining and fun for you as it is for me. Please remember to review! It makes writing more enjoyable knowing people like it. :D  
P.S. Also if you want more background on what is going on for DS9 you can read a summary on memory-alpha wikia for DS9 episode a call to arms which is the last episode of season 5. Or if you have the dvds stick it for old time sake!

**Chapter 22  
**_Delta Quadrant  
Location – AMP – Bridge  
Time – 50974.96 – Hours After Asthun Left_

Arcturus Maximus Primus jumped into hyperspace and the blue light of hyperspace reflected off the ship. The main screen on the bridge displayed the flickering expanse, filling the room with a pale azure tint. Zeus leaned over to Bradshaw.

"I hope this works," said Zeus. "Otherwise I may lose my bet."

"You're betting on this?" asked Bradshaw. "It should work. The plan is to jump into the battle between the Borg and Species 8472 and then target only the Borg."

"As long as they are able to think "hey, this ship is on our side?" then we should be alright."

"If they don't then we will at least have the main capacitor to rely on until the Twins activate."

"Figured that is why we are traveling by hyperspace rather than wormhole drive," said Zeus leaning back in his chair. There was one small empty chair to Bradshaw's right. "You miss the little guy?"

"Not exactly… I just feel bad that he's stuck in that stasis sphere."

"I read McKay's report that the sphere has made "attachments" on a subspace level with the ship. Which I figure is why Mr. Q was unable to separate it from us. Well, if he destroyed the ship he would be left with the just the sphere…if it lets him, that is."

"It has grown from ten to ten and one quarter inches thick since Q's attack," said Bradshaw shuddering from god like powers of Q and the fact that the sphere was able to withstand. "Any ideas how to remove it?"

"McKay gives it a year before it fills the entire room," answered Zeus.

"I wonder what will happen then…" said Bradshaw before an alarm cut him off. "Alice. What's going on?"

"Quantum singularities detected," answered Alice while dropping the ship from hyperspace. "It seems that the fissures used by Species 8472 have an effect on subspace."

"Singularity on screen," said Zeus watching five 8472 ships exit a singularity and begin attacking a Borg armada.

"Alice, remember to only attack the Borg," said Bradshaw watching a Borg cube kamikaze into two 8472 ships, destroying all involved. "The Borg must be desperate to sacrifice whole cubes in order to take out 8472 ships."

Alice turned herself to target the Borg armada of fifty cubes, 2 fusion cubes, and numerous support ships. Bradshaw watched the main screen which showed the newly installed Asgard weapon platforms on the front lash out at the closest ships. Pulse ion cannons fired at the support ships while the plasma beams focused on destroying the first Borg cube.

"How long until the Twins are online?" asked Bradshaw while enjoying the destruction of the Borg cube.

"Twins will be activated in thirty seconds," responded Alice and then the Twins activated. Her two Arc cannons fire lanced out piercing the Borg fleet through the middle. Numerous ships were damaged and many were destroyed. "Warning, Species 8472 ships are heading directly towards us," alerted Alice.

"Continue firing at all Borg targets," ordered Bradshaw. 'I hope they aren't so arrogant that they will refuse our help or think that they can destroy us so easily…' thought Bradshaw. "Keep us away from Species 8472, and how many ships do they have?"

"I have detected forty ships currently," said Andrea with her fingers moving so fast going over the entire console. "The sensor data from the quantum singularities is unbelievable, and the information I am getting back on their ships is insane!"

"What is it?" asked Zeus.

"Their ships are much too powerful for organic vessels," answered Andrea. "We'll need to get closer to get more data as they are very sensor resistant."

"What was the power level at?" asked Bradshaw getting a little worried.

"Their power is on level with an advanced Asgard neutrino generator," answered Andrea. The main screen showed Alice firing an alpha strike with the Asgard weapon platforms and the Arc cannons. The alpha strike immediately eliminated all Borg ships within three kilometers and everything in front of the Arc cannons. "I am detecting planet crackers fired from the fusion cubes, and they are headed into Species 8472 fleet..."

The 8472 ships fired at the incoming planet crackers causing massive explosions that chain reacted, killing the four ships that were too close. One planet cracker made it through the explosion and activated, its claymore-like destructive energies engulfing all ships in its line of fire. The remaining twenty-one 8472 ships spread out and focused their fire on the two fusion cubes.

"Ouch," said Zeus voicing everyone's opinion at destruction wrought upon the 8472 ships. The crew watched as the fusion cubes' shields failed after repeated volleys of fire. Multiple yellow beams from the 8472 ships pierced the fusion cubes.

"Fusion cubes are going critical," announced Andrea watching her console and the main screen. 'I hope Species 8472 will be on our side…' thought Andrea seeing destructive capabilities on par with AMP. The fusion cubes exploded with another volley of fire from the ships. "The Borg fleet is in retreat Colonel. Multiple transwarp conduits are opening in the wake of the fusion cubes destruction. There are only nineteen 8472 ships."

"They are taking more of a beating in this universe…" said Bradshaw. "Zeus, what do you think?"

"I think that puts us in a better position to form an alliance, we just need to be able to speak with them."

"Alice?" asked Bradshaw.

"Sending communications on all channels, including subspace," said Alice, whose face appeared flushed from the battle. "No response Sir," said Alice after a few minutes of silence.

"Are they doing anything Andrea?" asked Zeus.

"They are just sitting there and power levels are still high. Though I would say not as high when they were fighting the Borg."

"I will ask if anyone has had any communications," said Bradshaw before sending out a message to see if anyone on the ship had any telepathic connection however faint.

"It is unlikely," said Zeus. "Your race isn't as evolved as the Lantians let alone the Alterrans."

"I know, but I was hoping that someone with the ATA gene may have some latent abilities."

"Colonel, they are powering up their main weapons!" shouted Andrea reading the sensor data.

"Alice evasive maneuvers," ordered Bradshaw as the first strikes of the weapons impacted the shields. "And give full power to…"

"I know, I know," interrupted Alice already diverting power to the shields just in time. "Shields may not hold for long…" All nineteen ships were targeting AMP now, and the bridge shook with the impacts.

"I'm reading more contacts coming through the quantum singularities," alerted Andrea. "A few ships are those amplifiers that were used to destroy planets."

"Alice," said Bradshaw disappointed on the continued attacks on his ship. "Get us out of here."

"Affirmative Colonel," responded Alice before shutting down the Twins and jumping to hyperspace.

Zeus turned to Bradshaw with his hand held out which was promptly filled with Tau'ri money via Asgard beaming. "I told you so," said Zeus while counting his money.

"That you did…that you did," said Bradshaw deep in thought. "Andrea, did you find any other battles being fought right now?"

"Yes. There is a battle fifty light years away with smaller forces on both sides fighting in a Borg inhabited system."

"Making course change now, Colonel," said Alice before Bradshaw could give the order. AMP dropped out of hyperspace before jumping again. "Forty seconds until we arrive."

"Let's try this again, shall we," said Bradshaw hoping that by providing continued aid to Species 8472 they would not attack again.

"How long will we do this?" asked Zeus wondering how far Bradshaw would go for his plan.

"Until we meet up with Voyager," answered Bradshaw. "Then we will try communicating through Kes, and if they still refuse then we will have to fight both sides of this war."

Zeus knew that Bradshaw would give Species 8472 all the chances for allying with AMP as possible. "Or we could just let them fight each other and come in after to finish off whoever wins."

"Sound strategy Zeus and I may have to agree if things turn out unavoidable with Species 8472," said Bradshaw as AMP exited hyperspace and started engaging the small Borg force. "Alice, remember not to accidentally destroy any 8472 ships."

"Yes Colonel," answered Alice absent mindedly. The main screen showed Alice directing fire at the small fleet of Borg ships while trying to avoid attacks from Species 8472.

Andrea continued scanning the war giving, updates when needed. 'This is going to be a long day…' thought Andrea. The Borg fleet had been dispatched, and yet again Species 8472 engaged AMP in a firefight. 'A very long couple of days…'

* * *  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Promenade  
Time – Two Days Since Sisko Talked With Garak_

Garak had been following Drake's routine for the past few days. He had already placed a listening device on Drake's usual table in Quark's bar. The listening device itself came from his personal "sewing-kit" and was undetectable as far as Garak knew. He still had several active on Caradassia Prime that hadn't been discovered yet and expected Drake to be none the wiser.

Garak struggled to find any other significant places to plant devices and so far hadn't retrieved much information other than Drake changed rooms on daily basis. Garak had almost developed an appreciation for Drake, if it wasn't for the fact that he was making his job so hard. Drake was one of the best agents Garak had seen in action (_besides himself, of course_) and he would have enjoyed talking with the kindred spirit. Garak could also see himself being friends with the man, but never turning his back to him. 'It's just too tempting of a target for men like us,' thought Garak while spying from the upper level of Quark's bar.

Drake was sitting at his regular table in the full black leather outfit of a Wraith commander and had changed his hair color to white. The entire outfit and color change was done through his nanite body, which allowed on the spot changes which helped in quick getaways. The data pad he had in his hand was of interest to Garak, and would be even more so if Garak knew that it was one of Odo's data pads.

Garak watched as Drake left after his dinner was finished and headed out onto the promenade. "Where are you going today?" asked Garak out-loud shadowing his target. He watched as Drake quickly entered Odo's office when no one was paying attention except Garak himself. "What are you doing in there?" said Garak thinking out-loud. 'He left that data pad on Odo's desk…' thought Garak before making a move for the office after Drake had left.

"The Founders and the Dominion," said Garak reading the title of the data pad. "By Constable Odo… Why would he take this?"

"Why are you in my office?" asked a very annoyed Odo.

"It's not what you think," said Garak holding the data pad in his hands.

"Oh, so you didn't break into my office and attempt to take my data pad?" asked Odo recognizing his data pad.

"I didn't do it," started Garak, but Odo quickly called more security to his office.

"You are going to the brig until you tell me the truth," said Odo as his security officers arrived with restraints.

Garak didn't want to tell Odo about his unofficial mission, but his mission was in jeopardy if he ended up locked in the brig. "I am on doing this as a favor for Captain Sisko," said Garak.

"Let me get this straight," said Odo motioning for his officers to hold for a moment. "You're telling me that the Captain asked you to break into my office and take my data pad, that he could have just asked for?"

"Well when you put it like that," said Garak jokingly but stopped playing around as Odo motioned for his officers to put restraints on him. "No, I am following this suspicious person around that broke into your office and set down the data pad."

"I doubt that anyone was able to get passed my security system that didn't have tremendous skill… like someone that used to be a member of the Obsidian Order."

"I am telling you the truth, that there was a person," said Garak getting annoyed that he had lost track of his target because of Odo.

"Where is this person?"

"I don't know. I lost him after he left your office and I was going to get back on his trail when you showed up."

"Very convenient isn't it, Mr. Garak," said Odo in disbelief. "More likely your luck ran out. Take him away."

"Odo, just talk with Sisko and he will tell you," said Garak.

"Maybe I will in a few hours…" said Odo as Garak was taken to the brig. From outside the office Drake watched with a smile and pulled a black leather hood over his head that had formed just moments ago. As Drake left his clothes made slight alterations, changing the overall design of the black leather usually worn by a Wraith commander.

An hour later Odo entered the brig and had his officer deactivate the cell's force field. "You're free to go Mr. Garak," said Odo. "The Captain has confirmed your story."

"I am very hurt that you didn't believe me," said Garak in mock sadness.

"And do you always tell the truth?"

"I would never lie to you, Odo."

"That was a lie," said Odo.

"I'll never tell," said Garak as he left the brig. He heard Drake order a raktajino over his equipment in his "sewing-kit." "Back at Quarks already?" Garak decided it was time to have a face to face talk with Drake. "He probably knew Odo was coming and had used him to shake me off his tail…"

Garak approached the table and saw that Drake had changed clothes to what appeared to be the same brand as the previous day. "I must say, your outfit is of the highest quality," said Garak to Drake who was nursing his raktajino. "May I enquire as to where you got it?"

"Off the corpses of my enemies," said Drake nonchalantly before taking another sip of raktajino.

"Are you by any chance part Klingon?" asked Garak, sitting down across from Drake and locking eyes with him. Drake's cold glare bored into Garak with a subtle yet undeniable message that violence would shortly ensue, a look that Garak knew all too well. "Don't get me wrong, but it seems you would fit in well with their culture. You drink raktajino and take trophies from your enemies, for example."

"I am not too fond of eating live food," said Drake in a sharp tone.

"So racht and gagh are not for you," replied Garak. "What about heart of targ or bregit lung?"

'_He isn't looking for a fight but is persistent enough to not be intimidated by my manner. He wants something,' _Drake thought. "Certainly better than gagh or anything that can still jump or crawl across the plate." Drake replied as he leaned back in his seat, deciding to see where Garak took the conversation.

"Klingons say that heart of targ will bring courage to the warrior who eats it before battle. I'm not terribly fond of it, myself." Garak hesitated slightly then added, "I was speaking of targ, of course"

"Can one ever have enough courage, or pipius claw for that matter?" asked Drake, playing along with Garak.

"Both would be advisable before drinking bloodwine," replied Garak with a slight chuckle that was matched by Drake.

"That is so, but bloodwine isn't as strong as I thought it would be."

Garak picked up on the fact that Drake was used to stronger stuff. 'Definitely not a Klingon spy, but what about a Tal Shiar agent?' thought Garak as he decided to press. "Would Romulan ale be more to your tastes?"

"It is certainly stronger than bloodwine, and more to my tastes," said Drake jokingly. "What is your favorite drink?"

"Back in the day I drank kanar while studying to be a tailor," answered Garak.

"You're Elim Garak aren't you?" asked Drake. "You own that shop called Garak's Clothiers."

"Yes, and you are…?" Garak left the questing hanging.

"Drake Do'k," said Drake before finishing off his raktajino.

"That's a human name isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," replied Drake as his eyes seemed to momentarily focus on a distant memory. Garak smiled at the subtle implication that he wasn't human, which would agree with Doctor Bashir's suspicions.

"You certainly look human," said Garak, ready to gage Drake's response.

"Because I am," responded Drake without missing a beat.

"How is that possible when you beat Dr. Bashir in a game of darts? He's genetically enhanced so a normal human wouldn't stand a chance." asked Garak, thinking he had Drake in a corner.

"OK Mr. Garak, I'll bite. I have also been genetically enhanced, and obviously better done than he was."

"Even though it is illegal in the Federation it seems you humans break the rules as much as anyone else," said Garak.

"Enough about me," said Drake. "It's your turn to answer one of my questions. What brought you to Deep Space Nine?"

"I decided I needed to expand my tailoring business and chose this station for its location," said Garak with a smile to hide the lie.

"Oh, I hear you're the best tailor on all of the station," said Drake looking slightly intrigued by the response.

"I hate to boast, but I am the best."

"Can you help me design this?" asked Drake handing him a data pad that had designs of a new Starfleet uniform that appeared combined with a uniform Garak had never seen before.

"Well, it is an interesting design but if you're hoping to impersonate a Starfleet officer then you need to fix this to match their current design." Garak was more confused by the design than he wanted to reveal.

"It's for the future…" Drake added, the sentence trailing off unfinished.

'Is he from the future?' thought Garak as the question passed through his mind. "If I help you with this who do I bill?"

"I must go know, but ATA is my employer." Drake left and Garak cautiously moved to follow. Garak quickly thought over the conversation and replayed parts of it through his recording device. A sudden surge in the crowd was all Drake needed to disappear from Garak.

"Where did he go?" asked Garak frustratingly as he lost sight with his target yet again…

"Where did who go?" The question was asked by a voice Garak was beginning to love to hear. Garak turned around to see Tora Ziyal standing behind him showing off her smile and her Bajoran nose ridges blending in with her less pronounced Cardassian features.

"No one, my dear," answered Garak with a smile. "How are you doing?" asked Garak while embracing Ziyal in an affectionate hug.

"I am doing well," answered Ziyal with warm smile. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Forgive me, but what was tonight?"

"You don't remember?" asked Ziyal in shock and anger replacing her warm demeanor.

"I just so busy lately that tonight must have slipped my mind," said Garak, trying to defuse Ziyal's rising anger.

"It's not important!" said Ziyal before storming off into the thick crowd quickly disappearing from sight.

"I don't think we had anything planned," said Garak getting frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Garak looked over his left shoulder to see Tora Ziyal standing right behind him with a shopping bag filled with purchases.

"Wait a second, you just got angry at me and stormed off in that direction," said Garak with confusion on his face while pointing in the said direction.

"Are you alright Garak?" asked Ziyal worried for her boyfriend. "I just came out of that store after paying for these," said Ziyal pointing behind her and lifting the shopping bag that had several packages in it.

"Impossible," said Garak. "You just got mad at me for forgetting whatever was planned for tonight, and stormed off in that direction."

"Are you okay? Maybe we should go see Dr. Bashir right now," said Ziyal grabbing Garak's arm and starting to walk.

'Who was it I just talked too? What the hell just happened?' Garak's mind filled with thoughts yet he could not find an answer. "Drake?" asked Garak out loud as he tried to find an answer.

"Who is Drake?" asked Ziyal still trying to get Garak to move. "Come on lets go see your friend Julian."

'How could he of done it? A holographic disguise or portable hologram?' Garak's mind was just a big what the ****? "My dear, I think I am alright now. Do you have plans tonight?"

Ziyal gave up trying to drag Garak anywhere. "I don't have any yet…" she said with a smile.

"I was thinking a nice dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants," said Garak though his mind was a mile away.

"Sounds romantic," said Ziyal with a smile and both of them headed off for the night. Drake was laughing on the inside at the trick he just played on Garak, but he also smiled seeing Garak taking her on a date now. The programming that usually prevented any Asuran from assuming another person's form was removed for Atra Operatio's Asuran agents.

Captain Sisko walked through the cargo bay door on Deep Space Nine. Various cargo containers filled the room forminga little maze through which Sisko traveled. He felt like a mouse searching for cheese, and was finally rewarded with the presence of another.

"Ah Captain," said Garak appearing from the shadows. "Glad to see you made it."

"Mr. Garak please report on your findings," said Sisko while looking around. "Why couldn't we meet in my office again?"

"Drake Do'k almost certainly bugged it," answered Garak, and before Sisko could say more Garak motioned for a moment. "It would one of the first things I would do. I haven't found anything nor detected anything in your office, but it doesn't mean it's not there." Sisko nodded, indicating for Garak to continue.

"So this is why I asked you to come to this random cargo bay. It's unlikely to be bugged by Drake so without further ado, here is my report," said Garak handing the pad with all of his findings. Sisko spent the next minute going over the report.

"Let me get this straight," said Sisko while trying to summarize the whole report.

"Certainly Captain," responded Garak.

"He is a highly skilled genetically engineered super human that behaves almost like a Klingon at times, yet could easily be a Tal Shair agent. He has played a game of intrigue with you, much like cat and mouse. However, he lets you, the cat, get captured in all the traps so he can lose you. Which explains why I had to convince Odo that you were not the bad guy… this time. Am I following you so far, Mr. Garak?"

"You forgot that he has portable holographic technology and could theoretically be from the future. He has some interesting uniforms for "Future" Starfleet use and he wants me to start on the design."

"He tried to hire you for this?"

"Indeed he did, and he said his employer was ATA. I tried looking into ATA and all I found was some Starfleet top-secret files asking who or what is ATA."

"ATA…" Sisko goes back to the little information he was able to get about the Asgard upgrades, and how it mentioned ATA. "Thank you Mr. Garak, that'll be all."

"It has been a pleasure working for you," said Garak preparing to leave. "May I make one more suggestion?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't want to have Drake as an enemy, much less have him working for the Dominion."

"I'll take it under advisement Garak, and thank you again."

"Any time Captain," said Garak before he disappeared into the shadows from whence he came. Sisko tapped the report data pad idly against his left hand before heading back to Ops.

Captain Benjamin Sisko was massaging his temples after reading the latest report that the fifth Dominion convoy was arriving in a day. He was already distracted from the talk he had with Garak yesterday about Drake. Too much was going on all at once and Sisko wished Starfleet would stop letting the Dominion bring more and more ships to the Alpha Quadrant.

The com system in his office activated as Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax's voice disrupted Sisko's quiet concentration. "Captain, Admiral Ross is requesting to speak with you."

"Send him through, Old Man," said Sisko as he turned toward the screen that was promptly filled with the Admiral's presence. "Admiral."

"Captain," said Admiral Ross. "I assume you have read the latest report about the fifth convoy of Dominion ships."

Sisko nodded before speaking, "I have… and it's not good."

"I was about to ask your opinion on this," said Ross with a stern face. "Starfleet agrees, but we don't see any clear path to avoiding a war. I was wondering what you thought about the overall situation."

"Each convoy of Dominion ships further reduces our chances of withstanding a Dominion assault. Admiral, if this continues much longer I question whether we will be able to hold our own, much less push them back into the Delta quadrant. I would suggest going on the offensive sooner, rather than later."

"Starfleet hopes to avoid a full blown conflict, but I trust your judgment Ben. I will talk with Starfleet intelligence and the other Admirals about this."

"Thank you Admiral," said Sisko. "If war was avoidable I would jump at it, but the way things are escalating I don't think we have much choice in the matter."

"I know how you feel Ben. Ross out," said Ross cutting the connection. Sisko turned around in his chair wondering what surprises the coming days would bring. 'I wonder if I could convince Jake to go visit my father back on Earth…' thought Sisko before spinning back to his console.

Sisko and Miles O'Brien were walking on the upper level of the promenade a day after Sisko's talk with Admiral Ross. Rom and his future wife Leeta spotted them from the back.

"Keiko has taken the kids," said Miles. "They've only been gone for two days but it seems like forever since most of my time was spent installing the Asgard upgrades."

"I am sorry you weren't able to spend more time with your family Chief, but it increases the chances of them having somewhere to come back to. I just wish I could convince Jake to stay with my father on Earth for a while…"

"Emissary," said Leeta, Rom hurrying to catch up with her. "Is it alright with if we speak with you for a moment?"

"If it isn't too much of an inconvenience," added Rom. Miles walked to the rail behind Sisko who stopped and turned earlier.

"Ah… of course Leeta, I can spare a few moments," said Sisko.

"Will you marry me?" asked Rom which brought confusion to Sisko's and Miles' faces as they looked at each other. "I mean both of us? I mean will you perform the wedding ceremony for us?"

"It wwould be a great honor if you, the emissary, performed the ceremony for us," added Leeta.

"It will be in two weeks so you should have plenty of time," said Rom.

"I will have to brush up on my Bajoran," answered Sisko, a welcoming smile beaming across his face.

"Me too," Rom chimed in, thinking about the ceremony.

"Thank you so much!" said Leeta.

"Captain," intruded O'Brien. Sisko motioned to the happy couple that they would talk later as he and Miles moved over to the large oval windows that allowed an unobstructed view out into space.

"Hopefully they won't come," said Miles, waiting for the fifth Dominion Convoy to arrive via the wormhole.

"Unlikely, but would be nice," said Sisko. Much to their chagrin the wormhole opened, spewing forth hundreds of Dominion ships swarming like a swarm of angry locusts. "At least they are punctual," said Sisko.

"Isn't that the fifth convoy?" asked Miles rhetorically. "I can only imagine the Dominion force in Cardassian space."

"Enough to give me headaches," responded Sisko.

"Sometimes I wish they would attack just to get rid of this tension," said Miles.

"You should have wished for something else," said Sisko.

"Why?"

"Because I fear that wish may come true all too soon," said Sisko as the last of the Dominion convoy exited the wormhole.

Drake sat in his newest room going over the last few events that had happened. So far almost everything was going according to the original timeline. The exception was that Kira, Dax, and Odo didn't dump a shipment of yamok sauce.

"At least he listened," said Drake with a smile as he continued to read the rest of the reports. "The Romulans have signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion…" Drake shook his head before reading over Sisko's meeting with his command staff where he informed them of the plan to mine the entrance of the wormhole. Rom was someone Drake had problems with figuring out. "He is so stupid at times, but then he comes up with self-replicating cloaked mines to defend the wormhole. I can't decide if it's all an act or is he really clueless. Maybe both?"

"I'm going to defend the Defiant until it has finished deploying the mines," mused Drake. "Then I am going to say hello to that sniveling little vorta Weyoun." He pulled up the transmission between Starfleet and Sisko along with the bugs in Ops. Starfleet was planning to hit that shipyard while Dominion forces went after Deep Space Nine. However, that would leave Deep Space Nine alone against the Dominion fleet. "They won't be alone this time…" Drake said as he sat back, a twisted grin settling in on his face.

Odo and Kira had called a truce until after the current crisis. "That's funny because the crisis is going to be over sooner than they realize." Drake opened up Sisko's Captain's log, and it played.

_"Captain's Log Stardate 50975.2 The next convoy is due in less than a week and our efforts to mine the wormhole have already been noticed. The Dominion has sent Weyoun as their ambassador in protest."_

Drake played the recording from his bugs in the meeting room where Sisko and Weyoun were discussing the mine problem. "Oh, how I wished I could just capture him and take his ship right then," muttered Drake. "But Starfleet would look down on such an action." Drake continued listening and burst out laughing. "Cardassians are 'jittery'? I didn't know Weyoun had a sense of humor." 'It's almost time to make my appearance,' thought Drake as he headed out to Quark's bar.

Sisko had called Worf, Martok, Julian, and Kira to his office to discuss the pending attack from the Dominion. "They'll attack soon," said Sisko.

"You are sure about that?" asked Julian with surprise on his face as Sisko walked past him.

"There's no doubt in my mind," said Sisko. "When I said that we wouldn't remove the mines both of us knew there was going to be war. The rest of what was said was to lull each side into complacency. I for one didn't buy it and neither did Weyoun."

"When?" asked Lt. Com. Worf.

"As soon as the nearest Dominion fleet can get here," answered Sisko. "A day most likely, which gives you little time to finish that mine field Dax," added Sisko as he turned to the view screen filled by Dax and the bridge of the Defiant.

"We're doing our best Benjamin, but we need more time," responded Dax.

"There isn't any," responded Sisko.

"We're working as fast as we can," she replied. "Dax out."

Sisko turned away and moved towards General Martok before speaking. "General," said Sisko, "I need you to take your ship to patrol the border and warn us of any incoming Dominion ships."

"I understand," replied Martok.

"Do not engage them in battle because I'll need you here," said Sisko.

"Captain, fighting them there or here doesn't matter," responded Martok before leaving for the Rotarran.

Julian moved forward and asked, "Is Starfleet going to send us any ships? I would say we would need at least sixty."

"Unfortunately, no. We are on our own Doctor," responded Sisko.

"I will go prepare the medical center than," said Doctor.

Sisko nodded and moved to Worf as Julian left. "Commander Worf I need you to organize combat assignments along with seeing to the weapon's array."

"Yes Captain," said Worf before heading to his duties.

"Major," said Sisko turning towards Major Kira.

Before he could speak Kira took the initiative "Captain, I think I should approach Drake and the Bajoran Militia about assisting us."

"I forgot about him…" said Sisko. "Contact him, but forget about the militia. I need you instead to contact the council of ministers now and tell them I need to talk with them."

"As the Emissary or a Starfleet Captain?" asked Kira shocked.

"Both," replied Sisko, solemnly.

"That should get their attention."

"Right, now do you remember the Dominion's non-aggression pact offered to Bajor?"

"You don't have to worry about it passing Captain," said Kira with a little confusion.

"It will if I say it should," said Sisko.

"Why would you want that?"

"Starfleet can't guarantee protection for Bajor. Right now Bajor could be invaded by the Dominion, and all that we have worked for would be lost."

Drake smiled in the Bar while listening to that last bit. "Maybe Starfleet can't, but the Asuran Tau'ri Alliance can." He expected Major Kira to arrive at his table sometime in the near future.

Bajor signed the pact with the Dominion and had already ordered all of its citizens off DS9. The station was like a swarm of animals fleeing from an oncoming fire. Drake sat back in his seat and rested his hands on his table. His hair was back to pure black and he was dressed in his Alliance uniform, which was black with red highlights and piping. Ancient writing was over printed the left side of his chest, giving his name and pseudo rank of Major.

"Mr. Garak is smooth," said Drake Do'k as he listened to the bug he planted on Garak. 'Nanite bugs are so hard to find but I would have been impressed if he had discovered it…' thought Drake while listening to Mr. Garak give a story to Ziyal about his impressive survival skills. After the story Drake heard an audible kiss followed by what was likely a warm embrace.

The bugs he had placed in the wardroom allowed him to listen on the wedding Sisko was performing. "There is hope if there is still love," said Drake, which surprised the other customers seated near him. They had long ago figured that Drake was insane, seated alone, smiling and talking to himself. Likewise, potentially dangerous given that he beat Dr. Bashir in a game of darts. If they needed any additional excuse to leave they got it when he burst out laughing. Drake just heard Quark say that it was officially the most pathetic wedding ever, and how the bride needed to be naked and have latinum dances. "So many Tau'ri men back in the home galaxy would agree with how the Ferengi prevent women from wearing any clothes," said Drake. "I wonder how long it took Rom to come up with that speech to get Leeta off of the station…"

Major Kira entered the bar and headed straight for Drake. 'I admire her straight forwardness,' thought Drake, watching her move with unwavering confidence. She stopped right at the table and folded her arms while staring at Drake.

"So were you all talk about saving the station?" asked Kira.

"I'm glad you remembered me," said Drake with a smile. His cocky gaze would have cracked most women's demeanor, but Kira rested her hands on the table and leaned forward until their faces were inches apart.

"Don't let it go to your head, Drake," replied Kira with a cold gaze that even Drake appreciated.

"Ah bet you'll warm up to me soon," said Drake with a chuckle. Kira pulled out her phaser and pointed it right between Drake's eyes.

"OK, maybe not… What do you need?"

"You should already know," said Kira while still pointing her phaser at Drake.

"A massive Dominion fleet is bent on taking the station, right?"

"Right," said Kira.

"Is this any way to ask for help," said Drake motioning towards the phaser.

"Does it look like I care?" snarled Kira.

"I think I'm beginning to like you," said Drake appreciatively as he sat back in his chair, hoping to break her cold demeanor. 'Who doesn't like a woman that can pull a phaser on you and not even bat an eye?' thought Drake. "Very well, you can tell the Captain that I will be in Ops very soon."

"Why not right now?" asked Kira accentuating her question with moving her finger closer to the trigger.

"One must prepare for battle before he destroys his enemies," said Drake with a twisted smile which quickly faded into a deadpan, expressionless visage. "I will see you soon," stated Drake before beaming away, leaving Kira still pointing her phaser at an empty chair.

"I hope he isn't all talk," said Kira as she put her weapon back into its holster, unaware that Drake was receiving audio from the phaser.

"I am not all talk Kira, as you'll find out soon enough," said Drake aboard his Stealth Assault Jumper. He grabbed various trinium weapons that ranged from throwing knives to two short katana swords. He placed the various weapons inside himself and strapped the two swords across his back in sheaths made from his nanites. Last, he grabbed several bricks of neutronium and quickly absorbed them into his body.

"Aren't you going to scare them if you do that?" asked Wonderland who appeared upon Drake's return to the SAJ.

"One can hope…"


	23. Chapter 23

**A****/N**: Really sorry about how long this chapter took. Real life decided a few things needed to eat up my free time and what not. Bachelor party for one of my best friends, brother in law's birthday party, and now one of my other best friend's mother died unexpectedly. Also my family got a puppy that is somewhat potty trained, but doesn't seem like it... :(

That is why this one is late, but it is longest chapter that I have written to date clocking in at 8,724 words for the story alone!

Please review and critique, and if you have suggestions I would love to hear them.

Special thanks to MalSer for betaing this, and bouncing ideas back and forth!

**Chapter 23  
**_Delta Quadrant  
Location – AMP – War Room  
Time – 50976.68 – A Day After Asthun Left_

"Your great master plan has failed," said Zeus to Bradshaw.

"It's not over yet," replied Bradshaw as he studied the magnified image of Borg space, as if searching the more detailed map would somehow present a solution.

"Oh?" said Zeus in a mocking tone. "We entered ten engagements and helped Species 8472 every time. Yet they still attacked us with increasing ferocity."

"I'm having problems understanding this turn of events myself, Zeus," said Bradshaw with dismay. "I truly believed that Species 8472 would think _'Hey they are not attacking us, let's ally with them!'_ That being said, we will continue trying and if it still doesn't work then we will meet up with Voyager to try and communicate through Kes."

"It may still work, but try thinking of it from their point of view. A ship that was resistant to their attacks most likely posed a greater threat than that of the Borg. In one of the psychic communications with them Kes was told that the weak would perish. Now they look weak to us, and fear that we will easily destroy them. They could also figure out that we are playing them and using them for our own goals."

Bradshaw stopped his inspection of the holo-map which showed the war going on around them. "You could say that we are using them to destroy the Borg, but they are doing that already."

"And from the looks of things Species 8472 isn't doing as well as they did in the original timeline. On average they are coming out of each engagement with at least ten percent loses to a maximum of sixty percent that was recorded on our way here."

"Your point?" asked Bradshaw, locking eyes with Zeus.

"The point is what would you do if you were Species 8472? You're in a war in an unfamiliar galaxy and you were attacked first. You believe that this whole other galaxy is against you, and a single ship shows up stronger than the Borg and yourself. While it doesn't attack you it certainly has the power to match you. So I ask again, what do you do?"

"I would try to make contact a…"

"What would you truly do?" interrupted Zeus.

"Capture of the advance ship would be first course, and determining its technology for our use."

"Good," said Zeus. "Now remember that we can't communicate with them and right now we don't know if they understand any of the hails we have tried. Talking through Kes may be the only way."

"Do you want us to stop assisting Species 8472?" asked Bradshaw, hints of agitation leaking into his tone.

"No," answered Zeus. "You must realize events are larger than you and no matter how much you try to have everything go your way, you will not be able to plan for all possibilities. It's not your fault. You were only trained for a war against the Wraith, but here we are separated from our government and leaders in galaxy completely alien to our own. To make matters worse, the information we do have isn't completely correct for this universe. You're a warrior first and foremost but you do have a diplomatic side to you, which helped you get this position in the first place."

"I do realize it, but it would just be so much easier if I was able to control everything myself."

"Easier yes, but logical? No."

"Zeus, thanks for the reality check. I was just so excited at the prospect of changing this universe to how I wanted it to be that I didn't consider that the galaxy would fight back. Man, I can never win against you in anything."

"What can I say? I am an Asuran," replied Zeus. "You did beat me in that rock paper scissors match, if I recall correctly."

Bradshaw snorted, "I knew you let me win. It is like playing tic tac toe against a bloody computer."

Zeus mocked being hurt. "How mean! You think I am just a computer?"

"Well, you are…"

"Yeah, it's the truth," said Zeus back to normal. "Did you go over my report?"

"I like your proposal for building a gate network here," said Bradshaw while switching back to business mode. "All Federation planets should be included in the initial network. If any other factions wish to join the Alliance then we could always expand the network to include their planets. Very impressive, and plausible too."

"Deployment would be easy, if a bit time consuming. Have the Federation set up a secure gate facility on each planet which we then travel to via hyperdrive, drop off the gate, and then move on to the next planet. We can even begin construction of the gates while we are still trying to convince Species 8472 to ally with us."

"As Teal'c would say '_Indeed_.'"

* * *  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – BF Light Cruiser – Bridge  
Time – 50980.99 – Almost Three Days After Asthun Left_

The USS Voyager had just dropped out of warp for no apparent reason. Asthun had been able to place a subspace tracker onboard that allowed him to monitor them from hyperspace. As soon as Voyager stopped Asthun exited hyperspace while cloaked and approached Voyager's position.

"Wonderland, please find out why they stopped," said Asthun to the holographic AI ninja on the holo-display to his left.

"Do you want me to infiltrate their computer core as well?" asked Wonderland, almost flippantly.

"As long as you aren't discovered that would be _wonder_ful," replied Asthun.

"Was that a pun?" asked Wonderland eyeing Asthun with a new found respect. "That is two jokes in the last three days. I DON'T THINK THIS GALAXY CAN TAKE IT!"

"Why? Am I not allowed to make jokes?"

"It's just wrong…" said Wonderland, disturbed that the normally humorless Asthun had made not one, but _two _jokes in three days. "Of course I get it now!"

"Oh?"

"You've done well my apprentice," said Wonderland smiling at his new insight.

"Yes master," replied Asthun.

"Together we will rule this galaxy, and no one will be able to stand against us!"

"What about Zeus?"

"Why are you dashing my hopes of galactic conquest before I even start?"

"Master, we must have a plan, because Zeus is a god…"

"What have I created?" asked Wonderland in mock horror at this new side to Asthun.

"You reap what you sow…"

That was the last straw for Wonderland before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. Asthun smiled while planning out a few things.

"Have you infiltrated their computer core yet?"

"Yes," replied Wonderland while recovering from the laughter. "I accessed the subspace transponder's nanites and they were able to link with Voyager's computer. Still… I am surprised that we were able to beam the transponder into the main computer in engineering without being detected."

"You doubt your apprentice?"

"At this rate I don't think even Zeus could stop us."

"Maybe…" said Asthun as inspiration struck him. "While in there I am going to attach the light cruiser to the rear of Voyager. I would like you to increase the warp bubble to include this cruiser, and hide the fact that the bubble has increased."

"You know that will draw more energy from their warp core having to extend the bubble to that size, right?"

"So find a way to hide the increased power usage or better yet, improve the efficiency of Voyager's warp drive to counter the power requirements of the enlarged bubble," suggested Asthun.

"What will you be up to while I am out doing all of the real work?"

"Baking cookies, making sure the kids do their chores and brush their teeth," said Asthun, his face deadpanned.

"Mmm cookies…" said Wonderland contemplating the idea of eating sweets even though it was impossible for him. "What will you really be doing?"

"Driving and monitoring any audio/visual feeds you send back," answered Asthun.

"I see… I have connected and it seems that Voyager dropped out of warp because they lost contact with one of their probes. B'Elanna Torres was able to recover the last few moments of footage which showed the probe being assimilated by the Borg. Janeway has called an emergency meeting of Voyager's senior staff, and its only moments until it begins."

"You sound like a narrator, Wonderland," said Asthun.

"Thank you, my apprentice. Displaying feed from the meeting now."

The main screen showed the Captain Janeway addressing her staff, who was seated at the conference table. "We have reached the edge of Borg space. We have no idea how many ships they have but we do know that their space is immense. There are thousands of solar systems, all inhabited by Borg. There is no doubt in my mind that we will have to go through the heart of their territory. To go around Borg space would be impossible, but we may be able to get through it." Janeway turned her head giving Chakotay the lead.

Walking up to the main display he spoke, "Before the probe was assimilated it was able to pick up a corridor of space that is devoid of Borg activity. We've named it the Northwest Passage."

B'Elanna spoke up immediately, "Unfortunately, scanners have detected massive gravimetric distortions throughout the passage and they were probably caused by quantum singularities."

"Better to swim the rapids than face the Collective," said Tom Paris.

"Exactly," said Chakotay. "We plan to set course for the passage after readying ourselves as much as possible. Where do we stand with our load-out?"

"Weapons are ready," said Tuvok. "I've set our phaser banks to a rotating frequency and modulation. However, we should assume that the Borg will adapt quickly."

"We need every edge we can get," said Chakotay then he motioned to Kim. "Ensign."

"I've calibrated our sensors to detect transwarp signatures. Basically, it's an early-warning system."

Chakotay nodded, and addressed the Doctor. "Doctor, how is your work coming along?"

"I've scanned and analyzed every part of that dead drone we retrieved three months ago. I am close to figuring everything out about the assimilation process and working on a medical way to counter it."

"Make that your focus, because it is now your top priority. Neelix, how are supply levels?"

"I've been going over them Commander," said Neelix, "and all that remains is to implement the food and replicator rationing plan."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you," said Janeway, "but time is something we have very little of. Our probe has been assimilated by the Borg. They know we are here so we need to get ready immediately. Keep in mind that we want to avoid the Borg yet still be prepared if we have to face them." Janeway looked each of her staff in the eye before continuing. "I believe in each and every one of you. Let's do it."

Back on the bridge of the BF light cruiser Asthun admired the courage of the crew on Voyager while watching the meeting via the main view screen. His desire to protect Voyager and her crew rose rapidly as he watched them prepare for the coming trials. Engineering was optimizing all systems and preparing for the worst. Supplies were spread out for easy access and the crew ran drills preparing for a possible Borg boarding party. Weapons were set on rotating frequency modulation and distributed to the crew. Chakotay and Ensign Kim were busy working on a way to contain any intruders by decreasing the time needed for the emergency force-field bulkheads to activate.

Asthun watched the main screen showing feed of the Doctor going over Borg assimilation tubules with Kes. "To think that Kes is the key to allying with that which haunts her mind," said Asthun.

"That was deep," said Wonderland appearing on the circular holo-display to Asthun's left. "I think you almost put a pun in…"

"Probably," said Asthun. "It is ironic that we have to trust one who is only four years old."

"Your only ten thousand years her elder Asthun," teased Wonderland.

"Don't remind me," said Asthun, focusing on the main screen again. The Doctor had just explained that the assimilation tubules were able to penetrate any known shielding or alloy. "Luckily our Ancient personal shield units are able to hold off the tubules," commented Asthun.

"You know they can't hear you…" said Wonderland.

"But you can," said Asthun focusing again on the main screen.

"The Doctor is on the right track," said Wonderland, "in taking the battle into the body. However, he thinks to narrowly." The Doctor had just proposed creating an antibody for slowing the nano probes down.

"Colonel Bradshaw's idea of using Asuran nanites as the antibody to destroy the Borg nanites was ingenious," said Asthun.

"I think you meant to say that his nightmare was ingenuous, not his intellect."

"Either way it came from him either consciously or subconsciously," replied Asthun.

"I guess you could say that…"

"Quiet please!" said Asthun concentrating on the screen. Kes seemed dazed and flinched a few times while staring at the Borg parts on the medical table. The Doctor moved to her side and asked what was happening.

"Bodies… A tower made of dozens of Borg bodies…all dead," said Kes.

"I don't know, Asthun…" said Wonderland.

"What don't you know?"

"She may be crazy…"

"You read her file, Wonderland," retorted Asthun. "You know that she has telepathic visions and her psychic abilities are strong."

"Young and crazy," said Wonderland, "no wonder we're doomed."

Asthun deactivated the holo display relaxing in the silence. "Now back to your paid-programming," announced Asthun, watching as Kes continued to have premonitions about the future for the next two hours. Asthun had raised his eyebrows at a few of the premonitions but watched as Tuvok exited the turbolift and informed the Captain.

"… Over the last two hours she has had many telepathic visions," said Tuvok, "about the destruction of the Borg, Voyager, and something about beings that aren't alive…"

Tom Paris turned around at the last part. "Zombies?" asked Tom Paris receiving questioning looks for his comment. "You know zombies are the living dead. It matches perfectly! Somebody get me a chainsaw…"

"I very much doubt that human entertainment of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries have any logical bearing on this subject," said Tuvok.

Tom looking straight into the Vulcan's eyes said, "How can you kill that which is already dead?"

"You can't," said Tuvok deadpan, "because the living dead don't exist."

"They cou–" started Tom.

"Stop it Tom," interrupted Captain Janeway. "Tuvok, I know we can't ignore her intuition but I see no reason not to continue on our current course. Keep me up to da–"

An alarm sounded interrupting the Captain. "Captain," said Ensign Kim. "I've detected multiple transwarp signatures about six light years away, but closing fast from behind."

"Red alert," ordered Chakotay, seconds later the Bridge darkened and red alert lights flashed on the bridge.

"Evasive maneuvers," ordered Janeway. Tom Paris prepared flight patterns according to Janeway's orders when Voyager started shaking along with the light cruiser that was cloaked inside the warp bubble. Asthun quickly took control to avoid rear-ending Voyager as both ships dropped out of warp.

"Close one there, Asthun," said Wonderland re-activating his holo-display. "We don't have insurance coverage on our cruiser and I bet Starfleet has the nastiest lawyers on this side of the multi-verse."

Asthun ignored Wonderland and focused on piloting the cruiser to stay behind Voyager without colliding with the ship. Asthun heard over the com that B'Elanna state that some kind of subspace turbulence had caused Voyager to drop out of Warp, and was preventing a new warp field from being established.

"I'm reading multiple Borg vessels Captain," said Ensign Kim as he braced himself against the shaking bridge console. Asthun watched as Kim got confirmation on eighteen Borg cubes closing fast.

"Full power to Shields and ready weapons," ordered Janeway with a professional calm demeanor.

"They've entered visual range," said Tuvok.

"On screen," said Janeway. The main screen showed eighteen Borg cubes heading right for Voyager. Asthun quickly maneuvered the light cruiser to avoid the cubes, and at the same time Voyager was left bouncing around in the wake of the cubes.

"They just tried to hit and run," shouted Wonderland in outrage. "We should sue them!" One of the cubes stopped and proceeded to scan Voyager. "Oh maybe they heard me…"

"Dare we get bogged down in all the loop holes that the Borg know of," said Asthun sarcastically.

"You are my apprentice after all…" The Borg cube leaves after scanning Voyager and joins the others. "What, no insurance card?"

"You should write down the license plate of that Borg cube and report it to the Collective. I'm sure they will listen to all you have to say," said Asthun.

"I believe it was cube n-zero-zero-b," said Wonderland before smiling at Asthun.

"Keep a sensor lock on the cubes and next time, please alert me before we have guests," said Asthun, moving the light cruiser back behind Voyager.

* * *  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Sisko's Office  
Time – 50977.11 – An Hour After Kira's "Talk"With Drake_

Sisko had just finished programming the computer to implement his failsafe that would disable the station in case of Dominion take over. He was about to head for ops when a beam of light flashed to his left in the far left corner of his office. A seven foot tall three hundred pound juggernaut made Sisko's jaw go slack.

"Captain Sisko," said Drake Do'k saluting the still shocked Captain who was able to return the salute. "I am Major Drake Do'k of ATA here to lend you aid in your time of need." He said the last part with a twisted smile.

Captain Sisko recovered and then was confused and awed at the sight. Drake Do'k appeared to be armed with two short katanas, two pistols, and twenty throwing knives in two belts that crossed his chest. His clothes were that of a combat-standard black uniform with red piping, but was sleeveless, and overall the combat uniform allowed for more dramatic movements. Of course his uniform was constructed out of nanites, and his increased size was due to absorbing several bricks of neutronium.

"I seem to have been misinformed…" said Sisko looking at was supposed to be a six foot two inches tall slim but fit human was now a seven foot body builder. "I thought you were a whole lot smaller than what you are now."

"I was," said Drake not planning to say anymore.

Just then a message came over the com from Nog in Ops, "Ops to Captain Sisko. We've just received a message from General Martok at the Cardassian border."

"Shall we go?" asked Drake, motioning towards the dual sliding doors of Sisko's office. "Oh, one more thing, please ignore what I am about to do in a few minutes."

Sisko was about to protest but another beep from Nog forced him to ignore the issue for now. Sisko exited first with Drake following, but having to duck his head to avoid hitting the door frame.

"On screen," ordered Sisko while walking down the stairs to the Ops main floor.

Nog, who was on the second floor and behind the Captain, moved to activate the screen after saying, "Yes Sir."

Drake moved to Sisko's left and looked up at the oval view screen. General Martok appeared on the screen with grim resolve. "We've just detected a large fleet heading from Cardassian space towards your location. They should be there within the hour–" the transmission was turned into static cutting off the general.

Worf who had been eyeing Drake not liking the fact that he was now about eight inches taller than him tracked the error with the transmission. "His transmission is being jammed by someone," said Worf as Sisko looked up to him on the second level.

The view screen stabilized showing Damar, Gul Dukat, and Weyoun on the bridge of a Dominion battle cruiser. "Link established," said Damar.

"Ah Captain Sisko," said Dukat, "I was wondering if–" Dukat stopped and looked to the figure next to Sisko whose eyes flashed yellow brightly and continued to glow. Drake had decided to use the teachings of the Goa'uld in intimidation on those he was about to defeat. A twisted smile added to the effect of the eyes causing to Dukat to be confused at the sight of the stranger. "As I was saying; I was wondering if you would like to surrender and avoid pointless bloodshed."

"Dukat, I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Sisko, trusting that Drake wasn't all bluff.

"Oh really?" asked Dukat calling Sisko out, but still looking at the stranger next to him.

"Surrender now or face the full fury of this fully operational space station," said Drake, his voice that of a Goa'uld System Lord.

Dukat wasn't ready for the voice, but he didn't lose momentum, "Surrender? Surrender to a single space station? You must be out of your mind."

"I've lived over ten thousand years, and you aren't the first to call me out mortal. I will come for you three personally." Drake said in the Goa'uld voice, and with such confidence that Dukat couldn't just say it was a bluff.

"We'll never surrender to you or the Dominion!" shouted Sisko, going along with Drake's act.

Dukat never pictured of being threatened when he was part of very large Dominion fleet, but he had hoped that Sisko would fight. "I was hoping you'd say that," said Dukat. The view screen cut out immediately after.

"Battle stations," ordered Sisko, turning to Drake. "What was that just now?"

Drake's eyes flashed bright yellow again and in a Goa'uld voice he said, "That was an act of intimidation."

"Who are you really?" asked Sisko. Too many thoughts raced through his head about it being impossible that he was able to enlarge himself as he did, having glowing eyes, talking in that alien tone, and possibly being over ten thousand years old.

"I'll answer after the coming battle," answered Drake still acting like a system lord.

"I want an answer now!" shouted Sisko looking up into the seven foot Drake's eyes. Drake detected energy signatures of phasers activate around him as Starfleet personnel readied to defend their Captain.  
Knowing that he had to answer in order to avoid slaughtering all of them annoyed Drake.

"I am an Asuran," said Drake. "I work for the Asuran Tau'ri Alliance that comes from some distance away. Asgard science is part of our technology base, and with it you should be able to stand against the Dominion…with my, help of course."

"And how will you help?" asked Sisko incongruously. "Do you have a fleet of ships coming to aid us?"

"I have my ship," answered Drake keeping his tone calm.

"Your ship? Where is it?"

Drake sent a signal to his cloaked stealth assault jumper causing it to de-cloak right above Ops. Proximity alarms rang throughout Ops at the moment the ship de-cloaked. "That ship," said Drake.

"Cloaking technology?" asked Sisko looking at the view screen which displayed the SAJ.

"Yes, and so much more," answered Drake.

"What do you mean more?"

"You'll find out if Starfleet joins the Alliance," answered Drake receiving looks from Sisko.

"Why do you want us to join if you have all this technology?"

"That's the issue, isn't it," said Drake.

"You have technology, but need us…"

"I wouldn't say need," said Drake.

"You _need_ Starfleet for some reason, and I won't let you go until you tell me," said Sisko very adamant about getting what he wants.

Drake decided to tell them even though Sisko couldn't hope to contain an Asuran. "We are at war with the Borg." Everyone's face was shocked at the revelation, and its implications.

"The Borg? Are you serious?"

"We have destroyed thousands of their ships, but we are outnumbered a billion to one. We have one capital ship with a few fighters and support ships; with your industrial capacity we can build a fleet that will be able to destroy the Borg swiftly, once and for all."

"Why have you come to my station?"

"We don't need our future allies disabled in a pointless war," replied Drake, anger was creeping into his voice with all these questions and the fact he got into this position at all.

"Who's to say we'll join your Alliance?"

"I could leave you to your own devices and watch as you abandon the station. Starfleet would be in an all out war against the Dominion, and in that war thousands of ships die on both sides of the war."

Worf was angry at this point and said, "The combined might of the Empire with Starfleet will be able to handle the Dominion."

Sisko was very deep in thought about all that he has heard and said, "Worf, I believe he is right. Starfleet intelligence has determined that we could win the war but not without being decimated in the process."

"Exactly," said Drake. "The Dominion will learn to fear the Alliance after this day. And Captain, I would suggest that you give a positive recommendation to Starfleet."

"I don't take kindly to threats," said Sisko.

"No threat intended, but I just wanted you to know the best course of action."

"I'll take it under advisement," said Sisko. "I'll do what is best for Starfleet."

"Then we'll have no worries," said Drake. "Now all we need to do is wait for the Dominion fleet to arrive." Drake gradually walked up the stairs and paced around the upper level of Ops as if inspecting the station, almost like a perspective buyer. Then he promptly beamed in a black stone throne between Rom and Worf then sat down. Sisko shook his head, and started making sure the station was prepared for the coming attack.

Time had passed, and Ops was on red alert with an alarm sounding the warning for impending battle. Starfleet officers moved around Ops checking stations, and handing reports off. Drake just sat watching the Starfleet officers doing their jobs from his black throne. His eyes followed Sisko who was walking in front of him on the lower level heading for the main console in the center of the lower level.

"How long till they arrive?" asked Sisko looking to Worf for the answer.

"They will be here within twenty-five minutes, Sir," replied Worf.

Sisko spared a quick glance at the seven foot tall Drake that looked ready to wrestle several targ just for fun. He continued walking and then looked to Nog, "Have all Bajorans evacuated?"

"The last transport is away," replied Nog.

Sisko moved to his place on the center console, and sighed. "I hope the Dominion will honor the treaty with Bajor."

Drake on his throne flashed his eyes drawing looks from Worf who was agitated to have his back to such character. "They will," said Drake in a Goa'uld voice.

Sisko was actively ignoring Drake, and addressed Nog, "Get me the Defiant."

"Yes Sir," replied Nog opening the com line. He stole a quick look at the giant to his left and then finished the connection.

Dax appeared on the main screen, and immediately addressed the Captain. "Benjamin, I know what you're about to say, but we still have another hour of work on the minefield."

"There is no more time Old Man. The Dominion will be here in less than twenty minutes," said Sisko. "You're going to be defenseless out there."

"Just buy us as much time as you can. Dax out," Dax said before the link cut out. Dax then informed O'Brien of the time limit, and his reply was "I know."

Drake jumped and landed softly next to Sisko. "I'll defend the Defiant until the Rotarran arrives, and then I'll head straight for Dukat's ship."

"What will you do to Dukat's ship?" asked Sisko, honestly wondering what Drake (_who made even Garak admire him_) was capable of.

"Let's just say that by the end of this day the Dominion will know they've made a mistake," stated Drake before jumping up onto the second level and turning around to sit on his throne, which accented his black hair and uniform.

Drake was still monitoring the progress of the station, and its preparations for the coming battle. Drake watched by bringing in feeds into his mind and reviewing everyone. Medical was preparing first aid bags for trauma teams and getting ready to receive the injured. Starfleet security teams were securing the promenade, and Odo and Garak were having an interesting conversation.

"… You're like the eye of a hurricane, calm; but surrounded with chaos," said Garak to Odo who was sitting on the rail of the second level of the promenade.

"What I am is useless," replied Odo. "All of my security officers have been evacuated to Bajor."

"I feel the same way, but if you wanted you could deputize me."

Odo chuckled with his crossed arms bouncing with the sound. "With the Jem'Hadar coming for this station I believe you'll make yourself useful," said Odo.

"You want to know something ironic?" asked Garak while moving to the other side of the rail. "Back when the Klingons were trying to seize the station Gul Dukat and I were holding them off side by side. One point during the battle he turned his back to me, and for a moment I almost instinctively shot him. It would have been his fault too, for making such a tempting target."

Odo unfolded his hands and said, "Would you really shoot a man in the back?"

"It _is_ the safest way," answered Garak, looking from the lower promenade back to Odo. Drake nodded in agreement on his throne, and stifled a laugh causing some looks from Nog, Worf, and Sisko. "However, I thought that it would be impossible for me alone to hold off all of these Klingons, and so he lived."

"Now you regret not doing it?"

"Odo, by the end of _this_ everyone on DS9 will be regretting it."

Drake watched Rom finish working on the Asgard weapon array when his brother Quark entered, and tried to convince him to leave the station. Rom refused saying it was his duty to be on this station, and to help protect his brother, who wasn't going to leave the station because of his bar. Drake found he liked Rom a little more after seeing his devotion to duty.

Back in Ops Nog had established a line with General Martok who filled the view screen, showing great detail on his missing eye. Sisko addressed Martok, "General Martok, I need you to relieve Drake, and defend the defiant in his place. We need those mines activated no matter the cost."

"Understood and you have my word that it will be done, Captain. Kapla!" Martok bellowed and cut the line. Sisko turned to Drake.

"That goes for you too, Drake," said Sisko before looking to Worf. "Mr. Worf, activate both the Asgard and our standard weapons array."

"Yes sir," replied Worf pressing the keys on his console to activate all the weapon systems.

Outside of Ops the whole station seemed to transform as torpedo launchers and phaser bank arrays popped out of the station. The Asgard Ion Pulse Cannons charged with blue energy making the six pylons' tips glow blue. The Asgard shield system activated encasing the whole station in a shield bubble that was visible for a moment. The shield system before the upgrades projected the shield close to the rings and pylons of the station like the Aurora class warships from the Alliance universe. However the strength of the Asgard shield system was greater.

Drake watched from his throne as Kira arrived in the turbo-lift. She wasn't even an inch out of the lift before she started talking. "Captain, as an officer in the Bajoran militia I must officially protest against Starfleet for its refusal to turn the station over to us."

"Noted Major," replied Sisko.

"Good," replied Kira. "Now that's completed… Kira Nerys reporting for duty, Captain."

"Demanding isn't she, Captain?" asked Drake drawing both Kira's and Sisko's attention. Kira's eyebrows rose in confusion at a very large Drake seated on a throne.

"What happened–" started Kira as Drake jumped up and over the console while his throne beamed away. He walked right next to Sisko showing his full height to Kira, adding to her confusion.

"They're here," Drake said to Sisko's before beaming over to his ship. He then activated the cloak and headed towards the Defiant, to protect it from any Dominion attacks.

The Dominion fleet was within minutes of reaching weapons range. Over a hundred Jem'Hadar fighters and several Jem'Hadar battle cruisers approached Deep Space Nine. Cardassian Galor class ships numbered over forty and were spread throughout the Dominion fleet. The bridge of Gul Dukat's battle cruiser was in final preparations for the imminent conflict.

"We'll be within weapon range momentarily," announced Damar. A Jem'Hadar passed by, heading to his console at the same time Dukat strolled nonchalantly behind Damar.

"I've waited so long for this moment and now it's finally here," said Dukat with a smile.

"Terok Nor first, and Bajor second," said Damar as if he was about to finally get everything he wanted.

"Don't get hasty now," said Weyoun with a disapproving look at the two Cardassians. "If you remember we just signed a treaty with Bajor."

"I believe only the Dominion did, but me? Never," retorted Gul Dukat making a knowing glance towards Damar.

"When I said "we" I meant you. As part of the Dominion you are now in a treaty with Bajor," said Weyoun with finality.

"I will follow where the Dominion leads," said Dukat, finding it prudent not to fight an unwinnable battle.

"Remember that, and we won't have a problem," said Weyoun turning his eyes from the back of Dukat's head.

"Attack wings one through eight target the Defiant," said Dukat. "I need the remaining ships to engage Deep Space Nine." Dukat watched the mini-view screen that was attached to his shoulder, observing as over two hundred ships shifted to attack mode with Jem'Hadar fighters accelerating to flanking speed to blitz the station. The battle cruisers moved along supported by the Galor class ships.

"All ships report within range," said Damar his fingers pressing more commands on his console.

Dukat noded his head and said, "Well… What are you waiting for? Fire." Dukat smiled as he saw the first torpedoes and phased polaron beams impacted the station's unusual shield. "What did they do to the shields?" He watched as a hundred seventy-six weapons unleashed destructive powers that should have collapsed the station's shield hit a solid spherical barrier, not the shield that was supposed to be mere meters from the physical station.

Alarms sounded in Ops and Ops barely even shook from the weapon impacts. "Impressive," said Sisko watching the view screen. He was hoping the Asgard shield upgrades would be worth all the work it took to install them, and so far he felt it was work well invested. "Mr. Worf, unleash all of our weapons."

"Yes Sir," said Worf activating the weapons array.

Outside the station ships were swarming like locusts. A wing of Jem'Hadar fighters started their attack run and was immediately destroyed by Asgard ion pulse cannons. 'Only one shot per fighter,' thought Sisko as another wing was destroyed. Photon torpedoes launched at an incredible rate, pounding any targeted fighter to oblivion within seconds. Phaser banks from the pop up turrets sliced through ships and disabled others.

"Worf," said Sisko, spotting a Dominion battle cruiser he thought Dukat was on. "Fire on that ship with our Asgard weapons," said Sisko pointing at the battle cruiser that was bombarding the station's shield with torpedoes that glowed light blue.

Drake smiled at the destruction the station was dishing out and also taking in stride. An alarm activated on his console alerting him to about twenty four Jem'Hadar fighters heading for the Defiant. "I guess it's time to prove to Starfleet that the Alliance means business," said Drake, de-cloaking his ship, and acquiring a firing solution. His mind wondered to the memory of his only friend and said, "Drake, if only you could see me now…"

His stealth assault jumper fired six Asgard plasma beams, each running at one-eighth the power of a full powered blast. The beam emitter ports were two at the front and back, with an emitter above and below. The other four emitter ports were on the center part of the extending engines which were currently closed.

Drake smiled as he drew first blood with nothing less than a killtrocity from one of those halo games that the Tau'ri played.

The remaining fighters split up on different vectors to surround and concentrate fire at the SAJ. Their fire impacted the shield of the SAJ causing the forty-eight foot long and sixteen feet wide ship to rock from the explosions. Phased polaron beams washed over the strangely silent ship and an unidentified type of torpedoes rocked the ship yet again.

"That's all?" asked Drake in shock. "Really? I gave you chance, now it's my turn again." He unleashed beams that vaporized eight ships. The remaining ten decided to run and target the Defiant. "Leaving so soon?" asked Drake, shaking his head as the ten ships were almost within weapons range to attack the defiant.

"Their shields are holding," announced Damar watching the shield of the station absorb yet another volley of fire.

"What? Impossible!" said Weyoun in disbelief. "Do you think it has to do with Major Drake?"

"I don't believe that was any more than a ruse," answered Gul Dukat. "I believe those shields are because of the resourcefulness of Sisko."

"Incoming ion pulses," shouted Damar as the battle cruiser was rocked by Asgard weapons. Sparks flew and walls exploded as the barrage continued. The pulse cannons fired one shot every point four seconds, and two pylons on the station were concentrating on the battle cruiser. "Shields down to forty-two percent!"

"Pull us away now," ordered Dukat not stupid enough to stay still while being fired upon.

"Where did Starfleet get such powerful weapons?" asked Weyoun, hearing Damar say they were down to thirty-seven percent shield power after another two hits.

"Sisko," said Dukat with venom embellishing the word. Damar and the other Jem'Hadar on the bridge set the ships impulse engines to full and Dukat ordered fighters to cover his escape by acting as a personal shield.

"Captain, the battle cruiser is in retreat," said Worf, pleasure was felt with each kill. 'It is a good day for THEM to die,' thought Worf as he smiled briefly. The main screen showed fighters taking Asgard weapon fire aimed at the battle cruiser.

"That must be him," said Sisko. "Only Dukat would use Dominion fighters for his personal shield. And he asked us to surrender, HA!"

"It must be Dukat," said Kira, her eyes narrowing at the retreating battle cruiser. "I hope he doesn't get away."

"Drake says he will go after them personally," said Sisko, almost not entirely sure if that would actually happen.

"Do you know how he got so big?" asked Kira remembering her shock at the sudden boost in height and muscle Drake received.

"He's an Asuran," answered Sisko. The station rocked slightly as a few fighters rammed into the station's shield.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know… yet," said Sisko answering Kira. "Mr. Worf, what's our status?"

"Shields are down to sixty-seven percent, and the enemy has lost over eighty ships," answered Worf.

"Order in the reserve fleet now!" shouted Dukat. "What about the Defiant?"

"Fourteen ships of the wings sent for the Defiant have been destroyed," alerted Damar.

"What about the others?" asked Weyoun with concern in his voice.

"Ten ships are heading directly for the Defiant and should be firing within moments," answered Damar.

"Goodbye Defiant," said Dukat, the ships were moments away from firing. "Your _Defiance_ is at an end." Damar and Weyoun laughed with Dukat at his joke while watching the coming demise of their focus.

"A ship has de-cloaked in the middle of the ten ships," said Damar.

"Is it Klingon?" asked Dukat. Eight lances of light blue plasma beams lashed out moments before killing eight ships instantly. "NO!" shouted Dukat, twenty-two ships destroyed.

"The ship is unknown, but our two ships are going to kamikaze the Defiant," announced Damar. The bridge was silent as the two remaining ships closed the distance, and the unknown ship just trailed behind as if it had all the time in the world.

"What is that ship doing?" asked Dukat, puzzled that it would leave two alive.

"I don't know," replied Damar, equally as puzzled as his friend. The two ships were so close to their target everyone was holding their breath. "It doesn't matter now," said Damar. The Rotarran de-cloacked and opened up with all of its weapons destroying both fighters.

"Oh, that's not good," said Weyoun, watching as the Defiant protected by the Rotarran head to its last coordinates to drop the last of the mines. "Is that little ship heading towards us?"

Dukat magnified his view of the Stealth Assault Jumper as extended its four hyperdrive pods. The pods were located on the top, the bottom, and the sides. The pods were rectangular in length with an octagon in the center of the extended pod where four Asgard plasma emitters were located, and the ends of the hull were also the ends of an octagon. The engines glowed red as the SAJ moved and jumped to hyperspace. "Where did it go?" asked Dukat.

A hyperspace window opened up right on top of the battle cruiser. All ships fired on the SAJ causing it to impact and bounce off the shield of the Dukat's battle cruiser. The reserve forces had arrived, and started attacking the SAJ with bloodlust. The SAJ was engulfed in fire and all that was visible was the explosions from the amount of fire power directed at it.

"It can't possibly withstand all that," said Weyoun, thinking the little ship was as good as destroyed. The SAJ fired its plasma beams at the battle cruiser collapsing the shields, and then the SAJ rammed into the middle of the ship, imbedding itself in the hull. The reserves stopped firing at once as a few errant shots impacted the armored hull of the battle cruiser.

"Status, Damar," ordered Dukat.

"The fleet is standing by for further orders, and the ship is embedded in our vessel…" answered Damar.

"I know that! Order the fleet to rush the station immediately and…" An intruder alert alarm sounded on throughout the battle cruiser.

"An alert has been sounded, but we aren't picking up any human or other Starfleet life signs…"

"How is that possible Damar?" asked Dukat.

"One of the Jem'Hadar activated the alarm, but his life sign is gone," answered Damar.

"Gone?" asked Weyoun, wondering what could be so undetectable and expect to take on this whole ship?

"Jem'Hadar life signs are disappearing like free latinum at a bar, and the disappearances are moving in our direction," answered Damar.

"Get me video now," ordered Dukat, worry gracing his face far too soon for his tastes. Internal video appeared on his shoulder view screen showing someone sprinting full blast down the corridor with two swords cutting through Jem'Hadar that were firing at the oncoming threat. "Who brings swords…" Dukat saw throwing knives go right through two Jem'Hadar and imbed themselves into the walls of the corridor. "…and knives to a gun fight?" The video feed got a close up of the face of the assailant. His yellow glowing eyes, and black hair allowed Dukat to identify him immediately as Drake Do'k that had challenged him. 'Such perfection,' thought Dukat watching from another corridor feed as Drake wasted no movements and killed everything in his path.

"He is three levels below us," shouted Damar, his voice trembling with fear. Dukat quickly decided do what he did best.

"Beam us to the nearest ship now!" shouted Dukat. Damar quickly did what was ordered, and beamed both himself and Dukat to a Galor class ship that stayed with the cruiser.

"Cowards!" yelled Weyoun as the two beamed away. He watched with fury in his eyes as the Galor class ship warped away from the fleet and headed towards Cardassia. "Cover the doors," Weyoun ordered the Jem'Hadar on the ship. They blasted the locks on both doors to the bridge to prevent anyone from getting in, or so they thought. Two short katana blades pierced the door on the right and all the Jem'Hadar turned and aimed their guns. In a movement that the Jem'Hadar were barely able to follow Drake had sliced through the door and cut down the two closest soldiers.

"You're mine," said Drake, pointing with his sword at Weyoun. He jumped towards the closest group of Jem'Hadar and made quick work of them with his two katanas. He then did an aerial leap toward the last group; round housed one Jem'Hadar while doing a forward flip to slice two Jem'Hadars' heads vertically in half. Drake turned around and punched as hard as he could through the recovering Jem'Hadar's head. He quickly threw the corpse away, and put his other katana into its sheath with its twin. "I have you now," said Drake, moving his hand to integrate Weyoun replicator style, but the Vorta didn't know that he wasn't going to have his face punched in.

"Damn…" Weyoun said, activating his kill-switch. Weyoun fell to the ground immediately as the kill-switch liquidized his brains, destroying any information that could have been used against the Dominion.

"Ah hell… I forgot that they could do that…" said Drake, the vacant eyes of the Vorta clone named Weyoun three stared at Drake. "I got my ship damaged for nothing?" The realization hit him, and made him even more furious. The energy blast marks healed over through his nanites, but the whole attack had caused him to drop four inches in height and a little in width taking all those shots from Jem'Hadar weapons.

Still cursing himself Drake wasn't paying attention when a Jem'Hadar force entered through the door he had cut open. He only realized they were there when some of his nanites started to die from the energy weapons of the Jem'Hadar. He looked at them with anger for interrupting his thoughts, and they still continued to fire even though the blasts were going right through him. "Really?" asked Drake, jumping to them for hand to hand combat.

He formed claws with his hands and began venting his anger at being denied his prey on the eight man strong Jem'Hadar team. Their horny heads were sliced to ribbons and their chest caved in from the light kicks from the Asuran. One was already dead from his bones cutting up his heart, and another was knocked out.

Drake upper-cut the next Jem'Hadar, continuing the blow in an arc over himself till the head of the Jem'Hadar plastered the ceiling with blood. Forming his hand into a blade Drake sliced an incoming fist right between the middle two knuckles, the blade continuing until it exited the elbow. The Jem'Hadar cried out in pain, but even that was cut short as Drake swiped the head off with his blade formed hand. Three Jem'Hadar shrouded and disappeared, but Drake caught the forth one by sticking his hand into his head.

'This Jem'Hadar knows nothing! So only a third or higher has more information… Crap, they were already on the bridge when arrived, and I killed them first,' thought Drake. He removed his hand after mashing the brain killing the Jem'Hadar. He looked at a kar'takin that the first Jem'Hadar he had attacked had no time to use. He picked up the short pole arm with the straight-edged blade ending in a stabbing point. 'Trophy…' thought Drake, the pole arm was placed in the newly created sheath on his back.

"Guess this is my ship now…" said Drake, shoving his hand into the main command console his nanites integrated and allowed him almost complete control. An alarm sounded as he disabled life support and vented all of the ship. "Now there are no more Jem'Hadar to mess with my ship," said Drake smiling a twisted smile.

The battle cruiser under control of Drake with his SAJ still crashed in the middle of the ship moved to engage the few remaining ships attacking DS9. Shields had reactivated, and he then started firing weapons destroying Jem'Hadar fighters along with the few Galor class ships.

The station continued to fire its weapons, targeting all Dominion ships including Drake's ship. Drake shook his head and opened a link to DS9. However, when he tried to talk to them they didn't hear him because there was no air for the sound waves to travel through. It took a moment looking at Sisko's talking face and not hearing anything either to recognize the problem. Holding up his left index finger, requesting a moment, he activated air for the room he was in and closed a bulkhead door so the air would stay.

"Can you hear me know?" asked Drake, now that life support had been restored.

"Why are you on a Dominion ship?" asked Sisko.

"I took it, fair and square of course," replied Drake, still holding his right hand in the command console. "I would appreciate if you stop firing at me."

"Mr. Worf, please concentrate fire… I mean do _not_ fire at that battle cruiser," said Sisko, knowing full well what he was saying.

Drake flashed his eyes like Goa'uld again and said, "Thank you Captain. Now let's rout this Dominion fleet."

"Happy hunting Drake," said Sisko in agreement as the connection cut off. The station along with the Defiant, Rotarran, and the captured battle cruiser routed the Dominion fleet sending its few survivors limping back to Cardassian space.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Okay this took too long to get out. :( But I have my muse back, and I've beaten Fable 3. But the story is back! I apologize for the lateness. :'(  
Please review! I have my muse back, and reviews give it fuel to keep burning!

**Chapter 24**  
_Delta Quadrant  
__Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Mess_  
_Time – 50978.55 – Almost Three Days After Asthun Left_

"This is so boring," said Jake, folding his arms, and just stared at his mess tray. He was dressed in the black standard uniform with red piping plus trim, but with a rank of Sgt on his collar and chest. The food wasn't the issue, in fact the food was really good, but the issue was that the ground pounders hadn't been in any engagements for a long time.

"Aye, I know what ya mean," replied Jacob, idly sticking his fork into a ground beef steak. He was also dressed in the same uniform and had also been promoted to Sgt. The double Js had a bet going that they would end up both being promoted to Generals at the same time like all their previous rank advancements. "All we have been doing is going on alert, and having space engagements."

"Don't get me wrong now," said Jake. "I actually like to have rest, but it's been almost three weeks before I had a chance to shoot something up."

"You heard the Colonel's plan right?" asked Jacob.

"Oh you mean help those 8472ers out," replied Jake.

"Yeah that's the one," said Jacob. "I say it should have worked but we've continued in another fifteen engagements, but those buggers are still hostile!"

"Aye," Jake said in agreement. "I wonder why, but I guess we'll know when we meet up with Voyager."

"Yeah, hopefully," said Jacob, he had finished most of his food on his tray, and was currently playing with the remainder.

"What do you think about those power packs?"

"You mean naquadah bombs right?"

"They're supposed to be accident free," said Jake, he cut another part of his steak with his fork and knife. The morsel quickly arrived in his mouth, and he started speaking with his a mouthful. "Some kind of containment/shield plating along with protocols to shutdown in-case of damage or overload."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not speak with your mouth full?" asked a voice. Double Js turned to the source and immediately stood up at attention.

"Sorry Major!" said Jake, eyes meeting with his brother from another mother.

"As you were Sergeants," said Major Ryan, the double Js went back to their food. Major Ryan sat at the table with them before addressing what he overheard earlier. "Both Zeus and I have looked into the power packs, and have determined that they are safe. I'll be glad running out there without having to worry about getting to a recharging station."

"I'll be glad just knowing that if I blow up that I'll end up taking you two with me," said Jacob, a smile knowing he wasn't going to be alone in whatever this universes equivalent of hell or heaven was.

"I wonder if there is even an afterlife here…" said Jake going into deep thought. Major Ryan caught Jacob's smile disappearing instantly, and laughed.

"I for one am hoping that we don't have to deal with that, but that isn't why I came to visit both of you." Major Ryan smiled seeing some excitement dawn on their faces.

"What do you have for us Major?" asked Jake.

"It isn't field testing those naquadah bombs is it?" asked Jacob, worry replacing the excitement on his face.

"Maybe I should assign you guys to that…" said Ryan, tapping his fingers in rhythm on the table. He waited, and saw the two ground pounders look at each other then back to him. "Nah already got someone on that. Both of you are getting assigned to a special squad that will be seeing some action soon."

"How soon is _soon_?" asked Jake.

"What's special about it?" asked Jacob.

"If you follow me out, since both of you are done eating," Ryan said while motioning towards the two trays, and standing up from the table. "You'll be briefed on the secret mission and the special squad." Ryan quickly about faced and headed out one of the doors not waiting for any answers.

"He didn't answer our questions, and now all we have are more questions that we want to ask," complained Jacob.

"Aye, that he did," said Jake. The double Js both returned their trays and sprinted to catch up with the Major.

* * *  
_Delta Quadrant  
__Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Stasis Sphere Room_  
_Time – 50982.16 – Almost Four Days After Asthun Left  
_  
Colonel Bradshaw had been called by Arcturus McKay to the room that had the stasis sphere in it. He walked past a few scientists that were working with equipment, and saw McKay with a tablet going over some data. The sphere was glowing still and looked bigger than he last saw it.

"Arcturus," called Bradshaw. "What did you want to show me?"

McKay turned to Bradshaw. "I'm Rod," replied Rod McKay.

"Sorry I assumed you were Arcturus since he called me down here," said Bradshaw.

"He called you too?" asked Rod as he looked away from the tablet awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I did call both of you there," came Arcturus's voice over the com.

"Why did you need us?" asked Bradshaw, his eyes lingering on the stasis sphere.

"Well I wanted to show you something, and I also needed to be in two places at once hence Rod being there and I am here."

"Where is 'here'?" asked Rod, getting annoyed at getting called away from his own projects.

"Well as you know I've been working on making alterations to the wormhole drive," said Arcturus over the com. "I wanted to run a few tests to check the power conduits to see if they could handle delivering the needed power to the drive. That's when I discovered something cool."

"Okay, you have my interest peeked," said Bradshaw.

"It's easier to show you," said Arcturus, power went out for this section of the ship. The stasis sphere increased in brightness and power came back on for this section.

"So what you just turned the power off and the sphere glowed," growled Bradshaw, thinking he was wasting time here.

"I haven't turned the power back on actually," replied Arcturus, his smugness filled his voice.

"He's right Colonel," said Rod, going over his tablet that had data stream in ancient over the screen very quickly. "The power is actually coming-"

"From the stasis sphere," finished Arcturus.

"I see," said Bradshaw. "Now are you thinking you can power the wormhole drive with this sphere?"

"Nope, I just thought it was cool," answered Arcturus.

Bradshaw was staring at the sphere as pulses of light flashes formed a rhythm. "McKays, what's it doing now?"

"I'm not sure..." said Rod, a new stream of data flowing over his tablet causing Rod's eyebrows to rise in confusion.

"The power for that section has been restarted," Arcturus said in disbelief. "The sphere is no longer powering that section..."

"Arcturus, is that all your getting from there?" asked Rod, focusing on his tablet going over the data.

The rhythmic flashing the sphere flashed on Bradshaw's face as closed to the sphere. A desire so strong Bradshaw was only able to pause for a moment before giving in. He placed his hands onto the sphere and gold lightning arcs of energy burst into his nanite fleshed hands. Then he was hurled back across the room, unconscious.

Rod didn't notice that Bradshaw had moved closer to the flashing sphere until he went flying backwards into Rod. Bradshaw bounced off the Asuran like a ball bouncing off a solid metal column and ended up impacting the ground really hard. "Colonel?" asked Rod, hearing now answer or communication from the nanite center worried Rod. "You alive?"

"Rod, I read a power surge a moment ago, do you notice anything?" asked Arcturus.

"I think I killed the Colonel..." replied Rod, moving towards Bradshaw noticing the nanite skin was fluctuating. Quickly scanning he saw something was eroding the nanite bounds and an arc of gold energy jumped from nanite flesh all across Bradshaw before disappearing. "Rod to medical bay we have an emergency! Please beam Colonel Bradshaw right now!" Rod waited for Bradshaw to disappear in a flash of light, but he just stayed there.

"Rod, we are unable to get a lock on Bradshaw," replied the medical staff member over the com. "Sending medical team now."

Rod ran his Ancient scanner over the unconscious Colonel. His nanite skin fluctuations became more rapid, and blood started to appear by seeping through the nanite flesh. "His nanites are losing cohesion..." said Rod, frowning as he remembered that a little more than half of the Colonel was nanites. "We need to get you to the nanite lab."

The medical team had just arrived with a containment stretcher. Rod motioned them over, and explained they should head to the nanite lab. As they lifted the body the nanite flesh that was being touched became really squishy, almost like a too ripe fruit. The human flesh still on the body was still hard, but blood was pooling in it. Knowing that time was of the essence Rod McKay along with the Asuran medical team sprinted for the nanite lab at maximum speed.

They arrived minutes later at the nanite lab where Zeus and Arcturus were waiting for them. Rod had alerted Zeus through a message, and Zeus decided it was time. The empty wall on the far side of the white nanite lab disappeared in a flash of Asgard beaming. The group walked into the hidden room and saw cylinders containing clones of the human crew.

Zeus walked to the main console and inserted his hand into the interface. Computer connection established within a second, and he requested a specific cylinder. A robotic arm grabbed a cylinder containing a human male with frost covering the glass front. The arm placed the cylinder onto the platform that held the cylinder at a forty-five degree angle. Circuitry and optical wiring ran from the cylinder to a chair similar in design to the command chair of Atlantis.

The medical team moved Bradshaw gently from the containment stretcher to the chair, and sat him inside. Blood covered their hands in streaks, and the bottom of the stretcher had a small puddle of blood. The chair activated glowing bluish-white color, and rotated finishing the connection to the cylinder wiring. Blood made the light glowing nearest Bradshaw a blood red color which was projected onto the walls giving the lab horrific makeover.

"Initiating transfer," said Zeus, the two McKays watching as light flashed from the chair in a steady beat. The cylinder glowed brightly making its contents invisible to the naked eye.

"Thank the Asgard," said Arcturus, watching the procedure of transferring someone from one body to another.

"As long as we don't end up with degrading genetic structure like them we should have no problems," said Rod equally as interested in what he was seeing.

"We'll be safer," replied Arcturus, confident that there wouldn't be any mistakes.

"The science team says the sphere is back to normal," said Rod.

"I wonder what it would do to us?" asked Arcturus.

"You would turn into the BLOB," answered Rod, blood red light flashing across his and his brother's faces. They watched in silence as the process continued. More blood appeared on the chair as the fluctuating nanite flesh became more fragile as time passed.

* * *  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Sisko's Office  
Time – 50977.98 – Three Hours After Battle For DS9_

"Why are you giving the battle cruiser to us?" asked Sisko. In his office there were Kira, Worf, General Martok, and Drake having a post battle meeting along with discussions about this Alliance.

"I no longer have need of it now that my ship has been extracted from its hull and repaired," answered Drake. "You could also think of it as a gesture of good will from the Alliance." Drake looked at both Sisko and Martok and said, "Have you talked with your respective governments about joining the Alliance?"

"The Empire has no need of joining," Martok said, eyeing Drake that was taller than him. "However, a few in the Empire have expressed interest in the technologies you offer."

"We have millions of years worth of technologies," replied Drake, who stood six feet and eight inches. "If you join the Alliance along with the Federation both of you could withstand any threat this galaxy has to offer."

"I've talked with Admiral Ross," said Sisko. "He wants to see your capital ship before we come to any kind of agreement."

"I understand your wish, but it will be some time until the ship will be available."

"Why is that?" asked Kira.

"It has been raiding Borg forces, and destroying them. Also they are working to rescue two Starfleet ships that are in the Delta Quadrant."

Everyone was confused and Sisko decided to inquire first. "What ships?"

"The first is the USS Voyager that disappeared in the badlands some time ago, and the second is the USS Equinox."

That got everyone's attention for Starfleet had written those two ships off as destroyed. In fact Captain Sisko remembered the USS Voyager stopping at the station before heading into the Badlands. "Do you have proof?" asked Sisko.

"Voyager along with the Equinox will be brought back here within a month or less, Captain."

"Why so long?" Sisko asked expecting a straight answer.

"Colonel Bradshaw, who commands Arcturus Maximus Primus, is currently trying to gain the good graces of a race fighting the Borg. He needs the Voyager crew to help him with communicate with this race."

"Very peculiar that an advanced race as yourself needs help from those you would consider less advanced," said Martok, walking around Drake as a predator would size up potential prey.

"From past wars we have learned that there can be a certain advantage to quantity over the quality in our warships, but at this time there is telepathic crew member on Voyager that may be the only way we can communicate with the race."

"What is the name of the race?" asked Worf.

"We only know their Borg designation Species 8472," replied Drake. They continued exchanging of information and the status of the current Borg war. Sisko was beginning to see that joining forces to get rid of the Borg once and for all would be worth it. However, he was reluctant with the Dominion War just starting. A devastating attack on a Dominion shipyard and the loss of hundreds of Dominion ships with the attack on his station was a good start to the war. Martok saw potential for technological superiority over any other race not part of the Alliance, and thought that it would be good idea to ally with this ATA. Martok would need to talk to Chancellor Gowron about this and hope that he would see the future in joining of the Alliance.

* * *  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – BF Light Cruiser – Bridge  
Time – 50982.84 – Four Days After Asthun Left_

Asthun watched the feed showing the captain's ready room where Janeway and Chakotay talking about Starfleet captains who have had experience with the Borg. She had reviewed all Starfleet data and hadn't found anything that could help her. She also voiced her loneliness of being the only ship captain in the whole delta quadrant.

"You're not alone," said Asthun, "we just haven't shown ourselves yet."

"You know she can't hear you," said Wonderland, sharpening his holographic sword. "Orders are not to interfere until after Janeway and the Borg have been beamed to Voyager right before the cube is destroyed by one of the 8472 bio-ships."

"I know," said Asthun, "but–"

An alarm started beeping at the same time Janeway and Chakotay were called to the bridge. Kim and Tuvok were looking at one of the wall consoles that showed sensor data. Asthun understood what this alarmed meant, and shut it down as Kim and Tuvok explained to Janeway and Chakotay that the Borg energy signatures had terminated.

Janeway inquired about the cause, but was answered with unknown. Asthun looked at his own sensor data, and saw that an 8472 raiding party had destroyed the ships. However, one was still detected in the wreckage of the Borg vessels.

"I plan to beam onto the cube myself," said Asthun. Wonderland started to protest, but was cut off by Asthun. "Just to make sure that nothing too critical happens, and to obtain closer sensor readings. It wouldn't hurt to get more information from the Borg cube either."

"Break a leg," said Wonderland, already the AI was processing chances of Asthun causing trouble.

Asthun snorted at the Tau'ri phrase, and adjusted the light cruiser to stay with the course change Janeway just ordered. They were now heading towards the battle site, and soon would Voyager see the destruction wrought by Species 8472.

Huge pieces of Borg hull rotated and crashed into each other, and a few of the hull pieces had burn marks from the energy weapons of Species 8472. The crew of Voyager was amazed at the destruction wrought upon the Borg ships, or at least what was left of them.

"Run some scans," ordered Janeway, walking up to Tuvok's console. "I want to know what happened here."

Tuvok ran scans and was puzzled by what he found, "I detect two distinct energy signatures. One Borg, but the other I haven't ever seen before."

"Hold it," said Kim, fingers quickly isolating the sensor readings. "There are some weird bio-readings near one of the more intact Borg ships."

"On screen," said Janeway, the main screen showed dagger like ship of Species 8472. "We need a close up. Kim magnify please." The screen closed in showing more detail of the organic ship.

"Whatever it is I can only find that it's organic," said Kim. "It is blocking our sensors at its surface."

"Send the standard greeting," ordered Janeway.

"No response, Captain," said Tuvok.

"It could be biological weapon or ship," Chakotay suggested to Janeway.

"What kind of weapon could destroy a Borg ship?" asked Janeway rhetorically. "Can we beam it away from the cube?"

"Can't get a lock on it," replied Kim, shaking his head in frustration.

"What about using the tractor beam?" asked Janeway.

"No effect," answered Tuvok.

"Impervious to our technology…" mused Janeway, "Tuvok, are you detecting an atmosphere within the Borg cube?" Janeway moved to Tuvok's station and Chakotay followed.

"Affirmative," replied Tuvok.

"Commander Chakotay," said Janeway, almost like a whisper. "I would like you, Tuvok, and Harry to beam to the cube. Once you're onboard, try to get a short range scan, and try to find any other information on that." Janeway motioned to the organic biomass on screen.

"There are still Borg life signs on the cube though they are erratic," warned Tuvok.

Nodding Janeway thought about it and said, "We'll have an open transporter lock along with an active com link established. First sign of danger we'll beam you out of there."

Asthun had loaded up Atra Operatio battle gear. The black kull cloth with flexible metal plates over the material made up the battle gear along with three personal shield units glowing red. Asthun activated his three personal shield units before beaming right next to the entrance of the organic ship. He looked around taking in all the damage systems in the Borg ship along with numerous Borg drones littering the floor. Fog and smoke erupted from severed flexible piping, and electrical discharges sometimes arced across the corridors and rooms.

"Now let's get a scan of this ship before they get here," said Asthun, moving past a Borg drone that was futilely trying to assimilate the organic ship's umbilical. He stepped in with his Ancient life signs detector in one hand and the Ancient scanner in the other. "Interesting…" said Asthun, running both devices over the ship. The life signs detector registered the whole ship as a big organism, and the scanner compared its findings with that of Wraith ships. "It figures because they're both organic, but this 8472 ship is way ahead in terms of evolution when compared to a Wraith ship."

Asthun looked at the life sign detector which showed the 8472 ship as red, Borg as blue, and the away team that was just now beamed over as white. Extending the distance of the life sign detector he found another red life sign and it was nearing the ship. Asthun quickly realized that it would ambush the away-team before they would even get to the 8472 ship unless something was done.

Asthun pulled his helmet over his head. The helmet is similar to his armor by it being flexible kull cloth, and flexible metal armor also it had red glowing eyes. He ran through the destroyed corridors killing Borg with the almost idle grace only a replicator could exhibit…one shot, one kill. Asthun crossed the distance very quickly and intercepted the 8472 being.

"Hold it," said Asthun, holding his hand out as a stop signal. In front of him the 8472 being finished off another Borg drone by swiping its head off. The being was three meters tall, tri-pedal, and was unique in its physiology. The creature moved in the direction where the away team just arrived. "Can't let you go that way just yet–" Ducking the creature's slash with its clawed hand; Asthun flipped backwards and to the side avoiding the follow-up slash. "Love and Peace!" shouted Asthun, while avoiding yet another swipe, and holding his fingers in the Tau'ri peace sign. "Peace?" Another swipe which turned out to be a faint as leg lunged out impacting the personal, over Asthun's chest, sending him flying.

He impacted against jagged edges of a blasted wall causing red spider-webs to appear over the impacted shield. Asthun detected the away team getting farther away, and decided to lead the 8472 being away since he couldn't stop it without killing it. Next thing Asthun knew was he was falling through a hole in the floor with his opponent on top of him trying to get past his personal shield.

Asthun latched onto the hands of the 8472 being preventing it from striking him for the moment. The two fell down a few floors struggling with each other all the way. The personal shield flared red from the impact of hitting the ground and the weight of the 8472 being. They rolled around exchanging blows, and causing collateral damage to any Borg drone that was close by.

Chakotay, Tuvok, and Kim armed with phaser rifles, flashlights on their wrists, and tricoders moved through the damaged corridors. They were more tense then usual after seeing a pile of decapitated Borg drones easily eight feet high. Ensign Kim was bothered by one of the heads that had been ripped off and put near the top of the pile.

"Didn't Kes say we were all going to die?" Kim asked rhetorically. The other two just shared a look with him before Chakotay ordered the three man team forward. Flashes of light fired off randomly as circuits fried in the corridor. They came upon their target seeing a drone repeatedly try to assimilate the biomass umbilical that had melted its way through to the interior of the Borg ship.

"Tuvok come with me, and Kim try downloading data from that distribution node over there," ordered Chakotay, motioning past the assimilating drone to the distribution node on the wall just past it. Chakotay and Tuvok entered the 8472 ship while scanning everything they could.

The walls of the ship showed thick blood vessels or something like them along with a spine with ribs of bone heading off the spine. Organic tubules went from the top into a box almost like a display. There was a single large chair that had lights going up and down it. Chakotay and Tuvok focused their flashlights at an open space that looked like spider webs along with clear organic hose.

"They seem to be organic conduits," Chakotay suggested Tuvok. Liquids ran through the organic conduits. "The conduits are carrying some kind of electro-dynamic fluids."

"An energy source?" suggested Tuvok, there were organic sounds echoing in the 'bridge of the ship.'

"It's possible," said Chakotay, moving onto a hole that had flashing lights in more clear organic hose. "I think this is some kind of binary matrix, but it's laced with neural peptides. Computer core maybe…"

Asthun had been fighting the 8472 being for the last twenty minutes. The fight left Borg strewn apart in pieces and more excessive damage to the corridors they battled through. Asthun received a beep telling him that he was moving too close to the away team. He kicked out catching one of the three legs making it lose its balance. The creature screamed in pain as it fell on some serrated flooring that scratched at its flesh.

The creature recovered into a retaliating rush at Asthun causing him to give ground. He tried to defend only, but it was impossible with such an aggressive opponent. 'My shields are holding, but if it had an energy weapon–' the thought was interrupted by the creature grabbing a drone and chucking it at Asthun. He knocked it away with a swipe of his shielded hand snapping the drone in half.

The drone crumbled against the wall like a broken doll. 8472 rushed forward and jumped kicked Asthun off the upper level. Asthun quickly recovered rolling into the fall like a seasoned parkour and freerunner enthusiast. Deciding to run away, from the Starfleet team would be best, Asthun parkoured, jumping from ledges and climbing up walls. The 8472 pursued Asthun, but was unable to gain any ground.

Some distance away back at the distribution node Harry Kim heard some kind of other worldly scream. He continued downloading from the node thinking the noise was just his imagination. Then a second scream sounded closer to than the first, and that caused Kim to move away looking down the corridor. Hearing nothing else Kim moved back to downloading from the node.

Tuvok was going over with his findings when he turned a corner and saw a drone that appeared to be infected with something that was eating it alive. A mixture of light brown and green colorized a tendril as it moved across the drone's face before diving into an untouched area of skin. While scanning the drone Tuvok called for Chakotay.

Meanwhile Asthun had teleported away from the cube, and at the same time Harry heard that other worldly scream yet again. This time though it sounded closer and angrier like some prey got away from the hunter scream of frustration. Pulling his rifle into his grip and scanning with his tricoder he recognized a bio-electric reading heading towards them.

Kes had the vision of Harry getting hurt, and had the Doctor alert the Captain to get them out of there. Harry called out to Chakotay and Tuvok to come out of the alien ship. They picked up the signature too, and readied phaser rifles.

"Away-team," Captain Janeway's voice spoke from their com badges. "We are trying to beam you out, but there is some kind of interference. Bio-electric signature that is heading for you now is messing up our transporter lock."

"Understood," Chakotay responded, already moving the team hopefully away from whatever that alien was. The team followed a pair of Borg drones looking around for any threat while they made their way out.

"It's within five meters," Harry stated with panic edging his voice. The team stopped hopping for a beam out before the alien got to them. "Where is it?"

Just then the 8472 alien burst through a wall and slashed the two Borg drones. The double kill sated its thirst for death for now, but sensing the three new comers it slashed Harry. Harry screamed in pain as he was beamed away along with Chakotay and Tuvok.

Asthun watched the feed showing the bridge of Voyager. Captain Janeway was happy to hear her crew got beamed away safely. Kes was starring at the main screen which showed the bio-ship. Just then Tom Paris alerted Janeway that the bio- ship started to power up. A moment later Kes got hit with a powerful psychic message which almost knocked her out. Janeway supported Kes, and ordered Paris to get them out of there.

"It's going to hit us…" Wonderland stated.

"Increasing our shield size to cover both ships," Asthun said while the sound of his fingers rang out in the near empty bridge. "Almost done."

Captain Janeway had just seated Kes when the bio-ship unleashed yellow lightning at Voyager. Everyone was thrown from the turbulence including Janeway. The Black Fleet light cruiser matched Voyager's erratic trajectory and lent its shield strength to prevent any other attacks from destroying or crippling Voyager.

A second yellow lightning impacted what should have been empty space, but caused Voyager to roll out into a shard of Borg hull causing more impacts along the extended shield. Had the circumstances been less intense Tom would have noticed the difference in the shields, let alone that second shot that should've missed Voyager entirely. He could only think of getting out of there alive, and was finally able to activate warp.

"Wonderland, please delete any data that could give us away," Asthun stated. Unlike Tom he knew that if Voyager checked their logs of the battle which they should then they would find the discrepancies in that battle.

"Do I have too?" asked Wonderland, like a kid that was just told to go wash the dishes by their parent.

"You know that we aren't supposed to interfere," Asthun said as the main screen displayed the bridge crew recovering.

"You already did that," Wonderland said. "You beamed over and fought the 8472 being. Now tell me that isn't interfering?"

"It would have ambushed the away team," Asthun countered. "Things turned out almost the same as it did in the show, and right now we don't have time to argue."

"Hmmm."

On screen Janeway just got back to her feet along with Tom. "The alien vessel isn't following us," said Tom while pressing buttons on the helm console. Janeway looked to Kes who was quite staring out the main screen thoughtfully.

"Kes?"

"It was trying to communicate with me," Kes responded, standing with her recovered strength she continued. "The pilot is part of a telepathic species that I've been sensing here. I didn't know who they were or what they wanted, but now…"

"But now?" Janeway moved closer to Kes paying close attention to probably the only insight she had into this new alien race.

"Now I know, and I wish I didn't. The Borg aren't the ones we should worry about… it's them."

"Why?"

"They said all the weak will perish," Kes said. "We're weak in their eyes." Janeway was straight faced hiding any weakness from her crew. She has to stay strong for her crew, and this news wasn't what she wanted to hear. She felt small, almost vulnerable, compared to monstrous empires fighting, and neither would spare her ship. The old Earth saying rang in her mind for she was truly between a hard place and a rock. She almost smiled if not for the grim situation oppressing any emotions. How old sayings still rang true was almost too much for her, and she wished that she had a way out.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well longest chapter yet. No Voyager in this chapter but for good reason. :D Excited to see what you readers think about it. Voyager in the next chapter for sure.

****

Chapter 25  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Mess  
Time – 50978.56_

Andrea was seated at a mess table eating spaghetti while also looking over her tablet pc. She would idly eat while focusing on inputting data with a stylus along with typing on a few touch-screen buttons. She was so focused on her task she didn't notice two of her friends stealthily take seats at her table.

"Andrea?" Andrea jumped at the sound of her voice and missed her mouth with her fork. Her cheek now had some sauce to add to her "excitement induced" flushed cheeks. Grabbing a napkin she quickly cleaned up.

"Laetizia and Amdis… how are you?" Andrea asked. Andrea's long straight brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail showing off her beautiful face and neck.

Andrea looked across the table at both of her friends. Laetizia was Asuran who had short blonde hair with pink highlights, but spiked out reminding Andrea of punk-styled hair back on Earth. She was a young Asuran, and by young you would say she was a little over three years old. She had been created for the current war with the Wraith, but also partly for bridging of Tau'ri and Asuran culture. Tau'ri personnel felt that the new generation of Asurans were more human and not as machine-like as those that had lived for ten thousand years. However, a few of the older generation had adapted to their new allies more than most of their kind.

Amdis was also an Asuran, but kept more to style of Lantians with her long brown hair. Amdis means "Immortal" in Ancient, and it seemed fitting for her age of over ten thousand years. Andrea knew little about her past, but knew she was part of the first Asuran campaign against the Wraith before the Asurans were reprogrammed.

"Excited," Laetizia said, without giving Andrea a chance to respond she continued. "Amdis and I have been selected for a special squad. Major Ryan is going to be in charge of it and we'll have our first meeting a short time from now. Right, old lady?"

"Manners, young one," Amdis warned with a look that reminded Andrea of her mother back on Earth.

"Oh Amdis, you don't even look a day over thirty," Andrea said interrupting the game of age the two would constantly tease each other with. 'Hell, Amdis could look like a teenager if she wanted,' thought Andrea with a touch of jealously of highlighting the thought.

"Thank you," Amdis replied while her eyes focused disapprovingly on Laetizia. Andrea knew that Amdis and Laetizia had taken on a mother daughter role even though the Asurans didn't have parents.

"What are you working on Andrea?" Laetizia asked changing the focus and topic of the conversation. "You were just so intent on your work that you didn't notice us."

"I've been given an assignment to work on strange sensor readings that seem to surround this galaxy, and fifteen thousand light-years surrounding its core. So far the sensor data is inconsistent so I'm planning to put it on the backburner until we get closer to the phenomenon at either the center or the edge of this galaxy."

"Interesting," Amdis said. "You've peaked my curiosity, but right now the Colonel has the ship running engagements against the Borg."

"Backburner it is then," Laetizia said. "How are you doing Andrea?"

"I haven't really thought about how I'm doing. Just mainly focusing on work," Andrea replied with a white lie. She had been feeling afraid of never getting home again to see her family and friends, and the only thing that has kept going was that McKay was working on a way home. She remembered back when she was approached by the Stargate program. '"See the universe and protect Earth from dangers," they had said. And know I'm in a totally different universe and unable to even help Earth if we were needed in the Wraith War,' thought Andrea.

"Focusing on work is good," Amdis said while recognizing Andrea wasn't being completely truthful. It was easy for an Asuran to notice Tau'ri body movement, and actions that show when someone is lying. "But running away from your feelings isn't the best decision."

"Don't worry too much Andrea," Laetizia said while smiling, and looking optimistic for her friend. "McKay is working on it, and then we'll be able to go home."

"I know, and thank you both." Andrea really meant what she said, and felt her hope increase about getting home.

At the other side of the mess Major Ryan was leaving followed by the Double Js. Ryan sent a message as he exited into the hall for all members of the special squad to head to the first meeting. Amdis and Laetizia received the message and bid farewell with Andrea as they headed towards the meeting.

(X X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Black Fleet Command Center  
Time – 50978.62_

Major Ryan looked at his surroundings, appreciating the Black Fleet Command Center dedicated to the Black Fleet forces' use if they were operating on AMP. There were holographic tables along with plenty of computer consoles, everything needed to plan an operation. Right now this room was his and those of his team. It was an odd thought to consider himself part of Black Fleet now, but didn't even match the quandary that he wasn't even in his home universe.

Zeus had given Ryan specific orders to pick seven other members for his team, and now they were all gathered in this room for briefing of their new team. He looked over his data pad noting who the members were along with a brief description.

"Welcome to your new home," Ryan said to the other seven members of his future team. "Bradshaw and Zeus have realized that our situation requires more flexibility and preparedness for the missions we may encounter. We will be the solution. We will be the first Black Fleet Special Forces unit, code named Atra Gladius. Right now we are just eight members including myself, but as others prove themselves like you've done on the assault on the Borg station we'll get new members. They'll also be judged on their past records, and if they have such outstanding records like some of you…" Ryan paused and said, "And unlike some of you." That brought a laugh to the group. "Another reason is that Black Fleet is the backbone of the Alliance, and right now Atra Operatio are the only Black Fleet personal operating on AMP. Remember, we are all part of the Alliance," Ryan continued. "Black Fleet's main mission is the security of the Alliance and its members. Our creation will strengthen the Alliance as we take a more proactive role in anticipating its needs and accomplishing Alliance goals. A future objective will be for us to prepare Black Fleet for when the Klingons and the Federation join the Alliance."

Jake raised his hand to speak. "My question is why Alexander Blake is here when he is part of Atra Operatio?" Ryan knew from observation that Jake was still angry at Alexander for not telling him Alexander was Atra Operatio, but Jacob had no issue with it.

"We needed someone with his skill set in our group," Ryan replied. "Alexander would be able to integrate with the team the easiest out of Atra Operatio. First point, he is already friends with you and Jacob." Jake bristled under Ryan's stare. "Now that is over it's time to introduce all the members.

"You already know of Alexander Blake, Jake, Jacob, and me. First is Henri Romanov," Ryan indicated, "is a former Spetsnaz before joining the Stargate program. He has been chosen due to his particular skill set, and using that skill set to lead away a titan drone from his comrades, saving their lives. Second is Dimachaerus who was born 4 years ago as part of the new generation of Asurans, and his name means one who fights with two swords. His preferred weapons are two 72" swords, from tip to pommel, where the blades are basically shaped like a pentagon with the lines between the points being concave. These 5 edged blades are incredibly sharp and strong with metallurgy designed to theoretically never dull or break. It's easier to watch him work then explain it." Ryan activated recovered footage from the station which had been recovered by Rod McKay. The main screen in the Black Fleet Command Center lit up playing the footage.

**Video Footage**

The Borg hallway was a storm of fire as the Alliance forces fired upon the titan drone that was relentlessly pursuing them. Dimachaerus was eight feet tall and built like a body builder, which gave him a solid base from which to wield his two massive swords. He had rough features with a strong defined jaw line, and was bald. His very presence proclaimed overkill and to reinforce that he was currently unloading with an Asuran "hand held" fifty-caliber machine gun at the two drones. The rounds ricocheted off their shields and a few rounds impacted against the retreating ATA forces. Dimachaerus dropped his gun and reached back over his shoulder blades, grabbing both of his huge swords and detaching them from the magnetic posts on the back of his armor.

The titan drone on the right was closest to Dimachaerus and started to aim its cannon arm as Dimachaerus's right hand sword swung to knock the cannon away. The cannon went off, hitting the second titan drone in the legs, causing it to fall face down. Dimachaerus continued the swing and rotated, backhanding with the left sword to sweep the first titan drone's legs out in front of him while the right hand sword impacted against its chest. The blow made the drone appear to float in mid-air for a moment, its shield flaring from the physical impacts. That all happened in two seconds. Dimachaerus continued to land blow after blow upon both titan drones, keeping them on the ground. Each time the titan drones tried to align their cannons a few swings knocked off their aim. The misguided blasts melted parts of the corridor and occasionally hit each other.

The titans quickly adapted to their predicament by beaming away to opposite ends of the corridor. Dimachaerus was just as quick to determine the best strategy and charged the one in front of him. As he heard the release of energy from the two titan drones firing their cannons he slid feet first down the hallway as if heading for home base. The four energy blasts went right over Dimachaerus and impacted against the other titan drone, sending both drones flying backward. Wasting no time, Dimachaerus sprinted forward, intent on using the acceleration to add weight to his next hits. The first titan drone was just getting up as it received a face full of the two five pointed blades. The momentum and strength of the hits sent the drone in a reverse-half-summersault and just in time, too.

Another volley of cannon fire from the second drone impacted against first drone's shielded legs as it spun through the air. Dimachaerus thrust the two swords upward and swung with all his might. The blades cut a great gash in the ceiling before coming together, smashing into the spinning titan's head. The resulting damage collapsed the shields as the first titan drone crashed to the floor. Seizing the window of opportunity, Dimachaerus slammed both blades downward and shattered the first titan's head, leaving two deep gashed in the floor. The titan's body beamed away in a flash of green light, leaving Dimachaerus to face the second titan drone.

The remaining titan had both of its cannons interlocked for simultaneous fire and had been charging the cannons since hitting the other's legs. Dimachaerus quickly tossed his right hand sword upward and caught it like a javelin before dashing forward as fast as possible. The titan was still re-charging its cannons, standing there menacingly with its red eyes focused on Dimachaerus. As Dimachaerus came to a stop he hurled the sword at the titan, adding his forward momentum to the throw. The sword flew true as it sped through the air towards the titan…which mere seconds before impact teleported between the sword and Dimachaerus and unleashed a massive energy blast with both interlocked cannons.

Dimachaerus grunted while grabbing his remaining sword with both hands and ramming it into the floor to give him something to hold onto as the wave of death engulfed him and his shield. The sustained assault continued for what seemed like hours before dissipating, the Borg's stored energy reserves spent. The battered corridor was a collage of molten orange and bright red. Dimachaerus's sword was undamaged, but the same couldn't be said for its master. Dimachaerus's three personal shield units were dead, damaged beyond repair or salvage, and he himself was burnt like a steak left on the grill for far too long. The remaining healthy nanites reformed into a smaller body as the melted nanites tumbled off him like flakes of ash. Dimachaerus was now six feet tall and much leaner than before. He stood and ripped the blade from the glowing floor, hefting it with both hand like a great sword from ages past.

The titan drone had put all of its energy reserves into that attack, and if facing a different opponent the battle would have been over. The Borg quickly realized their mistake as Dimachaerus charged forward and engaged the titan. A flurry of brutal attacks slammed into its weakened shield, which was unable to withstand the assault due to its depleted energy reserves. Dimachaerus hacked at his foe with everything he had, smashing the titan drone into the walls with sweeping strikes. The massive sword slashed through the titan's arms and legs leaving the drone propped upright against the wall. He swung overhead with full force, smashing down into its skull and cutting the titan in half.

**End Video**

"You go Dimachaerus!" Jacob shouted and cat calling. The others made similar congratulations at the feat Dimachaerus had achieved. Dimachaerus grunted in thanks to them, his eight foot frame standing there motionless.

"Didn't I say it would be easier to show you guys?" Ryan said. "Ok next we have Laetizia and Amdis who are an excellent pair who also took down a titan drone, though just one. Here is the video for it."

**Video Footage**

Laetizia and Amdis worked together clearing out their level of catwalk around a massive power generator which periodically discharged great arcs of green lightning. The rest of their team was on the levels below and above them, efficiently killing normal drones. Amdis aimed with her Tau'ri fifty caliber auto sniper rifle and squeezed off a round that cut a drone in half while also taking the next drone in line. Laetizia had a p-90-x and fired a single round into a drone almost absentmindedly, and a moment later it exploded.

"We should convince Andrea to come on an assault mission one of these times," Laetizia suggested. "We would watch out for her of course, but we would still let her have fun killing these pathetic Borg drones."

"I doubt she would like it youngling," Amdis replied. "The universe and its inhabitants are still a mystery to you, being only a little over 3 years old."

"Just because I'm not over 10,000 years old like you doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. I really believe Andrea would enjoy letting off some steam killing drones. All she does is work, and work, and work!"

"I believe that she would be extremely stressed in active combat," Amdis countered, squeezing off another aligned shot killing three drones. "We'll have to ask her the next time we see her."

"Bang," Laetizia said emphasizing the shot she took. The drone exploded moment's later, spreading bits of itself around the catwalk. "Sounds like a plan."

A titan drone beamed behind the two and immediately fired both of its cannons at the women. They weren't expecting the attack and were hurled forward before skidding to a stop on the floor. Getting up, Laetizia and Amdis quickly locked on to their attacker and returned fire. The rounds bounced off the titan's shield, much to their surprise.

"Well, this is new—" Laetizia started before catching another cannon blast and being sent flying backward. Amdis ducked the one intended for herself.

"New for even a woman with experience like me," Amdis said. "Let's try our Asuran pistols, dear."

"Way ahead of you," Laetizia said. The pair fired their pistols, but the blasts didn't even seem to be challenging the titan drone. The titan retaliated, but the pair was ready and dodged the energy blasts. "I don't think Andrea would like this though."

"I agree, little one," Amdis said, firing while aiming for the head.

"I've got a plan." Laetizia stated and rushed forward towards the titan while sending her plan over the nanite link.

"Interesting," Amdis said aloud after receiving the plan and moved to join Laetizia. The two started a series of synchronized attacks aimed at keeping the titan drone too busy to regain its aggressive momentum. Green light flashed across the battle as another arc of lightning discharged from the massive generator.

The pair dropped and did leg sweeps taking out both legs of the titan drone causing it to crash against the catwalk. Just after the leg sweeps the pair jumped upward, grabbing piping of the above catwalk with one hand while discharging their Asuran pistols downward into the catwalk. The catwalk quickly gave under the assault, bending suddenly as one side collapsed. This sent the rising titan drone over the railing and into the generator, where arcs of green lightning assaulted the foreign object with abandon. Its shield failed almost immediately, allowing the titan to be turned into slag. More cannon fire echoed through the chamber, seemingly coming from the level above.

"What was that?" Laetizia asked, holstering her pistol and moving hand over hand along the piping to reach stable part of the catwalk.

Keeping up with her, Amdis answered, "Trouble." The pair let go of the piping and landed on the catwalk and ran down the corridor, retrieving their discarded Tau'ri weapons in the process.

**End Video Footage**

"You girls were lucky that you had that power generator," Jake said, remembering his combined effort with Jacob, Zeus, and Ryan.

"Like you would have thought of that plan," Laetizia countered with a murderous glare. Jake and Laetizia stared at each other for a while before Jake had to blink. "I win!" Laetizia said and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay you two," Ryan said. "Jake, you should know better. First of all Laetizia can kick your ass to hell and back, and second Asurans don't need to blink." Everyone burst out laughing at Jake whose face reddened. Ryan got everyone's attention for the last part of their meeting. "We know how Voyager's timeline is supposed to play out. Instead, our first mission is going to be securing Voyager's cargo bay 2. We'll have to quickly take out the Borg drones while making sure that the Voyager's crew is unharmed. Also, we'll be using a Borg 'disabler' supplied by Darth McKay to sever Seven of Nine from the Borg collective. There is more information in your data pads about the mission, and we will run a few simulations of the mission in our practice room. The Borg structures in cargo bay 2 have already been replicated to provide an adequate sim and the practice room is ready for us. Follow me." The team followed Ryan out of the Black Fleet Command Center.

(X X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Secret Cloning Facility  
Time – 50982.21 – Almost Four Days After Asthun Left_

"Attention crew," Alice announce over the com. "We are dropping out of hyperspace and the alert level has dropped to yellow. We've ceased engagement with the Borg, that is all at this time."

Alice finished her announcement then appeared in the secret cloning facility. The McKays and others had left, and only Zeus worked diligently over the transfer process. "How is it going?" Alice asked tentatively. She studied the clone vat and the new genetically altered clone of the Colonel within.

"Surprisingly well considering he is the first human transferred to an improved human body. I will also be taking over command of AMP until at such time that Bradshaw recovers."

"How long would that take?" Alice asked moving closer to the clone vat almost touching it with her holographic hand.

"Depends… the person transferred to the new body is in a coma until they've become 'adjusted' to the new body. This technology had actually been in use only within the last year back in our home universe. I believe that Niam's group of Asurans searching for 'Ascension' found that ascension required a physical evolution component. Therefore, Niam turned to the Asgard Core about transferring consciousness/soul or whatever to a new body. They adapted the process to transfer an Asuran to a human body, and an Asuran took anywhere between two weeks to a little over a month before they came out of it."

"Now we are using their research to create super humans to fight wars, and to save the Colonel's life."

"Isn't it funny that technology for betterment of oneself often is also used to create or improve war?"

"True, but I believe that is one of the Tau'ri's strongest qualities," Alice stated. "To actually use what makes them better against their enemies."

"What makes them better also makes them stronger," Zeus said musing over the thought. "It's like that Tau'ri phrase: 'What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger.' - Friedrich Nietzsche."

"Though it would be: What makes me better also makes me stronger."

"In my opinion, humans are as self-destructive as they are self-improving" a third voice chimed in.

"Hello Q," Zeus said without even turning around. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Well you know I've grown quite found of this beautiful ship," Q said while winking at Alice who glared in return. "So the Colonel just touched the sphere and the nanite flesh lost cohesion?"

"That is correct," Zeus replied, now turning to the Q. "However, there has been no other activity from the sphere."

"That sphere has caused a huge uproar in the Q Continuum. I've tried to get their help, but it seems that the Continuum thinks that Junior 'got his just desserts' so to speak." Q looked at the clone vat that the Colonel had been transferred too. "You know the Tau'ri could probably live forever if they just continued to be transferred to another body."

"Of course Q," Zeus said. "Transferring from one body to the next wouldn't be needed if we had an Alterran template with their immortal lifespan."

"Hmmm. On another note, do you actually think that the Federation and the Klingons will join your Alliance?"

"Bradshaw hopes that they will see the long term benefits of allying with us and eventually accepting many of our cultural and technological advancements that have evolved over the last five million years."

"I agree that it will allow both of them to spread throughout this galaxy, and into the universe at large." Seeing Zeus's confused face Q continued, "I've traveled to the future where they actually joined the Alliance and seen the effects it has on the universe as a whole. Quite interesting it actually turned out to be, but that is just a possible future and they may say no."

"If it appears both the Federation and the Klingons will refuse to join the Alliance then those responsible for the decision may have to be dealt with."

"I've seen those possibilities too. In one you replaced them with Asuran doubles and they were discovered, which lead to them waging open war against you with the technology you gave them after their doubles convinced them to join the Alliance. I also wouldn't recommend doing that mind probe/brainwashing thing you do with your hand. Same ending as the last scenario, but I don't doubt that you'll come up with other ways."

"Is there a price for this information?"

"You may not even need it," Q answered in his usual non-straight answers. Zeus seeing that Q wasn't going to say anymore on the subject asked about the other pressing issue.

"What do you think about the sphere?" Zeus asked.

"I believe there is more to it then what appears," Q replied nonchalantly.

"Any specific theory?"

"I may have one, but even if I'm right there isn't anything we can do." With that response Q snapped his fingers and flashed out of the lab.

"I hope the Q Continuum doesn't destroy me trying to get Junior out of that thing," Alice said with an expression of genuine fear.

"I don't think they will, but if they try we will do all in our power to stop them, won't we Alice?" Zeus smiled at Alice causing her to brighten up and smile back in agreement.

**(X X)**

_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Sisko's Office  
Time – 50985.03 – Three Days After Battle For DS9_

_Captain's log, stardate 50985.03. The last three days have been a mix of joy and tactical victories. The fleet that wasn't able to help us defend the station instead struck a major blow, destroying a primary shipyard in Dominion space. Our victory here at the station has isolated the Dominion completely and has cost the Dominion a fleet. It appears that momentum is on our side. One thing bothers me and that is the timely arrival of technology and assistance from the ATA and their representative Major Drake Do'k. I know without a doubt had we not had that assistance we would have been forced to abandon the station._

Sisko looked at the latest reply from Starfleet Command. Drake Do'k had given him more information of the structure of the Alliance, and what joining would mean. Starfleet Command was still hesitant about Black Fleet. 'I'm not even sure I like it either,' Sisko thought. The idea of Starfleet officers being more loyal to the Alliance rather than Starfleet bothered him, but he understood the concept. Black Fleet would do its best to keep the Alliance between the Federation and Klingons intact along with protecting the members themselves.

"Captain," Jadzea had appeared right in front of his desk. This made Sisko jump because he had been too busy to realize she had entered his office to begin with…

"What's up, old man?"

"Have you seen the latest reports from Drake?"

"He has more?" Sisko asked with a little more annoyance then he intended. 'Drake Do'k, or at least that is what he gives for his name, has been uploading more information about the Alliance and its technology. It's driving me nuts, especially since he hasn't provided more information about the Asurans and the Tau'ri,' Sisko thought.

"Yep, and you aren't going to believe this." Dax handed him the data pad with the report on it. Sisko was planning to skim it, but stopped after the first paragraph.

"Wormhole technology?" Sisko asked in disbelief.

"I know! Isn't this exciting Benjamin? More wormhole gods for you! They create artificial wormholes through these circular devices called Stargates. Allow instantaneous travel between planets within a galaxy. I could visit Risa after work..."

"I could visit my father on Earth along with Jake more often…"

"See, not necessarily a bad thing if we actually join them," Dax stated in a subtle tone, implying that she would like to know if Sisko could shed some light.

"They offer a lot, but how much will we change or have to pay in order to receive these 'gifts'?"

"I know change is hard, but sometimes it's for the better."

Sisko nodded in agreement. Both Starfleet and the Federation were up in the air about possibly joining the Alliance. The admirals Sisko had talked to over the last few days wanted the technology for faster travel and better protection of their ships. 'I agree with them, but…' Sisko thought before Dax called him back from his deep thought.

"Sisko. Hello? Are you having a vision of the Prophets?" Dax waved her hands trying to get his attention while speaking.

"No, I wasn't," Sisko answering the last question. "What were you saying?"

"Martok requests your presence about the issue he talked to you about, along with Worf," Dax answered.

Sisko sighed, "Alright, tell him I'm coming. Also alert me to Drake's movements if comes near the bar and keep in contact with Kira. She should be shadowing Drake." Sisko got up from his desk and walked out after Jax. "Worf you're with me," Sisko stated.

Worf nodded and joined Sisko promptly following him to holo-suite in Quark's Bar. They arrived a little late, but Sisko made sure that Drake wasn't nearby with a quick look around. Both Worf and Sisko met Martok and O'Brien in the holo-suite.

"Chief what were you able to recover from that Dominion Battle Cruiser?" Sisko asked.

"Something I wished I hadn't seen," O'Brien replied sourly.

"The O'Brien I know wouldn't be scared of a battle," replied Worf.

"Yes. A battle I could handle, but this… I doubt anyone could be prepared. I've had to slow down the playback a lot in order to follow Drake as he assaulted and captured the Dominion ship. Here," O'Brien pointed to a deck display that showed life signs, "is an overall map of the route Drake took to the bridge, and if you notice the only life signs showing are Jem'Hadar soldiers, a few Cardassians, and a Vorta."

"What about Drake?" Martok asked.

"He doesn't show up at all, and from the recreation from video, sensors, and other records of the Battlecruiser I can't figure out why besides thinking he had something that masked his life signs."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sisko said remembering all the reports about the technology the ATA possessed. "I mean, he probably has the technology to easily accomplish that."

"But what is really funny is that he might as well have showed up," O'Brien said. "Here, let me play what happened on this." They all watched as the closest life signs to Drake's route literally disappeared as if just wiped from existence. Everyone understood why O'Brien said he might as well not use whatever was keeping form the life sign detectors of the battle cruiser. Drake could be spotted easily because the loss of life wherever he went gave away his location, but what also astonished them was the speed at which he moved through the decks, killing everyone in his way.

"You said this was real time?" Worf asked convinced it was speed up.

"Trust me it is-"

"Impossible," Martok stated sternly, his mind steadfastly denying what the sensors revealed.

"Chief you said you were able to recreate this so show it to us," Sisko said wanting to see this for himself.

"I'll show you regular speed first…"

The holo-suite activated showing video footage of Drake running down the Dominion Battle Cruiser's corridors taking corners by swinging on a support strut at the turn in the corridors. Drake was moving so quickly that any Jem'Hadar in his way were cut down before they saw him. Trying to watch how Drake dispatched all the Jem'Hadar in real time was impossible most the time. And then the simulation was over leaving a stunned man and two Klingons in its wake.

O'Brien recognized the look on their faces, because he had that the first dozen times he watched it. "You'll never forget that, will you?" They nodded satisfying O'Brien's pride especially the look on Worf's face. "Now let me show you in slow motion so you can follow his every move, though it is still pretty fast."

(X)

Drake had discreetly made his way to his favorite spot in Quark's Bar. His infamy had spread that the tables in his immediate area were empty, and no one moved close to the hooded form of Drake. Being left alone was perfectly okay with him, because he was watching Sisko, Worf, and Martok view the recreation and not paying much attention to anything else.

Drake watched the slow motion, studying their faces along with reviewing his work of art, and art it was even though the art was in the category of dealing death. Drake laughed out loud at one particular part which put the customers in the bar on edge. In the re-creation he had just entered a large training room filled with Jem'Hadar.

**Re-creation**

Drake slowed a few steps as he targeted all the Jem'Hadar in the training room. That over with Drake unleashed several throwing knives at the farthest targets. He stepped up his speed while pulling out his twin short katanas and with each swing killed an opponent, efficiently cutting through the remaining Jem'Hadar so quickly that by the time he reached the other end of the room Jem'Hadar pieces were still falling to the floor.

He entered the next corridor and as soon as they saw him they opened up firing their plasma weapons. The plasma blasts burned a hole all the way through Drake, decreasing his size as his body adjusted to the missing nanites. The attack enraged Drake, and he responded by moving his katanas in a whirlwind cutting up the walls, ceiling, and floor while increasing his running speed. The Jem'Hadar looked straight into what appeared to be Death incarnate and instinctually moved to retreat. Too late, or in this case never was a possibility, as Drake overtook them and left pieces of Jem'Hadar littered in his wake.

Drake continued at what the watchers decided was ramming speed, killing as though he was a machine. A particular group of Jem'Hadar bellowed a challenge of hand to hand combat, thinking they could win. Drake obliged them by slowing down so they would actually have some way to keep up in the challenge. Drake then proceeded to use mixed form of Lantian martial arts along with several of Earth's to tear them apart. He punched through Jem'Hadar, kicked them into walls so hard they dented the metal corridor, and totally dismembered the challengers using everything he had.

**Real World**

Drake was so deep in his spying enjoying every minute of it that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. A touch to the back of his hood by what his sensors detected as a phaser triggered his 'instinctual programming' causing Drake to move automatically. He moved at a speed that even an enhanced human eye would have hard time following. He twisted while doing a kicking equivalent of an uppercut sending the assailant flying towards the metal supports of the second level floor. The kick alone broke ribs, and damaged the spine of the assailant. Combine that with the high speed impact against the metal supports of the second floor the assailant now had a broken back along with an utterly shattered ribcage. Drake's hood blocked his view as he came back in control he waited for the assailant to finish crashing to the ground, confident that his attacker would not be able to get up again but should still be alive for questioning.

Drake had very few experiences where he cared for another, and now saw that person in mortal danger. Drake saw the shattered form of Major Kira impact the floor in front of him. The world froze as it had once before when Drake had been saved by his only true Tau'ri friend Lt. Drake Do'k, at the cost of his friend's life. Memories of the event rocked him as much as the view before him. Screaming erupted all around him. 'Yes… screaming…'

**Memory Begins…**

A memory that changed him for better and for worse, and it was happening again. He remembered the experience that had changed his life. It was before he had joined Atra Operatio, and even before he took the name Drake Do'k. He was named Sharoth.

"Sharoth," a voice called out. Sharoth turned his head towards the origin. He identified the Tau'ri as part of the unit he had been assigned too. The Alliance was just barely into the second year since its creation, and Oberoth had ordered more integration between the Tau'ri and the Asuran units. Sharoth had been assigned to this pitiful Tau'ri team and he hated the assignment to no end. 'Why should I work with those that are inferior to me?' Sharoth thought constantly. He hadn't even bothered to learn their names, and instead gave them numbered designations based on his calculation on the probability that they would die.

"What 97?" Sharoth replied with a cold demeanor. There were six members to the team, and the other five all had their probabilities figured.

"Why am I 97?" asked the blonde haired airman. Others in the group had stopped in their hike up the hill to watch the event, also curious to why Sharoth had always referred to them as numbers. Many theories of the numbers had been thought up.

"It's the probability percentage of you dying on a mission," Sharoth stated flatly. The revelation caused the other Tau'ri to bristle. Sharoth had been part of their team for only two weeks and this was their first mission together.

"I'll show you 97!" yelled '97' as he charged at Sharoth. The others watched the futility of the effort as '97' continued throwing punches and kicking nothing but air.

"Tau'ri Airmen can only hit air," Sharoth stated as a matter of fact. This enraged '97' into a killing rage, and yet for all the rage Sharoth easily avoided everything the primitive being tried. He had gone over 97 ways to kill '97', and that brought a small smile to Sharoth's face. Sharoth then planted his left foot into the ground and kicked forward hitting '97' in the middle of his combat vest, sending him flying.

'65', '59', and '83' moved to help '97' off the ground. '32' however moved towards Sharoth. '32' was the leader of the group and from what little Sharoth had seen of '32' in the training room had lead to his low number. Sharoth would never admit it, but a hint of respect was there for the Tau'ri with one of the lowest probabilities of dying that Sharoth knew of.

"Sharoth, don't let '97' get to ya," said '32'. '32' had surprised him yet again using the number designation without a hint of mocking.

"Lt. Do'k!" '97' complained. "Why are you using it too?"

Lt. Drake Do'k turned to '97' and said, "From where I'm standing Sharoth is right about your probability of dying. You rush head long into a battle you have no hope to win, and you're not even using your head. If anything you should accept this as a way to get better with his help." Drake/32 stated bluntly, pointing toward Sharoth. Sharoth was just as confused as '97' at what '32' had said.

"What do you mean LT?" 97 asked. The others around him equally wanted an answer.

"You can ask Sharoth what you can do to decrease your chance of dying, of course," responded Drake/32. "Sharoth I expect you to be honest and help him."

"32 I don't thi—" Sharoth began before being interrupted by 97.

"Why would 'Shitwraith' even help?" '97' was smug with his perversion of Sharoth's name.

"I think there is a better chance of Sha-roth helping you than you actually landing a punch, Private." Drake/32 would have no name calling between his team, but he was considering adding number calling to his 'not okay' list also.

"32 does have a point 97," stated Sharoth. All the Tau'ri laughed at Drake's sarcastic joke, and the fact that Sharoth took it seriously.

"Fine then," 97 said walking towards Sharoth, and finally stopping in front of him. "How can I decrease the probability of me dying?"

"Most likely an impossible task, 97." Drake/32 intervened, taking 97 away before he ended up dying because of Sharoth. 97 listened to Drake/32 and walked towards the others as Drake/32 turned back and walked right up to Sharoth.

"How about this Sharoth," started Drake/32, "I'm going to call you 99 from now on. Ok?"

"I'm Sharoth."

Thinking he made some progress Drake replied, "You're Sharoth, and I'm Drake Do'k."

"Negative 32."

Drake seeing this decided this was going to be a headache, and wondered if the other team leaders got an Asuran like Sharoth. Drake turned perpendicular to Sharoth while using his right hand in a thinking gesture. Sharoth waited for 32 to say something. Drake punched out and kicked at the same time very quickly for a normal Tau'ri. Sharoth leaned back to avoid the punch, but the kick had landed.

"Impressive 21," Sharoth said decreasing Drake's number in light of him actually landing a hit. A hit struck when Sharoth was not expecting anything, but a hit none the less.

"Not what I expected, but I'll take it," Drake/21 seeing his hopes dashed that striking a hit would actually convince Sharoth to use his name instead of a number. "Alright, let's move out people. We have a mission to do, and we've already wasted time we could have used for R and R." Grumbling came from the others, but they formed up with Sharoth taking up rear guard.

'21 is an odd but impressive Tau'ri,' Sharoth thought as he climbed the hill with the rest of the team.

(X)  
**(Outside World)**

Only a second had passed in the outside world as Drake stared at the broken form of Major Kira. The other customers had fled from their tables as soon as they saw Kira go flying up into the air. The time she took to fall down and the second after was all that the customers needed to vacate the bar screaming.

Quark had seen the whole thing. He had always watched Drake with one eye, and today he was horrified at what happening because of him. Kira appeared to have somehow snuck up on Drake and put her phaser right against Drake's head. Quark thought that Kira could possibly be a bit insane, but that act proved to him that she was. Next thing he saw was a blur as all of a sudden Kira was launched into the metal supports of the second floor and came crashing down just as fast. Quark was completely stunned at how fast his customers had exited his bar... AND how Drake just confirmed all the bad feelings Quark got from him. 'She's dead?' the thought bothered Quark more than he would've liked or even thought possible.

**(Outside World)**  
(X)  
**Memory**

This was the team's first mission, and already Sharoth found this pointless. The mission objectives were to make contact with the farmers of this primitive planet that were rumored to have important information regarding an advanced race that could possibly help the Alliance in the war against the Wraith. So far he doubted that the farmers had any real knowledge of an advanced race and was confident that this was just a big waste of his time. He trudged along with the others heading towards the village while wishing he could go back to the gate and actually do something productive, like blow up a hive ship. The village appeared as they came to the top of the last hill. The sight before them was primitive, and in Sharoth's mind confirmed that this was a waste of time and voiced it.

"21, this is pointless," Sharoth said. "If they had contact with an advanced race then shouldn't we see some kind of technology?"

"Probably, if they aren't hiding it in case the Wraith show up," Drake/21 countered. "Let's talk to them first before we call this mission a waste of precious Alliance resources."

Sharoth nodded, and continued with the team to the village center. A few of the humans had stared at the foreigners through open windows. By the time the team reached the village center there were a group of men armed with metal staffs surrounding an elder man and woman. Sharoth's hands moved instinctively to his extended clip desert eagle and his replicator pistol, readying to take out any opposition.

"Greetings travelers," the old man said to the new comers. "What has brought you to our humble village?" Sharoth noticed apprehension increase among the armed villagers. Their grip on those curious metal staffs (_that were way beyond their technological level to create_) increased, making their knuckles white. 'Maybe they do have access to an advanced race,' Sharoth thought while trying to analyze the metal staffs with his built in sensors.

"We mean no harm," Drake/21 began then saw that the armed men were staring past him. Drake/21 turned to see Sharoth holding the hilts of his weapons. "Sharoth, stand down please." Sharoth followed the order moving his hands away from the hilts of his two weapons. "Sorry about that." The old man and woman nodded in acceptance of the apology. "We've actually heard rumors that this village has had contact with an advance race, so we've come to investigate those rumors in order to enter into an alliance with them against the Wraith."

"How do we know you aren't Wraith worshippers trying to get at our friends," one of the armed men yelled. The two elders looked at him like he was stupidest person in the whole world. Then again, this was a lightly inhabited planet so he could be.

"We are the Tau'ri that you may have heard about," Drake/21 began. "So you do have dealings with an advanced race then?" The man who yelled before turned pale as he realized his mistake.

"I've heard of the Tau'ri before," the old man said. "We are friends with an advanced race, as Banith so imprudently stated." Banith, the man who yelled earlier grew even more pale, which surprised Sharoth that he could turn even paler.

"I'm Lt. Drake Do'k of the Tau'ri," Drake/21 said. "Behind me is my team. Who am I speaking with?"

"We are the Firsts," the old man indicated himself and the old woman next to him. "However, our names are Tarnif and Vifen, and together as equals we rule Gost, our planet."

"Nice to meet you," Drake/21 said. "Are the two of you married?"

"No," Tarnif said turning to the old woman Vifen to let her explain.

"We are the eldest of our people, child," Vifen said. "For generations our people have always been led by the oldest man and woman; and when they die the next oldest take their place. We are open to change but approach it with caution, as directed by the Finneath."

"The Finneath are the ones you're looking for," Tarnif continued. "They protect us from the Wraith, and we trade our crops with them in return. They ask for little, but we sometimes trade more for weapons, such as you see before you."

Drake/21 nodded in thought before asking, "Is there a way for you to contact them? We would like to talk to them."

"There is not," Vifen said while shaking her head. "They come when needed, but the harvest is almost over so they should be arriving soon."

"Do you have a specific time?" Drake/21 asked.

Tarnif shook his head, and said, "They come in their own time, but they should be arriving for the harvest as soon as tomorrow at most a few weeks from now."

"Can you contact us when they do arrive?"

"No, they disable the gate when they arrive," Vifen answered. "You'll have to stay here until they arrive. We'll provide for you, and in return you can help us with the harvest."

Sharoth started to turn around and walk back to the gate when Drake/21 grabbed him. "It isn't too much that they are asking, Sharoth."

"We don't need these Finneath," Sharoth replied arrogance very apparent. "I even doubt that this war will last long with us Asurans at the front."

"And where would your people be without us fixing your programming?"

"Fine 21," Sharoth replied giving in. Drake/21 eyed Sharoth, and then turned back to the Firsts.

"We would be glad to help in any way possible," Drake/21 said. "I request to speak to my superiors through the Stargate, and then we'll remain here to help until the Finneath arrive. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes," Tanif and Vifen said in unison.

(X)

The team stayed there and helped gather the harvest. During that time Drake/21 had increased his efforts to break Sharoth's shell and meld his team into a strong fighting unit. Drake encouraged the other members to practice and learn from Sharoth. '97' had decreased his probability of dying to 89, and was now known as '89.' The other members hadn't improved, though. They instead avoided Sharoth as much as possible, causing Drake/21 many headaches. The villagers became fast friends and had even let Drake's team use those metal staffs. Actually firing the staff caused arcs of lightning like energy to shoot forth from both ends without electrocuting the user. As punishment, Banith was in charge of watching the Alliance team and teaching them about the metal staffs.

Drake/21 continued trying to befriend Sharoth with absolute determination. If Sharoth started to regress away Drake/21 would send the village's children to play with Sharoth. The end results were hilarious to Drake/21, seeing about ten or so kids attached to Sharoth from head to toe. The kids just laughed as Sharoth kept walking as if they weren't there, hoping that a display of Asuran superior strength would deter them. Sharoth was still stubborn and wouldn't ask for help from Drake/21. Instead, he would eventually talk to the kids and try and convince them to get off. This revealed to Drake/21 that Sharoth had a 'heart' more or less, because he could have just started throwing the kids like ragdolls if he wanted.

Sharoth was getting more than a little frustrated, but hiding it pretty well so Drake/21 was barely able to see it. Drake/21 moved towards the besieged Sharoth. "Okay kids. I think that Uncle Sharoth has had enough fun today," Drake/21 said with a wink at the kids. A series of okays and alights replied back from the little ones as the twelve children climbed off Sharoth. Relief showed on Sharoth's face for a moment before being replaced with the grim look Sharoth usually sported.

"Thank you, Drake" Sharoth said absentmindedly after being so close to committing mass murder.

"Drake?"

"I mean 21," Sharoth said trying to recover. Drake/21 smiled that he finally had made some proof of progress.

"Nope you won't get away with that Sharoth," Drake/21 said. "You now have to call me Drake." Sharoth was about to protest when Drake/21 cut him off. "Or I'll send the little ones after you."

"Drake it is, then" Sharoth said grudgingly.

(X)

Alliance Command had sent a BC-304 Shadow variant to orbit the planet Gost where Lt. Drake Do'k and his team had been stationed for the last few weeks. The BC-304 Shadow variant was the stealth class of the vessel with a camouflage hull, cloaking, and sensor scattering technology. This vessel's name was Shade, and was back-up in case something happened with the Finneath. A cloaked puddle jumper had been sent to the edge of the village as an escape route to the Shade in case meeting didn't go well or the Wraith unexpectedly arrived and jammed the Asgard transporters. Lt. Drake Do'k/21 had been making frequent communications with Captain Alex Shaden of the Shade, and told him to expect the Finneath soon.

One communication had occurred earlier when the Captain asked Drake/21 about why that village was the only one settled on the whole planet. Drake/21 answered after consulting the Firsts, that Wraith attacks had culled so many that only a few were left, and then the Finneath came. They brought the remainder of the Gostians together and they've been this way for generations.

Traders and helpers had come from different worlds to assist with the harvest. The helpers worked the far away fields and weren't seen by Drake/21's team until they brought their loads back to the village, then returned to the fields. The Traders would come and go, exchanging goods for some of the already harvested crops. In the last few days the team observed that all the Traders had left and the helpers were nearing completion of harvesting the crops. The helpers also stacked a portion of the harvest for themselves to take back through the gate once the harvest was over.

"We've detected the ftl entry of a massive object in-system, fairly close to the planet," the Captain said over subspace communications to Drake/21. "They should be arriving within ten minutes at their current sublight speed."

"Roger Captain," Drake/21 said. "I'll go alert the Firsts."

"Good luck L—" The communication was cut off, and Drake/21 worked the suitcase size subspace communication station to no avail.

"Great..." Drake/21 said before using his radio communicator. "Sharoth, I need you to try the Gate. Everyone else meet me at the Firsts building." A series of "Yes, Sirs!" came over the radio as Drake/21 headed towards the Firsts.

"Drake… the Stargate won't dial and I've lost my connection to Asuras…" Sharoth said.

"I'm guessing our friends disabled subspace when they entered system. I'm reaching the Shade now over radio and apparently they've been cut off from the Alliance network also. Meet us at the Firsts building."

"Yes, Sir."

Drake/21 continued walking towards the Firsts building and saw that the villagers along with the helpers were already stacking up a third of the harvest in the center of the village. 'Guess they already know that the Finneath are coming,' Drake/21 thought. He entered the Firsts building, and greeted his team there. The Firsts had just come out of their office and were surprised to see that we were already there.

"We were about to send runners to get you," Tanif said. "The Finneath are coming and should be arriving soon. Come, and we'll introduce you."

"Very well, do they arrive by ship?" Drake/21 asked.

"Sometimes they do and sometimes they don't," Vifen said. "They did say that this time they will come by ship."

"So, the times they don't they must have used transporters of some sort," Drake/21 said. The two Firsts nodded in agreement. Everyone made their way to the center where there was a great crowd of people from the village, and the helpers themselves amounted to almost eighty hired hands. Sharoth arrived moments later as the Finneath large transport shuttle hovered over the center of the village. Banith and the other armed men stood at parade rest in front of the helpers, the villagers, and Drake/21's team.

The first group of Finneath beamed from the shuttle, and they were definitely different. The Finneath were humanoid-ish, at least five foot five, but incredibly skinny almost like an anorexic human. Their skin was orange, and simply smooth with no visible defects. Most of them were in full body armor, but a few were in less armor then the others.

A burst of static came over the radio into Drake/21's ear. "This is Captain Alex Shaden to Drake Do'k. Do you read me?"

"I read you loud and clear," Drake/21 said though barely loud enough for his throat microphone to pick up his words. "What is going on Captain?"

"Their ship is massive," Captain Shaden said. "It reminds me of Cloud City from Star Wars except there are six of them hooked together where the bottom of cloud city would end in that point. All six points are joined together, and the umbrella like ends are opposite from each other like the faces of a cube. I don't think they've noticed us yet, but just wanted to alert you that they must have brought a lot of them. Sensors show that it's 600 kilometers from one end to the other."

"Thank you Captain," Drake/21 said. "I'll contact you later it looks like a delegation is coming."

"Good luck," Captain Shaden said and the radio link cut off.

"Welcome Finneath," Vifen said while bowing forward. "The harvest as we promised, and also these are the Tau'ri we told you about." The Finneath turned to Drake/21 and his team.

"Tau'ri..." The Finneath said in a deep base voice that through off the Tau'ri, because of their size. "We're the Finneath… A pleasure to meet you…"

"The pleasure is all mine," Drake/21 said. "My name is Lt. Drake Do'k and this is my team. We were wondering if you would be interested in a forming an alliance with us against the Wraith."

"We... know… this…" The Finneath said in the paused deep base voice again. "The Wraith… worry us not… They know… to avoid us…"

"Obviously you need trade," Drake countered. "The Wraith have been over-culling this galaxy and soon you won't have anyone to trade with if we don't stop the Wraith together."

"It isn't the time…"

"What do you mean it isn't the time?" Sharoth asked forcefully reminded of how Oberoth had refused the Tau'ri at first, and didn't want to see that happen again.

"You are not… Tau'ri…" The Finneath's eyes widened with realization of what Sharoth was. "Asuran…" The Finneath stared at the Firsts who were confused, but stood their ground. "Warned us… you did not…the harvest…we must begin…" The Firsts nodded, and Banith along with the others turned and fired their weapons at the helpers, knocking them unconscious.

Drake/21's team moved into action as the Finneath began to fire at them. Sharoth grabbed the closest one and using his inhuman strength ripped it in half, but was surprised at the amount of effort required to rip it apart. The second closest shot lightning from its armored pseudo claws sending Sharoth flying into a building. The "harvesting" of the unconscious helpers and the crops started immediately as flashes of bright light began whisking them away. Simultaneously, the Finneath on the ground continued to assault the Tau'ri and lone Asuran. The villagers assisted the Finneath in suppressing the Tau'ri and Asuran team.

"What the frak is their problem?" 89 Yelled. Drake/21 quickly ordered a retreat to the puddle jumper. They ran with Sharoth providing rear guard, wielding both his Asuran pistol and extended clip desert eagle. As usual with an Asuran, each shot was spot on thanks to their targeting abilities and if it wasn't for Sharoth they wouldn't have reached the hidden puddle jumper.

The puddle jumper lurched as fire from the Finneath's transport shuttle was added to the ground soldiers. A quick lightning bolt shot out and knocked the puddle jumper into a spin. The puddle jumper cloaked and headed straight for the Shade. However, the Shade was strangely silent and wasn't cloaked or even responding to radio communication.

"Team, prepare for hostiles aboard the Shade," Drake/21 said. "Sharoth, do you know what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure Drake," Sharoth said. "If I was able to communicate with Asuras I might be able to find some kind of information, but at the moment I have no idea."

"Just great..." Drake/21 said focusing on piloting the puddle jumper to the open hanger. "Alliance Command should've sent backup once they lost communication with the Shade. That gives us some hope, but until then we need to take back the Shade."

As the puddle jumper entered the hangar, bodies of the crew floated and bounced off the jumper. "Apparently the atmosphere hangar shield failed…" 59 suggested what everyone was thinking. Drake/21 maneuvered the ship to be able to extend its shield over the airlock which would allow them access the ship.

"Ok, that's it people," Drake/21 said. "Sharoth, take point and kill all of the bastards you can find." Sharoth nodded along with the rest of the team as they left the jumper and entered the airlock. Quickly opening the doors to gain access to the rest of the ship, they were met with heavy resistance.

"Aim true!" Drake/21 shouted while getting a headshot on a Finneath. The team moved deck by deck clearing out every Finneath they encountered. On each deck they found bodies of the crew and the enemy as they progressed forward.

Sharoth was enjoying himself, tearing any Finneath in range apart and shooting those that weren't close enough. The team had finally reached the bridge to find one Finneath eating a still living Tau'ri soldier, who screamed in pain. The little form of the Finneath now appeared demonic in the Tau'ri's eyes. Its head moved down and took another bite from the leg of the Tau'ri before slashing the soldier's throat. This Finneath wore black armor, and it laughed in a deep voice that shouldn't be coming from such a small and thin alien.

"It's best when… it is fresh…" the black armored Finneath said, eyeing its next meal. "Though extremely filling… Save you for… later I will…" The Finneath froze as it gazed upon Sharoth, and for a moment fear flashed across its face. "Asuran… The Great Destroyers… Revenge I… Kevnoch… will… take for our home-world…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sharoth said launching himself at Kevnoch. Kevnoch pulled out a metal whip that glowed with energy and lashed out at Sharoth with it. The whip was as hot as plasma and slashed right through Sharoth, destroying billions of nanites. Sharoth was cut in half for a moment until his body reformed itself, making him smaller overall.

The others were already firing at Kevnoch as Sharoth dodged the next attack. Kevnoch moved far quicker than his previous brethren had, and ripped off 65's head with one hand. Sharoth was scared for the first time in his life. He was cut off from Asuras and if he was destroyed here he wouldn't be able to be reborn there. The realization crippled Sharoth as he continued to avoid Kevnoch's whip. Kevnoch, seeing that he had the Asuran at bay was able to kill 59 and 83 with relative ease. 89 and Drake/21 continued to fire, but being normal Tau'ri they weren't able to keep up with Kevnoch's fast movements.

Sharoth panicked and lunged forward trying to smother Kevnoch before he could swing the whip again. The whip went right through Sharoth twice, killing a little more than three trillion nanites which was effectively a third of Sharoth's body. Fortunately, the remaining nanites fell upon Kevnoch and started to eat into the Finneath's body.

Kevnoch screamed in pain as the nanites destroyed him from within. Drake/21 and 89 had stopped firing as they were surprised to see Drake in liquid form, actually flowing into the enemy's body and killing him from within. A moment later Kevnoch was dead and a much shorter and thinner Sharoth emerged from the body and took form, looking like a 13 year old Tau'ri child.

There wasn't a reprieve though, as fire from the massive vessel that looked like six joined cloud cities fired at the BC-304 Shadow variant. Consoles exploded as the shields caved in to the enormous firepower. Drake/21 sat at a command console, distraught at finding that weapons were offline…along with shields.

"We're going to die," 89 stated in shock.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Drake/21 said. "Sharoth take care of 89 for me." Sharoth moved to question Drake but in a flash of light suddenly found himself along with 89 standing in the puddle jumper they arrived in. "Take it and get out now," Drake/21's said over the comm. "I'm going to take that frakking thing with me!"

Sharoth didn't get a chance to respond as an arc of lightning cut through the hanger, separating it completely from the ship. The Shade moved forward on its remaining engines, and from the puddle jumper Sharoth saw Drake had opened up a hyperspace window in the middle of the massive city. The city itself was firing back with almost panicked speed, but to no avail as Drake piloted the Shade into the hyperspace window that was being destabilized by the city-ship's jamming of subspace. The resulting explosion vaporized the city and created a tear in subspace that began expanding rapidly, casting about randomly like massive arcs of surreal lightning. One "arm" struck the planet and ripped directly through Gost's core, sending the planet into its death throes. Magma spilt over the crust and out into space in some areas. The planet consumed itself and was nothing more than raging ball of fire.

Two witnesses stared in utter awe and horror as they watched an entire planet simply die right before their eyes. The puddle jumper had been shielded by the hanger bay and then blown clear of the perimeter by the initial subspace explosion. 89 was shaking with rage and grief over what had just happened. He turned a murderous glare at Sharoth who was still showing no emotion, just a blank stare as he gazed out at the celestial funeral pyre hanging in space before them.

"They all died, because of you! Does that even make you feel anything? NO! OF COURSE IT DOESN'T! THEY WERE JUST NUMBERS TO YOU!" 89 ranted and raged hitting Sharoth again and again. Sharoth took the hits, and just stood there, his small form paralyzed.

'89 is right…' Sharoth thought, surprised that he felt more than he first realized. 'Drake wasn't just a number to me.' The realization hit him like the world had suddenly changed and opened before him…and then closed in and crushed him. He had actually experienced fear, been truly terrified for the first time, and did not know how to come to terms with it. Compounding matters was the loss of his only friend, Drake Do'k. Sharoth just stood there in a surreal stupor as 89 physically and emotionally exhausted himself, continuously screaming at the top of his lungs and beating Sharoth until 89 could no longer stand.

"They're just numbers to you," 89 cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Drake wasn't," Sharoth finally replied his voice shaking. "Drake was a… friend."

"If he was your friend then you should have done the suicide mission, not him…and why the hell did you freeze back there?" 89 screamed as loss and rage tore through him.

"I don't know," Sharoth replied softly, his voice still shaking. An hour later a fleet of four BC-304s arrived and picked up 89 and Sharoth. They gave their mission reports then retired to their quarters. Further study into Asuran history revealed that long ago the Finneath had attacked Asuras, intending to harvest human meat to feed their home planet. The Asurans had retaliated and wiped out their entire world. After spending a week in solitude, Sharoth emerged from his self-imposed prison and announced that he had changed his name to Drake Do'k, in honor of his lost friend. Forever more, he would always remember his greatest failure and the loss of his first true friend.

**End Memory**_  
(X)_

Sharoth/Drake Do'k came out of the memory induced stupor. Before him was the broken form of Major Kira. A full minute had passed since she hit the ground and he was drawn into the memory. He read her vitals and realized she was in mortal danger if she didn't receive treatment immediately. 'There is only one thing to do,' Sharoth/Drake thought.

He placed his hands on her body and sent in his extra nanites, directing them to heal her. He slowly shrunk back to his six foot two inch form as they swarmed through her body. He straightened her as he received reports from the nanites on her status. Most of the damage was being fixed pretty quickly by the billions of nanites he had given her.

Still staring at Kira, Drake found it odd that he was now flying backwards into the air until his eyes focused on Odo, whose visage bore a mask of pure rage no one had ever seen before. Drake impacted against the wall and started to rise as Odo continued firing his phaser over and over, blasting several holes in the wall, and then hitting Drake with two glancing blows before finally vaporizing his left arm. Feeling the loss of billions of his nanites snapped Drake out of his fugue state. He quickly rolled away, dodging the next blast with god like agility.

"Cease fire, Constable!" Sisko ordered. The command broke through Odo's rage and he stopped…and was horrified by what he beheld, hardly believing himself capable of such destruction. Conflicted and confused, he dropped the phaser and stumbled back a few paces. "What have I done" he whispered, horrified by having acted so much like one of his people, and their Dominion. "Now, will someone tell me what the HELL is going on here?" Worf and Martok backed Sisko; their weapons aimed directly at Drake as Odo's men fanned out and surrounded the Asuran.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Fully beta updated now. Gone from 8,546 words in this chapter to 12,012 words. Also I've begun rewriting/updating the first chapters to improve grammar, and story. So far the first two chapters have been updated with a rewrite.

My deviant art is alpha-omega-protocol . deviantart . com  
It has some images of Arcturus Maximus Primus in game and as a physical model. Plus other stuff like the Arcturus War Fortress.

Now to the story:

+Sentence. + Communicating through nanite center in brain.  
_'Sentence.' _Mental thoughts.  
"Sentence." Talking out loud.****

Chapter 26  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Quark's Bar  
Time – 50985.22 – Three Days After Battle For DS9_

Drake Do'k was not in the position he wanted to be in. _'I'm outnumbered by ranking officers I'm supposed to be convincing to join with the Alliance,' _Drake thought. Sisko, Martok, Worf, and Odo's constables all had weapons trained on Drake while Odo was restraining himself from running over to Major Kira.

A part of Drake was in Kira stabilizing the broken ribs and back. He focused on the data coming from his nanites inside her. Already he had directed them to try and re-align the broken ribs, and close a few punctures from the ribs on her internal organs. There was an issue though; his nanites were designed only for humans and weren't configured correctly for Bajorans. That issue only allowed him to use his nanites to stitch together the tears in the organs while the nanites also formed braces around the broken ribs and back. _'This isn't good enough,'_ Drake thought as his nanites reported Major Kira's vitals to him. _'Her back is in terrible shape, and my nanites can only provide stabilizing brace for it instead of repairing the damage to her nerves which could mean she'll be paralyzed unless something is done quick.'_

"Drake, I want an answer now!" Sisko yelled. Drake heard him, but instead focused on reforming his body. _'What the hell happened,'_ Drake asked himself. _'The phaser beam should've just gone right through my nanites, but some weird slow disintegration that wouldn't stop. To think I would have to detach the affected area to save myself.' _He spared a look to the floor and saw that even the detached nanites had vanished also. His missing left arm began to regenerate as the nanites spread out, causing those who watched to react with surprise. To prevent shrinking Drake hollowed himself on the inside as his arm finished reforming.

"What are you?" Sisko asked – everyone waited for an answer. Odo in particular eyed him coldly.

"There is no time," Drake said before beaming to Kira's side. Everyone turned and held fire because of his proximity to the Major. A moment later Drake and Kira beamed away.

-

"No… Where did you take her?" Odo asked solemnly.

Sisko tapped his com-badge getting a line to Dax. "Sisko to Dax, scan for Major Kira, and why didn't you inform me that Drake had left his quarters?"

_"Kira is in the medical bay, and Drake's lifesign is still in his quarters," _Dax replied over the com link – genuine confusion in her tone.

Worf grumbled and looked at the area where Drake had been. "What is he?" Worf mused.

"Has he been there the whole time?" Sisko asked Dax.

_"He hasn't moved sir. I would've informed you if he had. Also, sensors report that there is an energy signal in the medical bay."_

(X X)  
_Alpha Quadrant  
Location – Deep Space Nine – Medical Bay  
Time – 50985.23 – Three Days After Battle For DS9_

Drake beamed into the medical bay along with Kira who had been beamed onto one of the medical bed. They had beamed near the back of the medical bay, and Drake could see Bashir who was near the entrance of the medical bay.

"How did you get past me?" Bashir asked turning towards the just beamed in Drake. His eyes focused on Major Kira, and back to Drake. "What happened?" Bashir rushed past Drake pushing him out of his way to scan Major Kira.

"I need access to your medical database you have on Bajorans."

"Not until you answer my question," Bashir insisted, before he scanned her with his tri-coder. "Fractured ribs, internal bleeding, major contusions, spinal damage, and it appears as if she got hit by a metal bar swung by a Gorn. The damage seems to be stabalized already… Tell me what happened now."

"If we want her injuries treated correctly give me access to the medical database _now_," Drake demanded. _'At least the nanites are keeping her alive,'_ Drake thought, _'I should just mind probe him…'_

"The last time I checked this was _my_ Infirmary." Bashir growled as he headed to his medical inventory. "If you won't answer me, then security will get the chance."

Drake decided that this was taking too long to argue. "I reacted to her putting a weapon to my back, and once I realized it was her I administered an emergency dose of my nanites to stabilize her."

"Your nanites?" Bashir looked confused and backed off. He aimed his tricoder signal at Drake and waited for a reading. After checking his scanning results he turned to Drake. "Various metals, but no organic cells. You're not a Borg. You're a nanite based life-form?"

"Yes I am, but you need to let me access your medical database on Bajoran physiology."

Bashir seemed to calm down, but was still leery. "I have no idea who or what you are other than you did this to Kira. How do I even know that you would be able to help her?"

Drake hated the slowness of human speech. Nanite based communication was just so much more efficient. "You just scanned her you should see that she is stabilized for the moment, and I need the Bajoran medical data in order to update the nanites so they can heal her completely."

Bashir paused for a moment and looked to Kira. Drake could see the way Bashir seemed to be analyzing the situation and determining the best course of action. Even with the Federation's advanced medical technology, Kira was likely in for a long recovery. "Over here. There you go, but if you are lying..."

"I understand," Drake replied, understanding the unsaid threat, sticking his hand directly into the console's data port. Drake absorbed the database quickly, and made the necessary changes to update the healing factor of his nanites to include Bajoran physiology. He felt the bones begin to knit together, the punctures in the organs close up completely healed, the bruising from the contusions disappear, and finally her backbone was healed as the nerves was repaired along with the spinal discs being restored from their shattered state.

It was an odd sensation feeling a part of you in someone else. _ 'But this is standard in emergency medical situations,'_ Drake thought. Through his nanites he could feel everything her beleaguered breaths, the pain though to him it was only electric signals, but he understood those signals were because of him. _'Her breathing has already relaxed, and now her chest is rising and falling without pain. Her blood veins are pumping regularly as if to a low beat of music. I guess this is what the Tau'ri mean when they say the rhythm of life.'_

Bashir had monitored the process with his eyes seeing the faint twitches of the ribs being restored and the tricoder readings soon showed perfect health. "No sign of fractured ribs, organs are as good as new, not detecting any contusions, and her previously broken spine just shows some inflammation… How is this possible?" Bashir was stunned at the quick healing that was beyond his capabilities. "You're nanites are inside her healing her, and I guess I don't have to arrange for you to be beamed into the sun. This is fantastic that all you needed to do was access the medical database to make sure your nanites could heal her correctly. Starfleet has been trying to modify Borg nanites to be able to do this. Your nanites are even more technologically advance than the Borgs'! Can you heal any alien race?"

"You are a very curious doctor aren't you," Drake said. "To be honest I'm not sure if we can heal any race, but most humanoids should be alright. However, it is important that we full medical data on the race. I'm glad that I didn't try to fully heal her with human medical data—"

"Why?" Bashir interrupted.

"One of the reasons is that the nerve structure of the spinal cord is slightly different than it is in humans. The nanites would've re-structured her spinal cord, and I can only guess what kind of issues that would've caused."

"I knew of that difference between our two species, but to think your nanites would've restructured her… Would they have turned her completely human?"

"Now that I think about it. I believe my nanites would've 'repaired' her body so to speak that her body would match a human's physiology," Drake answered

"Good thing then that you downloaded the Bajoran medical data," Bashir replied with a wrinkled forehead deep in thought. "Still your nanites abilities are absolutely astounding! I figured you were exceptional, but I had the feeling you were an alien when I first met you. You being a nanite based life form is unexpected." Bashir after seeing Drake remove his hand from within the medical console. "What is your kind called and what about your civilization?"

Seeing that the situation had gone way out of hand all because of his own actions in almost killing Kira, Drake replied, "I'm an Asuran. We were created by an alien race called the Ancients who also created humans. I guess you could call us beings made of nanites so small that it makes Borg nanites look gigantic in comparison."

Bashir nodded in comprehension, and had no trace of confusion visible on his face. "Starfleet had discovered that most of the humanoid species in the Milky Way were created by an ancient race called the Preservers. Though many different alien races call them different things, and I figure that the Ancients is that what you call the Preservers?"

"I remember reading about the Preservers, but no, the Ancients and Asurans come from another alternate universe."

"That makes sense now that I think about it. The Preservers only created biological humanoid races that we know of, and the fact that we haven't encountered any being like yourself supports that you're from another universe. Let us focus on you now. I would guess that you are like the Founders in that you can change appearance. I mean you're both non-solid species, and Asurans being made of nanites should behave as if they have no restriction to form. Am I right?"

"It is surprising that you've been able to keep up, and already you're guessing the abilities of Asurans. Let me show you." Drake's form changed into small woman then changed into a Jem'Hadar soldier and then back to his original form.

"I expect that you don't eat, because you're basically a machine. That is another similarity you share with the Founders. However, I've seen you consume raktajino in the bar before. I take it that you just store the liquid in a pseudo stomach of some sort?"

"I'm very impressed Dr. Bashir," Drake said. "You're right of course, and the way you instantly comprehend is almost Asuran-like in your abilities."

"I am 'super' human," Bashir replied with a grin. "Here is a thought; you still have connection to the nanites that are in Major Kira?"

Drake didn't know if he wanted to answer that particular question, but luckily Bashir's com-badge beeped for his attention. "One moment," Bashir said tapping his com-badge. "Bashir here."

_"Is Drake in there?"_ Sisko asked over the comm.

Bashir looked to Drake before replying, "Yes, and so is the Major."

"How is she doing?"

"She's unconscious, but Drake has healed her in an unbelievably incredible way Sir."

"Drake, we have security teams outside the medical bay." Drake rolled his eyes, because he knew that Sisko knew that security teams wouldn't be able to keep him from beaming out. "I've ordered them to stand ready to come in at a moment's notice. However, I would prefer to talk to you along with Martok, Worf, and Odo peacefully."

Drake nodded, and Bashir gave them the ok. The four walked in staring at Drake, and Odo rushed to Kira's side. Drake remembered his briefing that Odo had already confessed his love to Kira, but she had not responded to him yet. _'I guess he really does love her,'_ Drake thought watching Odo watching over Kira.

"I realize why there was no time to speak before, because Major Kira needed medical treatment immediately. Now that she is stable I expect some answers," Sisko said in an authoritative calm tone.

"Captain you won't believe it!" Bashir cut in, but stopped after Sisko looked at him.

"I want to hear this from Drake."

Drake took in a big breathe for dramatic effect -rather than actual need to breathe- before beginning. "Well it is a bit of a long story about the true origins of my race…"

(X X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Rod's Personal Lab  
Time – 50984.84 – Almost Five Days After Asthun Left_

Zeus and Major Ryan entered the lab and immediately had to avoid colliding with one of the scientists scurrying about the room. Rod was surrounded by a few technicians working on one of the suits of combat armor that had been modified with the Micro-Mark III-A generator backpack. There were three of the MarkIII-As encased in the armored backpack forming a triangle with the point down, and the backpack itself fit seamlessly with the combat armor. The three personal shield units on the armor glowed bright red indicating they had been filled to capacity by the generators.

"Looks like you've finished the MarkIII-A backpack integration of the armor," Zeus said, and smiled at Rod McKay along with the others who flinched at his interruption.

"Yes we have," Rod said.

Zeus noticed how Rod said we and not I. _'At least this McKay is not as arrogant as Arcturus McKay,'_ Zeus thought. "How many units do you have ready to go?"

"Three thousand backpacks are ready and I have my coworkers working on fitting them on three thousand suits."

"How soon can you get the armored combat suits ready for my team's mission?" Major Ryan asked.

"The suits just have to be assembled, and we will have enough for your team's mission."

"Good," Zeus said. "Can I have a demonstration?"

"Of course," Rod replied while nodding and then motioned for the others to get the demonstration setup. A big turret dropped from the ceiling that Zeus instantly recognized as an Asgard plasma beam turret. Rod caught the raised eyebrows from Zeus and Maj. Ryan. "Don't worry, we've powered it down to safe levels, but the demonstration will be contained with force fields for safety."

"Kinda seems like overkill," Zeus stated wondering to himself whether he should be running away screaming or embrace destiny.

"If it can withstand that I'll be very happy knowing my men and women are safe," Maj. Ryan said.

"I read the after action reports from the assault on the Borg station. I do recall that you guys were nearly barbequed from being too close to an exploding drone?" Both Zeus and Maj. Ryan winced at the same time. "Those drones are capital ship class weapons, and I had the thought what if you needed to call in orbital support?"

"Okay I see your point Rod," Zeus said, "but an Asgard Plasma Beam is still one of the strongest weapons we have…"

"That is true which is why we have it powered down to one two-hundredth of its power. You also need to remember that the armor does have three personal shield units along with three MarkIII-A generators to supply power. In short, this is the quickest way to drain the generators and shield units while also providing a benchmark on what can be taken. I have the utmost certainty that nothing will go wrong."

"I see…" Zeus said still debating if Rod was insane or not. "Well since you are so confident, how about I wear the armor?"

"Are you sure about that Sir?" Maj. Ryan asked Zeus in a hushed voice.

"I'm pretty sure Major that Zeus won't be disappointed," Rod replied firm in his belief that everything was well in hand or at least that is how it appeared to Zeus. Rod motioned for Zeus to get within the armor.

"If I die… remember that I WILL kill you," Zeus calmly stated, and the effect on Rod's face was worth it. If he was obliterated by this going wrong he would just be sent to the main computer core to await a new nanite body.

Rod nodded slowly as Zeus slithered in the silver nanite form into the armor. Rod's smile was absent from his face as he directed his techs to begin the firing sequence for the demonstration. Zeus standing within the armor activated the generator backpack to maximum output along with the three personal shield units. The Asgard plasma beam turret charged, and then fired in a spectacular display of blue death.

The blue beam was sustained for ten seconds, and during that time the combat armor was covered in red spider webs from the impact against the personal shield. The force fields surrounding the test kept any area effect damage from the APB contained within the demonstration area. Zeus had almost been knocked over from the plasma beam's kinetic impact, but thanks to the inertial dampeners of the personal shield units he was still standing. The armor had kept Zeus alive much to Rod's visible relief. The three shield units were very dim red, but steadily began to grow brighter as the near constant stream of energy from the naquadah generators recharged the shield units.

"Now, you may ask how that was possible," Rod said. "It is relatively easy to understand. The MarkIII-As supplied constant energy during the attack regenerating the shield units, and still have enough energy to finish recharging them to full after the attack. The amount of energy able to go through the power conduits to the recharge plates is extremely high. Thus, the backpack supplies plenty of energy very quickly and has an operating estimation of twenty-eight full recharges. Now, by full recharges I mean the power being supplied as the shield goes down and then the power needed to get it fully back up." The shield units reached full recharge a quarter of the way through Rod's explanation Zeus noted.

"I have a question," Maj. Ryan said. "Forgive my limited knowledge, but wouldn't the power conduits melt Zeus?"

"Didn't you get the memo I sent to both you and Zeus?" Rod McKay asked. They both shook their heads no. "I swear I wrote it and sent it. Wait I wrote it, but didn't send it."

"Did you get distracted Rod?" Zeus asked.

"Probably, as I've been very busy with this," Rod said motioning to the research lab around him. "I'll give you the main points from the message right now. The power conduits used are simple in their design. The power conduit itself is made of a few parts. The inner core is the actual conduit that connects to the recharge plates the personal shield units attach too. Around the inner core we have thermoelectric cooling 'Peltier' system. In this system we have two metal plate sides one is cold and the other is hot. In between we have electrical connectors that have between them interconnectors. We basically wrapped the Peltier system around the power conduit. The hot side stays hot since it is right next to the power conduit, and the other side stays cold. We actually have this technology on Earth, and we just used Ancient knowledge of thermoelectric advanced alloys to achieve this safely. Also it's the same for the recharge plates so they don't burn you either."

"Hooray for human scientific knowledge being the basis for keeping us safe for once," Maj. Ryan replied with a smirk.

"Impressive," Zeus said while examining the armor he wore. "But does the backpack blow up?"

"You won't have to worry about that," Rod replied. "The only way it would blow up is if the generators were made with the extremely unstable naquadria. Stargates are made with naquada, and they are safe to use. Any power source is safe, because explosive reactions are really finicky."

"Oh stargates do happen to blow up from time to time so I'll ask again are you sure?"

"That's if the naquada in the stargate gets overloaded, and I just said it was safe," Rod said.

"Well you just said constant energy is being provided by the generators; where does the unused portion go?"

"You don't have to worry, because we built power capacitors into the charge plates that store the unused energy until it is needed. Before you ask the capacitors and the power coming from the backpack is controlled by the computer in the suit. It regulates the flow to prevent burning out either the shield units on the recharge plates or causing issues with the capacitor. For example if energy isn't needed immediately the computer will power down two of the MarkIII-As and put the last one in very low output state if all three of the recharge plate's capacitors are at sixty percent capacity each. You will also have manual control the generators yourself; for example if you are about to run into a warzone you can get all three going."

"I'm just saying I don't want to have our soldiers engaged in battle, and just one of the soldiers dies from the damage. His backpack generator explodes from damage, and then his team members will get caught up in the blast potentially killing them or at least wounding them."

"I see your point," said Rod. "However, I already said they were safe, and my team and I have put in several safe guards in place to prevent the incredibly unlikely explosion you're talking about impossible."

"Even so I would still like you to work on making sure the backpack's casing is as strong as possible, and the MarkIII-As."

"Well I would've used some Dia-Ada-Octanium if our supply didn't disappear. We've already started refining more through our factories on the ship, but it'll still be two and half months before the first batch is complete."

"I see the armor isn't powered like an exoskeleton suit or like enhanced power armor from starcraft or halo," Maj. Ryan stated.

"Right now we are focusing on protection, and with the help of recently restricted technology released to us from our local Atra Operatio cell we've succeeded," McKay replied with a nod towards Zeus. "The armor would be considered light by Earth's military standards."

"I see that," Maj. Ryan replied. "It just looks like thick cloth with few of those flexible metal plates that I saw Alexander Blake in a similar suit after the battle for the station was over."

"Yes," McKay said, "the cloth is a prototype Stargate Command was developing trying to recreate Kull cloth which if you remember is resistant to almost all energy weapons and most penetration weapons. It's called Dragon cloth, and while it isn't as energy absorbing as Kull cloth it does have superior physical penetration resistance. The Borg's assimilation tubules are known to penetrate almost any kind of shielding and armor. Our Ancient personal shields are an exception and this Dragon cloth will help.

"We've also improved the armor itself by adding a layer, underneath the Dragon cloth, made of shear thickening liquid –which was also developed on Earth- to help prevent punctures of anything that may try to get past the Dragon cloth like knife or needle like was used to drug a Kull warrior by SG-1."

"I remember that," Maj. Ryan said. "My military unit and I were really excited about when that was developed. From what I remember the liquid armor had particles suspended in it, and when those particles are disturbed they create resistance immediately to the disturbance."

"You're correct," McKay said. "Now the metal is very interesting it's similar to the energy absorbing metal armor the Kull warriors wore, but it is a bit more flexible than most people would've expected. You see here that we have it covering more of the Dragon cloth without impeding movement, and not weighing too much for nanite enhanced soldiers like yourself."

"Major Ryan is definitely happy that you included a cup with the armor," Zeus said grinning.

McKay laughed before asking, "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Since you mentioned the Borg assimilation tubules, that deliver their assimilation nanites into their victims, I was wondering have you actually tested this new armor out against the tubules?"

McKay moved away from them to a storage cabinet then opened it and pulled out a box with bio hazard symbol on it. He walked back towards them and signaled one of his assistants. A dummy already in the armor dropped from the ceiling by robotic arm. Zeus and Maj. Ryan moved closer to the dummy.

"I haven't actually tested it yet, but now is as good of time as any."

"You're already mass producing the armored suits even though you haven't tested them yet?" Zeus asked giving Rod McKay a judging look.

"My brother Darth McKay wasn't answering his messages, and I had to go down to his labs to get it myself. If you want to know more I'll talk after the test." Rod opened up the sealed box by taping in his code on the keypad lock. He reached in and pulled out a dismembered Borg hand that looked like some added technology was slapped on the wrist. "This little add-on allows me to trigger the assimilation tubules to extend and retract. Yes I know that mass producing without actually testing it wasn't the wisest choice, but simulations showed fifteen seconds resistance against the tubules."

Zeus nodded and motioned with a wave of his hand for Rod to proceed with the test. _'Could it be the effects from being immobile for those three jumps between universes?'_ thought Zeus, _'I'll have to check on the changes I made.'_

Rod pressed a few buttons while holding the Borg arm a few inches from the suit. "Timed test 1 penetration of the tubules versus the flex metal, dragon cloth, and STL under armor," Rod announced. He pressed the final button and twin assimilation tubules shout out of the grey fingers. The tubules seemed to dance across the metal for a moment before catching hold and began penetrating. Several seconds past in all before the tubules had completely penetrated through all layers to the dummy's skin.

"That took twelve point zero five one seconds for complete penetration," Rod McKay said. "Apparently our simulations were wrong about this. If we assume the Borg adapt against the armor so the tubules get right to work instead of dancing around then that'll cut time down to ten point nine five two seconds. If they are able to make more changes to the tubules then maybe it would take less than eight seconds. I would suggest breaking contact with a drone within seven seconds if the tubules try to penetrate through all three layers."

"Still its impressive Rod," Maj. Ryan said, "I would rather have seven seconds instead of instantly being injected with Borg nanites."

"Seven seconds is a long time for Asurans, and still quite a bit of time for nanite enhanced humans," Zeus said in happy tone.

"That's correct as long as they aren't pinned down or somehow unable to get away in that time frame," Rod replied. "Then again the Asuran nanites we have are superior in fighting against the Borg nanites. The data we got from the assault on the Borg station confirms that. I've also updated the programming to make our nanites more efficient in fighting the Borg nanites."

"Assuming that the Borg haven't also updated their nanites to be more of a threat; we should be safe against assimilation into the Borg collective for the time being," Zeus said. "Do the next test against area not covered by the flex metal."

"Beginning second timed test," Rod stated. He retracted the tubules then moved to an area on the armor without the flex metal. He pressed the activation button and assimilation tubules shot out of the fingers. The tubules impacted the dragon cloth taking less than a second before it began penetrating. Several seconds later the tubules hit the skin of the dummy. "Second test complete with ten point zero zero three seconds total for complete puncture. If the Borg adapt I would think you would have five seconds to disengage from the tubules before they penetrated the dragon cloth and the STL under armor."

"Good," said Zeus, "Since, you've finished this assignment I would like you to study Bradshaw's remains specifically if we can find anything to explain his "mushiness" and second, I would like you to work on combining Starfleet's replicator technology with our Asgard beaming and energy to matter convertor/constructor."

"I'll get working the first one as soon as possible, and the second request… it will be interesting to see what I can do. What are you hoping for with the second one?"

"A few things to be honest," Zeus said. "First is using the hybrid replicator system to try and produce veededium element that has so far eluded us in replicating it. We will need more of the un-replicatable veededium if we are to manufacture more personal shield units. Second is a faster way to construct ships with limited resources and their eventual use to construct Arcturus class War Fortresses."

"War Fortresses?" Maj. Ryan asked.

"That's right you don't know," Zeus said. "War Fortresses were something that was planned to come into production after seeing how well AMP did. A War Fortress is a mobile space station that is heavily armed, but with factories and facilities to build, research, and wage war on a mobile front. The War Fortress would take a while to construct, but if the process could be sped up through the use of any technology of this universe along with Asgard and Ancient tech. We could probably build a fleet with the fortress fast enough to blitz the Borg before they could adapt."

"I believe improvements could be made by combining the replicator technologies," McKay said appearing to be thinking of the possibilities. "With the speeding up of construction what are you looking for specifically for the hybrid to be able to do?"

"Specifically I would like you to focus on using the technologies we can find along with our own that would allow Dia-Ada-Octanium to be replicated easily without having to wait three months for a single batch of the metal alloy to be created which would help the construction of the war fortresses' superstructure and armor immensely."

"How does this war fortress work? Why haven't we done this before?" Ryan asked.

"The first class of war fortress was the Potestatis meaning strength and opportunity. The Potestatis war fortress produced ships very quickly, converting energy from ZPMs to ships in days. However, depending on the ship's class it went through one to six ZPMs per ship. Once the ship was created three ZPMs would be installed on it before it was sent wherever it was needed. The Alliance was in its early stages and had very few ZPM sun stations available so production of ZPMs. The end result was the Alliance couldn't justify its use. The Potestatis was ordered to pull back to Asuras only to be used in emergencies."

"I understand," Maj. Ryan said, "and now that we have the Arcturus Generators to give us unlimited power the War Fortress is now viable."

"Yep I designed… err I mean Arcturus McKay designed the Arcturus class War Fortress to use the unlimited power of the Arcturus generators, and depending on how well AMP did the AWF would've gone into production. Just imagine though with unlimited power we could probably match the Wraith in how fast they are able to produce ships. I'm just happy that I'll be paramount in its construction and not my brother Arcturus McKay."

"Get on it as fast as you can," Zeus said. "I'll forward all the information we've received on Starfleet's replicator technology. We'll need at least two fortresses, one to secure the Alpha quadrant and the second to be on the front lines in the Delta quadrant."

"The Borg will never know what hit them!" Rod said with a grin.

"That is the plan, and don't worry about giving the war fortress inter-dimensional wormhole drives, because—"

"Because it would increase construction time for a War Fortress by ten-fold," interrupted Rod as he came to that conclusion. "Plus my brother Arcturus hasn't even produced a viable drive yet."

"Yes, but could we use time dilation technology to work with the War Fortress speeding up its construction ability even further?" asked Zeus.

"Hmmm… No, because the time dilation would most likely interfere with the matter bridge, that keeps us safe from exotic particles created by the Arcturus generators, which would end up causing catastrophic events."

"Catastrophic events would be bad… The two War Fortresses will be staying here as gifts to the Alliance that will be established here when the Federation and Klingons among others join."

"If we can end this war quickly then it will mean less action that my team and I'll see," said Maj. Ryan.

"I would prefer if we can get everyone home again," Zeus replied catching what Maj. Ryan was thinking. "Oh before I forget, Rod you mentioned something about Darth. Go ahead and tell me now."

"Right," Rod said, "Darth wasn't responding to the requests, and I had to go down to his mausoleum in order to get that Borg arm for the test."

"Mausoleum?" Zeus and Maj. Ryan asked in sync.

"I mean his research lab," Rod explained, "which has bodies of dead Borg all over which gives his lab the look of mausoleum or crypt."

"Have you noticed anything particularly alarming about Darth? I mean is he unstable?" Zeus had stern look as he asked those questions. _'I want to ask if he is having a psychotic breakdown,'_ thought Zeus, _'but it's better to keep everyone in the dark.'_

"Not sure, but I think he is just taking being a McKay hard," Rod replies.

"How is being a McKay hard?" Maj. Ryan asks.

"It is extremely hard," said Rod. "First you realize you're technically a clone of a clone of a clone of the original. Second each clone feels like we each have to prove ourselves as a different being. I suppose it is similar as a son having to prove that he is a good heir to a famous father."

"Like how Inception turned out," suggested Maj. Ryan.

"Yeah in a way," Rod said solemnly. "An example is my brother Arcturus McKay proved himself with the design of Arcturus Maximus Primus and with the design of the Arcturus class War Fortress. However, even though I have those memories of doing that, I didn't actually do it myself. I feel that I have to one-up that, and prove to everyone and myself that I'm a unique clone.

"Third is everyone expects us to be better than the human McKay. For example he could save the day in ten minutes, and because we're Asurans we should be able to in one minute!

"The worst of it is that we have memories of being human. You could say we're humans in an Asuran body that doesn't mimic a human body well. Basically all our emotions and gut instincts ideas feel fake to our memories of being in a human body." Rod sighs and shakes his head. "All of this is just frustrating, and each one of us deals with it differently. Arcturus is arrogant and rude to everyone by taking his frustrations on everyone else. Darth it seems has chosen to be a recluse and avoids people."

"And how do you feel?" asks Zeus in genuine concern.

"I feel I don't have the right to take out my frustrations out on everyone," Rod answers. "I want to share credit, and be nicer than most of us McKay clones. I mean even that being nice is just me trying to be unique myself, but I've yet to do anything really monumental like Arcturus has."

"Rod," Zeus said while placing a hand on Rod's shoulder. "You've done well, and I'm proud of you. Remember that."

Everyone who had fallen silent and listened started clapping for Rod. Zeus noticed that a few had tears glistening down their cheeks from either knowing in some form what Rod was feeling or were just empathic to his feelings.

Rod McKay relaxes letting his shoulders drop a bit. "I know its cliché but I really do feel that a great weight has been removed from my shoulders. Thank you Zeus."

Zeus smiled and nodded. '_If the issue is only what Rod said then I shouldn't have to worry,'_ thought Zeus, _'but it is better to be safe than sorry.'_ As soon as Zeus and Maj. Ryan had gone a few feet out the door Zeus turned to him. "I need you to check with Darth McKay, and see if he is alright and if he can help you with your mission on Voyager."

"Yes, Sir."

(X X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Secret Cloning Facility  
Time – 50985 – Almost Five Days After Asthun Left  
_  
Rod McKay had just walked into the not-so-secret-anymore cloning facility. The transfer had finished, and Col. Bradshaw's old body was in quarantine/stasis. Rod had hoped that by scanning the remains of the body he would be able to get a deeper knowledge of the energy that had effectively killed Bradshaw. Rod saw that Bradshaw was still in a coma within the clone pod, which was now detached from the transfer machine. _'Bradshaw would most likely remain in a coma for a few days at least as he integrated with his new body,'_ thought Rod while unfolding his ancient laptop and connecting it to the cylinder shaped quarantine pod.

"Here's hoping that the stasis and time dilation field preserved enough of that energy so that I can find something," Rod said typing away on his laptop. "Energy analysis in progress… Estimated ten minutes for a quick scan to complete, and then from there a full deep scan will have to be done. Estimate over three hours for that." Rod's face frowned at the second projection by his laptop. "I would think it would take less, but this energy so far is quite unique."

Rod stared at his screen as preliminary results of the quick scan scrolled across his screen. Rod would usually be connected to his laptop, but the fear of the energy escaping the stasis field through the connection to the laptop and then to him wasn't something he wanted to risk. A mental image appeared in his mind of himself saying "I'm melting!"  
"Initial Quick Scan Complete" flashed on his screen, and skimmed through the results.

"Energy is different than any used for power sources… ever," Rod mused aloud. "Energy signature is that of the Ascended Ancients that have appeared before the Tau'ri, and at the time were scanned with sensors. Well that makes sense, since the Ascended Ancients built that cursed sphere in the first place." His screen read that was the end of the results, and further testing was required for more information. "Starting deep scan now."

An hour had passed and apparently there was another three hours to go before it finished. _'Estimation was wrong then,' _Rod thought. He sighed and continued to watch preliminary results scroll across his screen. "Whoa. What was that right there?" Rod scrolled back up and reread the preliminary result again and again. "How can it have a subspace presence?"

Rod quickly went over what they knew so far, and remembered that the sphere itself had subspace ties to Arcturus Maximus Primus. "Okay then… still odd, but that would explain the nanite issue. The energy's presence in subspace must have disrupted the nanites, since they communicate and are held together at the subspace level. So the nanites' bonds failed as the energy continued to disrupt them. Well, at least that explains how Bradshaw who was at 52% nanites ended up losing cohesion with his nanite flesh."

Rod turned around suddenly as he felt like someone was watching him, but there was no-one there. He ignored the feeling and finished connecting some of the dots. "Right, so the sphere is made up of this new energy and other stuff. Maybe the subspace part helped it withstand Q's attack?" He thought over it a bit more before voicing his conclusion. "It would take a lot more, but I think that's definitely part of the issue."

(X)

Seeing nothing else show up in the preliminary results of worth, Rod pulled out a small data-pad. It contained information of his second objective assigned to him by Zeus. He scrolled to the section on Starfleet replicators reading how they worked. After a bit of reading Rod summed it up saying, "A replicator works by rearranging subatomic particles which are abundant everywhere in the universe, to form molecules and then arrange those molecules to form the object. The difference between Starfleet's replicator and an Asgard's energy to matter convertor (or replicator) is that an Asgard replicator creates subatomic particles from scratch instead of grabbing nearby subatomic particles.

So it would be more energy efficient to tweak an Asgard's replicator to work like Starfleet's replicator. Then using the same computer interface that Jack O'Neil used to construct the anti-replicator gun would almost allow the fabrication of anything right then and there." Rod had flinched at saying anti-replicator gun since that was a quick way for him to die before being reborn, and he laughed hesitantly.

A beginning of an idea struck him. He worked quickly to connect Bradshaw to a computer to see if anything happened. However, silence and no activity readings over the link discouraged Rod. "It was worth a try."

(X X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Voyager – Medical Bay  
Time – 50984.31 – Five Days After Asthun Left_

_Captain's log, stardate 50984.31. Over twelve hours ago we were confronted by an alien life-form. I've ordered the crew to stay alert for any sign we're being pursued, but so far our luck has held with no signs of the aliens. Our course towards the Northwest Passage has proven right so far because we haven't been attacked by the Borg. However, the Northwest Passage is still a day away and fear along with anticipation of an attack from anyone has the crew on edge. I must do my best to insure that these concerns do NOT undermine our efforts to get home, but I know I will need support from the senior staff in this endeavor._

Captain Janeway entered the medical bay and nodded acknowledgements to the two guards posted inside. Her eyes fell upon Harry Kim who looked horrid with an alien infection covering most of his face. Walking forward the Doctor moved past the quarantine forcefield to update her on Harry's condition. "Doctor, I need a status update on his condition."

"It isn't looking good, Captain," the Doctor said. Janeway studied Harry's face and saw some of the alien infection pulsating, and actually noticeably growing slowly right before her eyes.

"Is he being assimilated in some way?" Janeway asked while watching a tendril move across Harry's cheek and embedding itself near his eye.

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor answered with a worried expression. "His cellular structure is being overwritten by the alien infection."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but could you explain?"

The doctor nodded and motioned over to a nearby console. On it, Janeway watched as the much larger alien cell absorbed the smaller human cell. "The genetic structure of this alien life form is beyond anything we've seen before. "I've tried everything I can think of to try and remove the infection, but they're so complex that they resist any attempt." Harry had pain written over his face or the parts of it that weren't infected.

"Is there anything we can do to ease his pain – anesthetics or a strong sedative?"

"As I said before, anything I've tried just hasn't worked. The alien infection simply filters out or destroys any foreign chemical or biological agent." The Doctor motioned her to the center console above and behind Harry, "This is the DNA analysis of the alien cells."

Janeway studied it intently, finally realizing what the Doctor was saying. "Over a hundred times the DNA of a human…" Janeway said reading the data.

"This alien's genetic structure is the most densely coded life-form in the known galaxy," the Doctor replied, "I would say the life-form is near perfection if not a definition of a perfect being biologically at least. I've tried releasing a few Borg nanoprobes into a sample, and within moments the cells destroyed the nanoprobes."

"The Borg are unable to assimilate them?" asked – a slight surprise to her tone.

"Correct. The Borg learn through assimilation, and they can't assimilate this alien species. They are forced to rely on study rather than assimilation and it doesn't appear to be going well for them."

Janeway took a breath in and sighed. "Well they haven't exactly had much practice. What avenues are left for you to try Doctor?"

The Doctor seemed to get a mildly annoyed face. Janeway wondered if it was his real emotions or merely an imitation. "I've just recently tried various types of radiation to try and kill the cells."

"Obviously it didn't work." Janeway mused sadly.

"It didn't, and in fact the radiation accelerated the process of the cells."

Janeway paused for a few moments before asking quietly. "How long does he have left?"

"Not long, but I estimate a few days to a maximum of a week. Once the infection reaches his brain there's no telling what could happen." the Doctor replied. "I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing is working."

"Keep trying Doctor," Janeway ordered, "and keep me updated."

"Yes, Captain," the Doctor replied as he continued his work. Janeway left the medical bay promptly. She continued down the hall, and came to the turbolift and waited as she felt her emotions rise over the chance of losing Harry Kim. Her crew was her family, and she was supposed to take care of them. The deaths over the years had taken their toll and she was trained how to deal with them, but it still wasn't easy. The moment passed for Janeway as she re-asserted herself mentally as the strong captain her crew needed. "Bridge," Janeway said to the turbolift.

(X)

During the exchange Wonderland was watching through the systems he had hacked. He noticed the differences in the timeline and that the end result had been completely altered. He needed to alert Asthun to this change in events. Wonderland transferred to the holographic display aboard the Black Fleet light cruiser. Wonderland saw that Asthun was using the Atra Operatio communication stones to communicate to Zeus an update on his mission.

"Asthun," Wonderland said to the still Asthun with his hand on the stone. "Ignoring me, eh?" Wonderland changed and expanded his holographic form to appear as an 8472 alien. Wonderland then lunged at Asthun as if to swipe his head off.

Asthun finished with his report just in time to see an alien arm coming towards him, and reacted accordingly. Wonderland watched as Asthun raised his right hand to catch the arm coming towards him and simultaneously shoot out his left hand to initiate a mind probe_. 'At least his skills haven't diminished being around Tau'ri all the time,'_ Wonderland thought.

Both of Asthun's hands went right through the holographic alien. Momentary confusion crossed Asthun's face, and made Wonderland laugh as he changed back to his ninja appearance. "Now that you are paying attention Asthun," Wonderland said with a smirk that was somehow visible behind the ninja mask. "We have a situation that requires our attention."

After the explanation Asthun asked, "Can you influence the Doctor's program so that he comes up with the solution?"

"Easily," Wonderland answered. Wonderland delved into the Doctor's matrix and made a few changes that should be undetectable. "Done," Wonderland said four seconds later.

"So he should be able to make the cure with the Borg nanoprobes that have been altered to match the same electrochemical signature as the other alien cells?"

"Yes, and the backup plan is that I've already made the alterations to your nanites so you could just inject him and that would take care of it. I'll also cheat."

"As long as it works," Asthun said, turning back to monitoring voyager when a sudden message from the Doctor to the Captain came over the com. He listened closely.

"Captain!" Doctor said.

"Yes Doctor?" Janeway replied.

"I've just had a _wonderful_ eureka moment! I think I've figured out how to program the Borg nanoprobes so they match the electrochemical of the alien cells, and by that _wonderful_ change the nanites can target the alien cells without being destroyed!"

"How long until Harry can be treated with this _wonderful_ breakthrough?" asked Janeway with a minor sarcastic tone.

Wonderland burst out laughing next to Asthun, and Asthun sighed. "Let me guess you programmed the Doctor to say that?"

"Cheating," Wonderland replied with a wink.

"It's taking longer than I would like to reprogram the nanoprobes, but I believe I'll have enough in a few days to save Harry."

"Keep working on it Doctor, Janeway out." Janeway's tone sounded relieved.

Asthun turned to Wonderland before saying, "_Wonderful_ work Wonderland."

"What can I say? I'm just full of _wonderful_ ideas," Wonderland replied with a straight face.

"Indeed you are and thank you. But I think we've had enough "wonder" for the day, don't you?" The holographic form of Wonderland smiled and saluted before disappearing.

(X)

Chakotay had been called down to the engineering bay by B'Elanna and Tuvok. They'd been at work recovering data from the tactical data the away-team retrieved. Chakotay walked towards them as they worked on a console. The beating pulse of the warp core relaxed Chakotay by giving him reassurance that Voyager was a fine ship, and through Voyager he still had a chance of returning home. As he moved closer, B'Elanna and Tuvok were arguing.

"No one else has had access to the data yet," B'Elanna said sternly.

"Which does nothing to explain the holes in the data," Tuvok said calmly, countering with logic.

"I can't explain it, but none of my staff has accessed it."

"That may be, but who else has the expertise to—"

"-To do what?" Chakotay asked with commanding tone.

"Commander," B'Elanna began as she turned respectfully to him. "We think someone has removed some data from what the away team recovered from the cube."

"All of our attempts to follow the trail left have met in failure. Whoever has done this knows our system well enough to cover their presence." Tuvok explained in a calm tone that seemed to irk B'Elanna.

"What exactly's missing?" Chakotay asked.

"The Borg are currently interested in two foes," Tuvok said. "The first is that alien we encountered whom the Borg have designated as Species 8472. The second foe we have no information on because it seems that someone has removed all information about that foe."

"Whoever it was did so right in front of us," B'Elanna said. "We connected to the data retrieved, and watched as directories just disappeared."

"Could it have been a possible Borg countermeasure to protect that information?" Chakotay suggested.

"Maybe, but then why not delete everything?" B'Elanna asked. "This console is separated from the rest of the ship's network per security protocols when dealing with possible harmful alien data."

"It would be a logical explanation Commander," Tuvok said, but I concur with Lieutenant Commander Torres, A proper countermeasure would have erased the data and tried to infect our systems."

"B'Elanna, keep looking into it, but in the mean time what information do we have on Species 8472?"

"Over the past six months the Borg have been engaging them in battle," Tuvok stated, "and each battle has left the Borg defeated. The battles have been increasing almost exponentially in number."

"The Borg Collective has almost no information about the species," B'Elanna added, "but in recent battles the Borg have been making Species 8472 pay dearly with every battle."

"Do we have any information about where Species 8472 is from?" Chakotay asked with a grim look on his face.

Tuvok and B'Elanna looked at each other before B'Elanna responded. "The Northwest Passage is where they originate, Commander."

"Both of you come with me to the bridge. We need to tell the Captain."

(X)

On the bridge Chakotay had just finished explaining what they had found from the data. Tuvok was at his security station listening, B'Elanna was at her engineering station, Tom Paris was at the helm, and Kes was standing next to Janeway.

"Tom," Janeway said, "take us closer to the Northwest Passage."

"Yes Sir," Tom replied. He quickly inputted the coordinates to bring Voyager within sensor range of the Northwest Passage.

Upon arrival the crew held a collective breath as the view screen showed hundreds of Species 8472 ships occupying the Northwest Passage. Tuvok started scanning almost immediately his security training kicking in.

"Well that does explain why the Northwest Passage exists," Chakotay commented dryly.

"Sensors read over 300 ships, and more arriving," Tuvok stated.

"Where are they coming from?" Janeway asked.

B'Elanna punched keys on her console as she used the sensors to identify their origin. "Readings show some kind of quantum singularity." The main screen focused on the bright white light of the quantum singularity as ship after ship emerged.

"Kes?" Janeway was looking at Kes who looked deep in thought.

"I can hear them, Captain."

"What are you hearing?"

"They come from someplace where only they exist," Kes answered.

"Are they from another dimension or universe?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm not sure, but one thing they keep repeating is that the weak will be purged."

"An invasion?" Janeway surmised, and looked at Kes as she nodded in agreement. "Tom, take us out of here now as fast as possible." Tom acknowledged as Janeway turned to Chakotay. "Commander, with me," Janeway said heading to her office.

"What are your thoughts, Chakotay?" Janeway asked while peering out her office window at the passing stars.

"Using the corridor would be suicide," Chakotay replied bluntly.

Janeway nodded in agreement, and said, "That leaves us with turning around and finding a planet to live on or face the Borg in their territory."

"Turning around doesn't mean we give up on making it back to Earth. We may find another way home."

"I wish I had your optimism, but it is very unlikely we would be able to find some miraculous way home by heading in the opposite direction."

"It may be a long shot, but what choice do we have? The Borg and Species 8472 will destroy us if given the chance."

"It just feels like we would be giving up going home at all, and I won't do that to my crew."

"How about we take a break from this for now," Chakotay suggested. "You've been awake for the last two days, and a fresh mind after a long sleep may see an end that we can't see now."

"Maybe it will," Janeway said with defeat highlighting her response.

"Don't worry too much Captain, because we'll figure out something together."

(X)

A few hours later Janeway was tossing and turning in bed. As much as she needed sleep her dreams would not cooperate. Her dreams were filled with images of Voyager being destroyed multiple times by either Species 8472 or the Borg. After one intense nightmare and Voyager lost yet again; she woke up drenched in sweat. Her breathing was ragged, and her heart beating as if she just ran a marathon.

Taking a moment to collect herself, she then proceeded to take a shower and don her uniform. She had had a thought while in the shower about visiting her Da Vinci holo-program. In the past it had always helped her think, and at the same time relax. She made her way from her quarters toward the holodeck and nodded to a few of the crew who were working the night shift before arriving at the holodeck.

Quickly activating the program she entered Da Vinci's workshop. Inventions, plans, books, ideas, and all manner of things were littered everywhere in organized chaos. The workshop was lit by multiple candles giving enough light, but shadows still remained.

"Maestro Da Vinci?" Janeway called out.

"Up here Katharina," a voice responded from the second level. Janeway made her way passing towers of books and papers. Her eyes focused upon various flying inventions hanging from the ceiling. Walking up the stairs she saw Da Vinci looking at a wall.

"Maestro Leonardo?"

"Tell me Katharina, what is it that you see here?"

"I see a wall with light from the candles being reflected on it along with shadows."

"I see birds on an oak tree, a criminal hanging from the same tree, a spider spinning its web, and a wall with candle light casting shadows on it." Leonardo got up from his seat, and walked and touched the wall with the shadows on it. "There are some times that I look at the world around me and just let my imagination run rampant. Whether a wall with shadows on it or even water traveling over rocks in a stream. I see things when this happened whole worlds are created in my mind as I stare at these scenes, but that isn't why you're here. Sit and tell me, Katharina, why have you come at such a late hour?"

"My path towards home is blocked by numerous enemies that are on all sides. To reach home I must go forward, but to do so is suicide. I could turn around, but to do so is to lose any chance and hope of reaching home. I'm at a loss, because I can't find any answers no matter how much I try to focus my mind."

"Sometimes when our imagination is not enough we look to others, and if they can't help either than we need to look for someone with a greater imagination. God has an imagination greater than any, and sometimes kneeling in prayer to beseech him is the only way." Leonardo stood up motioning for Captain Janeway to follow. "Come with me on my delivery to the chapel, and we'll wake the abbot and seek out the greatest of all imagination."

"Thank you Maestro, but I don't believe that will work for me." Janeway looked at the wall with the shadows, and had an idea. "There could be an alternative though, by beseeching the devil…"

(X)

The next day Janeway called a meeting of her senior staff in the briefing room. Lt. Paris, Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Lt. Commander Tuvok, Commander Chakotay, Kes, Neelix, and the Doctor were sitting down around the conference table. Asthun watched the meeting as it progressed, and Wonderland's holographic form watched also. Janeway explained her plan to use the Doctor's treatment as a bargaining chip to get Voyager safely through Borg space. The Borg had been taking heavy casualties in every engagement with Species 8472. The Doctor's treatment would give the Borg the upper hand, since they would then be able to assimilate 8472.

The other staff had questioned, but saw the logic behind Janeway's plan. Commander Chakotay had been silent since the beginning of the meeting. Lt. Paris had brought up issue with the Borg just taking the data from them. Janeway answered that all data would be in the Doctor's holo-program, and if the Borg tried to assimilate them the Doctor would be deleted. The Doctor wasn't happy at all with that, but Janeway assured that the Borg are too desperate to risk losing the data.

Janeway had ended the meeting, and all but Commander Chakotay had left. "You've been silent throughout the meeting, Chakotay."

"I don't think this plan is wise," replied Chakotay still sitting in the chair to Janeway's right.

"I know it is risky, but this is the first time we've seen the Borg in peril."

"I hate to say this, but you can't change the nature of the beast." Chakotay continued speaking not giving Janeway a chance to reply, "There is a parable about trying to change the nature of the beast even if it is in the beast's own nature. The story is about a scorpion that needs to get across a river, but can't until he spots a fox. The scorpion asks the fox to take him over the river, and the fox replies he wouldn't. The scorpion asks why, and the fox says that if he did take him over the scorpion would sting him. The scorpion stated that if he did such a thing both of them would perish. The fox thought about it and saw the logic. Halfway across the river the scorpion stung the fox. The fox dying asked why he did that. The scorpion replied that it was his nature. Both of them drowned Janeway, and I fear that your plan will end with us assimilated and the Borg eventually destroyed."

Janeway had listened to him intently, but was still hurt by his statement. "Do you trust me?" asked Janeway with a bit of emotion while meeting his eyes.

"Trust isn't the issue," Chakotay countered. "This is about gambling with the very lives of our crew. I know you think this is the only way, but there has to be another way."

"Maybe Q would help," suggested Janeway before scoffing. "No, the question is do you trust me?"

"I am being completely honest with you about this plan of yours, and what kind of second in command would I be if I wasn't?"

"Then I am truly alone," Janeway said more to herself then to Chakotay, "Dismissed Commander."

Chakotay moved as if he was going to further push the point, but he recognized her shielded tritanium wall of 'I'm not going to change my mind Chakotay.' He left the briefing room hiding the emotion from his face so as not to worry the crew.

(X)

Then later in the day Voyager arrived in a Borg held solar system. Cubes, spheres, probes, and a few other types, never before documented by the Federation, patrolled the four planets that were entirely covered by Borg structures. The planets themselves appeared sickly to the naked eye, and various green lights were visible on the tarnished surfaces. The bridge crew took all of that instantly as they exited warp.

"There are four planets in this system," Tuvok said. "All life signs are Borg, and I'm also reading fifteen cubes. One cube on an intercept course."

"All stop," Janeway ordered, "Direct all available power to shields. Open a comm. link with them."

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

"Listen to me," Janeway said. "I have tactical information on species 8472. It could help you turn the tide of battle for you." The Borg cube activated its tractor beam dragging voyager and Asthun's light cruiser closer to itself. "Borg cube, this is Captain Janeway of Starfleet ship Voyager. I wish to make a deal with you."

"Irrelevant. Your information along with yourself will be assimilated." Janeway gave the signal to Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres to start transferring data to the cube.

"I'm sending you data from our results," Janeway said. "I have ordered that all data be stored in our holographic doctor's matrix which will be erased unless you make a deal with me. Assimilate us and you'll lose everything, and then you'll be destroyed by species 8472." Janeway starred at the main screen showing the Borg cube with its tractor beam holding her ship. _'Don't be stupid Borg,'_ thought Janeway. _'This could be your only chance.'_

"Clarify," the Borg Collective responded.

"In exchange of safe passage through your space we will give you our research data on species 8472."

"Our space is vast, and it would take too long for your ship."

"You're saying you'll lose by the time we get out of your space?"

The Borg Collective didn't respond.

"How about this," Janeway said, "We'll work together while we are traveling to help figure out how to make a weapon out of our data."

"Acceptable." The Borg cube disengaged its tractor beam, and transported Janeway off the bridge.

(X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Athun's Cruiser – Bridge  
Time – 50984.91 – Five Days After Asthun Left_

Asthun and Wonderland were watching the events unfold between Janeway and the Borg Collective. Wonderland was eating virtual popcorn with louder than usual chewing sounds, and then he would drink for a small cup that seemed to run out every couple of minutes which would lead to the loud sucking sound through the straw. Asthun started tapping his command chair's armrest as Wonderland started getting on his nerves.

"Can you be quite?" Asthun asked.

"Yes, I am able to be quite."

"Will you?"

"Stop talking I'm trying to watch a movie!"

"You do realize that this is real life?"

"Shhh," Wonderland said holding fingers to his lips in the sign to be quite.

"I'll be quite if you stop chewing and drinking so loud."

"Fine, but I hope you notice that things are going different from our files."

"Indeed, she should be already on the cube negotiating with the Borg Collective, but they haven't beamed her there yet."

Both of them watched as the Borg agreed then beamed Janeway from the bridge. Her crew was surprised and tried to open a channel to the cube. Chakotay asked if Lt. Torres could track her signal and beam her back, but before she could alarms sounded on the ship. At the same time alarms went off in Asthun's bridge as the cruiser detected several quantum singularities opening in the Borg system.

"Wonderland how many are there?"

"Too many."

Asthun saw sixty-five ships appear all over the solar system, and there were four groups of nine ships arranged in a star pattern. Twenty-nine ships started targeting Borg ships and orbital space defense complexes.

"They plan to wipe this system out in one stroke," Wonderland said stating the obvious. "I bet you one zpm that the Borg cube gets nuked."

"That would ruin the Colonel's plan to save Seven of Nine, but I'll take that bet. In case you actually win can you get a lock on Janeway?"

"Luckily they aren't jamming Asgard transporters," Wonderland replied. "Do you wish me to beam her out now?"

"Only if it looks like she and her ship won't survive. We'll have to drag Voyager with us into hyper-space."

"Oh look two of the ships are targeting the Janeway's cube."

The two ships began firing at the cube blasting deep fiery wounds that burned gold. Four spheres moved to intercept the two species 8472 ships. Asthun watched as the spheres rammed into the two bioships exploding taking the bioships with them.

Wonderland whistled as he saw how close to seeing Janeway's cube be destroyed. "Good thing we didn't shake on the bet."

"I should've known," Asthun replied while shaking his head. The four groups of nine bio-ships had come to a stop at the four planets. The eight outside bio-ships sent energy streaming from their main weapon to the center ship which absorbed their energy and began to power up.

"BOOM!" Wonderland laughed as a moment later all four groups were finished powering up and fired destroying the four planets at once. The planets exploded outwards like shrapnel from a grenade catching any space stations or ships in its wake of destruction. "Uh-oh, we're in its projected blast radius," Wonderland stated as the wave of destruction approached the three ships.

(X)  
_Delta Quadrant  
Location – Arcturus Maximus Primus – Atra Operatio Command  
Time – 50985.11 – Six Days After Asthun Left  
_  
Zeus was in Atra Operatio Command working on the main computer station. The holographic screen was showing data at pace too quick to follow for a human. He slowed the data flow on Rod McKay's report on Bradshaw's remains. Rubbing his temples as he finished reading it the fourth time Zeus sighed.

"Ancients and Qs and Borg, oh my," sang Zeus before leaning back in his chair. "It's bad enough to have to deal with one, but all three? It makes me wonder if there is a wizard behind the curtain somewhere, and who they are. Maybe the question I should be asking is what do they want?"

Wonderland appeared on the holographic screen with a ninja mask which left only his eyes visible, and a pirate hat Zeus realized a microsecond later. "Maybe they got bored with the rules and decided to have fun," suggested Wonderland.

"Where did you come up with that? And what is up with the pirate hat?"

"I would do it in a heartbeat, and Earth has a fascination with pirates versus ninjas. What they don't realize is the possibility of them joining forces. They could take over Earth," answered Wonderland.

"Yes, you would do that," agreed Zeus. "Pirates and ninjas joining forces to take over Earth? They would have to get in line behind Oberoth."

"They were there first so Oberoth would have to get in line behind them," replied Wonderland. "I do remember reading those files about Oberoth's desire to do so."

"Indeed. His whole reason is that he is tired of having to deal with all the different government representatives on Earth just to get one thing done. His answer of just make one planetary wide government would cure a lot of headaches the Alliance goes through just to fight the war against the Wraith."

"I'd still bet on the pirates and ninjas under my leadership taking over Earth first."

"By the Ancients! I would hate to see what you would do to Earth."

Laughing Wonderland replied, "Oh you have no idea Zeus, and that alone should tell you to be scared. In fact I'm telling you now be afraid. Be very afraid."

"Ha! I'd be very afraid if the wizard behind the curtain actually existed. Think Wonderland, a being whose more powerful than either a Q or an Ascended Ancient."

"I would think I already know who it is."

"Who?"

"It's so obvious I can't believe it took me three seconds to figure it out."

"Wonderland," Zeus pressed with a little irritation slipping into his tone.

"Okay don't get your nanite underwear in a bunch. It would be a pirate-ninja Chuck Norris!"

Chuckling Zeus replied, "You are no help Wonderland."

"You asked for an honest answer, and you got one." Zeus could see the indentation of a wide grin underneath the ninja mask. "I just can't believe that Chuck Norris jokes disappeared a few hundred—"

The power went out throwing Zeus into darkness. He spun around in his chair the instant he heard the distinctive charge up of anti-replicator rifle. The darkness not effecting Zeus in the slightest saw a figure wearing a full body white combat suit. The white suit not only hid the identity of the figure, but also blocked any access to the figure's nanites preventing Zeus from activating the kill protocol that only Atra Operatio could activate. Zeus also knew that the figure was too far away to be taken out before they could fire. He didn't recognize the suit at all, and seemed to be extremely advanced. _'Checkmate,'_ Zeus thought. The anti-replicator rifle fired.


End file.
